


大儿子

by equivalent



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 144,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equivalent/pseuds/equivalent





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
丁辰济，天济传媒集团执行总裁，年少有为，大名鼎鼎，今日难得一见——非常地让人生厌。  
林潇扬已经懒得维持基本的礼貌，对着那双眯溜着眼睛把他从头盯到脚的人不客气地皱起了眉。  
“丁总，我说什么您听见了吗？”  
“没太听清，”丁辰济装模作样地靠近他，说话间的气息已经带到了林潇扬耳侧，“林导演再说一遍？”  
“既然丁总耳朵不好使，”林潇扬不动声色地远离他，干脆地做了最后总结，“我看我们也没必要谈了。”  
“这可不行，”丁辰济作势要握他的手，“我跟林导演一见如故，可要好好聊聊。”  
林潇扬眼疾手快，顺势拿起桌上的酒杯，酒杯手指恰恰相撞，酒液倾洒浇湿了丁辰济的手和袖口。  
丁辰济脸上的邪笑顿时挂不住了，“林导演。”声音里的警告意味霎时变浓。  
“不好意思，”林潇扬把酒杯放下，神色自若，眼明带笑，“本来想敬你一杯，看来天公不作美，那我就不敬了。”  
林潇扬利落地放了酒杯。  
丁辰济正待发火，门边一个红衣女人匆忙走近，附在丁辰济耳边悄声说话。  
林潇扬听力极佳，听得一清二楚。  
“二少爷在隔壁谈生意，听说您在这边喝酒要来敬您一杯。”  
这年头还有叫少爷的，林潇扬心中不屑，豪门深院里的男人们怎么不干脆剃个光头梳个辫子。  
也不知道这位二少爷是个什么人，丁辰济闻言脸色更差，挽了挽湿透的衣袖回过身去，对着红衣女人一阵恶声恶气，“来了就让他进来啊，难道还能把他赶出去？”  
红衣女人点头退了，不一会儿门边走进来一个戴着金边眼镜的青年男人。  
浓眉深目，挺鼻薄唇，风度翩翩。  
林潇扬本来想看看这个“二少爷”又是个什么人物，看到这张脸不由微微一怔。  
谢琛？  
对方显然也看到了他，黑色的眸子藏在镜片之后暗暗地闪动。  
“各位好，我是丁辰逸。”青年男人冲着林潇扬举起了酒杯，眼神非常不友好，然后迅速转向了丁辰济，“大哥面子大，这么多大人物都来给您捧场。”  
丁辰逸一脸不认识他的样子。  
但丁辰逸显然认得这席上的某几个人，口中“王总”，“张制片”叫得很是熟稔。  
一阵酒场上你来我往的寒暄，丁辰逸对着大家一一把敬辞说完，把酒干了。  
最后向着丁辰济，再向大家，亮了亮杯底。  
丁辰济勾出一抹僵硬的假笑，举起酒杯抿了一口。  
丁辰逸倒也不在意，言笑晏晏地点出丁辰济喝得少，“大哥最近事务繁忙，少喝点是应该的。”  
席上其他人倒还算给他面子，该干的都干了。  
林潇扬在角落里默默给自己倒了杯矿泉水，仰头喝光，也算是干了。  
刚刚丁辰逸夸他年轻才俊，气质不凡。  
林潇扬想既然谢琛要装不认识他，他也没必要专门给谢琛面子。  
他酒量差，丁辰济对他的邪心怕是一整桌子的人都看得明白，他可不想在这里碰酒。  
丁辰逸看着他的酒杯对他笑了笑，那个笑容怎么看怎么诡异，没笑进眼睛里。  
林潇扬将自己酒杯朝下亮给丁辰逸看，坦然地笑回去，不管他干的是什么，反正他干了。  
丁辰逸猛地眯了眯眼，迅速转身，大步离开，留给他一个匆匆的背影。  
林潇扬看着他的背影，又怔了一下。

丁辰逸一走，丁辰济那边又起了谈声。  
林潇扬留心听了听。  
什么“到底不是真正的丁家人”，什么“丁老心里有数”，什么“还不是什么都没给他”。  
丁辰济一边听一边点头，点着点着眼神又飘到林潇扬脸上来。  
丁辰济旁边的人眼活，起身让座喊林潇扬过去。  
其他人也纷纷起着哄喊他。  
这是一群拉皮条的吗？  
林潇扬内心的想法非常不客气，嘴上更加不客气，对着喊他的人露出一抹冷笑，“这位坐在丁总旁边能鞍前马后给丁总倒酒，我坐过去就只能泼他一身，还是免了吧。”  
那个人脸色微变，想发火又憋住了，转脸去看丁辰济的脸色。  
丁辰济举着酒杯向林潇扬走过来，倒还是笑的。  
“他的酒我喝过不少了，今天就想林导演给我倒一杯。”  
林潇扬坐在椅子上看他走近，“可我听说丁总最近事务繁忙，”林潇扬句句有理，“理该少喝点，请我倒那我为丁总着想就只能劝你别喝了。”  
这是丁辰逸说的话，林潇扬顺手拿来用用。  
“我是事务繁忙，但是林导演的酒……”丁辰济可能也想起来了，露出一个笑来，“只要林导演乖乖给我倒了……”  
话还未讲完，红衣女人又匆匆进门。  
“又怎么了？”丁辰济十分的不耐烦。  
红衣女人附耳几句，丁辰济脸色登时变灰。  
“姓苏的疯了吗这时候找我！”  
他这一声突如其来有如雷响，吓得旁边女星身体一抖，手里的酒杯“哗啦”一声碎在地上。  
丁辰济抬手一把抓住她的头发，顺势就要把她的脸往桌上磕，“这么毛手毛脚的婊子谁给我找来的？以后别让我再看到她！”  
丁辰济发力凶猛，怕是会流血。  
林潇扬眼疾手快把手垫上桌子，沉重的闷响，女明星的额头磕在了林潇扬手掌。  
“好嘛林导演，”丁辰济气笑了，“仗义。”  
林潇扬懒得理他，手背泛了红，一阵麻痛。  
“真是不巧，我要走了，要不然肯定送林导演去医院看看。”丁辰济一边穿衣服一边还不忘惦记他，“先欠着，改天一定好好赔罪。”  
“林导演是聪明人，”丁辰济走出几米仍然不忘跟他喊话，“你要什么我知道，我要什么林导演应该也明白了。”  
林潇扬看都没看他。  
我是明白了，所以不打算和你谈了。  
林潇扬起身离席，再也不打算掺和丁辰济的场子。  
走前扫了一眼这个酒席，在这个圈里，各人用各人的手段，各人付各人的代价。  
他是要走了，剩下的人自便。  
刚走出包间，便看到走廊尽头站着一个男人。  
看到他便迈开长腿向他迎过来，像是知道他会这个时间出来一样。  
“好久不见。”  
丁辰逸走到他面前，隔着玻璃镜片安静地看他。  
他在观察他，林潇扬想两年不见，这人还是这么不友好。  
“好久不见。”  
林潇扬今晚第一次真心放松地笑出来。

 

没几步路了，两个人并着肩一起走出会所。  
林潇扬刚要把手插进兜里，谢琛便注意到了他的手。  
谢琛神色一变，“你手怎么了？”  
林潇扬任谢琛牵过他的手仔细地看，自己笑得双眸带星满眼明亮，“我英雄救美。”  
谢琛怀疑地看他一眼。  
“不信？”林潇扬笑。  
“不是，”谢琛语调平淡，“在那张桌子上你算英雄，那谁算美？”  
刚见面就调戏他。  
他可不会输。  
林潇扬手还在谢琛手里，身体凑近过去，仰着脸看谢琛，摆出一副流氓哥哥的架势，眼底带笑地边看边点头，“美的话，本英雄觉得你可以算。”  
谢琛浓密的睫毛微微颤动，低着一双黑眼睛安静地看他。  
黑漆漆的眸子里完整地映出他的脸。  
林潇扬侧过脸离开谢琛的视线，在他逗他的时候突然耍酷，谢琛最擅长的就是干这个。  
“手到底怎么弄的？”谢琛还牵着他。  
“丁辰济发疯，把一个女孩的头往桌子上磕，我拿手给她垫了垫。”  
谢琛点了点头，“我带你去看看大夫。”  
“我哪有这么娇气……”林潇扬想这样也值得去看大夫，“你省省吧。”  
谢琛看了他一眼，“你不娇气？”  
林潇扬被他看笑了，“不娇气，”林潇扬一本正经强调真理，“是对细节要求比较高。”  
谢琛没接话，停在了会所门口，一辆黑色加长车缓缓开过来。  
“上车吧。”谢琛说。  
“嗯？”林潇扬对着这辆车一时没反应过来。  
谢琛给他把车门打开，“请进吧。”  
林潇扬只好一脸“见过世面”的模样进了车。  
谢琛很快进来了，“薇安，有冰块吗？”  
“有。”开车的女孩子简洁地答了一个字。  
谢琛不知道从车的哪个角落变出一盒冰块，用纱布包了几块按到林潇扬的手背上。  
“有时候喝酒喝多了习惯冰冰额头，所以车上准备了不少。”  
谢琛的手很温暖，冰块隔着棉质纱布冰冰的贴在手上，有凉凉的水融了滴下来，谢琛在自己腿上给他垫了一块吸水的厚毛巾。  
“贤惠了不少。”林潇扬诚恳评价。  
谢琛温暖的手指沿着他的指缝轻轻抚他的手指，冰水让林潇扬的指尖变得很凉，湿湿地浸着水，谢琛手上有温度，在一片冰泠泠的凉里带来一种若有若无的舒适感。  
舒服，还有点暧昧。  
林潇扬从善如流地把手放在谢琛腿上，自己倒到椅背上，眯起眼笑了，“你这是带我去哪儿啊。”  
谢琛笑得很淡定，“去医院。”  
“喂……”林潇扬不满地喊了一声。  
就是磕出点青红色，肿都没肿，这要去医院他脸都没地方放了。  
谢琛捋着他的手指，“你不想去也行，我们谈谈。”  
林潇扬偏过头好奇地看他，“谈谈”这两个字用得未免太正式。  
谢琛似乎在考虑怎么措辞，看着林潇扬保持思考状态。  
林潇扬越发好奇，一脸期待地等着。  
谢琛抬手拨了拨他的刘海，露出他漂亮的眼睛和挺秀的鼻梁。  
林潇扬觉得谢琛要摸他的脸，但谢琛没动，收回手颇有气势地坐着。  
林潇扬眨了眨眼。  
谢琛眼睛闪了闪，神色愈发严肃。  
“我不知道你跟丁辰济要谈什么，但是不难猜。”谢琛说。  
“他能给你的，我都能给你。”  
“他不能给你的，我也能给你。”  
谢琛用在商言商的表情看着林潇扬，“考虑考虑我？”

 

2.  
2.  
考虑啊，为什么不考虑。  
林潇扬回到家火速搜索丁辰逸。  
一搜之下，感慨忽生，想跑到谢琛面前拥抱一下他。  
新闻里说丁辰逸是丁振华的私生子，多年来被扔在外面不闻不问。  
丁辰逸自己争气，独立奋斗出一番事业，而被丁振华视为继承人的丁辰济举止荒唐，每每捅娄子。  
于是丁振华战略性地承认了丁辰逸，打算给丁辰济一点危机和刺激。  
但丁家的产业至今没让丁辰逸碰过分毫，只肯放给丁辰济试水打磨。  
谁亲谁疏，一目了然。  
丁振华封建大家长做派，丁家门内嫡长有序，规则不破。  
林潇扬哼了一声，丁家怕不是一家子都活在清朝。  
当然，要除了谢琛。  
娱乐新闻八卦地猜测丁辰逸为什么要回丁家，目前看他除了“丁”这个姓什么都没得到。  
林潇扬想到谢琛那双深黑静默的眼睛，心里叹了一声。  
亲情天伦，谢琛一天都没有尝到。  
心里泛上点疼。  
林潇扬看着谢琛给他的名片，指尖轻轻抚过上面丁辰逸的名字。

第二天林潇扬按照谢琛给他的时间和地点找到谢琛的公司，秘书引他去谢琛办公室门口。  
走廊上遇到一个人，看着非常眼熟。  
是“王总”，林潇扬搜索记忆，昨天在丁辰济的酒宴上见过他。  
对方看到他的一瞬间非常震惊，只是那震惊一闪而过，他迅速低下头匆匆而去，仿佛没看到他一样。  
这个行为实在有些古怪，林潇扬皱了皱眉。  
“请进。”谢琛在里头喊他了。  
林潇扬走进去，谢琛指尖还夹着一根雪茄，看他进来便灭了烟。  
剩最后一口烟雾，谢琛倚在他的椅子上，眯起眼隔着那层烟雾看林潇扬走近来。  
“刚刚谈了一笔很复杂的生意，头疼得厉害，能看到你真不错。”谢琛说。  
林潇扬坐在谢琛面前的椅子上，“很复杂？跟那个王总？”  
谢琛眯着眼看进林潇扬眼睛里，“怎么，认识他？”  
“昨天吃饭的时候见过，你不是去敬了个酒。”林潇扬说，“你走之后他没说你的好话。”  
林潇扬不喜欢说人闲话，但这是谢琛，他想提醒他一下。  
谢琛黑沉沉的眼睛里突然浮上来极浓的笑意，“你这是关心我吗？”  
“不然呢？”林潇扬没什么不好意思。  
谢琛仰躺在他的椅子上舒适地看着他，“既然你关心我，那我跟你解释一下，让你放心。”  
“做生意当然是要赚钱，”谢琛一副运筹帷幄的样子，“我能让他赚钱。”  
“丁辰济跟他那点小算盘日子久了总是打不下去的，现在先随便吧。”  
说完他又笑了，“所以林导演好好跟我聊聊吧，”谢琛说，“我很大方的，背后骂我的人我都让他赚钱，林导演肯定想要什么我都给。”  
林潇扬被他逗乐了，把准备的资料拿出来，“一个喜剧电影项目，你看看，这些依次是剧情简介和卖点、剧本、拍摄预算书和计划书，还有我画的分镜手稿选页，太多了没有都拿来，我准备了电子资料，在U盘里，需要讲解我可以给你讲讲。”  
谢琛拿过去认真翻了翻，“喜剧？”谢琛从剧本中抬起头，“这不是你一直想拍的那个吧。”  
“循序渐进。”林潇扬懂他指的是什么。  
哪个电影导演没有一个艺术梦想，他当然也有。  
但是梦想实现要一步步来，他没背景没人脉，还穷得要死，只能先从商业做起。  
“你确定要拍这个？”谢琛问得很温柔，“第一部电影，不拍自己想拍的会遗憾吧。”  
“不是第一部了，我拍过别的。”林潇扬说。  
谢琛没惊讶，“没钱勉强拍的和有钱自由拍的不是一回事。”  
“你倒是很懂。”林潇扬笑了。  
林潇扬之前倾家荡产拍了个短片，在国内电影节拿了奖，所以他昨天能上丁辰济的酒桌。  
拍出来的效果林潇扬还算满意，但到底碍于没钱，有很多不完美。  
谢琛说得也算切中要害。  
“钱真是很要命。”林潇扬自我调侃。  
谢琛安静地看着他，“所以你想拍什么？”  
“就这个，”林潇扬笑，哪怕是赚钱用的，他也倾注了很多心血，“光分镜我画了三个月呢。”  
谢琛凝视了他很久。  
“可以，你觉得好就好。”谢琛说。  
谢琛又翻了翻他的预算书，“我看着没问题，”谢琛做事向来干脆利落，“你没有异议我们现在就可以签合同。”  
林潇扬震惊，“这就签了？”  
“你还想怎样？”谢琛笑着扬了扬他的预算书，“你只要三百万，这点钱口头约都可以。”  
行吧，是他没见识。  
林潇扬决定安静如鸡。  
谢琛从抽屉里抽出两份合同递给他。  
谢琛早就签好了，英俊潇洒的狂野字体。  
林潇扬打开合同翻了翻。  
……  
“这是劳务合同？”不是影视项目合同。  
“对。”谢琛理所当然，“我希望我们能长期合作。”  
合同给的条件非常优厚，他可以正常地按电影项目拿薪酬，可以自由地签项目合同，哪怕没项目的时候也能领固定薪水，薪水还不低——像份零抽成还附带条件投资的经济约合同。  
但是……  
“不得参与应酬工作，路演不能喝酒只能喝矿泉水……”林潇扬看向谢琛，目光充满了怀疑，“你有这么爱记仇？”  
“我是挺爱记仇。”谢琛似乎完全不觉得这是个缺点，“但昨晚你做得对，给了我很大启发。”  
“我觉得这是个好方法，可以写进合同里。”谢琛做了个请的姿势，“没有异议就签了吧。”  
“可是我很有异议。”林潇扬继续向后翻。  
不得与演员及产生不正当情感关系影响正常工作。  
不得与演员存在过界接触影响工作氛围，过界接触包括不恰当场合私人性质的双人聚餐。  
不得在任何群体参与场合中饮酒比如杀青宴。  
不得……  
……  
“这都是什么？”林潇扬指着密密麻麻的“不得”条款问谢琛。  
“防止你犯不该犯的错误让公司蒙受损失，”谢琛振振有词以理服人，“舆论打击对一个电影项目非常致命，我希望长久合作的导演能洁身自好。”  
“……”  
“跟演员闹绯闻真的不可以。”谢琛严肃地看着他，“这是你们这行的通病。”  
林潇扬不打算跟他纠缠这种问题，他把合同翻完问到了问题的本质。  
“这是份合同还是份卖身契？”  
“这两种说法对我来说都是一个意思，”谢琛相当坦然，“毕竟我是万恶的资本家。”  
谢琛的嘴脸实在非常猪扒皮。  
“你为什么这么自信我愿意签？”林潇扬不大服气。  
“难道你不想签？”谢琛看着他。  
“是不大想。”林潇扬说。  
“这可是你准备了很久的电影，而且还不止这一部。”谢琛慢条斯理地诱惑他，“这份合同承诺了你七年的电影投资，所以还涉及到你一直想拍打算拍但是没能拍的电影，你再好好想想。”  
谢琛谆谆善诱，“想清楚再说不。”  
林潇扬看着谢琛的眼睛，憋不住笑了，“如果我真不签呢？”  
“你没有理由不签。”谢琛很自信。  
“为什么？”林潇扬真的想知道。  
“因为是我，”谢琛丝毫不脸红，“这个理由够吗？”  
林潇扬一怔，心里的小温泉喷出点温水来。  
确实，就是这么回事儿。  
这个合同长什么样不重要，关键的关键是谢琛在对面。  
“可以，够了，”林潇扬笑着点了点头，认输，“给你这个面子。”  
谢琛把笔推到他面前。  
林潇扬拿起笔很利落地签了。  
谢琛拿过合同确认他签好了，然后把合同收起来。  
“签了这份卖身契可就是我的人了。”谢琛说。  
林潇扬笑，“我又不是不能毁约。”  
“你还想毁约？”谢琛开玩笑地警告他。  
“我想毁就毁。”林潇扬大言不惭。  
“这么不讲信誉可不是好习惯，”谢琛说，“我得好好教育你让你改邪归正。”  
“你要怎么教育我？”林潇扬问他。  
“晓之以情，诱之以利。”  
“诱之以利，”林潇扬重点听到了后半句，“看来我得准备准备抵抗诱惑。”  
“别准备了，反正经不起。”谢琛看不起他，“随便一诱惑就上钩。”  
“我有这么逊？”林潇扬觉得自己还不至于。  
谢琛抬起手腕看了看时间，“走吧，带你出去接受诱惑。”  
谢琛站起来穿西装，一边穿一边从头到尾打量了林潇扬一遍，忍不住皱了皱眉，“我看你瘦得只剩下骨头了，平常吃不饱吗？”  
“看来第一个诱惑是美食，”林潇扬快乐地跟着他站起来，眼睛微微亮了，“我们吃什么？”  
谢琛被他小馋猫似的表情逗笑了，看他的目光变得柔软，“吃你爱吃的。”  
林潇扬兴高采烈地跟着谢琛往办公室外走，刚出门秘书就过来了。  
秘书在谢琛耳边说着什么。  
林潇扬听力很好。  
大致是什么，丁辰济，打电话来，找林导演。  
林潇扬微微皱起了眉。  
谢琛看了他一眼，脸上不算有表情。  
“嗯，知道了，我给他回个电话。”谢琛说。

 

3.  
3.  
“听到我秘书说什么了吗？”谢琛知道他耳朵尖。  
“听到了一点，”林潇扬反应很平淡，“丁辰济找我？”  
谢琛端详着他的表情。  
林潇扬发极黑肤极白，眉锋目明，身上颜色很烈，是人群里非常夺目的那种好看。性格又傲气得很，冷冰冰的不近人情。白肤红唇的颜色托着，无心瞥人一眼时带出点凉凉的艳，吸睛摄魂非常能勾人。  
这张脸这种气质，推到有钱人的圈子里有多受欢迎谢琛很清楚。  
林潇扬不可能只遇到过一个丁辰济。  
“是不是经常遇到这种事？”谢琛问了。  
“偶尔吧，”林潇扬明显不打算跟他多说，“圈子里已经形成了这种风气，有一些人愿意，他们就觉得所有人都愿意。”  
“不愿意他们会不会强迫？”  
林潇扬笑了，扬了扬尖俏的下巴，“你觉得谁有本事强迫我？”  
谢琛被他闪了一下，生出一瞬间的心猿意马，强拉回神来，低声嘱咐林潇扬，“该小心的时候还是要小心。”  
“我知道。”林潇扬点了点头。  
“在外边不能喝酒，跟谁都不行。”谢琛说完立即意识到这句话过了，马上开玩笑垫了一句，“合同里明确规定的，不然罚工资。”  
“我有工资给你罚吗？”林潇扬看着他笑。  
“暂时是没有，但可以记账。”谢琛万恶资本家上身，“拖欠久了加罚利息。”  
“喂……”林潇扬不满地喊了一声。  
“算了，”谢琛摆了个一刀切的手势，“以后都没这事了，剥夺你应酬的权力。”  
“剥夺了吧，”林潇扬很乐意，“谁能喜欢应酬。”  
谢琛对这个答案无比满意，“走吧。”谢琛带着他往外走，“吃东西去。”  
林潇扬露出点疑惑来，“你不是要给丁辰济回电话？”  
“晚上回也行，不急。”谢琛看他的表情，“你要是在意我现在给他回。”  
“不是在意，”林潇扬看着他，“就是好奇你怎么回。”  
“能怎么回，”谢琛带着林潇扬去车库取车，“告诉他你签了我的合同就是我的人，让他别惦记了。”  
林潇扬笑出声来，“那我这卖身契签得很及时。”  
谢琛解了车锁让他上车，“不签也是我的人，轮不到他来问。”  
林潇扬坐进副驾驶，没听见这句。  
“吃什么？”林潇扬相当关心这个。  
“你想吃什么？”  
“我想吃你做的，”林潇扬都不客气一句，直接让老板给他下厨，“时间不早了可以简单点，大餐先欠着。”  
谢琛一边开车一边用眼角斜了他一眼，“你倒是不心疼我，我也辛辛苦苦工作了一天。”  
“不让你辛苦，我给你洗菜切菜打下手。”林潇扬眨巴着眼睛哄他，看得出馋得久了，“你随便做点简单的好不好？不累那种。”  
“什么醋溜白菜，糖拌西红柿……”  
“辛辛苦苦工作一天你就让我吃这些？”谢琛还在逗他，“让我陪你瘦成骷髅吗？”  
说到这里又开始嫌弃林潇扬太瘦，“你身上除了骨头还有别的吗？”  
“别动不动使用夸张手法，”林潇扬笑着顶了一句，“我身材明明很好。”  
谢琛于是又看了一眼。  
林潇扬今天来谈合同穿得比较正式，他比例极好，衬衣西装遮着也看得出腰细腿长轻盈挺拔。  
谢琛没再多看。  
一方面林潇扬什么身材他比林潇扬本人都清楚，一方面看多了起心思不好。  
“今天先吃外面的，我订了座位。”谢琛想今天这个时间他自己下厨肯定是来不及了，“周末我不上班，可以给你做大餐。”  
林潇扬转过头眼睛亮亮地看他，“真的吗？”  
这个表情……谢琛几乎想现在立马回家给他做。  
“假的。”谢琛逗他。  
“现在说假的晚了。”林潇扬侧过身子坐着盯着他看，“谢老师要教育我讲商业信誉，这时候骗我可要把我教坏了。”  
谢琛心道不骗你你也挺坏的。  
眼下林潇扬开心，眼睛里全是快乐得意，他眼睛形状本就生得好，不笑含情，这时候看起人来简直浓情蜜意，被这样盯着佛祖都要生邪念。  
“你收一收。”谢琛干咳了一声。  
“怎么了？”林潇扬对这些完全不自知。  
“看外边，”谢琛思考该用个什么理由，“这附近有家日料挺好吃忘记名字了，你帮我找找。”  
这借口烂透了。  
林潇扬不疑有他，“我定个位搜搜看周围有没有日料。”  
“你记错了吧，”林潇扬笑，“方圆十公里没有吃日料的地方。”  
“有可能。”谢琛心不在焉地答。  
谢琛收着心思开车，到了他订的餐厅，引林潇扬坐到他预定的位子上。  
“我开车不喝酒，你呢？”谢琛问。  
“我合同里不是说我不能喝酒吗？”林潇扬说。  
“跟我可以，”谢琛强调了一句，“只有跟我可以。”  
林潇扬凝神看了他一会儿，“那我喝。”  
“这家的红酒很好。”谢琛叫了酒。  
“总觉得你在钓鱼，”林潇扬眼睛里浮上点温和的警惕，“你很想让我喝酒，是不是？”  
“想喝可以喝点，”谢琛很随意，“不能让你戒酒，又不能让你跟别人喝，偶尔带你放放风吧。”  
“那谢谢老板体贴我。”林潇扬抿了一口。  
林潇扬很喜欢酒。  
“嗯……”他叹了一声，水光盈在他浓密的睫毛下面，嘴唇被染成一种湿润的红，“很好喝。”  
“你随意吧。”谢琛很大方，“今晚我不拦你。”  
“更像钓鱼了。”林潇扬笑，“你在想什么？”  
“我是知道你会喜欢，特意带你来。”谢琛诱惑他，“我还知道很多好的，时机合适的时候带你去。”  
“时机合适的时候？”林潇扬望着他。  
“你知道自己现在什么表情吗？”谢琛说，“一吊就上钩，有点出息。”  
“我不是总这么没出息。”林潇扬说，“我矜持点。”  
林潇扬自斟自饮，喝酒渐渐喝出了热度。  
林潇扬随手解了两个衬衣扣子。白亮的光洒在他颀长白皙的颈子上，领口露出来的那部分线条流利肌骨莹润，脸上因为酒意透了片水红色，漂亮得像幅画。  
谢琛没喝酒，却觉出些醉意来。  
林潇扬不算能喝，这里的酒酒度又高，两杯下去就有点迷糊，一双眼睛湿漉漉的，焦距经常对不上，时不时要眯起眼盯着谢琛看。  
谢琛松了松衬衣领口，知道时候差不多了，不留痕迹地问出来，“你这个酒量，这几年敢在外边喝吗？”  
“啤酒稍微能喝一点。”林潇扬声音带了醉意，声调低软下去，“不敢喝第二杯，不清醒就太危险了。”  
听到危险两个字谢琛太阳穴跳了跳，“遇到过危险？”  
“遇到过，”林潇扬是真醉了，他清醒的时候肯定不会说，“有个女孩喜欢我，发了一阵疯，把自己弄得特别惨。她跟我说她要去国外，最后一杯酒我一定要喝。我当时心软……还好她妈找她找得及时。”  
“后来她又闹出不少事，”林潇扬怅惘地笑了一声，“我现在心可狠了。”  
谢琛知道是个什么样的故事，“你还是心不够狠……”谢琛说，“罢了，以后没有这些事了。”  
“这几年谈过吗？”谢琛问出这个问题时心里一颤，“爱过谁吗？”  
林潇扬略好笑地看着他，“你问我这种问题？”  
“我不能问吗？”谢琛看他的眼睛。  
“能。”林潇扬说，“没有，没有。就这样。”  
“那……”谢琛眼睛里的黑浓了几分，“想过我吗？”  
“没有，”林潇扬说得很干脆，“你了解我，我不喜欢往回看。”  
谢琛当然明白，他五味杂陈地点了点头。  
最后一个问题了，“你当年走的时候，犹豫过吗？”  
林潇扬把玩着酒杯，又喝了点，“没有，我做了决定就不会犹豫。”  
听到回答，谢琛悄悄舒了口气。  
一直梗在心里的问题，他甚至不知道自己期待得到什么样的答案。  
这是林潇扬会给他的答案。  
可以了。  
“我们回家吧。”谢琛说。  
林潇扬从酒杯中抬起头，眼睛湿漉漉的，非常茫然，“我好像站不起来了。”  
谢琛被他看得心底一阵阵起涟漪，“我背你。”他说。  
“嗯……”  
谢琛把他的胳膊环在自己脖子上，林潇扬本来骨架就轻细，又瘦，一米八的个子，谢琛背起来丝毫不费力。  
“你这是又瘦了多少？”谢琛忍不住又感叹了一句他瘦。  
林潇扬把脸靠在他肩膀上，清浅的呼吸洒在他脖子后面。  
“我变沉了你背不动我了怎么办。”林潇扬笑得很低。  
“不会背不动的，以后多吃点。”谢琛哄他。  
“没少吃。”林潇扬委委屈屈的。  
“那为什么还瘦？”  
林潇扬不讲话了。  
谢琛把他放到副驾驶上给他系好安全带，“过得很辛苦吗？”  
林潇扬垂着眼，“还好。”  
“现在喝醉了也开始不诚实了。”谢琛开着车回家。  
“不是不诚实，只是不想说，不能贬低我人格。”林潇扬头靠在车窗上，醉了声气不足，听着反而像在撒娇。  
然后他恍惚了一下，“以前都是摩托车的，现在不是了……”  
“你如果想坐摩托车我可以骑摩托车载你。”以前林潇扬喝醉了他都是骑摩托车带他回宿舍，“你说了算。”  
林潇扬没接话，抬眼望着车窗外又大又圆的月亮，“月亮真漂亮。”  
“你比月亮漂亮。”谢琛说。  
说罢谢琛转头看了一眼，月光洒在林潇扬洁白的脸颊上，白月清辉都在他眼睛里。  
林潇扬突然回眼看他。  
“今晚你问了我好多问题。”那双眼睛里的情绪一瞬间让谢琛分不清他是醒是醉。  
“所以我也问你一个问题，”林潇扬背后是巨大皎洁的月亮，他轻轻地张开嘴唇，“丁辰逸是谁？”  
他根本没喝醉，谢琛看明白了，他在骗他。

 

4.  
谢琛把车开到最近的停车场里，泊好车，他转过头冲林潇扬危险地眯起了眼睛，“你骗我？”  
林潇扬头倚在车玻璃上笑，“这些年想灌醉我的人根本数不过来，我没点脑子和演技还怎么在酒桌上混。”  
谢琛不讲话，浓黑色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他。  
林潇扬品出点危险来，不自觉往后贴了贴，“敢玩就要敢输，”林潇扬舔了舔嘴唇，“不要玩不起。”  
谢琛表情总算动了动。  
“我玩不起能把你怎么样么？”谢琛似乎觉得有点好笑，“躲那么远干什么？”  
“我喜欢这么倚着。”林潇扬反应过来，嘴硬了一句。  
“起来。”谢琛拽着他的手腕把他拉起来，“夜里车窗很冰。”  
林潇扬被他拉着躺回椅子上，侧起身子，脸依然面对着谢琛，气势汹汹的，“该你回答问题了，丁辰逸到底是什么人？”  
谢琛看着他那双眼睛真的忍不住，抬手捏了捏他的下巴。  
他被耍了有点生气，手上略微使了点力，林潇扬皮肤嫩，留了条红印。  
林潇扬倒不恼，依旧笑吟吟地盯着他瞧，一副胜利者的姿态，“快回答。”林潇扬催他。  
“到底想过我没有？”谢琛还是很介意这个问题。  
“想了也见不到，想有什么用？”林潇扬答得很直接。  
这就是没想的意思。  
“我手机号给你留着了，”谢琛恨恨地说，“你如果想我了肯定能联系上我。”  
“你的问题我都答了，都是真话。”林潇扬不想纠缠这个，“现在换你了，别想转移话题。”  
谢琛感觉到了他的逃避，看了他几眼，也便不为难他了。  
“丁辰逸是什么人？”谢琛重复了一遍他的问题，答得很狡猾，“是我啊。”  
“我问的不是这个，”林潇扬看着他，“你为什么会变成丁辰逸？”  
谢琛静了一会儿，慢条斯理地给他讲，“我妈妈是丁振华的情人，众多情人中的一个。我妈生下我是我妈制造的意外，所以丁振华不肯认。”谢琛说得很平静，“一年多以前丁振华找到我要我认祖归宗，我不明白他为什么突然变了想法，但这是我妈一直想要的，我答应了。”  
“我不在乎，但我妈盼了很久。”谢琛低眼看着林潇扬，“丁振华不要她，可她爱他，深爱着他。她生我无非就是为了能被他多看几眼。”  
林潇扬倾身抱住了他。  
这是心疼他了。  
谢琛在他耳边低声笑了笑，“你主动投怀送抱我可把持不住。”  
“能正经点吗？”林潇扬语调很温柔，搂他搂得紧了点。  
“能，”谢琛说，“你让我正经的话我就正经点，但这种情况下我有必要正经吗？”  
林潇扬月白色的一截窄腰露在谢琛眼前，谢琛把他从副驾驶上捞过来，抱在怀里。  
身体和温度终于都在他触手可及的地方。  
他紧紧搂着他，“我想你了，”谢琛低喃着，“很想你。”  
林潇扬更用力地钻到他怀里。  
“我亲你了？”谢琛轻声问。  
林潇扬本来就透着酒意的脸红得要滴血，“这需要问吗？”  
谢琛低头吻住他的耳垂，一路滑到耳根，滑到林潇扬漂亮的下颌线，最后是唇角。  
终于含住嘴唇的时候，也不知道是两个人中的谁，分不清了，剧烈地抖了一下。  
唇齿在滚烫的温度里相互纠缠抵死缠绵。他想他了，想得发疯，想得要把他吞掉。一把火烧出来，便能赤焰滚滚燎原滔天。  
“谢琛……”  
谢琛把林潇扬绵软的身体箍在怀里，“我还想干点更坏的，坏得不得了的。”谢琛眸光在夜色里格外的幽暗。  
“好像你没干过一样。”林潇扬躺他怀里，已经被亲软了。  
“没在车里干过。”谢琛这话充满了暗示。  
林潇扬突然想到了什么，从谢琛身上坐起来，“你问我了我还没问你呢，你这几年夜生活丰富多彩吗？”  
谢琛很悠闲，成心编话刺激他，“丰富多彩啊，灯红酒绿夜夜笙歌。”  
林潇扬瞪了他两眼，“那你找别人和你车震去。”  
“醋劲儿这么大还不想想我。”谢琛重新把他抱怀里，“虽然你没良心，但我还就惦记上你了，只爱和你震，越野车摩托车自行车卡车滑板车我们都震一震。”  
“滑板车……”林潇扬被他逗乐了，“你要演杂技啊。”  
谢琛不恼，把他抱副驾驶上去。  
“今晚你还回去吗？”这意思很明白了。  
“明天我有工作。”林潇扬笑得别提多幸灾乐祸，“要拍个音乐短片。”  
这人就是太坏了，刚才就不该顾虑他那些毛病直接震了……  
“哦……”谢琛拖长了声音，语气很是幽怨，“什么时候拍，在哪儿拍啊，跟老板报备一下。”  
“约了早晨九点，但我得提前准备器材带工作室的人去，七点半就得出门。”林潇扬说。  
“去哪我忘了，好像是苏什么的，反正到工作室了一起开车去。”  
谢琛想了半天确实没有办法，他们太久没做了，林潇扬身体不见得能习惯，而他也实在不能用自己的自制力保证自己能不过分，只能认了，“那我送你回去。”  
“我能去你那儿睡一晚吗？”谢琛不死心地问。  
这个睡就是纯盖被聊天了。  
“不嫌破尽管去。”林潇扬笑，“怕是你车都没地方停。”  
“我那离你那近，可以先把车停库里，换个坐骑送你。”说完谢琛看了他一眼，“想坐摩托车吗？”  
“想。”林潇扬看他，可能想起了过去的事情，突然笑得挺甜，“是以前那辆，还是换了新的？”  
“都有，你可以挑一辆。”谢琛云淡风轻。  
“……”好吧，人家有钱。林潇扬决定暂时不说话了。  
谢琛和林潇扬住得近，但小破楼和小区内的独栋小别墅不是一个概念。  
谢琛把车停在屋子前。  
“摩托车在那边的库里，直接从另一个门出去，你自己走还是我背你？”谢琛问。  
“你背我，我不想动。”林潇扬一把懒骨头。  
“没醉还让我背着你。”谢琛让林潇扬趴背上，口是心非地嫌弃。  
“你还好意思说，”说是没醉，到底喝了点酒，脸皮比真清醒的时候厚了些，抱着谢琛的脖子撒起娇来，“不给我做好吃的，还恶意灌我酒，背背我怎么了。”  
谢琛笑眯眯地哄他，“这不是背着呢。”  
“嗯，好好背。”林潇扬奖励似的亲了亲他的脸，他身上还有酒的香气，熏熏然地飘到谢琛的鼻尖。  
谢琛有点陶醉，林潇扬把脸贴在他脸颊旁边低声说话，“待会儿你好好跟我讲讲你是怎么灯红酒绿夜夜笙歌的。”  
“你老实点。”林潇扬薄唇就贴在他嘴边，两个人呼吸交融在一起，林潇扬自己的气息和醇香的酒气混着扑进他嘴巴里，一路烧到他心尖上。现在在家了，独门独户没风险，事后也好清理，谢琛怕林潇扬再作一下他能就地办了他。  
“我挺老实的，”林潇扬毫无危机感，“我要想勾引你不是这套。”  
这下谢琛起了兴趣，“你还想怎么勾引我？”  
林潇扬低声笑了，他眯了眯眼睛，眸子里含刀带剑的，“我有的是手段，肯定比你夜夜笙歌的那些人强。”  
这是把他的话当真了。  
“比谁强啊，”谢琛歪头蹭了蹭他柔软的唇，语气一下子特别温柔，“没谁，就你。”  
林潇扬没醉也不是完全清醒了，攀着他的肩膀想亲他。  
谢琛差点没站稳。  
这么玩火就真不怨他了，谢琛勾住他的腰把他抱到身前，“抬抬腿。”谢琛低声指挥他。  
还没指挥完，突然听到一阵高跟鞋的嘎达声。  
“呃……”是谢琛的秘书，“我看院子门开着就想着进来把东西直接放柜子里……”  
听到女人的声音林潇扬肩膀僵了僵，自己独立站直了在谢琛耳边直咬牙，“你夜生活还真是挺丰富。”  
谢琛掐了他一把，“想什么呢，我秘书。”  
林潇扬立马反应过来，开始演醉鬼。  
他趴谢琛肩膀上醉醺醺地喊什么“小雪不要离开我”。  
谢琛快笑死了，由他去。  
“什么急事要专门来这里一趟？”谢琛在小姑娘面前还是挺严肃。  
秘书被训练过，泰山崩于顶而色不变，淡定地对着谢琛汇报工作。  
“您明天的行程是替丁振华去看望苏先生，丁先生那边的人把礼物送到公司来了，您之前安排我把礼物给您带过来。”秘书手上拿了个黑盒子。  
“还有……”秘书有点犹豫了。  
谢琛猜得到是什么，点头示意了一下让她说。  
秘书这下不怎么淡定了，眼神一直往林潇扬身上瞟，“丁辰济一直给您打电话问林导演的消息，还让我转告您……不要动他……”秘书从牙缝里往外挤字，“看上的人……”

 

5.  
“我的清白……”秘书走后，林潇扬发出一声低低的呜咽。  
“你清醒一点，”谢琛有点生气，“你跟我哪来的清白，一点清白都没有。”  
“不一样。”林潇扬把脸埋在谢琛肩膀上，“你秘书肯定觉得我是个被潜的小白脸。”  
“原来你还在乎别人怎么想。”谢琛拽着林潇扬的后领让他抬头，“小雪是谁，你随口编的还是真有这么个人。”  
“当然是编的，”林潇扬不可思议，“你都在想些什么？”  
“装醉喊女人的名字？”谢琛觉得有必要敲打敲打他，“你是不是觉得自己还能直。”  
林潇扬眨了眨眼，“随口喊个名字你都能发散成这样，我是不是该跟你学习学习。”  
“你的灯红酒绿夜夜笙歌呢，”林潇扬反守为攻，“老实交待。”  
谢琛捏他下巴，“随口编的，我工作忙没那个时间。”然后他眯了眯眼，“来勾引勾引我，让我看看你的本事。”  
林潇扬想起刚才的诨话脸悄悄红了，他决定转移话题，“送我回去吧，我明天还要早起。”  
“你明天不是也有事？”林潇扬眼神飘来飘去看到了秘书留下的黑盒子，“咱们工作为重。”  
林潇扬太白，脸上一点颜色变化都很清晰。谢琛看他这个反应看得心情愉悦，按着他的肩膀俯身亲了亲他的脸，“行，我先记账。”  
“商人。”林潇扬感慨，“你心里是不是一直在按计算器。”  
“是，”谢琛一本正经，“所以不要干坏事，我都给你记着。”  
林潇扬飞眼斜他，“我才不跟你平账。”  
谢琛笑得相当温和，“平不平你说了可不算。”  
谢琛从车库里推出他黑光锃亮的坐骑，扔给林潇扬一个头盔。  
“走了，”谢琛骑在摩托车上系头盔，“带你重温一下旧梦。”  
林潇扬站在旁边欣赏他片刻，遗憾点评，“没有以前帅了。”  
以前一身黑夹克的时候那叫一个酷，现在一身衬衣有些违和。  
“你的审美还停留在中学女生水平，”谢琛也不气，“上来。”  
林潇扬跨上去把下巴垫在谢琛肩膀上，隔壁环住谢琛的腰，“飞吧。”  
总共没多长的路，飞也飞不了多久，但风拍在脸上依旧特别刺激。谢琛衬衣很薄，凉风里热力十足地散发着暖意，林潇扬把胸膛靠在他背上，感受那股荷尔蒙的气息。心在风里飞着，记忆和现实重叠在一起。  
到了林潇扬那套破民楼前，破地方灯光稀落，只有一个电灯泡在遥远的地方可怜巴巴地亮着。谢琛自己摘了头盔，阴影打在谢琛高高的眉骨和挺立的鼻梁上，林潇扬脑子里一瞬间全是中学女生的尖叫。  
谢琛给他解头盔的带子，一边解一边捏他下巴。  
林潇扬老老实实被他安排，乖得不得了。  
谢琛把头盔解下来挂到车把上。  
“刚刚你安静得像一个……”  
“中学女生。”林潇扬抢答，省得被奚落。  
谢琛笑了笑，低眼借着月光看他，然后靠在他耳边悄悄地：  
“像我的新娘。”  
谢琛调戏他向来很顺手，林潇扬猛地扑进他怀里。  
“脸红了也要给我看看。”谢琛掰着他的下巴想看看他的脸。  
林潇扬拧不过，抬起头让他看。眼睛里全是撩人的水光，雪一样的皮肤着了几分赧色，想转过脸去但还是撑着让他看，月亮下头勾人得厉害。  
谢琛心底一个劲儿翻浪花，“明天的工作能推了么？”谢琛嗓子都哑了。  
说完也知道自己言辞失当，看着林潇扬叹了一声，“算了，给我抱抱就行。”  
林潇扬笑了，“我这个工作量正好一周，”说完真的谈起了工作，“我的电影项目批下来要多久啊，我搞完这个活就推掉所有工作色诱你能给我快点吗？”  
“会尽快给你办的，”谢琛这句话说得蛮靠谱，“备案下来就能拍。只是我看这个电影班子大部分是你自己组的人，你们有你们的工作方式，我不会干涉，但是你别太累了。”  
两个人聊着工作完成了睡前的洗澡洗漱换衣一系列活动，终于把活络的心思扼杀干净。  
两个人躺到林潇扬的小窄床上，谢琛抱住他放出必杀技，“明天早晨我给你做好吃的。”  
林潇扬窝他怀里体贴他，“虽然很想吃，但你也怪累的，我不折腾你。这个工作完了我再跟你蹭吃蹭喝。”  
“我想给你做。”谢琛说。  
“那我想你好好休息。”林潇扬仰脸轻轻地亲了谢琛额头一下，调了调姿势舒服地躺他怀里，春天还凉，两个人挨着暖和。  
谁飘在这个孤零零的世界里打拼不累呢，两个人比一个人好的地方就在能相互取暖。  
皮肤和皮肤贴在一起的感觉真的很好，林潇扬累了，一头扎进谢琛怀中的温暖黑暗里。  
谢琛亲了亲他的脸，也闭上了眼睛。

 

第二天林潇扬被闹铃吵醒，伸了个懒腰觉得这一觉睡得特别好。谢琛已经起床了，但他的位置还是暖和的，应该起来没多久。林潇扬打着呵欠去洗漱，一出卧室就被香味激清醒了。  
林潇扬跑到厨房找人，谢琛在给他吊鸡蛋饼。  
就很普通的东西，但谢琛做起来就是比别人做的好吃。  
谢琛刚刚弄好一张，知道他来了看他一眼，“做点简单的，省得你心疼我休息少了。”  
林潇扬走过去搂他的腰，心里感动得不得了，“怎么这么贤惠。”  
谢琛回过身按着他的头发就开始亲他。  
“早安吻。”  
林潇扬很崩溃：“我还没刷牙！你手上有没有油！”  
谢琛把手亮给他，“干净着呢，”谢琛看着他笑，“还是这么多毛病。”  
林潇扬仰起脸，“那我刷完牙再亲亲？”  
“我不嫌弃你。”谢琛抬着他的下巴又亲了一回，口腔温暖，亲得林潇扬很舒服，分开时，林潇扬满足地呜咽了一声。  
谢琛捏他下巴的力道霎时变紧了，“这个活做完先别接别的了，我们好好浪漫浪漫。”  
“不接了，”林潇扬巨乖，“专心等我的电影备案，把准备工作做好。”  
林潇扬吃完东西就得走了。  
“晚上你还来吗？”林潇扬问。  
谢琛观察他神色，“你想让我来我就来。”  
林潇扬穿好衣服，“谢琛，”他喊了一声，“我又要无心工作了！”  
说完他逃命一样出了门。  
谢琛看着他从门口消失，慢慢地回神。  
谁不是呢。  
谢琛拿着手机开始看秘书发给他的工作安排，以前总是怕自己不够忙，现在开始烦自己太忙。  
谢琛心里盘算着行程构思工作，又想起来该给丁辰济回个电话了。  
“大哥。”电话接通得很快。  
“你现在很忙啊，昨天打了一天电话拖到今天才给我回。”  
“还可以吧，跟王总谈了个笔生意，大哥应该知道了。”谢琛平平淡淡，“王总这个人交游广阔谈锋很健，从他那听了不少故事。”  
丁辰济怎么可能这么迅速知道林潇扬在他这里，百分百是王总漏的消息。不敲打一下王总他咽不下这口气。  
“他说什么了？”丁辰济明显气虚。  
“一点小事吧，无伤大雅。就是我都知道了，估计知道的人不会少。”谢琛说，“我过一会儿得去苏家，爸爸让我去。”  
“你到底什么意思，别跟我故弄玄虚！”  
“我没什么意思，”谢琛说，“我跟人签合同谈项目，大哥一晚上几十个电话是什么意思？”  
“我的好弟弟，”丁辰济变色龙一般，“你又不喜欢玩，我挺喜欢他的，让给我呗。”  
喜欢这个词就是被这种人给糟蹋了。  
“他跟我签完合同就算我这边的人。”谢琛语气带了警告，“你别过界。”  
“我过界你能怎样？”  
“你可以试试。”谢琛说。  
丁辰济甩了电话。  
谢琛冷笑一声，收拾收拾准备去看望苏长宏。  
丁振华把这事给他干，是对丁辰济失望到了什么程度，丁辰济自己好好琢磨吧。  
丁辰济为了一点虚荣心把自己手下的蛋糕让虫蛀得千疮百孔。丁振华养儿子养成这样，老了当然有罪受。  
谢琛带着丁振华转交的礼物，自己也准备了一份，开着车去苏公馆，路上跟苏明烨打了个招呼。  
“上次的事谢谢你了。”谢琛说。  
“跟我客气什么。”苏明烨很爽快，但也很八卦，“所以什么急事让我突然把丁辰济喊出来？认识这么久了第一次见你急成那样，可我旁敲侧击半天感觉丁辰济就是在花天酒地，没干什么。”  
“我私人的事情。”谢琛没打算瞒他，“我朋友当时在酒桌上。”  
“那又怎么样？”苏明烨一时没反应过来，“等等……”  
“就是你想的那样。”谢琛说。  
苏明烨笑得贼兮兮的，“可以，改天带出来我们见见。”  
“我跟他商量商量。”谢琛说。  
“……”苏明烨震惊，“进展这么快？这才几天？！”  
“还成。”谢琛轻描淡写，“我快到了。”  
“行，你快来，我爸等着你呢。明雪这丫头今天张罗着要拍什么音乐视频，老让我给她干这干那，你谈完了过来陪我受受累。”  
“亲哥受累受得，”谢琛笑，“我献什么殷勤。”  
“看看人咋拍戏涨涨知识呗，”苏明烨一定要拉他下水，“这个导演还挺厉害，把这丫头指挥的……天哪我头一次见这丫头这么老实。”苏明烨惊了，“导演长得帅就是有好处。”  
“原来明雪没见过帅哥。”谢琛想苏明烨这是在埋汰谁。  
“这个特别帅，我打赌明雪以后要给他写歌。”  
“写成各种各样让她心碎流泪的人渣吗？人家不一定想有这个荣幸。”  
等等……谢琛突然想起林潇扬跟他说过的今天的工作。  
“导演是不是姓林？”谢琛问。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你见到他了，”谢琛想怎么能这么巧，“就是他。”  
“谁？”苏明烨反应过来，“卧槽……”  
“这玩得有点刺激。”苏明烨说，“你知道我妹在拍什么吗？”  
谢琛一阵恶寒，“她别害我……她又把我写成了什么东西？”

 

6.  
苏公馆是一个类似电影里英国庄园一样的地方，有一望无际的草坪和花园。  
林潇扬的客户叫苏明雪，她的歌叫《像爱一个即将消逝的春天》，歌曲讲她爱的人像春天，美好又温暖，但他也像春天一样短暂易逝，无法挽留。一首伤感的单恋抒情歌。  
林潇扬之前已经拍过苏明雪和她的男朋友，也就是mv的两个主角，他提前去她家拍了两个人的脸并取好了景，这几天一直在家里设计分镜。  
苏明雪是细眉细眼非常温文的长相，正面眼睛特写和侧脸拍起来都很好看，所以他镜头基本侧重这几个角度进行设计。苏明雪的男朋友小宁大眼挺鼻，是张特别好拍的脸，怎么拍都能出效果。但他气质叛逆，一眼看过去不贴歌里那个温凉的春天，林潇扬思考了很久怎么拍他才能把他融进歌里。  
实际拍的时候果然是小宁更难入戏，调整素人的状态，尤其是完全不贴角色的素人的状态有点麻烦，林潇扬十分耐心地给他讲，想了各种词启发他。  
“你现在在演另一个人，要试着去体会角色的内心。”  
“在这个故事里，这个男孩子不爱这个女孩子，他对她只是一视同仁的喜欢。”  
“打个比方，春天的阳光很好，照在每一个人脸上。你觉得阳光温暖了你，但春天其实没有特别厚待你。你对这个女孩很好，是你待人的习惯，和爱无关。”  
苏明雪睁着星星眼看他，“导演说得太对了！就是这样！”  
小宁听是听懂了，就是觉得很古怪，“逸哥是这样的人？”他问苏明雪，“逸哥挺冷淡的吧，你介绍小阳给他的时候他看都没看几眼，这描述明明更像你哥。”  
苏明雪挥挥手，有点心虚，“说什么呢，我哥怎么会这么渣，我还要找嫂子呢，别坑我哥。”  
小宁：“逸哥也要找对象啊。”  
苏明雪：“他会缺人？别瞎操心。”  
“你哥也不缺啊……”  
林潇扬弄完打光板指挥两个人拍，苏明雪和小宁都不算有天赋的演员，还好林潇扬对素人也没有太高要求，一个合格的导演要帮演员藏拙，他懂得用既定的素材做最好的表达。  
林潇扬投入工作很专注，一般不会注意到别的，但今天这个工作环境着实有几分古怪。  
首先苏明雪看他的眼神很不对，在苏明雪看他的目光发生变化后小宁看他的目光渐渐变得充满同情。角落里还有一个，苏明雪的御用造型师妆发师什么师，看他的眼神更特殊，充满探究又有些小心翼翼。  
林潇扬懒得想这些，专注自己的拍摄进度。  
春天有繁盛的花期，但她真的太短了，短得让人伤心。一阵风吹过来，花飘落一地，春天就仿佛已经远了。  
这些短暂的瞬间他都要抓住机会拍下来。  
林潇扬让苏明雪站到樱花树下，“看着小宁。”  
“别看我，”林潇扬指挥她，“我不管你在脑子里给我编了一个什么样的故事，现在看小宁。”  
苏明雪惊讶，“你看出来了？”  
“春天现在要走了，”林潇扬不搭理她，继续给她调状态，“你留不住他。”  
“比如你最美丽的十六岁，她无情飞速地流逝，你现在跟她道别。”  
“太狠了！”苏明雪哀嚎了一声。  
林潇扬低眼看镜头，那些花瓣纷扬而落的瞬间，那些刻骨铭心又无能为力的眷恋，就是那个必将消逝无法挽留的春天。  
“小宁，”林潇扬喊他的名字，“这种女朋友是不是有点烦。”  
小宁呆了一下，“你别害我吧……”  
“但有时候也蛮可爱是吧。”林潇扬笑了笑。  
小宁也笑出来。  
林潇扬低头看回放镜头，想这种无奈又带点包容的笑容能不能用。  
春天太难演了，林潇扬绞尽脑汁给小宁提情绪。这种mv有一大好处就是不需要连贯的剧情理解，情绪捕捉到了就好。所以林潇扬不再很细致地给两个人讲戏，转而用各种提示词抓拍。  
他工作起来六亲不认说一不二，苏明雪和小宁叫苦连连，不过他们渐渐被林潇扬认真的工作态度感染，也认真地投入进来。  
mv拍得很快，六十个镜头里有一半是带人脸的，两个小时基本差不多，只剩最后一场春天彻底消逝的戏。  
小宁左找右找情绪依然给不到，林潇扬让他休息一会儿缓缓，自己也在脑子里构思如果演员不行，他怎么用别的手段处理这场戏。  
一场春去夏至的雨？一枝折在窗台上的桃花？  
他还在想，苏明雪跑他面前来，“我看了一点镜头回放，拍得特别好，导演你真棒！”  
“谢谢。”林潇扬客气了一句，但他还在思考怎么处理最后这场戏，不太想跟人闲聊，客气完就迅速低下头去。  
“导演以后我们还合作好不好，你拍得真好啊，我以后写的歌还想找你拍。”苏明雪甜甜地跟他撒娇。  
“看情况，”林潇扬觉得有点烦，“你觉得合适我也觉得合适我就给你拍。但是现在我得想点东西，能先让我安静一会儿吗？”  
“哦……”苏明雪不情不愿的，“导演你能给我讲讲你的感情经历嘛。”  
林潇扬抬起头，用眼神示意她：离我远点。  
苏明雪仰脸看他，“你眼睛好漂亮啊你一定谈过很多次恋爱吧，你的女朋友都是什么类型的啊？”  
“说嘛，你现在单身吗？我猜肯定不单身，不过也不一定。你一看就不懂浪漫，对人冷冰冰的不解风情。虽然说是为了工作吧可性格实在算不上好，女孩子还是喜欢温柔……”  
“你知道自己很烦吗？”林潇扬问她。  
“……”苏明雪大概头一次被这么对待，气得眼睛都瞪圆了，“你——”  
“哥哥！”苏明雪大喊了一声。  
后边那个一直在观察他的男青年领命跑过来，“怎么了，明雪？”  
男青年一边关心妹妹一边友好地朝他笑了笑。  
苏明雪冷静了一点，“没什么，有点生气，想吃好吃的。”  
“想吃什么，我告诉蔡阿姨给你做。”男青年一边哄妹妹一边用眼角余光瞄他。  
这种目光跟丁辰济之流有本质区别，所以不算很让人厌恶，但多少也让人有点不舒服。  
林潇扬皱了皱眉，男青年用眼角余光瞄到了什么，脸色一瞬间亮起来，“辰逸，这边——”  
林潇扬顺着他的目光看过去。  
谢琛开车到了这边，正从车上下来。  
黑色的头发被风吹乱了，一身风衣衣摆翻飞，气质飞扬不羁，英俊得堪比零零七。  
哦，林潇扬眯着眼看谢琛走过来，立刻明白男青年看他的目光是个什么意思了。  
——看谢琛泡了个什么样的男人。  
“辰逸哥哥——”苏明雪见了谢琛明显也很兴奋，打算跑过去找他，被她哥揪住了。  
“干嘛？”苏明雪瞪了她哥一眼。  
她哥看着林潇扬笑得很斯文，“马上你就懂了。”  
林潇扬弯着腿坐在他高高的导演椅上没打算动，谢琛大步流星地走到他身边来。  
“累吗？”谢琛递给他一只保温杯，又揉了揉他的头发。  
“这是什么？”林潇扬接了，拧开。  
“冰糖雪梨，”谢琛给他解释，“蔡阿姨，就是苏家做饭的阿姨，给明雪做汤。她唱歌要护嗓子。我想你在片场也整天喊，就给你做了一份。 ”  
“喝吧，我亲手做的。”谢琛特意强调，“新杯子，没用过，也提前用开水滤过了。”  
我只是有一点点洁癖，没那么多事儿，林潇扬默默为自己辩解，但心里还是很甜的，他喝了一口润润嗓子，特别好喝。  
苏明雪很震惊，“蔡阿姨给我做的，那我的那份呢？”  
“她待会儿连午饭一起给你们带过来。”谢琛说。  
“……”  
“先介绍一下吧，”苏明雪他哥向着林潇扬友好地笑了笑，“苏明烨，丁辰逸的好朋友。这是我妹妹，苏明雪。”  
“林潇扬。”林潇扬回复他。  
苏明雪还处于震惊之中，看一眼林潇扬又看一眼丁辰逸，“你们两个……”  
她大概想起了自己跟林潇扬说的关于女朋友的话，尴尬地闭了闭眼，“天哪……”  
“拍得怎么样了？”谢琛询问进度，“结束得早我一块带你回去？顺便一起吃个饭。”  
“还差一场戏，”林潇扬说，“我肯定得跟大家一起吃，你自己回去吧。”  
“行，”谢琛静了一下，看着他的眼睛，“记得吧？”  
林潇扬笑，“不喝酒，我知道。”  
“我还能呆一会儿，”谢琛坐他旁边，“看看你。”  
“我当然不反对。”林潇扬看向苏明烨兄妹俩。  
“你俩要谈恋爱我当然没意见。”苏明雪说，然后又有点兴奋，“你俩怎么认识的啊，分享分享？”  
林潇扬才不上她的当，“然后你拿来写歌？”  
苏明雪立马泄了气，“丁辰逸告诉你的？怎么都防贼一样防我？”  
谢琛很好奇地看林潇扬，眼神的意思很明显：怎么看出来的？  
“我合作过很多歌手，”林潇扬说，“几乎个个都要给我写歌。”  
“原来是有经验，”苏明雪笑，“我们创作歌手都这样。”  
“你收了吗？”谢琛凉飕飕插进来一句。  
“我……”  
林潇扬还没回答完，小宁跑了过来。  
“逸哥——”他很兴奋地插入了这段对话，“快来帮我参谋参谋最后一场戏怎么演，你可是明雪指定的原型。”  
“……”谢琛看向林潇扬。  
“哦，”林潇扬从苏明雪扫到小宁，最后停在谢琛身上，“原来一视同仁的喜欢是写你的。”  
他想了想，看了看谢琛给他的保温杯，“你对谁都这样？”

 

7.  
“虽然没听懂你说的是什么，”谢琛根本不知道苏明雪又写了些什么东西，“但那都跟我没关系。”  
林潇扬挑了挑眉，“那你为什么好像很紧张？”  
苏明烨没憋住笑出了声。  
小宁根本没搞清状况，疑惑地看向苏明雪。  
苏明雪拉着他的手把他拉到身边来，满眼放光，“快和我一起看戏。”  
“因为……”谢琛睨了旁边的三个人一眼，罪魁祸首就是这三个。  
林潇扬打断他，“这个你私下跟我解释，现在先教小宁演戏吧。”  
林潇扬站起来，给谢琛讲了讲这段戏的大致情节，“现在是春天要走了。”林潇扬说，“最后一次面对这个女孩。”  
谢琛扫了苏明雪一眼，“看来这次是把你哥的故事套了我的名字，不舍得牺牲你哥所以来污蔑我？”  
苏明雪把小宁抓在身前自我保护，“林导演自己会判断。”  
谢琛不打算跟小女孩计较，面向林潇扬，“我没有一视同仁的喜欢。”  
“我知道。”林潇扬回答他。  
“你能演演看吗？”林潇扬看向苏明烨。  
“不好意思，”苏明烨说，“我有一视同仁的喜欢，但我不会对女孩这么绝情。”他认真想了想，“是我我肯定会抱抱这个女孩啊，告诉她我明年还会回来。”  
苏明雪倒抽了一口气，“哥，你别说话了。”  
苏明烨很困惑，“我哪里说错了？”  
小宁站在那里愈发困惑。  
“他走了，就是走了。”谢琛提了个建议，“某一天，突然地走了。”  
谢琛看着林潇扬，“春天走的时候没有预兆，就是在某天突然地告知你：他已经走了。”  
林潇扬眼皮猛地颤了颤。  
“是这样。”林潇扬声线有点抖，他回到了镜头后边，“小宁过去，给我个背影，从有花的地方走到没有花的地方。”  
“加个室内戏吧，马上就好了。”林潇扬一锤定音。  
拍完苏明雪请大家吃饭，谢琛表示下午还有工作，得先离开。  
林潇扬知道自己留下肯定会被苏氏兄妹围起来八卦，他不怕，但是嫌烦，所以跟着谢琛一起出来了。  
一个小活，最后不参加聚餐也无伤大雅。  
“苏明雪给我写了十七八首歌，不同的歌里我有不同的渣法，上一首是冬天，这首是春天，下一首该夏天了。到时候我会变成热情如火游戏人间的性///感浪子——苏明雪就这些套路。”谢琛载林潇扬回家，路上跟他解释，“我觉得你不需要因为这件事不开心，但你要是不开心了我就跟你道歉，哄你直到你开心了为止。”  
“你打算怎么哄我？”  
谢琛看他一眼，“真生气了？”  
林潇扬憋着笑不作声。  
“那好。”谢琛说，“我不温柔，不细心，不体贴，喜欢刺激，喜欢挑战，骨子里是个粗糙到有点野的人，”谢琛说，“我觉得你应该了解这一点。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我在文明世界里生活所以装得比较斯文，但我不是暖男，也懒得关心任何人，不具备任何春天的特质。”谢琛说，“如果你真的从我这里感受到了春天：细心，温柔，体贴，诸如此类，那这个春天是只属于你的。”  
“而且不会消失。”谢琛说。  
林潇扬侧过脸看他，“你好好开车，我亲你一下可以吗？”  
“记账吧，”谢琛说，“我希望你亲得久一点。”  
林潇扬还是轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊，“可我现在想亲。”  
“消气了？”谢琛瞥了他一眼，“消气了换我问你问题。”  
“我没有你那么高超的哄人技巧，”林潇扬说，“你如果越问越生气我哄不好。”  
“我可以自己哄自己，”谢琛很淡定地耍流氓，“只需要你跟我回家并且把/衣///服//脱///了。”  
“这倒是很简单，”林潇扬也不怎么要脸，“你问。”  
“一共有多少人给你写过歌？这些人的性别、年龄、婚恋状况。”谢琛问。  
“也差不多十七八个吧。有男有女，男的多些。年轻的未成年，大点的三十多，平均年龄二十几岁。有单身的，有不是单身的，有结婚的。”  
“结婚的都有，”谢琛念叨了一句，“你到底多招人。”  
“音乐只是音乐，音乐本身是很纯洁的。”林潇扬笑了。  
“音乐也有不纯洁的，而且很多都不纯洁。”谢琛说，“他们唱给你听了吗？”  
“有的唱过，到我拍片子的地方唱，或者摆几根蜡烛在路中间拦住我。唱的方法五花八门，很有想象力。”  
“玩音乐的人都很有想象力，浪漫又狂野，”谢琛中肯评价，“我知道那种感受，我上学的时候都玩过。”  
林潇扬“嗯”了一声。  
“所以，听一个人开口吟唱专门为你写的情歌的时候，看一双眼睛只看着你把你当作他的全世界的时候，你有过一瞬间的心跳加速吗？”谢琛问，“我想听实话。”  
“没有。”林潇扬说，“都是你玩剩下的，我有什么必要心跳加速。”  
“也是，”谢琛低声笑了笑，“花花世界，你能想象到的我都给你了，你还能为谁心跳加速？”  
“不能再为谁了。”林潇扬承认。  
谢琛的脸上闪过一层浅浅的阴影，他悲伤起来，“我给了你那么多，你还是走了，没有犹豫，甚至没有思念我。”  
“是。”林潇扬声音发涩，“我不想骗你。”  
谢琛自己转移了话题，“即将消逝的春天，是苏明雪写给我的，但我当然不会想到自己。”谢琛说，“你性子傲，较起真来冷冰冰的不近人情，丝毫不温柔，哪哪都不像春天，所以我一开始也只是想到了苏明烨。”  
“可当你说春天离开无法挽回的时候，我就突然想到了你。”  
林潇扬惊讶地抬起了头。  
“你是个心很软的人，狠不起来，”谢琛平静地说，“迄今为止就狠了一次，对着我。”  
林潇扬心脏骤然缩起来。  
“你比较像那个春天，春天不一定是温暖的，他又冷又料峭，是一滩将融未融的冰晶，看上去寒意逼人坚不可摧，但他的芯子其实很容易碎，一用力就化掉了——是不是很像你？”  
“春天要走的时候，你除了眷恋和怀念无能为力，你做什么都不能挽留他。”谢琛说，“我当年没有留你，因为我知道你决定要走了，你就一定会走。”  
谢琛把车停在了车库里。  
“扬扬，”谢琛突然又那么叫他，“我生气了。”  
林潇扬被他这一声蓦然间喊掉了所有的力气，他垂下头缩在自己的座椅上。  
“我不会跟你说对不起的。”林潇扬固执地说，他不认为自己做错了，但依然有泪水顺着脸颊流下来。  
“我想听的也不是这句。”  
谢琛手抚到林潇扬的后背上，他缓慢地，细致地，温柔地隔着一层薄薄的春衫抚摸那截瘦削的脊背，沿着骨头一节一节向上，再一节一节向下。像一阵阵春天的风吹过贫瘠静寂的雪原，带来细碎安静的窸窣声，唤醒一些沉眠了许久的东西。  
林潇扬呜咽了一声，把身体蜷起来。  
就像信号枪在很遥远的地方响了一声，林潇扬身体里的一部分便得到了命令。  
“自//己//脱//衣//服，”谢琛哑着嗓子低声命令他，“到我这里来。”

 

8.  
林潇扬眼角艳艳地泛着红，他这时候也像春天，三千世界的桃花都开了，一双眼睛如春水搅动。  
谢琛的心颤抖滚烫，他就是被这双眼睛所蛊惑。  
声色犬马灯红酒绿，林潇扬坐在光芒熹微的角落里，在震耳欲聋音乐漫天中享受他的安静。他坐得很直，再潦倒仍有锐气，自斟自饮不看任何人。那点目下无尘的傲气挑起人无穷征服的欲望，那点落魄和孤独又让很多女孩愿意爱他。  
谢琛是彼时彼刻一个路过的人，他走近他的时候没有打算认真投入一段感情，那个时候谁又认真了。  
他拍他的肩膀，他回头，明明是五官薄利非常冷淡的长相，偏偏一双眼睛绚烂夺目。  
谢琛深海无澜的心里一刹那的惊涛骇浪，他第一次把一个根本认不清人的醉鬼领回了家。  
故事开始的时候没有人认真，谁会认真？  
一条没有家的野狗和一只被剪了翅膀的白鸟行尸走肉浪掷人生。  
野狗在物竞天择的猎杀森林里找自己的位置。  
那只鸟把颈上最/脆/弱的部分留给他饥饿的尖牙，他/咬/上去的短暂瞬间里曾经以为他会/拥/有/他，但在更长久的时候他清醒地意识到他会走。  
白鸟只是受伤了，他想飞的心还没有死。  
所以当林潇扬告诉他他要走的那一天，他只是很平静地感觉这是在很久之前发生过一遍的事情。  
他没有留他，他知道林潇扬做了决定就不可能回头。  
谢琛何等精明，不做徒劳无功的事情。  
更何况从头到尾，谁认真过？  
转眼两年如烟而逝，时间像疾驰的闪电，就这样从林潇扬走的那一天来到了今天。  
谢琛在很多个深夜里问过自己一句话，你为什么这么愤怒？你为什么这么悲伤？你为什么这么不甘心？  
你为什么会这样充满渴望地去想念一个人？  
谁先认真的，什么时候认真的都不重要了。  
他们的感情是什么时候发生变化的。  
在他牵着他的手走过一片漆黑的乡村野道，那是真正不见点光荒凉无人的黑，林潇扬的手心温暖而干燥。在他独自离开又独自归来的那条破旧的巷子里，他突然开始操心他要给一个喜欢赖床的人做早餐，要把那个人从暖和的被子里拉起来，要逗逗他平息掉他实际上很可爱的起床气。在他第一次和一个人度过一个属于自己的生日，烛火摇曳里林潇扬有一双有情含笑的眼睛，林潇扬唇上无意沾到的奶油柔软香甜得像一个梦境……  
……  
他们明明有过那样漫长的在一起的时光。  
他竟然还是说走就走了。  
他有没有恨过林潇扬？  
所有激烈的情绪在数百个日日夜夜里终究都消磨掉了，最后只剩下了一个问题。  
谢琛抬起林潇扬的下巴，低着眼睛认真看他的脸。  
“还走吗？”谢琛问。  
“以后都别走了，”谢琛不是商量的语气，“行吗？”  
说不上是不是生理性泪水，眼泪从林潇扬湿红的眼角一滴滴渗出来，眸子被水浸润，清艳又固执地亮着。  
“谢琛……”林潇扬用颤抖又低哑的声音喊他的名字。他一个人走了很长很远的路，最后依然又站到了这个人面前。  
他了解谢琛，他比谢琛以为的要了解谢琛，比谢琛自己更了解谢琛。  
谢琛有那么多轻浮热烈的浪漫、挥之不尽的热情和圆滑无心的逢迎。  
所以林潇扬从来没有期待过他会等他。  
人和人之间什么都没有，缘分是风里看不见的线，断了的终会断，他不会为任何事情感到可惜。  
他喜欢谢琛，甚至爱他，他承认。  
但爱在他的生命里终究只是不足道的一部分，他相信在谢琛那里也是。  
他陷入一段关系和离开一段关系都与爱无关，那只是人生走到某个阶段的一种选择。时光倒流他仍然会那么选。他要从一段糟糕的状态中解脱，那么离开那个地方是必经的起点。  
他不后悔，只是觉得难过。  
他爱谢琛，非常爱他。这么多年人海茫茫，他自始至终只爱过他一个。  
所以当谢琛告诉他，谢琛没能像他以为的那样从那段过去中全身而退时，他无可避免地感到悲伤。  
刀子是他递出去的，他不后悔也不讲抱歉。但谢琛因此疼了，他的心也跟着疼痛起来。  
林潇扬把脸靠到谢琛肩膀上，泪水还是在流，湿了谢琛的肩膀。  
“答应我。”谢琛在他耳边说，“告诉我你不会再走了。”  
“我不走了。”他答应了。  
谢琛缓缓地叹了一口气，他只要这一句话而已。  
肩膀的湿意一路渗到谢琛心里，“不哭了，”谢琛温柔地搂住他，“我没有真跟你生气，别哭。”  
林潇扬把脸埋到他胸口，泪水依然在渗。  
“不哭了啊，”谢琛抚着他的背哄他，“我怎么会真跟你生气，傻不傻……”  
林潇扬受不了这个，把脸埋在谢琛胸膛上，泪水几乎是在往外涌。  
谢琛摸他的额头，真的心疼了，怕他烧起来，“再哭该哭累了，”谢琛把他整个裹进自己大衣里，林潇扬为什么哭成这样他当然是懂的，“心疼我以后就好好在我身边呆着。”  
“恨过我吗？”林潇扬问。  
“我倒是舍得。”谢琛说，“我对你狠下过一回心吗？”  
谢琛想想自己都要笑自己，“你哭一下我都觉得天会塌。”  
谢琛用手指抹去林潇扬眼角的泪，林潇扬看着他，眸子仍旧盈着一泓泪，又明又哀伤。  
谢琛心里长长叹了一声，“别哭了，我受不了。”  
“别变成我跟你道歉。”谢琛说，“是你放弃了我。”  
林潇扬低下眼睫，心里的滋味难以名状，“不哭了，”他说，“被你/操/哭/的。”  
“很疼？”谢琛轻轻按/了/按/他/的/腰，“去房间给你揉揉。”  
林潇扬立时软了，谢琛终于笑了，揽着林潇扬的膝弯把他抱起来，“走吧。”  
车门打开，光一闪进来林潇扬就把脸拼命埋进谢琛胸膛里，整个人泛了层粉。谢琛知道他在这种事上脸皮特别薄，在车上乱/搞这种事突破了他的耻度底线。但做了坏事的是他，谢琛要他干什么他都乖乖给干。自己一件一件把自己/剥/干/净/了坐/到谢琛/腿/上，捱着羞耻把让喊的话一字一字地咬着嘴唇念出来。  
谢琛回忆刚才的情状，心里烫得不得了。  
林潇扬就是杀人放火了他都得原谅他。  
没出息，谢琛嫌弃自己，抱着他一路进了浴室。  
洗干净把林潇扬包起来放床上，林潇扬拉着他钻到了他怀里。  
“谢琛，”林潇扬说，“抱抱我。”  
谢琛摸了摸他额头，没烧，但被他一顿折腾，又哭了挺久，热水肯定要喝几口的，“我得去给你倒杯水。”  
林潇扬抱着他不撒手，“我没有那么容易病，先给我抱抱。”  
谢琛只好搂住他，其实心里是甜的，“现在知道要好好抱住我了？”  
“嗯……”林潇扬应了，声音发闷。  
谢琛牢牢地箍住他，“我总是对你太好，”谢琛自己跟自己感慨，然后声音严厉了些，“如果有下一次，就不是自/己/脱/衣/服这么简单了。”  
“没有下一次了。”林潇扬很干脆。  
“有我也不会再让你走，”谢琛说得很随和，他觉得林潇扬应该懂得他的意思，“我是个什么样的人，你比所有人都清楚。如果……”谢琛笑了，“我不保证我会做出什么事。”  
林潇扬明白，“我知道。”  
“知道就好，”谢琛终于可以去给他倒杯水，“喝了。”  
林潇扬嘴唇被热水一烫更红了，他身上被刺激出来的红退了，皮肤白回来，只有眼睛还留着一些湿红，整个人如花如雪地坐在那里。  
谢琛忍不住又去挑他的下巴，他竟然把林潇扬这样一个人放出去了两年，在那个什么脏事都可能发生的圈子里。  
谢琛眼底流过一些诡谲的情绪，幽幽暗暗的，叵测又暧、昧。  
林潇扬眯了眯眼睛，两年的空白是他的责任，他不认为自己有错也不会道歉，却难免生出些补偿的心思，“你有什么趣味我可以陪你玩。”他抬起手指滑谢琛高高的鼻梁，笑了，“刚才你反应很好，我很喜欢。”  
谢琛猛地按住他的肩膀把他压下去，“是吗？”谢琛慢悠悠地讲话，握住他的手指放在唇上，“那我可要多少有多少。”

 

9.  
嘴上讨了便宜，但谢琛没折腾他，只窝在一起抱了抱。一方面他们都有工作，一方面林潇扬可能不大行。  
林潇扬不满了，他当然不会觉得自己不行。  
谢琛往他腰底下垫抱枕，“等你休假的时候，我让你好好回忆一下自己有多不行。”  
谢琛俯身给他喂了片喉糖。  
黏黏糊糊的，林潇扬含在嘴里，脸又红了。  
谢琛没折腾他，是他自己哭得惨，现在嗓子确实要凉一凉。  
“太久没做了不习惯，”林潇扬给自己挽尊，“习惯之后我应该还是很给力。”  
谢琛坐桌子上看下午开会的文件，闻言顿了顿，眼睛轻微闪烁，但很快被压了下去。  
他瞥了林潇扬一眼，“对我来说，你只要躺下就很给力。”  
谢琛总是冷不丁地耍一下流氓，这不是好习惯。  
但他喜欢。  
下午林潇扬要继续给苏明雪打工，镜头拍完了做后期，做后期过程中免不了要跟苏明雪沟通，只要跟苏明雪搭上话，那就肯定不局限在工作范畴了。  
“你俩什么时候好上的啊，”苏明雪一肚子问题准备问，“谁追的谁啊。”  
“你看着不像会主动追求人，”苏明雪自问自答担当编剧，“那是我辰逸哥哥追的你？”她倒吸一口气，“他怎么追的？”  
林潇扬瞥了她一眼示意她安静。  
苏明雪不可能安静，“送花送车送钱？”苏明雪绞尽脑汁，“丁辰逸不至于这么土，那他干什么？”  
“不停约你出来制造暧昧氛围，举手投足彰显自己气质不凡事业有成，给你无数成年人的舒适和安全感后拿着玫瑰花在你楼下围一圈蜡烛表白让你感受一下爱情的热烈和激情？”  
林潇扬随意地看了她一眼，“他以前追人是这么干的？”  
“……！”苏明雪立马意识到自己被套路，“没有！他没追过！我自己想象的！”  
林潇扬笑了一下，“多说多错，你闭嘴比较好。”  
“我好奇嘛，”苏明雪熟练地撒娇，“跟我说说嘛。再说你就不好奇我辰逸哥哥的过去吗？年轻英俊的钻石王老五，情路那必须很精彩。我都可以告诉你嘛。”  
“你看这段，”林潇扬把剪好的一部分给她看，“我觉得转歌词的时候这样切比较好，你觉得呢？”  
“omg，”苏明雪喊了一声，“我好美！”  
“……”  
“天哪林导演，”苏明雪揽住他的胳膊，“你拍好棒！”  
“我是丁辰逸我也会爱死你的！”  
林潇扬不留痕迹地把胳膊抽出来，手上工作不停，“这歌是写给丁辰逸的是么？”  
“对啊！我写得很好吧！”  
“不错，作为一首情歌够了。”林潇扬实话实说，“写给丁辰逸的话，差点东西。”  
“呃……”苏明雪回过味来，“那什么……他是原型，但是加了艺术想象，不完全是写他的！他也没有歌里那么渣啦……”  
“你这么小心翼翼干什么？”林潇扬看着电脑，好像真的不在意，“就算是比着丁辰逸写的，我会怎么样吗？”  
苏明雪想了想，“确实想象不太出你会因为这个生气或者吃醋，你好冷漠哦，”苏明雪看着他，眼睛突然放光，“我可以给你写首歌，我有灵感了！”  
“喜欢写我不拦你，但不用拿给我看。”林潇扬见识过太多从他身上得到灵感的创作者们，已经疲了。他们的灵感和艺术和他无关，他不想了解。  
“……”苏明雪很失望，“你这人怎么这样啊……”  
林潇扬继续工作，即将消逝的春天，他融汇着歌中的情绪，想虽然谢琛不承认，但其实有像谢琛。  
苏明雪有她关于音乐的敏锐的直觉，她捕捉到了谢琛的一部分。只是她阅历未到，或者她没有看到谢琛的全貌，没能透析到那个隐藏最深的核。  
谢琛有基于礼节的温文和习惯性的对人的兴趣。林潇扬不知道原因，但谢琛的确对所有人都存在一种警惕性的探究的兴趣。  
这种兴趣或多或少引人遐想，或者说由于谢琛本人的条件，总有很多人因为这种兴趣而陷入某种一厢情愿。  
春天是充满遐思的季节，苏明雪应该是在某个和谢琛交往的瞬间里捕捉到了这一点，但转瞬即逝她没能认知清晰就错失了，之后写着写着，掺杂进了对她哥哥的理解，歌曲偏向了另一条路。  
谢琛没有一视同仁的喜欢。  
他有一视同仁的兴趣。  
但兴趣是个危险的东西。  
从宽泛的标准讲，林潇扬和苏明雪是同行，他们这个行当有一部分靠对人的感觉吃饭。  
林潇扬很了解谢琛，谢琛不是个温柔的人，从来都不。  
苏明雪跟着林潇扬安静了一会儿，偶尔看看电脑，偶尔看看他，她微微出了神，“辰逸哥哥一定很爱你吧。”  
“嗯。”林潇扬应了一声。  
苏明雪愣了一下，“你就这个反应？不问问为什么？”  
“他和我的事，”林潇扬顾自在忙，“需要问你吗？”  
“……是这个道理。”苏明雪说，“但是……”  
“算了，”苏明雪放弃了，“你一定是被人爱习惯了，根本不在乎这些。反正永远有人爱你爱得要死。”  
“丁辰逸惨了。”苏明雪一句话总结。  
这丫头……林潇扬很无奈，她哥能管管她吗？  
苏明雪的嘴是闲不下来的，安静了一会儿就又开始滔滔不绝。  
还好她只是八卦，不是想法一堆的甲方朋友，林潇扬才没把她赶出去。  
“我辰逸哥哥很受欢迎的，喜欢他的男男女女多得很，你不要这样没有任何危机感。”  
“你俩到底怎么在一起的？好突然，我之前一点儿都不知道，我哥都不知道……”  
“我根本不知道他喜欢男的，还给他介绍了一堆女生，怪不得他态度那么冷淡。”  
“其实我能感觉到他心里有人了，白月光朱砂痣那种，所以才一直没考虑感情问题。”苏明雪惴惴地看了他一眼，立马转口风，“结果原来是因为没有遇到你！遇到你就充满激情了！他肯定很喜欢你，甚至给你做冰糖雪梨！”苏明雪似乎现在想想依然觉得很可怕，“蔡阿姨被他吓到了，我爸都很震惊，丁辰逸会做饭！还很熟练！我们都以为他十指不沾阳春水。”  
“他弄得好不好喝啊，我好想尝尝，丁辰逸做的哎……”  
“你们第一次见面是在哪里呀，谁先搭讪的？”  
“……”  
“……”  
林潇扬看了看时间，“今天差不多了，你看看这些你还满意吗，不满意把意见发我，顺便给小宁打个电话来接你回去。”  
“啊……”苏明雪反应过来，“我说了这么久你一个字都没告诉我！”  
林潇扬扫了她一眼，“回答你一个问题。”林潇扬很大方，“问完了下班。”  
苏明雪瞪着眼睛绞尽脑汁：“丁辰逸怎么表得白！”  
“他是个会表白的人吗？”林潇扬奇怪地看她一眼，“你对他还真是充满误会。”  
苏明雪噎住了，“不表白怎么在一起……”  
“第二个问题了，”林潇扬办事很讲原则，“这个问题不回答。”  
“今天到这里，”林潇扬比了个手势，“让小宁接你回去。”  
苏明雪还在叨叨，“怎么可能不表白！”  
林潇扬没理她，少女的头脑里充满各式各样的浪漫幻想，但真实的生活和爱情不完全是这样。  
爱情当然有美好芬芳令人心动不已满眼粉红泡泡的时刻，但爱一个人更多地意味着你要和他人生里所有的阴霾和不完美相磨合。  
他了解谢琛，他比谢琛以为的要了解谢琛，比谢琛自己更了解谢琛。  
林潇扬笑了笑，说不上是悲伤还是甜蜜。  
谢琛明明远比他舍得下，所以他真的没有料到谢琛会介意他离开，并且因为他的离开感到了痛苦。

 

其他人走了，林潇扬自己加了会儿班，他记挂他的电影，早弄完苏明雪这个，早去准备下一个项目。  
谢琛要来接他。  
做了点他爱吃的东西陪他加班。  
“拍得真漂亮，”谢琛站到他身后，“明雪平常没这么上镜。”  
林潇扬翻了镜头给他看，“她这几个角度好，拍出来能扬长避短，以后你被当摄影师征用的话从这几个角度拍，也可以教教她哥。”  
“哦，”谢琛靠近他，温暖的手掌贴到了林潇扬腰上，“一直坐着？难受吗？”  
“你弄到什么程度自己不清楚吗？”林潇扬没看他。  
“害怕把你弄碎了，”谢琛说，“摸不清你现在身体适应程度怎么样。”  
“跟我说话不要拐弯，”林潇扬说，“以为我听不出来吗？”  
谢琛笑了笑，隔着椅背搂住他。  
“我本来也觉得我可以再等一段时间，问得更委婉一点，至少不要让你反应这么快，维持该有的风度和礼貌。”谢琛声音低下去，“但我很在意，特别在意。”  
“找过别人吗？”谢琛问，“太久没做是多久？”  
林潇扬看看时间，“从你想问到现在，只忍了四个小时，”林潇扬说，“退步了。”  
“别这么坏，”谢琛说，“告诉我。”  
“你可以自信一点的，”林潇扬看着他笑，“我私生活不乱。”  
谢琛的心飞速地跳，林潇扬突然岔开了话题，“你猜苏明雪跟我说了什么？”  
“我有什么能给她说？”谢琛没太大反应。  
“她说你作为一个年轻英俊的钻石王老五，情路很精彩。”林潇扬复述苏明雪的话，“如果我想知道可以跟她情报交换。”  
“但是我觉得，”林潇扬说，“这种事你亲自告诉我比较好。”  
谢琛笑了，“这丫头喜欢编故事。”  
谢琛额头抵上林潇扬的额头，看进林潇扬的眼睛里，“遇见你之后我眼里没看到过别人，是真的。”  
谢琛手中突然像变魔术一样变出来一个盒子。  
“明雪今天给我打电话了，我发现我欠你一个东西。是我不对，我道歉。”  
“准备得很仓促，但我觉得很漂亮，我猜你会喜欢。”  
打开盒子，里面是一枚戒指。  
“给我一个答案，”谢琛隔着椅子扣住林潇扬的肩膀，“我想吻你。”

 

10.  
林潇扬笑了，“原来你很矜持。”  
谢琛按住他的后脑，隔着一层椅背吻了他。  
“尺寸是我自己估的，但我打赌合适。”谢琛把戒指取出来，看着林潇扬笑，“赌赌看我测得准不准？”  
林潇扬摇头，“这个赌我赌非几乎没有赢面。”  
“不问问彩头吗？”谢琛抛了个悬念。  
“可以问，”林潇扬给他面子，“是什么？”  
“好歹表现得好奇一点。”谢琛掌心摊在他面前。  
两块糖，一块蓝的一块白的。  
“怎么赌？”林潇扬被他逗笑了，“两块糖有什么不一样吗？”  
“当然有，你拆一块我拆一块，谁赢了谁先挑。”  
“可以。”林潇扬真的好奇起来，眼睛亮亮地看向谢琛。  
“先伸手。”谢琛说，“让我把戒指给你戴上。”  
林潇扬把手给他。  
林潇扬的手指细而长，骨节玲珑，非常漂亮。谢琛轻轻握住他的指尖。林潇扬的体温偏凉，银色的环缓缓地向上推，钻石冷光闪耀，衬在他手指上，莫名的雪的气息。谢琛觉得心动，又觉得紧张。林潇扬低着眼看他，很安静，很适合被亲吻。  
谢琛把戒指推上去，握着林潇扬的手仰头看他。这个动作他很多年前就做过了，重新做一次依然心跳如雷。  
戒指对他是个无意义的东西，对所有人都是。  
但这个时刻他依然会被这个无机质的环蛊惑。  
仿佛他把这个指环套到林潇扬手上，林潇扬就真的属于他了。  
“正合适，”谢琛说，把林潇扬的手收进掌心，“你输了。”  
“我输了，”林潇扬任他握着，白细的手腕和纤长的手指像一枝百合花从随意挽起的袖口中开出来，再落到谢琛手中，“然后呢？”  
谢琛挑出了那块蓝色的糖，把蓝色的糖纸咬在口中撕开，一个陈旧的易拉环掉在谢琛另一只空着的掌心，环的中间刻着一串已经有些模糊的字母，“you are mine”。  
林潇扬眼睛闪了闪，“你还留着吗？”  
“我都留着，”谢琛笑，“我甚至还记得我为刻这个环刻废了多少罐啤酒。”  
他们一起过的第一个情人节，两个人无名无份地在深夜里喝酒。他递给林潇扬那只他终于刻完美了的易拉罐，林潇扬颀长的手指勾起易拉环的时候他按住了他的手指，他看着他的眼睛，任啤酒的泡沫汹涌地溢出来浸湿林潇扬的手，也浸湿他自己的。  
林潇扬迷惑地望向他。  
他抬起林潇扬的手，点开打火机给林潇扬看上边的字母。  
林潇扬喝酒了，眸光稍稍涣散，眯着眼辨认那些闪烁火焰里的字迹。  
他看懂了，在打火机的橙色火焰里笑得满不在乎。  
“我该怎么回答？”他近乎挑衅地看着谢琛，“i am yours？”  
谢琛简直是迷恋他的轻浮，“想戴上吗？”他加大力气捏住林潇扬的手指。  
“想，”林潇扬答得轻易又干脆，他向着谢琛展开自己的手，“这可以当作戒指吗？”  
“这本来就是戒指。”谢琛一点点地将易拉环推到林潇扬指端。  
那时候他们都非常非常年轻，充满年少不负责任的恣意、轻佻和不管不顾。  
他把情人节廉价的铝环套到林潇扬手上，心里全是年轻人取悦了自己情人的得意。  
他吮着林潇扬指缝间的啤酒，“用肯定句把刚才那句英文再说一遍，”谢琛幽深的眼睛在肃冷的黑夜里熠熠生光，“大声喊给我听。”  
“i am yours？”  
黑夜早就降临，林潇扬在堕落，他把自己整个扔给了谢琛，他不怕疼甚至不怕被凌虐，放纵自己全盘接纳和承受。  
谢琛浑身都是野兽一般的疯狂。  
他用啤酒歇斯底里地灌他，一波又一波的气泡破在林潇扬湿湿的嘴唇上，酒液顺着那截美丽苍白的下颌放肆奔流，给皮肤带来比冬天更鲜明的冰冷和辛辣。  
烈火焚毁一切的冬夜，他按着林潇扬的手指，将那只廉价银亮的指环死死扣在那段白玉一般的手指上。  
“you are mine.”  
谢琛扣着林潇扬，一字一句滚烫窒息地让他明白。  
那是他们的过去，过去了仍然留有无数的纪念品，这些东西统统印在他们的生命里，是真实乃至完整自我的一部分。  
林潇扬从来不回头看，但谢琛会把过去刻在他每时每刻的生命里。  
他给了他那么多，谢琛从出生起就不慷慨，他不会白白给他这么多。  
他要他。  
谢琛把易拉环放到林潇扬掌心里，“我刻坏了126个罐啤罐才刻出了这一个，”谢琛说，“我刻了整整一个月。”  
再没有比这更愚蠢更肉麻的事情了，这种荒废掉一切执着于一件傻事的幼稚和浪漫只有那时候才做得出来。  
他把他所有的痴愚和执着统统都给了他。  
“我现在把它重新送给你，”谢琛说，“你也把那句话重新说给我听。”  
林潇扬的眼睛在白炽灯下一闪一闪。  
这双漂亮的眼睛已经太习惯狂热的爱与表白，以至于他只表现出一种与此时浪漫场合完全不符的克制和冰冷。  
谢琛看着他，他想世界太大又太精彩，他给他什么能留住他。  
在这极短暂的空白里，林潇扬垂下了眼，他用指尖勾起那个陈旧的铝环，手指轻轻摩挲着上边那层纹路。  
“我是你的。”他抬起另一只手对比了两个戒指，两个小小的环圈着他的手指，从过去到现在。  
“我都要了。”林潇扬仰起脸看他，像做了一个决定，“不会再还给你了。”  
“你还不回来，”谢琛说，“我不会再给你机会。”  
林潇扬笑了，“另一块糖里是什么？”  
“你自己打开看。”谢琛示意他。  
林潇扬看他一眼，慢慢撕开了那块糖纸。  
林潇扬打开折了好几层的纸页，“情书吗？”  
“今天没来得及写给你，”谢琛说，“以后写。”  
“那这是什么？”林潇扬打开整张纸，他看明白了，“备案。”  
“恰好今天通过了，给你印了个副本。”谢琛笑，“天都在帮我。”  
林潇扬合上纸页，他还能期待谢琛给他什么，他又还能期待些什么。  
“你追人有追不到的吗？”林潇扬问。  
“只追过你，”谢琛问，“我追到了吗？”  
“追到了。”林潇扬极其诚实。  
“那就没有追不到的。”谢琛重新按上他手指上的戒指，“今天太仓促了，明雪五点半给我打电话，我根本来不及准备。否则我能给你更好的。”  
“苏明雪怎么跟你说的？”林潇扬是真的很好奇。  
“她问我为什么没跟你表白，她八卦。”谢琛说，“我就想我没表白过吗？好像真没有。”  
“你这样算表白吗？”林潇扬玩着糖纸。  
谢琛静了一会儿，“不算吗？”  
“当然算，”林潇扬笑了笑，“糖纸怎么弄的？”  
“跟秘书学的，把玻璃纸用双面贴贴起来就好，很容易。”谢琛现场给他演示了一遍。  
“嗯。”林潇扬明白了。  
“谢琛，”他得告诉他，“我爱你。”  
谢琛眼底的光急速地闪了闪，“就这一句吗？”  
“我没有你那么擅长说情话，也没有那么多浪漫的小心思，大概是个很无趣的恋人。”林潇扬说，“但我比你希望的都更爱你一点，”林潇扬的手指点到谢琛的心脏上，“我非常爱你。”

 

林潇扬给苏明雪打完工便投入了新片的筹备工作，终于可以开始拍自己计划中的片子。  
拍电影要在外边住至少一个月的酒店，谢琛提了一个要求。  
“我知道你拍戏辛苦，戴戒指可能不方便，所以我不要求你天天戴，”谢琛给他换了一个样式简单的日常戒，“但第一周一定要带。”  
谢琛警惕得很，“你不是单身，别人不能有想法。”  
“都是熟人，”林潇扬乖乖地套上戒指，“合作过很多次了。”  
“里边有人追过你吗？”  
“没有。”林潇扬说，“这世界上还是直男多。”  
“哦。”谢琛点了点头，“遇到你之前我也觉得自己是直的。”  
“……”林潇扬笑了，谢琛很喜欢说这种出其不意的情话。。  
谢琛抓住时机，“能盖个戳吗？”  
“？”  
……  
林潇扬捂着脖子瞪谢琛，谢琛神情自若地取了一只创可贴给他贴好，林潇扬从镜子里看自己，那点遮挡格外的欲盖弥彰。  
“你低一下头。”林潇扬喊他。  
“怎么了？”  
……  
“也给你盖一个。”林潇扬笑了。  
干这事十足无聊，但他突然想陪谢琛玩玩。  
“这个力度盖不上，”谢琛把脸低到他唇边，“你可以盖得更明显。”  
“你还开会吗？”林潇扬问。离得太近，嘴唇张合都能碰得到谢琛的脸颊。  
“怎么这么磨蹭……”谢琛转头亲吻他，“盖戳还得我自己来。”  
于是开机第一天，所有人都看着林潇扬欲言又止。

 

11.  
面对一道道在他身上流连的目光，林潇扬本来不想管。  
但大家的工作状态显然都受到了影响。  
还能不能拿出基本的职业精神？  
行吧，林潇扬压住脾气，导演的职业精神就是他得稳定好每一个人的情绪给他干活，电影是导演的作品。  
林潇扬拍了拍手，最开始几场戏都是室内小戏，在这里的都不能算外人。  
他坐在高处的凳子上把左手无名指上的戒指亮给大家看，然后脱下来放在一边，又“嗤”一声，撕开了脖子上的创可贴。  
他那块鲜红的痕迹在他颀长如玉的脖子上愈发的鲜明。  
“就是你们看到的这样，”林潇扬直截了当，“我交了个男朋友，我很爱他。”  
林潇扬看了看手表，“我给你们五分钟的时间，随便问，五分钟后开始好好干自己的工作，不然走人。”  
“男朋友？？”大家表情惊恐。  
“对，‘男’朋友。”没什么可解释的。  
“他帅吗？有钱吗？怎么认识的？怎么在一起的？”  
“帅，有钱，喝醉了认识的，他太帅了就在一起了。”林潇扬诚实又敷衍。  
“喝醉了认识的……”大家重复这六个字，脑子里纷纷浮想联翩。  
林潇扬淡定地被行注目礼，这个圈子活泼大胆开放自由，今天的戏一拍完就会有一见钟情的男男女女作鸳鸯状纷飞。  
再没有比酒精和艳遇更普通的东西。  
在座诸位哪个没玩过，林潇扬在这群人面前脸都不会红一下。  
“导演！”男主突然大喊一声，“这个电影跟你男朋友有关系吗？”  
“有，”林潇扬坦坦荡荡，“就是他投资的。”  
一群人倒吸了一口气。  
“潜规则吗？”摄像小哥已经拿着摄像机作记者状对着他拍。  
“你觉得呢？”林潇扬扬了扬眉。  
“我觉得是真爱！”摄像小哥吹了声口哨。  
“猜对了，我今天的鸡腿让给你。”林潇扬举起手指做了个收的手势，“五分钟到了，干活。”  
这个圈子里，大家对这种事都练就了该有的麻木。  
只是林潇扬这几年对着花样男女们宁死不屈郎心如铁的故事太多，突然多了个进展神速的男朋友大家都很震惊。  
但说到底一个人谈恋爱不是稀奇的事情。  
圈子里什么狗血故事没见过。  
林潇扬拍的是个低成本都市轻喜剧，男主是初入大城市的大学生，在大城市屡屡碰壁艰难求生，对冰冷的都市人产生了敌意。他出于自尊拒绝了都市人举手之劳的帮助，但在看到同出小镇的推销女孩时心软不已，此时女主点着烟在旁边笑他：她在编故事骗你啊。女主指出了女孩东西的粗制滥造和故事的若干漏洞，男主尴尬地和她道谢。女主是个成功在大城市立足的白领，但实际仍有诸多不顺，两人在相互取暖过程中感情升温。后来女主事业不顺，频频和男主借钱。后来真相揭开，女主也只是大城市里强装成功的虚荣女人。此时春节到了，男主要回家过年，家里人对他在外事业诸多询问关心，他报喜不报忧说自己有了一个女朋友。他问女主愿不愿意跟他回家过小城镇的普通生活，女主答应了，故事完结。  
男主自尊心极强又能力有限，自觉精明却极易被骗，加之女主虚荣浮夸，生活艰难偏要摆出光鲜外表，诸多对比和尴尬构成了这个电影的喜剧包袱。  
结尾男主得到了一点不明确的爱情，算是一个喜剧结局，但谁知道未来会怎样呢，结局时分是喜剧就够了。  
林潇扬在拍一个广告时接触到了这个本子，他们这一代年轻人，大世界和家是拉扯的两端，他觉得把感情铺得更细微后是个能挑起普遍情绪的本子，他有一些想法。  
从起步到开拍他把这个本子在心里磨熟了，真正拍起来林潇扬很顺手。  
只是电影是个大工程，需要方方面面的配合，一环不对都达不到他想要的效果。  
“庄明卓，”林潇扬直接点了男主角的名，“你的颓丧味道不太对，你入戏了吗？”  
庄明卓抬眼看他，非常抱歉又非常悲伤，“发生了点意外状况。”  
这一眼林潇扬立即明白了他在想什么。  
看来庄明卓喜欢过他。  
“那换一场戏吧，”林潇扬当机立断，这种情绪的自然抒发稍纵即逝，他不能错过，“换你知道女主角一直在骗你的那场戏。”  
都是男主个人的室内戏，场景都不用变。  
“拍。”林潇扬对摄像小哥说。  
“嗯。”摄像小哥熟悉他的工作方式。  
一直以来相信并且赖以支撑的想法是个误会，这一个瞬间压抑的爱和愤怒从男主的眼睛里爆发出来，庄明卓望着女主角，千言万语，种种心情，此时根本不需要台词。  
“琳琳，”林潇扬去启发女主角，“你现在给了他一个非常抱歉的眼神，你对这种情景应该是很熟悉的，你为什么要感到抱歉？”  
琳琳思考片刻，“我懂了。”  
林潇扬和她合作过，琳琳是个很容易点拨的好演员。  
都市人热衷于钱与暧昧的情感游戏，各取所需不负责任，如果一个惯于风月的女人居然感到了抱歉，那就是她动心了。  
琳琳状态很好，庄明卓状态也很好，他把自卑自尊夹杂而生的压抑的爱和被欺骗的伤心融合得几近完美。  
“可以了，下一场。”林潇扬抓着庄明卓的情绪不停地拍他，直到把这些情绪消磨殆尽。  
庄明卓灰色的眼睛很少能这么生机勃勃变化万千。  
“可以了明卓，你原地休息一会儿，琳琳到另一边，琳琳来。”  
庄明卓不可思议地看着他，对就这样被丢在一边充满震惊，“林潇扬你有心吗？”  
“对你没有。”林潇扬冷血极了，低声嘱咐了摄像一句，“继续拍他，偷偷拍。”  
“明白。”摄像小哥心领神会地对他眨眨眼。  
庄明卓坐下了，望着不知名的地方出神。  
琳琳是个风情万种的都市女神，林潇扬开着鼓风机对她一阵猛拍。  
“勾引我。”林潇扬说。  
演员出状态必须要导演去点拨，演员是导演讲故事的工具，导演必须会用各种手段让演员表达出他想要的东西。因为这是他的作品。  
林潇扬承认他的手段有时候过分而极端，但这是他的工作习惯，不愿意可以不接他的片子，他不是没有别的选择。  
“琳琳，放你一天假，学学怎么性感。我的建议，现在这身职业装解三个扣子，露一点，要有性/吸引力。”林潇扬眼睛扫着她的身体判断她的身材，“去吧，剩下的人休息。”  
林潇扬看了看庄明卓的回放镜头，这个镜头量其实已经够了，但林潇扬不舍得放过这些珍贵的情绪，他的职业病让他习惯于记录，也许可以用演员乍现的光华推进他的灵感。  
庄明卓是个情绪很藏的人，他一个人在圈子里沉浮，遭受打击多了所以变成了一个稳定又不容易碎的惯于承受的人。  
这一刻的爆发对他很不容易。  
“你今天非常不错，”林潇扬走到他身边，“记住这种感觉，对你以后演戏有帮助。”  
庄明卓已经调整过来了，他的情绪冷下去，平静道出他的所思所想，“原来你不是直的。”  
庄明卓盯着他雪白皮肤上那片刺目的红，“我有过机会吗？”  
林潇扬也平静地回答他，“没有。”  
庄明卓笑了，他就算失恋也已经把伤心和震惊在镜头前磨没了，“你这么狠地拍我……”庄明卓很累了，他舒了口气，“唉，你这个人工作起来没人性……”  
“将来你会感谢我的。”林潇扬公事公办，“演员的幸运之一就是可以在别人的故事里发泄掉自己的心情，这种经历会让你将来更容易共情。”  
“我现在就很感谢你。”庄明卓叹了口气，“我不用回酒店喝酒了。”  
“那我也谢谢你，”林潇扬说，“演得真的很棒。”  
“为什么选了现在这个？”庄明卓问，“你不是这种人。”  
“哪种人？”  
“你为他做了妥协……”庄明卓摇了摇头，“算了，我都没看出你会喜欢男人，我以为你不会喜欢任何人。”  
“所以你还要修炼火眼金睛……”林潇扬说，然后他笑了，“我也没有资格说你，我一点都没感觉到你对我有好感。”  
“谁能对你没好感，”庄明卓也笑，“你太习惯了所以感觉不到罢了。”  
林潇扬摇头，“是你会藏。”林潇扬站起来结束休息，“反正也过去了。”林潇扬低头俯视了他一眼，“成年人了，拿得起就应该放得下。心情我给你调整完了，下午拍喜剧戏份你要跟上。”  
“对，当然。”庄明卓开朗地笑笑。

 

后边的拍摄都很顺利，庄明卓是个成熟的演员，他懂得拿捏喜剧表演的分寸，合作起来顺利又让人愉快。  
林潇扬累了一天回酒店，房卡打在门上林潇扬察觉到了异样，一开门，果然坐着个帅哥。  
林潇扬笑了，“你用什么手段骗的房卡？”林潇扬一边解扣子一边打算去浴室洗澡，“我有理由投诉你吗？”  
“双人间本来就有两张房卡，订酒店的时候给我预留了一张。”谢琛轻描淡写。  
“哦，那您自便，您也是合法房客。”  
林潇扬进了浴室，“浴室我先用一下。”  
谢琛倚到浴室门口看他脱衣服，“答应我戴一周戒指，不到十分钟就摘掉了。”  
林潇扬把上衣扣子一个个解下来，闻言停下来，“知道得好快，”他肩背的线条在白衬衣下若隐若现，然后他回过头，看着谢琛，“你在片场安排了人？”

 

12.  
谢琛挑了挑眉毛，“继续，”谢琛笑，“怎么不脱了？”  
“你觉得呢？”林潇扬问他。  
他开着衣襟坐到了洗手台上，两条长腿垂下来，裤脚拉上去刚好露出一截脚踝。林潇扬很瘦，但是肌骨匀润，纤细轻盈。开着的衣服创造出暧昧的褶皱和阴影，他身体上的每一道线都流畅优美。锁骨锋利地支着，在颈窝弯出两块玲珑的凹陷。  
是真的漂亮。  
他浑身一片雪白，但谢琛知道，他腰上开了一朵带刺的花。  
一枝鲜红欲滴的野玫瑰。  
他亲手在他身上开出来的。  
用刺青的工具，一针针刺出纹路，再在那片细嫩脆弱的皮肤上，一滴滴浇上血红碧绿的颜色。  
他给他纹上这朵花时打了麻药，但依然让他痛了。  
在刺破皮肤的间隙里他听到忍耐的呼吸。  
一定会痛的。  
但他要刺到他身上。  
他当时在想什么？  
他在想如果将来林潇扬走了，那这朵花就是他送给他的礼物。在一个林潇扬看不到，但拥有他的人必须要看到的地方。  
林潇扬是在他手中开放的，他怀着难以启齿的嫉妒和占有欲在林潇扬纤窄的腰上刺出这朵花，但他又被他亲手画出的东西蛊惑，那纯白艳丽的颜色激得他几乎要发疯，在他失去他后频频出现在他的深宵梦里。  
谢琛突然有了某种感觉，林潇扬是美丽的。美丽本身非常强大，他能够消化外界施与的一切变得更加美丽。  
谢琛倚在浴室门口看着林潇扬，他记得自己因为他干过的每一件傻事和浮现出的种种不可理喻的情绪以及神经病一样的念头，但林潇扬还是坐在那里，像一截锋利的月亮，心无杂念地看着他。  
我觉得呢？谢琛扯出一个笑，“我真的非常在乎。我想知道你在做什么，所以在片场放了一个人。他有他的工作，不会时时刻刻盯着你。”谢琛有些犹豫，“你能接受吗？”  
“这个问题很简单，”林潇扬回复他，“我放一个人在你办公室里盯着你，随时向我汇报你的一举一动，你接受吗？”  
“如果是你安排的人，我接受。”谢琛实话实说，“我乐于被你监视，并且会感到非常愉快。”  
“还真是你能说出来的话，”林潇扬瞪了他一眼，“可是我不喜欢，不接受，跟我道歉，然后把人撤掉。”  
他这样撒娇式的瞪人真的很漂亮，谢琛无奈地笑了笑，“好。”  
“我怎么跟你道歉？”谢琛问，“帮你脱衣服可以吗？”  
“可以，”林潇扬面对谢琛突如其来的调情已经泰然自若，他可以用不激烈的方式翻过这一页，这对他们都好，“不过我们先解决问题。”  
“摘戒指的事，我跟你道歉。以后答应你的事我会做到。”林潇扬说，“但是我有我的理由，他们好奇，我得解答一下他们的疑惑。而且我直接出柜了，我觉得效果比戴一周戒指好。”  
“嗯。”关于这点谢琛承认，但是，“你还说他们都是直男。”  
“咳，”林潇扬有点尴尬，“这我真的不知道。”  
“嗯。”谢琛能怎么办，更何况这也不是林潇扬的错，谢琛走过去捏他的下巴，“我不能把你锁起来，也管不了别人非要喜欢你。”  
林潇扬主动抱住他，他有些叹息，“你到底为什么这么没有安全感。”  
“因为情敌太多了。”谢琛搂住他。  
“也因为我想要的很少，”谢琛亲他的脸颊，“失去了就等于失去了全世界。”  
“你……”林潇扬嘴唇被堵住没法说话了。  
一开始温柔而缠绵，后来渐渐粗暴狂野。  
热度起来了。  
“我帮你脱衣服。”谢琛低声说，然后把林潇扬从洗手台上抱起来，去浴室。

 

林潇扬在片场低下头闻了闻自己，他不知道自己身上会不会遗留谢琛的味道，理论上不会，但总是有这种错觉。  
似乎身体某个地方被刻了标记，走到哪里别人都能意识到他已经属于了某个人。  
这种感觉很奇怪，林潇扬甩了甩头，专心拍电影。  
他是被电影伤害过的人，一度想要放弃。但热爱本身有他的生命力，痛苦和逃避都不能杀死他。  
既然爱了，那就爱下去。  
林潇扬说不出热爱的理由，为了把某种属于幻想的东西带到人间，为了某时某刻刹那而生刹那而逝的心情，为了变幻莫测的光影人间，为了悲欣无尽的人世生存，或者单纯为了一种表现的技艺。  
都可以，随便，林潇扬无所谓。  
反正拍东西使他快乐，他爱这个，这就够了。  
他现在拍商业电影，时不时就要去思考如何用最直白最粗浅的方式传达他的表意，好让更多的人不费力地领悟从而沉浸其中。  
这是功利性的算计，更是有趣的尝试和挑战。  
把属于幻想的东西制作成有实体的影像，把一种抽象的念头通过调动各种各样的资源做最好的实现，然后达成自己的目的。  
林潇扬认真调整拍摄的角度去营造大城市的繁华靓丽和冰冷的吞噬人的效果。喜剧允许夸张和变形，镜头里倾斜到近乎要坍塌的大楼带来一种逼仄的气息。  
“琳琳，”林潇扬让女主角出场，“你站在那里抽支烟。”  
林潇扬简短地给她讲这段戏，“他发现自己被骗了，走了，这时候你意识到你不是不喜欢他。”  
他在拍一个几乎抽去所有生活残酷性的喜剧，但他依然想拍出一种真正属于人的状态。  
毕竟能提取到最大公约数的作品必然有最直指人心的东西，爱情，欺骗，错过，种种人生在世必然要品尝的一切。  
仰拍出来的镜头里是琳琳放大变形的脸，她有一双细长的眼睛，像两条伤口横亘在冰冷的屏幕上。  
林潇扬认真看着，琳琳有属于她自己的故事。  
这个圈子里混的人大多如此，一无所有，但是有故事，烂俗狗血千疮百孔。  
演员就是要把这些丑陋的伤口撕给大家看，琳琳恰好是个很有勇气的女孩。电影这个行业有他的公平，他无所谓你是不是聪明是不是勤奋，他只关心你诚实不诚实。你是不是敢把自己的尴尬和不堪全数给别人看，这不比攀登喜马拉雅需要的勇气少。  
琳琳的表演不是林潇扬真正想要的，但依然打动了他。  
林潇扬抽了一根烟出来，“琳琳，”林潇扬很温柔，“不要想你爱过的人，想一个爱你又被你辜负的人。”  
演员总是不停地爱不停地被爱再不停地失去，把自己的人生变成丰富的素材库，在合适的镜头前去想起那个合适的人。  
一个好演员大概很难幸福。  
其实导演也一样。  
表达是个暴露自我的东西。  
把自己最柔软的部分扒出来给人看并不让人舒适，但你必须不停地掏空自己。  
“我给你走一遍你随意找找感觉。”林潇扬不想让她一直抽下去，“你先咬块薄荷。”  
林潇扬自己点起烟抽了一口，风浩荡的吹过来，吹着他长长的眼睫，带来一点微凉的冷意。他轻轻吐了一口烟，他有一双在特定环境下自带烟感的眼睛，适合烟雾缭绕的心情和措手不及走心了的欺骗。  
他静静等着烟雾散去，然后他看到了丁辰济的脸。  
琳琳坐在一旁捻着烟。  
演员入戏之后便会陷在她的情绪里。  
“我们等等吧，”林潇扬比了个手势，“不要出声。”  
林潇扬把烟碾灭。  
丁辰济似笑非笑地看着他。

 

13.  
“那个女孩叫什么？”丁辰济坐在休息室里往外看，“琳琳？”  
林潇扬心里一紧，但是口气毫无变化，随口撒谎，“这个戏女主角的名字叫琳琳。”  
丁辰济回过头看他，“长得挺有味道，是你的小女朋友？”丁辰济笑得意味深长，“你对她挺温柔。”  
林潇扬没做声，对丁辰济这种人他根本懒得跟他说话。  
林潇扬很喜欢琳琳，也喜欢庄明卓，喜欢每一个人。  
他不比他们年长，但他是导演，他对他们有责任，在他眼里他们都是他的小孩，他得保护他们。  
丁辰济一来就询问琳琳的名字让他体会到了危险，这个圈子有他的规则，他阻拦不了什么，丁辰济想要，琳琳愿意，那他没办法。但在他能力范围内，他要给琳琳挡一挡。  
“林导演，”丁辰济自己点了根烟，“没想过做演员吗？你刚才真的很迷人。”  
丁辰济像在借着一根烟回忆他刚才的模样，微微眯起了眼睛，“不当演员太可惜了。”  
“没想过。”林潇扬回答得很干脆，他这辈子都不可能再演戏，“你今天来干什么？有事说事，没事离开。”林潇扬没多少耐心，“我们还得拍戏。”  
丁辰济笑，“我投了个项目在隔壁拍，顺便过来看看我弟弟的项目，我弟弟干这行没经验，我做大哥的关心他，让你给我介绍介绍没问题吧林导演？”  
“这是丁辰逸的项目，”林潇扬不为所动，“你要参观给丁辰逸打电话，他让我给你介绍我立马给你介绍。”  
“我弟弟的项目？我都替他丢人。”丁辰济慢悠悠的，往窗子外边看了一眼，“这些场景这个人员配置一百万就下来了吧，我弟弟出手怎么也不该是这个场面。”  
“林导演，”丁辰济讽刺地看着他，“你眼皮子浅也得浅得有点底限，我弟弟虽然不干这行，但他稍微花点心思都不会这么寒酸。”  
“没事就自己走，别让我叫保安，”林潇扬没时间听他废话，“大家面子上不好看。”  
“当然，”林潇扬警告他，“我并不介意面子上好看不好看。”  
“你跟着我弟弟到底图什么？你这条件不至于一点见识没有。”丁辰济看着眼前这一切似乎真的想不明白，“嘴甜会哄人能当饭吃？”  
“我不送你了。”林潇扬直接出了休息室。  
丁辰济在圈子里相当有地位，他突然造访有不少人都上赶着去巴结，丁辰济一路收了不少名片，最后看了林潇扬一眼，洋洋得意地走了。  
林潇扬懒得理他，继续拍戏。  
他喜欢琳琳，任何一个导演都会喜欢琳琳，她有性格有故事，又很敢演，他愿意打磨她，任何一个导演见了好演员都会情不自禁。  
“你骗人骗惯了，很明白一个男人会被什么东西诱惑，”林潇扬手把手地教她，“但你其实虚荣又急躁，你所以你勾引起人来不能太端着，要带点俗。”  
林潇扬解了自己的三颗扣子，他的身体构造和女人不一样，脸上的线条也偏锐利，但他抓神态抓得准，整个人娇弱地柔化了，现出一种女儿情态。  
林潇扬斜飞了一眼，媚气从眼底直直蹿出来，聚在眼睛里软了，化了，洇成一汪醉死人的酒，春光潋滟缠绵入骨。  
他本来就长得好，着意勾人的样子又辣又有风情，漂亮得闪人眼睛。  
琳琳看得呆了呆，摄像小哥从摄像机后头探出头来：“我们扬哥真是个美丽的娘炮！”  
林潇扬收了女态笑着骂他：“你又乱拍！”  
摄像小哥“啧啧”两声，“这收到花絮集里多带劲！”  
“琳琳好好学！”摄像小哥和林潇扬知根知底，“我们扬哥可会教女演员了，勾魂三十六计！从轰趴烈焰红唇到清新小白花，就没有教不像的！”  
“闭嘴干活！”林潇扬教育他。  
摄像小哥哥笑嘻嘻地继续对着他们拍。  
“台词你可以再斟酌斟酌，”林潇扬认认真真地教，“比如‘折磨’两个字重音试试，能把人念酥了最好。”  
琳琳还是很惊讶，“扬扬你平常和你男朋友经常这样吗？”  
“……”林潇扬想女人的脑子里都在想什么，“我在跟你磨戏，结果你跟我八卦？”  
“啊……！”琳琳慌忙进入状态，“我给你演一遍！”  
“你这里呼吸节奏要慢一点，一呼一吸，一呼一吸，渐渐升上来，”林潇扬把他会的全教给琳琳了，“最后一个音的尾部拉长。”  
林潇扬用他的男声麻酥酥地念女人的台词，一个细节连着一个细节地跟琳琳抠。  
其他人在旁边围着他乐。  
“你虽然娘起来特别娘，”庄明卓忍不住说了一句，“但这种时候真的特别直男。”庄明卓万分感慨，觉得看走眼实在不是自己的错，“对刺激直男的点了解得这么清楚，怎么能是个弯的？”  
“谁说只有直男才能了解得清楚，你去夜场找个阿姨问问她们了解不了解。”林潇扬不生气，耐心地跟他探讨，“观察一个人要多方面全角度，不能靠印象流把人分类，要抓一个活的点。”  
林潇扬有意无意地点拨他，“一个角色要活，什么都恰到好处地符合观众的刻板印象是不行的。”  
庄明卓的好在于演戏极有分寸，喜剧效果需要的适度夸张和潜移默化的以情动人他都能把握，但他没有琳琳那种敢于剥开自我的勇气，感情爆发时刻他太收了。  
林潇扬抓住他真情流露的一刻狠拍了一阵，但真的只有那一上午而已，这个压抑的怪物从来只表演，不融入。  
他这样下去，在商业片里演公式是可以的，但想往上走几乎不大可能。  
该怎么爆发林潇扬已经刺刀见血地逼过他了，剩下的只能靠他自己悟。  
导演对演员的责任，林潇扬自问已经尽了。  
“我明白，”庄明卓似乎在思考，他沉默了一阵子。  
“你知道，”庄明卓声音低下去，“有什么途径，能认识……有钱，又愿意……的……”  
庄明卓话说到最后已经碎不成句。  
但林潇扬听明白了，特别明白。  
“你缺钱吗？”林潇扬问，“还是缺机会？”  
庄明卓平静地看着他，“你不用操心我。”  
“我可以把片酬先结给你，”林潇扬也没钱，“如果很急，我帮你借。”  
林潇扬不想拿谢琛的钱，但必要的时候不是不可以。  
这个圈子太乱了，庄明卓要往另一条路走……不见得不是一条好路，只是好路的概率太低。  
“我不拿你的钱。”庄明卓说得很坚定。  
“那你为什么要让我知道？”林潇扬说话从来不留情面。  
“我告诉你了，”庄明卓说，“我就能做了。”  
“你让我知道了，”林潇扬冷冷地看着他，“我还会让你去吗？”  
“你会。”庄明卓看着他，“这是我的事，你管不了。”  
“还在剧组里你就是我的人，”林潇扬说，“我不允许。”  
“这个戏拍完了我不管你。”林潇扬转过身去，“今天我会找财务把你的片酬先给你结了，顺便把我的薪酬借给你，不够你来找我，困难都是暂时的，先撑过这一阵再说。”  
“我不是你爸或者你的什么人，不可能时时刻刻盯着你关心你，你好自为之。”林潇扬警告他，但终究狠不起声气，“你不要做傻事。”

 

谢琛接到了丁振华的电话，“辰逸，溪云要回国了，你别忘了去接她。”  
谢琛握着方向盘的手指不自觉紧了紧，“我知道。”  
“你在外边玩，可以。”丁振华嘱咐他，“但面子上的事，一定要做到位，千万不要学丁辰济。”  
“我没有玩。”谢琛说。  
“没玩最好。”丁振华说。  
谢琛没再说什么，现在这个状况跟丁振华讲不通，要解决问题第一步肯定不是从丁振华下手。  
谢琛思考着维系当前局面的方式。  
他太了解林潇扬了，林潇扬从来不表达好奇心，不主动过问也不会旁敲侧击，但一切的前提都是他信任他。这种毫无阴影的信任要求的是绝对的诚实，容不下半分污点的诚实。  
谢琛苦笑了一下，但他不可能当一个诚实的人，永远不可能。  
他在他们的关系里埋了太多的雷，每一个都够他粉身碎骨。  
林潇扬问他为什么没有安全感。  
他根本不可能有。

 

14.  
林潇扬去公司找财务结庄明卓的薪酬，林潇扬第一次按照一个电影该有的职能结构拍片，这种工作本应该去找制片人，但林潇扬没有问谢琛要太多，制片人他自己兼着，资金流水直接给了谢琛那边的财务部门。  
这个电影投资很低，拍摄周期又短，只有一个月，庄明卓他们也不是当红演员，所以开的片酬特别低，只有三万块。  
林潇扬的导演酬劳也已经不能再低，只有两万。  
庄明卓已经拿了预付片酬一万，所以现在能支出来的钱总共只有四万。  
庄明卓的意思很明显，他是打算去找个财神爷。能把他逼到这一步，区区四万块不可能解决得了问题。  
林潇扬跟工作人员交待把四万块打到庄明卓账上，然后走出办公室打算给谢琛打电话。  
他一出门就听到了女孩子们的议论声。  
“怎么四万块钱都需要林导演亲自到我们这里走程序啊，”一个女孩子费解得很，“林导演到底是不是丁总包养的小情儿？”  
“是啊，怎么不是，还是从他哥哥手里抢来的，前段时间丁辰济天天给丁总打电话问他要人，丁总可霸道了，直接说别动他的人。”另一个女孩子煞有介事的。  
“天哪，是不是长得越好看脑子越不中用？”女孩子们叽叽喳喳讨论起来，“丁辰济多大方啊，包个女演员砸投资都能砸上亿，林导演可比那些个女演员漂亮多了。”  
“瞎说什么呢，咱们丁总难道抠了？”  
“可这个片子投资才三百万哎，账上总共也就一千万。”  
“我也不懂，丁总平常挺大方一人，逢年过节给宋小姐送礼物出手多阔绰，对林导演是真的想不通。”  
“唉，林导演长得这么……怎么……”  
“丁总……对他……”  
廊道空旷，女孩子声音又偏尖细，林潇扬走到走廊尽头的楼梯间，女孩子们叽叽喳喳的声音才算听不清晰了。  
耳朵太好用有时候也挺烦的。  
估计谢琛全公司上下都觉得他是个被谢琛潜规则的小白脸。  
林潇扬没心情管这些，给谢琛打电话，电话接通得很快。  
“谢琛。”  
“是今天又加拍夜戏吗？”谢琛听声音非常失望，“今晚我有事，但给你做了吃的，放酒店了。”  
“不是，”林潇扬说，“有件事情跟你商量。”  
“怎么了？”林潇扬郑重的声音让谢琛有些疑惑。  
“能不能跟你借点钱，”林潇扬说，他顿了顿，"一百万，你方便吗？"  
林潇扬想多少钱能值得庄明卓出卖自己，应该不止一百万。  
但他不想跟谢琛借太多。  
林潇扬没真正跟钱打过交道，对钱的判断力始终有限，他其实不清楚一百万对谢琛来说是多是少。只是从刚才女孩子们的口气看，应该不算多。  
他觉得不管庄明卓需要多少钱，一百万作为缓冲该暂时够了。  
如果能拖到电影上映，林潇扬对自己的片子有信心，到时候庄明卓和他都会有更多赚钱的机会，也就不用劳烦谢琛了。  
“我可以给你三百万，一千万，算了，你实际上需要多少？”谢琛听出了他的斟酌，知道他想借的绝对不止一百万。  
“三百万吧，”林潇扬舒了口气，“具体多少我也不知道。”  
“我先把钱打到你账上。”  
“不问问我为什么借钱吗？”林潇扬认为自己该先说清楚，“庄明卓需要，我想帮他。”  
“庄明卓？”谢琛重复了一遍这个名字，他知道这个人是谁，“他跟你开口吗？”  
“没有，是我看出他需要钱，我不知道他为什么需要以及需要多少，但我想帮他。”林潇扬不想多解释什么，他想帮他这四个字够了，“你方便借吗？”  
“我愿意借给你，”谢琛说，“你用来做什么我不干涉。”  
“谢谢。”林潇扬说。  
“只是你既然告诉我了……”谢琛语调变轻，像一句耳语，“我吃醋了。”  
“我知道。”林潇扬答。  
“嗯？”谢琛笑了。  
林潇扬在电话这头也露出一个笑来，“我会哄你的，”林潇扬低声说，“我给你准备了礼物。”  
“哦？”谢琛说，“那我很期待。”

 

谢琛挂了电话，坐到座位上去，他还要继续进行他的谈判。  
“是‘他’给你打的电话吗？”他对面的美丽女孩露出一个了然的笑容，“我第一次看见你脸上露出这种表情。”  
“是他。”谢琛没必要否认。  
“原来丁辰逸也有被热情冲昏头脑的时候，”女孩脸上的微笑依然很得体，但口气已经轻蔑起来，“我以为丁辰逸是个始终拎得清的人。”  
“我没有被热情冲昏头脑，溪云，”谢琛说得很平静，“我在很理智地和你商量。”  
“一个理智的丁辰逸要和我取消婚约吗？”宋溪云显然不认可，“丁辰济再花天酒地，连苏家的门都不进一步，也没提过要和苏明雪解除婚约。”  
“做事做成丁辰济那样就没意思了。”谢琛答，“这件事由你这边来提，”谢琛深思熟虑过，首先不能伤到丁宋两家的情面，“我会找媒体做好稿子，跟各方面打好招呼，把这件事描述成我们两个各有姻缘，将来的商业合作不会受影响——当然，如果你愿意，描述成你把我甩了也可以。”  
“海滨城那个项目，我让30%的股份给宋伯伯，给他最大的话语权和利益让步，他不用再觉得我固执了，我愿意听他的。”谢琛说。  
“手笔真大，”宋溪云说，“这么大个项目，说扔就扔了。”  
“我得拿出我的诚意。”谢琛说得很诚恳，“是我做事不当。”  
这个项目让出去，宋子良应该会答应得很爽快。  
宋溪云完全可以和许家订婚，那边和宋家有更多的利益勾连，本来就是更好的结亲对象，而答应退婚在丁辰逸这边也算赚个顺水人情，宋子良何乐而不为。  
“知道这样做事不当你还非要做吗？”宋溪云问。  
“对。”谢琛真诚而坚决。  
宋溪云没有在意这句话，“你这么做，丁叔叔知道吗？”  
“你跟宋伯伯同意后我会通知他的，”谢琛无所谓，“我算不上丁家的人，这门婚退了我爸说不定还松一口气。”  
“你这么说丁叔叔一定会很伤心，”宋溪云可不会被他糊弄过去，“丁叔叔亲口跟我爸说丁辰济很难有建树了，他现在要栽培你。”  
“他栽培我了吗？”谢琛问。  
“你现在年轻，他先锻炼锻炼你，万事让你自己闯。”宋溪云说，“本来你也没有必要用他的资源，更何况你不想用。”  
“我爸常常夸你有智慧，喜欢你喜欢得不得了，”谢琛恭维了她几句，“丁家不能把你娶进门他肯定难过。”  
谢琛调节气氛一样地开了句玩笑，“也活该让他难过。”  
这句话意思太明显，宋溪云实在笑不出来，只能干笑了两声，“你是铁了心要退婚。”  
“是。”这真的没有余地。  
宋溪云维持着自己的笑容，“辰逸，这种面子里子的事情，你不该处理得比辰济差。”  
他们的商业婚姻对两家，对他们两个人都好，大家维持着面子上的体面，在里子中各自自由，是两全的选择。  
她接受丁辰逸在外边有人，男人女人，一个人两个人无数个人。年轻英俊的公子哥，正是精力旺盛追求刺激的时候，尽可以在外边花天酒地。  
丁辰逸何必一定这样走极端。  
丁辰逸不是这么傻的人。  
她已经妥协得够多了，“你了解我，我不会干涉你。”  
“放心，我不会让大家面子上过不去的，”丁辰逸永远有把握，“更何况，”丁辰逸深邃的双眼突然温柔地凝住她，“溪云，你不应该受这样的委屈。”  
宋溪云被他这一眼望得心里发酸。  
她堂堂宋家大小姐，绕了那么多圈子提醒丁辰逸，让他自己理智一点，让他维护两家的友好关系，让他尊重两家的长辈，她甚至明着说能忍受他在外边胡来……她缺人吗？非要拖着一个把方方面面都算计得滴水不漏，决意跟她退婚的人？  
但一个人但凡喜欢上别人就贱了，她喜欢他，结了婚他们还有可能，不结婚哪来的来日方长。  
想到这她脑子里蓦然清明，丁辰逸拿话抬举她，无非就是想打发了她。丁辰逸没遇到现在这个，和她结婚了难道就能安分守己。不可能的。丁辰逸是什么样的人，哪里会在意她受不受委屈。  
她被丁辰逸骗多了怎么也该锻炼出点抵抗力，宋溪云撑着让自己冷静，口气轻佻了些，“我有什么好受委屈的，我难道会守着你？”宋溪云笑了笑，“大家各人精彩各人的。”  
丁辰逸笑了笑，“我向来佩服你通透洒脱。”  
丁辰逸那双眼睛，完全继承了他亲妈的优点，又深又黑，含着笑看过来，宋溪云心尖上一阵悠悠的颤。  
“我不行，”丁辰逸叹了一声，“我认准了一件事就很执着，我想做的事一定要做到，无论付出多大代价都要做到。”  
“你了解我的。”丁辰逸看着她，甚至露出些孩童式的无奈，无声请求着她的谅解和帮助。  
他的眼睛太会骗人，宋溪云闭上眼睛又睁开，她不能被他带到陷阱里。  
“辰逸，我是了解你，但你为我考虑考虑，你和我退婚，我的脸面往哪放。”  
“溪云，”丁辰逸充满感情地喊她，“我不可能会让你没面子。”他看着她，“如果我不能妥善解决掉这件事，那么我提都不会跟你提。我说了，退婚的事由你们这边提。我在跟许沛霖聊一个项目，牵给宋伯伯，到时候许宋两家联合，就算有人没面子也只会是我丁辰逸没面子。”  
“溪云，”他再次强调了一遍，“我既然跟你谈这件事，就是布置好了一切。丁家和宋家没有缘分，但你始终是我珍惜的朋友。无论如何我都不可能伤害你，”丁辰逸顿了一下，“云溪，你非常聪明，对我们这种人来说，朋友意味着什么你不会不懂。”  
他又重复了一遍，“我不可能做任何让你感到不满的事情。”  
他做到这个程度她还能说什么呢，宋溪云几乎是绝望了，“你冷静一个月吧，”她为自己争取最后的空间，“如果一个月后你还坚持，那我答应你。”  
“溪云，你该了解我的，我从来不冲动。”丁辰逸字句柔软但是异常的果断，“没必要再拖一个月了。”  
丁辰逸做了个最终的手势，“我们说好了。”

 

15.  
谢琛回到酒店的时候林潇扬已经睡了，他很安静地躺着，呼吸轻的几不可闻，谢琛觉得很恍惚，仿佛一错眼他就会消失。  
他上了床，张开双臂紧紧地搂住他。  
林潇扬睡得很轻，很容易就被他弄醒了。  
林潇扬抽了抽鼻子，“这个味道，樱花的香气，”林潇扬笑了，“看来今晚是跟一个美丽的女孩约会。”  
林潇扬鼻子比耳朵都灵，“对，”谢琛没必要骗他，把脸埋到他颈边吸取他的味道，“你吃醋吗？”  
“有点，”林潇扬又吸了吸鼻子，声音还带着刚醒的绵软，“你亲亲我吧，亲得好我就不跟你计较。”  
林潇扬像朵甜软的棉花糖，他毫无力道地攀着谢琛的肩膀，被压进软乎乎的枕头里。  
“我亲得好吗？”谢琛用鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖。  
“好。”林潇扬的声音有些黏。  
睡衣又松又大，谢琛心里火星点点地烧起来。  
他把脸埋进他颈窝深深地吸气，“我还吃着醋呢，吃了一晚上，跟女孩约会都不在状态。”  
“那人家女孩岂不是很可怜，闻了一晚上酸味。”  
“还不是你的错。”谢琛搂住他，“你借钱的手笔真不小，你跟庄明卓认识多久了，这么信任他？”  
“认识一年多，合作过很多次，拍他拍久了，我觉得我了解他。”林潇扬说，“一个演员是没办法欺骗镜头的。”  
“是么，拍很久是拍了多久？”谢琛语气凉凉的。  
林潇扬抬眼看他一眼，笑起来，“能用的镜头累计起来有三个小时了吧。”  
三个小时听着不长，“那你能拍拍我吗？”谢琛问。  
“可以啊。”林潇扬看他的脸，“长成这样不进演艺圈也蛮可惜的。”  
“有没有只有一个男主角的大男主戏，没别的演员导演只拍我一个人。”  
“当然有啊，你好好贿赂我，”林潇扬憋着笑，“我专门给你写一个本子捧你，只拍你一个人。”  
“怎么贿赂？”谢琛嘴唇贴到他耳根上来，“光亲亲应该是不行的，是不是需要更深入一点？”  
林潇扬耳根立马泛起一层粉来。  
谢琛挺受不了这个的，手已经摸到衣服下面去，但终究还是心里有事，定了定神正色起来。  
“庄明卓那个事儿……”谢琛决定有话直说，“你的钱你要怎么处理我不干涉，但是以我的经验，如果一个日常花销不大的人突然需要大笔钱，往往有几个可能，沾染了某些不良嗜好，或者卷入某些不合法纠纷。”  
“你不调查清楚就给他钱，还是一大笔，他把钱浪费了是小事……”谢琛没有说下去，“升米恩斗米仇，你明白我的意思吗？”  
“我明白，但我了解他，”林潇扬说，“我信他。”  
“这么信他，”谢琛捏着他的下巴抬起他的脸，“那你信我吗？”  
“我还不够信你吗？”林潇扬漂亮的眼睛直直看着他。  
谢琛转过视线去，“可我还是很吃醋怎么办，”谢琛又看回来，“我的礼物呢？”  
“那你要多吃几天醋了。”林潇扬笑，“礼物还没准备好。”  
“看来是花心思的礼物，”谢琛笑得眼睛发亮，“我是不是该调高期待值。”  
“这个我不好说，”林潇扬笑，“你的浪漫手段太多了，你的高期待值我很可能满足不了。”  
“满足得了，”谢琛搂住他，“只要是你给我的。”  
“我要等几天？”谢琛有些按耐不住。  
“一星期吧。”林潇扬说。  
“这么久……”谢琛认真想了想，“我胃里怕不是要变成一片醋海。”  
林潇扬亲了亲他，“那我帮你分担几口。”  
“几口可不够……”  
……  
林潇扬洗完澡睡着了，谢琛给他把被子盖好，然后从背后抱住他。  
林潇扬不吃醋，他怎么可能吃醋。  
易位而处，如果林潇扬单独出去和女孩吃饭他一定会把女孩的姓名身份、吃饭目的问得一清二楚，但林潇扬一个字都不会问。  
林潇扬问心无愧，所以他能无比坦然地跟他说他信庄明卓，他能对他和女孩吃饭毫无芥蒂，他信他。  
这些谢琛半点都做不到。  
人和人有那么多的不同，情感态度，处事风格，解决问题的思路……偏偏两个人要在一起，就必须要磨损自己相互迁就。  
他和林潇扬站在一根线的两端，太多事他不能让他知道，他不骗他他们就完了，但他骗他他们也完了。  
谢琛低着眼睛看林潇扬安静的睡颜，亲了亲他柔软的嘴角。  
能骗得久一点也好。

 

林潇扬闻到一股非常清淡的樱花香气，恬静悠远，林潇扬从镜头中抬起头，看到一个穿着长裙的美丽女人在注视着他。  
是个一眼便看出独特的女人，气质非常传统，文静而优雅。  
眉头轻轻蹙着，含着淡淡的愁绪，哀伤幽怨地看向他。  
她身上有一个故事，林潇扬多多少少猜到了一点，他不好奇，只是在内心悄悄地叹息了一声，进而感到了疲惫。  
但是成年人的生活没有闲置的时间供林潇扬调整情绪，他向对方做了个手势，“我现在在工作，你可以等我一下吗？”他知道她不介意等。  
女人点了点头。  
“我可以拍你吗？”林潇扬喊了一句，“如果你不感到冒犯的话。”  
女人迟疑了一下，又点了点头。  
她安静地坐在了场边，林潇扬临时调了架机子，在她注意不到的角落里默默运行。  
电影还在往后拍，拍些喜剧包袱，琳琳的喜剧表演尺度把握得并不好，但这个电影本身也不需要她有太多喜感，她是个骗子，但也是一个无能青年的美好憧憬。  
“电影是明卓的视角，在他眼里你是很美好的，所以你不需要太夸张，你做自己就好。”林潇扬手把手地给她示范，“她的虚荣和浮夸可能愚蠢、轻率、让人忍俊不禁，但同时也是可爱的，是大多数人都曾经体会过的尴尬和窘迫。”  
“所以你这个炫耀的笑容不要太显，演出点少女的小得意就好。”  
林潇扬随便围了个裙子在身上，作小女孩小小的得意忘形状。  
他做得很灵动，琳琳心领神会地跟着做。  
琳琳学得快，庄明卓基本不出错，拍戏非常顺利，如果按照这个进度，按照计划杀青完全不成问题，这片子没有多少后期需要做，很快就可以联系苏明雪来做配乐了。  
半天的拍片进度完成了，林潇扬走向了那个女孩。  
“林潇扬，”他做了简单的自我介绍，“我可以请你吃喝杯咖啡吗？”  
“宋溪云，”女人对他笑了笑，“我很荣幸。”  
这个笑容友善地像经过了千万次训练，林潇扬感到了刹那的恍惚，他想她真是个有爱有痛的美丽女人，摄像机不知道有没有拍下来。  
“你好像对我的到来并不感到好奇。”宋溪云说。  
“因为你很美，”林潇扬说，“我沉浸在你的美丽里忘记了好奇。”  
“你比丁辰逸还擅长赞美别人。”宋溪云说。  
“不，我不擅长，这不是一句赞美。”林潇扬忽略了自己内心的感受，仍旧简单的有话直说，“这只是我的有感而发。”  
这是个有所爱又在落魄的爱里艰难地维持着骄傲和自尊的女人。  
她这种状态真的非常美。  
“那我非常荣幸，”宋溪云笑了笑，她还看着他的脸，但已经看到了别的地方，“可是我很抱歉，我做不到赞美你。”  
“不是发自真心的那就不必说，”林潇扬说，“你我之间没有相互恭维的必要。”  
“见到你之前我失眠了很久，我始终想不通丁辰逸这样一个人居然会为了，抱歉，一时兴起的艳遇和我退婚，见到你之后我懂了。如果丁辰逸所剩无几的年少轻狂一定要用掉，为了你不是不值得。”  
林潇扬想他居然听得懂这段话的意思，“你，我，丁辰逸之间的事，我并不想知道。”如果这之间有任何欺骗和误会，他希望谢琛亲口告诉他，“我只想知道你的故事。”  
宋溪云困惑又悲伤地看着他。  
“你很爱一个人，是吧。”林潇扬放柔了声音，他觉得这个女人很美，他想了解她，对他来说现在事情就这么简单，“你想留住他，对吧。”  
“对。”宋溪云说。  
“愿意告诉我吗？”林潇扬问。  
“我就是来告诉你的啊。”宋溪云说。

 

16.  
林潇扬给谢琛打电话，“今天有个女人来找我，她给我讲了个故事。”  
“嗯，我知道。”谢琛听着很平静，“你信我吗？”  
“你觉得她跟我说了个什么样的故事？”林潇扬问。  
“宋溪云的故事，”谢琛说，“罗生门，你不会不知道这个故事，所以你愿意听我讲讲吗？”  
“我会不愿意吗？”  
“我去接你，”谢琛说，“我们回家再说。”  
窗外淅淅沥沥下起了雨，谢琛举着一把黑伞走到门口，看到他出来把伞撑到他头顶。  
“冷吗？”谢琛说，“回家吧。”  
林潇扬笑了，“我隔着窗子看你走过来，想到了很多电影里的场景，然后我开始想你会跟我说一句什么样的台词。”  
“出乎你的意料吗？”  
“没有。”两个人并肩走完了雨夜里很短暂的一段路，“所以我还是觉得我很了解你，我能想象你会告诉我一个什么样的故事。”  
“现在我们来验证一下。”也许是雨水弥漫出的蒸汽带来的错觉，林潇扬整个人看上去湿漉漉的，眼睛也湿漉漉的，在雨夜闪烁的霓虹灯里格外明亮。  
谢琛抬手摸了摸他的眼角，“你信我吗？”  
“信。”林潇扬回答得很干脆。  
“但是你知道吗？”林潇扬说，“一直问这句话容易显得心虚。”  
“我只是太在乎你了。”谢琛说。  
“如果是这样的话，”林潇扬说，“那说说你的故事吧。”  
“其实你的事情，我从来不希望从别人口中听到，”林潇扬说，“我希望你亲口告诉我。”  
“我都会告诉你的。”谢琛平静地开着车。  
“我跟她订婚了，是两家人的安排。丁家宋家这样的家庭，订婚结婚只是走走形式。我们各自可以发展自己的恋情，大家互不干涉。”谢琛说，“苏明雪是丁辰济的未婚妻，但这不影响她和小宁的关系。”  
“你的故事只有这样吗？”  
“我跟你讲抱歉，”谢琛说，“我知道你在乎这个。”  
“所以宋溪云一回来，我就联系她着手取消婚约，”谢琛说，“她答应了，她家里人也答应了，丁振华答应不答应不重要。我现在是自由的。”  
“你能接受吗？”谢琛问。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我希望你接受。”谢琛说。  
林潇扬转头看了他一眼，谢琛看着前方的路，什么表情都没有。  
“你告诉我的故事和我想象的差不太多，不，分毫不差。”林潇扬说，“我了解你。”  
“那你爱我吗？”谢琛问。  
“我比你想象的爱你。”林潇扬说。  
车开到了车库。  
到了谢琛的家。  
他们可以安安静静，面对面地谈一谈了。  
“我没有告诉你，但我猜你已经知道了，”林潇扬说，“丁辰济去找过我，问我我跟着你图什么。”  
“我去过你的公司，听到你公司的员工议论我，他们不明白一向大方的你为什么偏偏对我这么小气。”  
“宋溪云找到我，她想看看你所剩无几的年少轻狂用在了谁身上。”  
“苏明雪告诉我你的情路很精彩。”  
“苏明烨什么都没有说，但我不傻，他看我的眼神什么意思我明白。”  
“我身边的人，甚至不是朋友，他们没有一个觉得我跟你的关系不正当，因为他们知道我是什么人。所以我一度不理解，那么多人，你的亲人、朋友、员工，一群非常了解你的人，为什么都会觉得我是你包养的情人。”林潇扬笑了笑，“现在我明白了，因为你和我打从一开始就不可能是正常的恋爱关系。”  
林潇扬把谢琛送他的三枚戒指放在手心里。  
“我真的不太理解你，”林潇扬说，“你是怎么在已经把戒指套到别人手上的情况下，又把戒指套到我手上的？”  
“谢琛，你把我当什么？”

 

17.  
林潇扬找庄明卓一起喝酒。  
“我跟丁辰逸在很久以前就认识，两年前吧，那时候我刚刚遇到了一些事，走不出来，整个人跟死了一样。”  
“不是像死了一样，是真的死了，我并不觉得自己的生命还有意义，只是行尸走肉一样地生存。”  
“我被丁辰逸捡回去了。”  
“跟他发生关系。”  
“我当时已经把自己当做死人，并不认为自己还活着，只是想如果这具身体还能让任何人感到愉快的话，那我愿意再多存在一天。”  
“于是我被丁辰逸养着，每天除了和他做爱，什么都不做。”  
“几乎相当于他养的一个婊子，或者说就是。”  
“但他对我很好，我那时候什么都不在乎，不在乎自己，不在乎他，饭都不怎么吃只喝酒，从来不笑。他好像很想让我开心，一有时间就带我出去，带我飙车，给我写歌唱给我听，给我纹纹身，送我各种各样傻逼兮兮的小礼物。像一个追女生的傻逼中学生。”  
“我觉得他很好笑，我感觉不到他爱我，但是感受到他很想取悦我，好像让我笑一下对他来说是件很有成就感的事情。”  
“所以我就对他笑。”  
“后来有一天我想开了，我不能再这么生活，于是我走了。”  
“丁辰逸看着我走，好像早就知道我会走——他很聪明，他那双眼睛好像他看得透所有人，当然也看得透我。所以我走了，并且忘了他。他和我一段屈辱恐怖的记忆紧密相关，我不想再想起来了。”

林潇扬把玩着酒瓶，诉说那些过去的事情，但他一口酒都没有喝。  
“你猜我现在在想什么？”  
“想什么？”  
“丁辰逸让我在外边不要喝酒，”林潇扬眯着眼笑了，眼睛里泛出点泪来，“你看我总是很听他的话。”  
“罢了，至少这句话，他是为我好的。”林潇扬放了酒杯，“我不需要为了这件事糟蹋自己，我要好好活着。”  
林潇扬体会过更可怖的痛苦，这份经验不能让他在另一种痛苦面前变得毫发无损，却至少给了他对抗他的途径。  
过去的事情都过去了，是一个事实，人要向前走，就不能被过去束缚。  
“走吧。”林潇扬眯着眼笑了笑，“送我回家吧。”  
这个时候他和庄明卓之间插进了一个人。  
“我送你回去。”谢琛说。  
林潇扬抬眼看了看他，“那就你送我回去。”  
“我不想走路，”林潇扬说，“你背我。”  
“好。”

 

“这是你给我的戒指。”  
“你说过不会还给我的。”谢琛说。  
“我是个说到做到的人，你不用担心。”林潇扬显得很清醒，他掌心中突然多出另一枚戒指，“这是我给你买的戒指，我自己设计的，不贵，但是是定制款，独一无二的。你吃醋，所以我得哄哄你。”  
“谢琛，你把戒指给我那一天我说过一句话，你还记得吗？”  
“你不会还给我了。”  
“还有一句。”  
“你比我希望的更爱我。”谢琛看着他。  
“对，”林潇扬点点头，“所以伸出手来，我把戒指给你戴上。”

“来吧，谢琛，亲亲我，抱抱我，草我，我想你了。”林潇扬脸上流下泪来。  
“我比你希望的更爱你。”林潇扬自己坐到谢琛腿上去。  
“谢琛，我在为你当婊子。”他吻住他。  
谢琛不爱他，他能在他有婚约的时候往他手上套戒指，他能把他当个什么东西？  
但是他爱他，他认了。

 

 

电影拍完后苏明雪来工作室给电影做配乐，顺便带来了苏明烨。  
晚上，苏明烨出去，坐在台阶上抽了支烟。  
庄明卓也衔了一支，俯下身子，轻轻侧过了头，顺着苏明烨的烟点着了自己的。  
太近了，呼吸交融间，庄明卓觉得他已经把苏明烨吐出的烟雾吸进了肺里。  
“我们的名字里都有个明字，很有缘分对吧。”他坐在他旁边，手轻轻按上了他的大腿。  
苏明烨笑了，很温柔的那种，“我不明白你为什么要这么做，”他说话听不出嘲讽的味道，只是陈述一个事实，“如果你有林潇扬的脸，我可以理解，可是，在圈子里你比较普通吧？”  
庄明卓笑了笑，完全没有被伤害到一样。  
“没关系，第一次我给你免费。”他想他真的很需要钱，“我很干净的，尝尝你又不会吃亏。”  
庄明卓把烟吐了，用舌尖舔了舔嘴角，“送上门的，我建议你试试。”

 

 

他们的电影爆了。  
林潇扬作为导演突然蹿红。  
互联网时代没有秘密，过去被扒得干干净净。  
林潇扬学生时代拍过一个片子，他是男主角，女主角叫小纯。  
片子讲青春期少年少女的性萌动，满屏绿意盎然里静悄悄的花心滴露，是个很唯美的片子。  
片中有裸露和性爱的镜头。  
有林潇扬在花洒下洗澡，然后撩起刘海看向镜头的特写。  
有小纯和男主角做爱的戏份。  
这部片子拍完后，小纯自杀了，林潇扬因为各种不知名的原因，失去了毕业证，从此没法以科班身份在电影界混。

 

这个电影大部分是林潇扬拍的，情欲戏也是他觉得合适所以加上的  
但是他们的导师，在拍片子的过程中动了邪念  
导师真的在镜头前睡了小纯  
同时想睡林潇扬  
他们当年被迷惑，觉得怎样为电影牺牲都是值得的，只不过林潇扬觉得加上男男戏份并不合适，所以没有拍  
但片场的一段花絮里，他刚刚拍完洗澡的戏份，导师按住他的场景被记录了。

 

记者：对于这段过去，你有什么想说的吗？  
林潇扬看着幕布上放完的花絮里的桥段。  
他笑了笑，  
想上我吗？想被我上吗？  
我很美是不是。  
我理解他，人都有欲望，真实且不由自主，这一点我从来没怪过他。  
他手段恶劣，应该被谴责，但我不能拿他怎么办，当时学校的环境，我说不上一句话。  
所以我放下了。  
我不在乎。讨厌、怨恨计较都没意思，人生太短了，我很忙，不想旧事重提。  
但你们好奇，所以我都告诉你们。  
有什么？什么都没有。

 

至于丁辰逸的事，我和他发生过你们能想象到的所有的关系。  
随便你们写，真的，随便，我不在乎。  
变成几行字娱乐娱乐大家也算有趣的事，是不是？

 

丁辰逸看了林潇扬教琳琳的片段，把琳琳叫到了酒店。  
“林导演是怎么教你的？”丁辰逸透过琳琳去看别人，“演给我看。”  
“他还教过你什么，都给我演一遍好吗？”丁辰逸看上去像失去了什么特别珍贵的东西，极其的落寞。

丁辰逸按住琳琳的手，“他亲过你吗？他抱过你吗？他睡过你吗？”

 

他算是喝醉了被谢琛捡到的。  
两年前，他还是个导演系的大学生。  
经历重重打击去酒吧买醉，稀里糊涂就被谢琛拖到酒店里睡了。  
林潇扬洁癖，住酒店都自带床单，醒来看着一片狼藉差点气死。  
他什么都不记得。  
谢琛听明白他的话后一言不发地用他的运动外套把林潇扬裹起来，骑着摩托车把林潇扬带回了林潇扬的宿舍。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，路上没有人，雾气很浓，安静得像世界末日。林潇扬以一种极其羞耻的姿势靠在谢琛怀里，谢琛呼吸滚烫滚烫地喷在他脖子上。他身体下面依然残留着一些感觉，但脑子里一片空白。  
这片空白反而让他内心平静，脸埋在谢琛温热的颈窝里根本不想动。  
“你住几号？”到了宿舍门口，谢琛手扶着摩托车车把低着眼问他。  
那时候谢琛刘海很长，垂下来半遮住眼睛，穿一身浓郁的黑，寡言少语，气质极其孤僻阴森。  
但是莫名很有艺术气息，一张适合地下黑帮电影和冷酷杀手的脸，又傲慢又无情，每一个眼神都很有故事。  
不用试都知道上镜。  
谢琛像扛小孩一样把他扛回了宿舍，从他衣服里掏出钥匙，一进门就把宿舍门甩死了。  
“你昨晚是说你更喜欢自己的床单。”谢琛一边说一边把林潇扬从肩头扔到了床上。  
林潇扬经历了一场宿醉，被甩在床上还没反应过来，就在自己宿舍里又被按着上了一次。  
谢琛像只野狼，把他弄得浑身每一个细胞都在战栗。  
“你现在清醒了，所以别再说你不记得，”谢琛警告他，“不记得我就再上你一次。”  
毫无意识地把初吻和第一次全交待了让林潇扬觉得不真实。  
“你先压过来亲我，”谢琛冷冷地看着他，那张脸怎么看都不像会说谎，“你还说你宿舍里没人了我们可以来你宿舍做。”  
“哦……”林潇扬略显麻木地应着，原来自己这么不要脸。  
算了，林潇扬无所谓，他现在自甘堕落，这场奇怪的一夜情好像没什么不能接受。  
更何况他们学艺术的，睡个男人又能如何。  
林潇扬拂开谢琛凌乱的刘海，看着那双深如古井的眼睛。  
英俊得很，他不亏。  
林潇扬觉得自己正在一寸寸烂掉，他试着亲吻谢琛薄薄的嘴唇，亲吻一个人让他觉得很暖和，又带着一种放纵到底的愉悦痛快。  
谢琛突然一把把他按回床上，“你是不是很喜欢玩火？”  
林潇扬双唇红红地看着他，“我就玩了，你看着办。”  
林潇扬那天就没能下床。  
他大概也没几天是正常能下床的。  
谢琛白天要忙，留他一个人窝在宿舍里发呆。谢琛按照一日三餐给他点外卖，免得他饿死，外卖放在门口，他只在拿外卖的几秒钟里能见到一线阳光。  
晚上谢琛回来两个人就做爱。  
除了谢琛的眼睛、手指和呼吸，他脑子里没有别的东西。  
堕落得没有边际。


	2. Chapter 2

人类作为一种器具

01

清晨安静的校园，碧绿的草坪上依然沾着透明的露珠，水池中的泉水悠悠流动，泉水里游曳着五颜六色的彩色鱼类。高高的白色圣母像迎着初生的太阳，像沐浴在圣光之中。

除了窗外的天色不似往日般湛蓝，仿似遮上了一层灰色的透明薄膜外，今天看上去只是非常普通的一天。

在被分成密密麻麻格子间的教学楼里，教师阿心茶正在给他的学生们教授宇宙地理这门课。他是个拥有淡金色及腰长发，神情如校园里的圣母像一般柔和的年轻人，声音低沉柔和，讲课富有趣味，是个非常受孩子欢迎的教师。此时他正在向孩子们讲述阿贝尔星。阿贝尔星是在宇宙一角安静生长着的孤独星球，一棵参天古树覆盖住了星球上的全部土地，树上居住着白发绿眸和金发蓝眸的人类。繁盛的古树上生长着水果与鲜花，阿贝尔星球上的人类不需要劳作，伸手就可以从树枝上摘取食物和礼物，无所不能的大树哺育着他们。

“就像这样。”阿心茶不知从哪里变出了一支鲜艳的玫瑰花，孩子们发出一阵惊讶而兴奋的欢呼声。

阿心茶低头轻轻咬住带刺的花枝，缓慢地咀嚼着，“阿贝尔星球上的人可以把玫瑰花茎当做食物，剩下花朵。”

阿心茶将花朵夹在手上，“花朵也是可以吃的，但这样美丽的花朵，阿贝尔星球上的人更愿意将花朵送给喜欢的人。”

“比如这样。”阿心茶说着蹲下来，将玫瑰花别在手边的黑发男孩子耳边。

男孩子瞪大了圆溜溜的眼睛，近距离看老师的睫毛是和头发一样的金色，又长又密，耳后几缕散发飘起来，拂在脸上痒痒的。

男孩子揉了揉脸颊。

阿心茶对他笑了一下。

“阿贝尔星的人们过着自然而快乐的生活，他们热爱自己的星球。”

别完玫瑰花后阿心茶继续讲下去，“和我们之前已经学过的，被各大帝国盘踞的星系们相比，阿贝尔星球上储备着丰富的能量矿藏，因此被耶川帝国发现并……”

突然，一阵轰鸣声在头顶响起。

黑色的光网眨眼间覆盖了学校。

安静的校园刹那间变得喧闹。

整栋教学楼的孩子们都尖叫起来，跑离自己的座位，他们推搡着，教室里乱作一团，浓稠的黑色到处都是孩子们的哭声和桌椅歪倒的脆响。

“没电了！”

“我的通讯不亮了。”

“发生了什么？！”

大人们的声音也充满了惊恐。

阿心茶抬起头向窗外黑得看不见一丝光的天空看了一眼，然后他转过头，试图安抚着惊慌失措的孩子们，“不要怕，不会有危险的，相信老师。”

阿心茶温柔而坚定的嗓音在黑暗里显得无比可靠。

在黑色里像没头苍蝇一样乱跑乱撞的孩子们终于安静了下来。

“不要怕。”阿心茶重复了一遍。

此时天空传来一个严肃而苍老的男声，“要耶川帝国的皇帝铁拜尔出来说话。”

“你只配跟我说话。”男声刚落，另一个男声随即响起。

“你算什么东西？皇帝见不得人吗？”

“陛下日理万机，没有时间管一只苍蝇在说什么。”男声声音平静。

“忙到没时间管帝国八千孩子的性命吗？”

“这种小事不需要麻烦陛下。”

“八千条性命对帝国来讲是小事吗？”

“八千条性命当然是大事，”男人尾音故意拖长了一点点，“但解决掉一群愚辈低劣的威胁不过小事一桩。”

“一分钟，我要见到皇帝，否则结果你很清楚。”这个声音似乎不想再废话下去。

“执着于面见陛下对你毫无益处，”另一个男声居然笑了，“全宇宙最英明的君主将比我更迅速地瓦解你愚蠢的阴谋。”

“还剩四十五秒了，石泽尔。”苍老的男声很清楚对面跟他讲话的人是谁。

“你可以继续像小学生一样数数，一直数到零。”石泽尔懒懒地说。熟悉他的人，几乎可以想象他坐在金色的座椅上，右手支着额角，狭长的眼睛微微眯着，对人爱答不理的模样。

“只剩三十秒了，石泽尔。”

……

“十。”

“九。”

……

“一。”

“砰——”

阿心茶从黑暗中拿出了自己的淡金色枪支，对着那个泛着玫瑰色光泽的角落发射出子弹。

“啊——”

“血啊——”

“他死了，他死了……”

“孩子们，记住。”石泽尔的声音在学校的混乱中响起，“帝国的银色战舰正在开往你们的学校，所有的敌人都已被帝国锁定，帝国会尽最大努力保护你们，更会替你们每一个人报仇。”

“所以，”他的声音变得温和而饱含鼓励，“勇敢些，不必怕。”

“不——”传来一个老师撕心裂肺的喊声，“石泽尔，快让陛下过来。求求你了，求求你，你这个混账。”

“陛下不会知道的，”石泽尔说，“等我杀光敌人之后他才会知道。”

“石泽尔，”这时一个虚弱的声音响起来，“你……你……”

“陛下！”那个石泽尔似乎很吃惊，但迅速恢复了正常，“陛下，让这种小事叨扰了您，是我该死。”

“唉，”皇帝徐徐叹了口气，“你不……不告诉我……才，才是不该啊。这……可是，可是……帝国，国的……孩子们……”

“陛下，”另一个声音开口了，“您一句话就可以换回黑光下八千孩子的性命，只需要一句话。”

“什……什么话？”

“您答应吗？”

“我……当然……答……”

“陛下！”石泽尔平常是不敢打断皇帝讲话的，但此刻他已经顾不上了。

“孩子，孩子……重要啊……石泽尔……”

“您只需要说一句，阿贝尔星自由。”

“阿贝尔星自由。”那个声音重复了一遍。

“陛下！”石泽尔急了。

“阿……”

“轰————”

阿心茶眼前浮现出一阵红色的光。

阿贝尔星人的黑光被打破了，蓝色的天空重新显露。

光回来了。

阿心茶回头看了一眼那个被他别上玫瑰花的小男孩，金色的子弹洞穿了玫瑰的花心，小男孩大大的眼睛已经散了光，玫瑰花上沾着滴滴的血。

本来以为石泽尔还有点人性。

阿心茶看着天空中的虚投的人像，那个白发绿眼的男人正在高空中低头俯视着这片废墟。

还是高估了你啊……

阿心茶被滚滚的气流冲到了墙壁上，闭上了他蓝色的眼睛。

石泽尔在皇帝说出“阿贝尔星自由”之前毁灭了整个学校。

既然无法找到黑光的源头，那就连学校一起毁灭。

石泽尔不打算营救任何人。

02

广袤浩瀚的星海尽头，是耶川帝国。

在这个帝国，铁拜尔的荣誉和权利高于一切。

这个时代的铁拜尔是一个病弱的青年男人，在他毫无血色的脸上，有一双仁慈多情的灰色眼瞳。除了铁拜尔这个世代相传的封号，他还有一个属于他自己的名字。多年来没人称呼过这个名字，而他的记忆力因疾病而退减，所以他恍惚间也会错觉自己只是个权利的代号，从来不是什么具体的人。

此时他正尽全力断断续续地说出他的遗憾与悲伤。

因为他的无能，帝国八千幼儿在刹那间化作广袤宇宙中一粒粒渺小的灰尘。

“我对此……非常……遗憾……”铁拜尔灰色的眼睛里弥漫着深重的哀痛，“孩子们都是帝国的未来，可是……”

“帝国会……给大家……咳咳……”

他的病躯本不能支撑他做长久的演讲，更何况他刚刚经历了一场大轰炸，精神状态也接近透支。现在他已经说不出一句完整的话了。

于是理所当然的，石泽尔接过了他的话。

“对这件事我感到万分遗憾，”石泽尔真诚地说，“是帝国的军队侦查工作有缺，致使独立分子有机可乘侵入学校，这点我难辞其咎。”

“我保证同样的事情决不会再发生，”石泽尔深绿色的眼睛直视着镜头，那是一种军人式的、杀气腾腾的承诺，“而现在我会把独立分子一个个找出来，把他们杀干净。”

人群哗然，“是你，石泽尔，谋杀了他们。”

石泽尔看到文字摇了摇头，“是独立分子谋杀了他们。”

“是你。”

石泽尔轻轻皱了一下眉，好像真为这份指控感到愤怒似的，“你们不去指责妄图用八千生命作为砝码去博取私利的人，却来指责粉碎了这个可耻图谋的人。”

“我，石泽尔，帝国的统帅，在这里告诉每一个人，”石泽尔的语气变得严厉，“帝国不受任何威胁，帝国保证血债血偿。”

“再试图以无辜儿童，以任何无辜者的生命换取利益，”石泽尔说，“我保证你们什么也得不到，且会死得苦状万分。”

石泽尔锐利的目光在天幕之中扫过人群，每一个人都有被他一眼看穿的错觉。

帝国统帅严肃起来的样子是多么可怕，大家都非常了解。

“又被他混过去了。”屏幕之外，帝国的首相大人维江微笑着摇了摇头，“帝国不受威胁，帝国血债血偿。所以被石泽尔亲手炸死的孩子们就不再重要了，这不过是为了杜绝再一次的威胁不得不做出的牺牲。”

“石泽尔懂得如何让自己正义凛然。”另一位大臣临其用讽刺的语气说，“你总不能让他回答，对他来说，阿贝尔星的殖民权远比你们八千条贱民的命重要。虽然石泽尔心里的确那么想。”

03

“他就像一株美丽的植物。”傅恩看着屏幕里伪装得无比正义的石泽尔说，这个帝国最残忍的军人有一双明锐的绿瞳，鼻子修挺，嘴唇纤薄，深邃而锋利的五官线条雕刻般刻在一张白皙立体的脸上。

生气勃勃，盛气凌人。

“食人花吗？”傅情接过哥哥的话头，他习惯性地附和自己的哥哥，尽管他并不同意。他觉得石泽尔更像一只嗜血的白狼。

“当然不，”傅恩惊讶地回答，似乎再奇怪他为什么会做出如此奇特的联想，“就是一株普通的緑茎白花的植物。”

“好吧……”傅情习惯了自己哥哥奇怪的思维，并不反驳，“希望他的刀砍在你脑袋上的时候你也这么想。”

“喏，”傅情冲着天空上投射出的石泽尔的打脸努努嘴，“他说要把独立分子一个个找出来杀干净呢。你可是摘不干净的。”

“我又不是独立分子，”傅恩没有任何压力，“我只是个普通的需要钱的科学家。”

“他可不会这么想，”傅情说，“你卖武器给独立分子，你当然就和独立分子是一伙的。”

“他才不这么想，”傅恩笑笑，“我们可以赌两天份的火鸡。”

“不要。”傅情严词拒绝了。

在打赌这件事上，他还从来没有赢过他哥哥。

傅情用从黑市上买来的理疗用品为阿心茶医治伤势。

石泽尔的红色冲击波砸下来的时候，在一旁观看“黑光”实际效果的傅恩顺手救了阿心茶。治疗红色冲击波造成的伤痕需要的理疗用品已经被石泽尔下令管制了，只能去黑市购买。

傅情看着阿心茶一头柔顺的淡金色长发，一边为阿心茶医治一边说得一本正经，“傅恩一定是看上你这头头发能卖个好价钱才顺手把你拖出来的，所以你不必感谢他。”

“是我从海盗船的账目中挪出你衣食住行的费用，并且冒着极大的风险去黑市给你买理疗器。”傅情希望阿心茶千万不要认错恩人，进而报答错地方。

阿心茶蓝色的眼睛无神地看着前方，好像什么都没听见。

傅情耸耸肩，看来学校的事情给了他极大的打击。

有做事的勇气却没有足够强大的心灵来承担一切可能的后果，那就不要做事了。

傅情把一个疗程做完后就离开了，懒得为阿心茶进行心理辅导。

心理辅导可以交给可爱的女孩子们做，比如秋露露。傅情还要忙整个海盗船的账目问题，这可是个非常耗神的工作。


	3. Chapter 3

阵雨晴时

1.

他腕骨真漂亮，吴决在心里啧了一声，比赛的时候盯着对方后卫心猿意马是不是不太好。果然，球被顺走了。吴决转身追上去，这种拼专注力的时候，走神实在是……他张开手臂拦住对方的去路，可他又确实地心不在焉了，对方看着他，眉睫微微下压，漂亮又有攻击力。他知道他在用眼角余光观察周围队友的位置。他手指很长，橘色的球在他纤白的指间跃动，吴决盯着他的手指看晃了神……等等，橘色的球轻轻飘到了对方另一只手上，然后是飞速地超越。擦身而过的瞬间，吴决注意到了对方凌厉的锁骨线条。

吴决对自己笑了，转过身迅速回追，这样轻易地丢掉球权又漏人，一定会被看不起。想给对方留下点印象，这个样子可不行。

但对面的后卫显然无心恋战，迅速脱手把球传给队友向外跑位，吴决没追，对面前锋带着球一路前冲，球进了。

吴决望了一眼那个进球回过头去笑，“后面不会这么简单了啊。”

对方也笑了一下，“比赛的时候走神可不好。”

感觉到我走神了吗？吴决笑，不知道有没有猜到我是为了什么走神的。

球重新弹跃起来，吴决正了正神色，认真地投入比赛。这个后卫身量很高，180肯定是有的，给了他很多钻空子的空间。他俯下身冲出去。后边其他人的拦截对他而言根本不算什么，他一路飞奔迅速回敬给对方一模一样的扣篮。球场观众席沸腾了。

个人能力的闪光总比密切合作来得好看，这是定律。

吴决落地后视线迅速去找对方的后卫，挑衅地扬了扬眉。对方也在看他，眼波中竟然凝着一点笑意。对方抬起胳膊打了个手势，对面的阵型微微变了。

嗯，很有趣嘛。吴决观察着周围跑动起来。教练部属过战术，吴决隐约记得教练说过对面的七号很难缠，但他当时走神了。早知道就注意一下他的名字，吴决有些懊恼地看着那个人。

这场比赛吴决打得十分辛苦，比分胶着着上升。对方后卫打球节奏十分舒缓，非常有头脑。他能把进攻和防守都梳理得异常稳定，并奇突地绽现杀伤力。几乎每一点都是冲着他太喜欢单独作战的弱点来。吴决靠个人能力对抗一支队伍，着实有些气力不济。

但是，吴决咬了咬牙，视线里的人奔跑的样子像只白色的鸟，输别的比赛也就算了，这场他想赢。

吴决燃起斗志一杀再杀，把能用出来的全用出来。可比分依然黏的很紧。对方后卫状似随意地传递着球，舒展开来的四肢把运动节奏压得像跳舞一样好看。我一定要赢给你看，吴决拦住他的去路，对方的速度不如他，只能停下来控住球为先。他不擅长进攻，吴决想，他肯定会传，目前所有人的跑位……吴决分视线观察周围的一瞬间，对方突然加速闪过了他。操，吴决骂了一声，迅速跑回追，重新挡在他身前，这次他传……不对！传球是假动作！吴决只能又跑过去，但是太晚了，对方跳起来扣了篮。被盖帽的感觉十分糟糕，吴决压下眉冷笑了一声，站到他面前，“耍我很好玩吗？”

“只是在正常的比赛而已，”他撩起球衣的下摆擦了擦汗，劲瘦的腰腹露出来，脸上是汗蒸出来的薄红和雾气，笑容湿润又明亮，“不要动气啊。”

“你等着。”吴决无奈又气愤地咬着牙。

没人能扛得住他一整场的疯跑，随着比赛进入后半段，吴决的进攻愈发凶狠。对面也渐露出疲态，喘息声渐响。但防守仍然绵密，密不透风地罩着他。

“好烦。”吴决焦躁地拍着球，瞅准空档向前猛攻。

“嘟——”随着比赛结束的哨声响起，吴决进了他本场最后一个三分。

比分追到102:101，差一点，吴决看着记分牌上红色的数字，不甘心地哼了一声。回头，看到对方队伍已经兴奋地抱在一起。那个后卫被压在最里层，汗湿的头发黏在脖颈上，手腕细细地抬着。凸起的那块骨头在体育场白灼的灯下特别好看，像件艺术品。

算了，吴决眯了眯眼。他对这场比赛的输赢本也不在意，要不是被导员拉来给美院撑场面，这种集体活动他一直就兴趣寥寥。遇见这个人对他来说远比一场比赛重要。

“喂。”吴决并不客气地拨开人群去找他，“吴决，决胜的决。”

队友们四散换衣服去了，后卫对着他很温和地笑了笑，“江郁青，长江的江，郁郁葱葱的郁，青草的青。”

吴决把社交账号的二维码调出来，“有时间能约你打球吗？”

“当然可以啊。”江郁青扫了他的，申请过来了，一个围了一半围巾的卡通兔子。即使对这种东西不敏感如吴决，也一眼看得出这是个情侣头像。

“有女朋友了啊。”吴决丝毫不见外地打听江郁青的个人隐私。

“对，头像就是她画的。”江郁青没觉得冒犯，“蛮可爱的吧。”他低着头给吴决输备注，低着眉眼的样子看不出来情绪波动，不像秀恩爱，也不像暗示什么，就是顺嘴夸了一句。

眉骨蛮好看的，显得眼窝深，吴决心里荡了荡，睫毛像女孩一样长。“画得没我好，我画得比这可爱。”这句话里有别的心思，就是不知道江郁青听不听得出来。

这时候江郁青刚输完备注，停顿手指抬起头看向他。他眼形生得好，随意一眼就似乎能看得很深。他听出什么来了吗？吴决自己不确定起来。

“你这好胜心涉及的领域有点广。”江郁青说的话倒是无关痛痒，“这都要比一比。”

“所以你得再和我打一场。”吴决顺杆子往上爬，“我这人超不喜欢输。”

“单对单我赢不了你，”场边有人喊“郁青”，江郁青起步打算归队了，“你应该很清楚。”

“我不清楚。”吴决耍起赖来，拉了他一下，“我约你你一定得出来。”

江郁青笑出来，“行啊，到时候输了不要砸地板。”

“回见了。”江郁青向他挥了挥手，那一截白生生的手腕亮在吴决面前。

“我可不会输。”吴决小声回了一句，江郁青已经背过身去了，这句不知道他听没听到。

吴决坐到场边看江郁青的社交网络，这么爱秀恩爱的男人实在很少见，朋友圈里全是女朋友。吴决不耐烦地浏览，很快到了头，就这几张照片，除了女朋友没别人了。

无聊吗？

吴决把江郁青朋友圈的图发给夏俊驰，“你们学校的，认识么？”

夏俊驰回得很快，“这不可能不认识。”

这就方便了，“分享一下。”

夏俊驰知道得也不算多，江郁青读医科，今年读大二，家里做生意。家境优越自身优秀，是个上天眷顾的公子哥。

“据说和女朋友青梅竹马感情极好，朋友圈发这些肯定是为了赶桃花的。”夏俊驰看了看江郁青的朋友圈，“我听过他的名字，传闻里好好先生一个。有忙就帮正直善良，这朋友圈和他的传闻倒蛮配套的。”夏俊驰话里有话，“就不是个爱玩的性格。”

“谁又爱玩了？”吴决觉得这人真烦。

“你自己瞎联想倒怨起我了。”夏俊驰笑笑的断了电话。

吴决回画室便开始画江郁青，从手腕开始，到长而灵活的指节。一个习惯打篮球的男人皮肤居然能保持一种颜料一样的白。慢慢勾出延着手腕向上的一截手臂，红色的a大校队队服和里边那件黑色的打底——男人穿这么保守是奇怪的事。吴决非常愉悦地画出了江郁青薄薄的肩膀和运动服欲盖弥彰的阴影，笔触从长长的脖颈勾到陷得极深的锁骨窝。利落的两笔勾出锁骨的线条，细细打磨周围的阴影，将那两块凌厉的骨头衬出来。吴决在用他的笔想象一些别的东西，这种想象越到一张画的细处越放肆。那些骨节突出皮肉鲜明的地方，吴决的笔不留缝隙的一一扫过。身体的部分被览遍，最后才是脸。吴决猜想江郁青看到自己的大作是什么表情，也许是讲他好胜心太强之前的那个眼神，仿佛看出了他昭昭的心思——这可真是太危险。吴决愉悦地勾勒眼睛的线条，反复涂抹那片浓郁的黑里可能显露的种种情绪，江郁青啊，笔尖从挺翘的鼻梁落到嘴唇，江郁青啊……唇上细细的纹路在笔和纸摩擦的沙沙声里显露出来。

吴决画完了男生打球的画，一个轻盈的、白色飞鸟一样的男孩子。吴决最后换了一只红色的笔，一根红色的线缠住男生的手腕，线的另一头延伸到画布外无限远的地方去。

2.

吴决拉了江郁青的微信出来，“这几天有空吗，出来打球？”

消息到晚上才回，“周六是这届篮球杯决赛。你问我这几天有没有空和你打球吗？”

吴决用红色颜料在嘴唇上涂了一笔，笑了，语音通话连过去，“这个篮球杯还没结束啊？”

“咱们上周打得是半决赛，吴决同学。”江郁青听语气又无奈又好笑，“这周该决赛了。”

“原来我这么厉害，都打到半决赛了。”吴决真心实意地夸了自己一句。

“我本来想问问你b大的战术特点，你们小组赛遇到过。不过看来你肯定没注意。”江郁青声音蛮虚，估计是训练累的。吴决勾兑着染料重新涂抹那颗黑色的眼睛，想这人累极了的声音蛮好听的，浅浅的气音传到耳朵里，吴决决定让那双眼睛蒙层雾气看看。

“我一般不会注意自己的手下败将。”吴决说得理所当然。

江郁青笑，“也是。”

“你们在哪比赛，我去研究研究你的战术特点。”吴决重点强调了“你”。

“b大体育馆。”江郁青答得干脆，“欢迎来给我当拉拉队，我们客场作战怕是气势不够。”

“哈。”吴决画完了对着画布退开一步，“你猜我现在在干什么？”

“在想我？”江郁青这句声音低沉，说得吴决心里一动，但江郁青很快在电话那头笑起来，“我女朋友经常问我这个问题，说顺嘴了。”

“……”吴决顿了一下，也压低了声音，“我是想你来着，”江郁青自己凑上来的可不能怨他，“可想你了。”

“那我也可想你了。”江郁青声音里笑意更浓了，“周六我要是赢了就找时间请你吃个饭。”

“输了就我请你。”

“那还是我花钱吧。”江郁青还在笑。

吴决想这人可真爱笑。抬起笔把画布上的人嘴角向上勾了勾。

周六吴决按时到了b大，江郁青穿着客场的队服，队员们围拢在一起商量事情，估计是在安排战术。跟江郁青这支球队打过，吴决清楚这支队伍论个人能力都不行包括江郁青，只是江郁青视野好会梳理，靠一群螺丝钉拧成机器硬生生走了这么远。但打b队的话必然很困难。吴决看着主场球衣想起了b队是哪只队伍。当时吴决靠个人强突冲破了他们的铁网，江郁青球队里可没有人能做到这个。

那这顿饭就我请吧。

吴决找了个前排的位子坐下，静静地等比赛开始。

不管怎样，看江郁青打球总是很享受的，这个人身上有种美感。很难描述，冲盈在举手投足之间。吴决手痒了，今天没带纸和笔非常失策。吴决在心里勾画着江郁青只有在比赛时刻锐利起来的眼睛，他真的很喜欢他，这种喜欢说不上是单纯情感上的还是关联着某种渴望，他们学艺术的，有时候分不清各种情绪混合出来的到底是什么。

如吴决所料，江郁青打比赛打得异常辛苦。他的队友没法给予足够的支持，他本身的运动能力又不够bug，做不到吴决这样的单抗，在这种强度的比赛里体力流失得异常之快。吴决看着江郁青在球场上奔跑，他的疲态已经显出痕迹，只是依然表现得很冷静。他从容稳定的态度给了他的队伍一定的支撑，他的队友们信赖地望着他，仿佛跟着江郁青的部属就能轻松赢下比赛。

承受着这样的信赖不知道会不会累。

吴决突然觉得江郁青很需要他。

如果此刻他站在他身边那这场比赛会轻松很多很多。

江郁青不能把球传给他们的10号，10号带球能力很差一定会被对方断下来，所以江郁青只能控住球继续跑。

他的体力和精力都不是无底洞，顾不上方方面面。吴决看到有汗水从他额角滴下来，呼吸越来越急。

看他这么辛苦吴决坐在场边不免遗憾，江郁青配得上更好的队友。比如我，吴决手又痒了，他想打球。他能想象如果自己是江郁青的前锋，这场比赛能打得多么酣畅淋漓。他可远比场上的其他人适合站在他身边。

等一下——吴决怔了怔，江郁青突然间加速了，他像只迅捷的鸟，闪过重重的防守一跃而起——灌篮！

体育场沸腾了，甚至b大的学生里都发出了惊叹。

江郁青落在地上，扶着自己的膝盖休息。

吴决坐回椅子上。

原来还藏了点东西，这是他们的比赛之中江郁青没有展现过的能力。

江郁青，吴决看着那双很少聚起尖锐锋芒的眼睛，内心涌上一种说不出道不明的心情：你的好胜心可不比我少啊。

江郁青开杀之后场上局面好看了不少，但他个人体力能支撑到何种地步很难说，吴决投入比赛认真看起来，甚至也开始为江郁青紧张——a大终于赢了。

队员们脱球衣狂奔出尽了洋相，但女孩子们的欢呼声从来没有停下。江郁青没跟他们闹，到更衣室换衣服去了，吴决给他打电话，“说好的请我吃饭。”

“好啊，”对面传来衣服的摩擦声，可能是在换衣服，“等有时间约你。”

“今天要吃庆功宴是吗？”

“对啊，”江郁青声音笑眯眯的，显然非常开心，“辛苦了两个月，得好好庆祝庆祝。”

“那你出来一下，我送你个礼物。”

“哎？”

“猜猜是什么礼物。”吴决找到更衣室门口。

“这个可不好猜，”江郁青想了想，“还真没有男人送过我礼物。”

“那自己出来看吧，我在你们更衣室门口。”

“嗯？我出来了。”

门开了，江郁青穿着a大的校服站在吴决面前。a大的校服是白绿色系，江郁青高瘦挺拔，站在那里像颗春天的树。

吴决倚在另一侧的墙上从头到脚打量他，“真帅气。”语气被拿捏得特别浮夸。

“承让承让。”江郁青随意地谦虚了几句，带他往外走，“你怎么进来的？”

“你们学妹认得我，还夸我打球帅，放了我行。”吴决冲他扬扬眉毛。

“是很帅，魅力巨大。”江郁青开着玩笑，“理解学妹，就不批评她随意放人进来了。”

吴决想这人说话怎么不按套路出牌，要不是明确知道这是个直男他肯定觉得他在撩他。

“怎么，”吴决偏过头观察江郁青的神色，“被我帅到了？”

江郁青还是笑笑的，“帅翻了我们整个学校的人，好多学妹找我打听你联系方式。”

吴决不缺异性缘，但这句话让江郁青说出来吴决听着异常的舒坦。

“也就是说你拦了我很多情缘，”吴决装模作样，“打算怎么赔给我？”

“行，都赔给您，”江郁青也不客气，“我明天就把你的微信号印成小广告发给学妹们，要不在b大也散发一份？”

“你不要发我加你那个，”吴决毫不客气，“我给你写个新的，让学妹们加我的专用号。”

江郁青眨了眨眼睛，他这个表情十分可爱，睫毛长长的煽动着，吴决几乎有冲动想用手覆住。

“干嘛用这种眼神看我？”吴决心里发痒。

“不好意思，”江郁青说，“没有学妹了，学妹都被我挡下了，您就只能加我这个学长了。”

“这是要把你自己赔给我喽？”吴决占他便宜，“没有学妹，学长倒也可以。”

说完吴决抬手去勾他的下巴，“学长笑一个？”

这次离得太近了两个人睫毛都几乎能碰到，江郁青抬眼看向他的时候吴决感到自己心跳都停了，江郁青微仰起头看着他笑，浅淡的呼吸漫到他脸上，“学弟您看这样笑行吗？”

吴决勾在他下巴上的手指和心一起被烫到了，他的手指不自觉地用力，想要更近一点……江郁青被惊吓到了一样后退一步，吴决力气太大了指甲在江郁青下巴上滑出一道红痕。

“学长，这就跑啦，”吴决嘲笑他，“刚才不还挺大胆的。”

江郁青摸着下巴无奈地笑出来，“我以为你真要亲我。”

谁知道呢，吴决回味着手指上残留的触感，谁知道他是不是真的想亲。

“不是要把自己赔给我吗？怎么害怕起我亲你了。”吴决知道说得越大胆越不会被当真。

“打住吧，别套路我了。”江郁青喊了停，“不是说送我礼物吗？”

“挡了我的桃花，还问我要礼物。”

吴决取出双肩包里已经包装好的画。一个长方形的黑盒子，盒子上印了烫金字体的江郁青的名字，吴决亲手写的。

“这是什么？”江郁青显然很意外。

“我的画。”吴决没卖关子，“回去好好欣赏吧。”

“一定。”江郁青很给面子地点点头，“谢谢。”

吴决虽然年轻，但名气已经很不错。这幅画送出去，当然是很值钱的。

但吴决想的倒不是这个，“我画得特别好，”吴决压低声音像说什么秘密一样，“比那个卡通兔子好多了。”

3.

吴决数着日子等江郁青来请他吃饭，左等右等不来，只能他先打电话过去。

“江学长好，”吴决跟他抱怨，“您百忙之中还想得起抽空请我吃顿饭吗？”

“那当然啦，再忙都得请吴决同学吃饭。”

江郁青的话让吴决心情立马变得很好，“那吴决同学什么时候能吃到这顿饭？”

“嗯……我看看。”他犹豫的这一下又让吴决很down。

对面似乎察觉到了这边的丧气，“要不就今天晚上？不过我六点才下课，得上完课去找你，可能会很晚。”

“不晚，”吴决高兴地应着，“多晚我都等你。”

“那我把饭店地址发给你？”

“行。”

约了六点半，吴决五点多就开车到了a大学校门口，发消息给江郁青，“到学校门口的时候给我打电话，我来接你了。”

江郁青一直没回，六点的时候直接来了电话，“我下课了，马上出去，你在哪儿呢。”

“回头，”吴决按着车喇叭，“在车里。”

江郁青回过头来，先看到他的车，再看到他的脸。

“哇，”江郁青笑了，“学弟你排场好大。”

“快上车。”吴决喊他。

江郁青坐进来系上安全带，“就去个小馆子，怕你找不到停车的地方。”

“我查了，附近有停车场，就是得走一段路。”吴决发动车子，看了江郁青一眼，“你饿了吗？饿了的话我买了点心，你可以先垫垫。你们居然六点才下课。”

“你饿吗？”江郁青很抱歉，“我前段时间忙着训练，很多事情赶着处理，一直抽不出合适的时间。”

“我饿了。”吴决不客气，“到了地方我要大吃特吃，你准备好结账。”

“是个很小的馆子，老板手艺很好，味道很正，我很喜欢。”江郁青说，“馆子太小了，每天客都是满的，我每次去都要提前跟老板订座位。”江郁青停顿了一下，笑了，“所以平常我很少带人去，不舍得介绍太多人跟我抢。”

嗯？吴决想这句话说得可是很有意思，“那等我去了可要好好尝尝。”吴决说，“以后我想去的时候都只和你去，帮你抢位子，决不跟你抢。”

江郁青转头看他，吴决只恨现在开着车不能和他对视，只能用眼角的余光去注意他。

“那很好啊。”江郁青笑着说。

吴决停好了车两个人一起走了一段。傍晚的风徐徐吹着，路边的灯次第亮起来，远远的天空中升起了一颗颗明星。

路上的人群在吵闹，是世俗里的烟火气息，江郁青在他身边和他并肩走着，呼吸很安静。

那很好啊。

吴决脑子里反复回响江郁青这句话，手掌忍不住向后握试图牵住他，还好及时清醒止住了动作。

“你为什么不说话？”吴决抬起手碰了碰自己的鼻子，偷偷地缓解掉这份尴尬。

“因为感觉气氛很好，以为你想安静地走一段。”江郁青笑，“你看夕阳的颜色多美啊，你能画下来吗？”

吴决转过头看他的脸，夕阳的余辉映在江郁青脸上，深黑的眼睛里有一片夕阳的颜色，吴决想夕阳的颜色哪里及得上你眼睛里的光。

“我送你的礼物你喜欢吗？”吴决问。

“当然喜欢，”江郁青说，“把我画得特别帅。”

“那天比赛之后我就一直在画你，”这句完全是实话实说，“我觉得你……说你很好看你会介意吗？”

“不会，我知道我蛮帅的。”居然能从江郁青嘴里听到自吹自擂的话，而且语气非常的坦然，“也感觉到了你对我很有好感。”

“我没有自作多情吧？”江郁青还记得要询问一句。

“看来我表现得很明显。”吴决想他当然希望挑明一切。

江郁青低头看了看自己的手腕，“比赛的时候你是看着我的手腕走神的吧？”江郁青露出淡淡的疑惑来，“你们艺术家的关注点有点奇怪。”

吴决怔了怔，原来他早就看出来了。

他真是什么都知道。

那江郁青对自己对他的心思又了解多少呢？

吴决看着他手腕上玲珑的凸起，“这里真的很漂亮。”

江郁青笑了一声，“别用这个词了，有点肉麻。不过你想画我可以给你画，你直接说就好了，不需要这么……”江郁青眼底笑意深了几分，眼睛里的夕阳光更亮了，“迂回。”

这种似乎是嘲笑他花了太多歪心思又像是纵容他向他提要求的表情让吴决不自禁地晃了神。

他下意识伸手去握江郁青的手腕可抓到了又像触电一样放开。

吴决挪开眼不看他，大步向前走，“你这么忙，有时间坐在画室里给我画吗？”

江郁青跟上来，“我确实不明白你会有什么需要，但我有时间的时候当然可以帮你。”

“那我先谢谢学长啦。”这句谢谢根本没有走心，因为吴决发现他要的可不是这个，不止是这个。

他很清楚自己刚刚差一点就吻下去了。

在这条人来人往的大街上。

4.

是个很低调的小饭馆，低调到不是江郁青带他来，他根本不会注意到这里有条马路，哪怕注意到了他也不会踏进来。还好意外地很干净，吴决决定不嫌弃它了。他坐下来看江郁青跟老板娘点菜，看得出他们很熟了，江郁青一口一个姐姐叫着，随口几句寒暄把姐姐哄得很开心。吴决沉默地观察着他，想江郁青真是标准的邻居家的孩子，长得好看，成绩好，有礼貌，嘴甜，永远一副非常稳定不会出错的样子——是他小时候，可能也是现在最讨厌的一类人。可同样的事情江郁青做起来就让人非常舒服，夸老板娘手艺好时夸得很真诚，眼睛在这家灯光黯淡的店里仿佛真的有星星。

真是个好看的人。

吴决正怀着叵测的心思，江郁青转过头来，“我点了这几个，是招牌菜。”江郁青拿着菜单指给他看，“你有忌口吗？”

吴决眼眸幽深地盯着他的指尖，根本没心思管吃菜的事，“没有。”

“那你还有想吃的吗？自己点几道，别客气。”

“我会跟你客气吗？”吴决勾起个笑来盯着他。

“所以请吧。”江郁青把菜单递给他。

“先吃一会儿再点。”吴决推开了，“你饿了吧？”

“饿了。”江郁青仰头对老板娘笑了笑，“姐，那就先点这些了。”

“怎么发现这家店的？”吴决很好奇。

“学姐带我来吃过，现在她毕业了。”

“学姐？”

“那时候大一刚入学，帮她扮过假男友气前任，报酬是一顿饭。”

吴决很感兴趣，“前任信吗？”

“我演技蛮好的。”吴决发现江郁青这人并不谦虚，夸自己夸得特别理所当然，“气得前任带了人要打我。”

“然后呢？”

“然后被我打了。”江郁青笑，“不过暴力解决不了问题，解决问题得坐下来谈。学姐前任其实很爱学姐，只是一时没管住自己。可有些事情做了就没法挽回了，”江郁青陷在回忆里怔了怔，“我从来没见过一个人哭得那么惨。”

“所以你怕自己犯错？”江郁青的社交账号上女朋友的存在感都太强烈了。

江郁青摇摇头，“我不会犯错。”

“这么自信吗？”

江郁青弯起嘴角，“我不可以自信吗？”江郁青看向他的眼睛，“从小到大，我没犯过任何错，你信不信？”

“不信。”吴决漆黑的眸子直直回看到江郁青眼睛里，我就是要让你犯错，我想让你犯错。

江郁青不执着于他的答案，“我有时候很羡慕你。”

“哦？”吴决感兴趣。

“你很勇敢，很自由，”江郁青很感慨，“而且很有才华。”

“你一样做得到。”吴决知道自己非常想蛊惑他，“勇敢自由并不难。”

江郁青低头笑了笑，“所以才华是最难的。”

“你已经有了。”

江郁青摇了摇头，“很难。”

他的悲伤异常真实，导致吴决想要出口的安慰话一时卡在了喉间。

“你都这样说，那别人是不是干脆去死得了。”吴决还是说了。

江郁青笑了，“谢谢你的赞美——我没误会这是你在夸我的话。”

“当然。”吴决不满地皱眉。

还想再说什么，点的菜上来了。

“谢谢姐。”江郁青起身帮着端菜。

“你坐着吧，别忙了。”

“嗯，我不忙。”江郁青嘴上这么说，还是自己起身帮着安排好了。吴决看着他无意义地端着餐盘把菜放在桌子上，不懂他干嘛要献这份殷勤。

“她腰不好，弯多了会疼。”菜上完了，江郁青跟吴决解释。

“学长挺会关心人嘛，”吴决想江郁青这人真是……“那学长能多关心关心学弟吗？”

这句话里尽是醋味。

江郁青拆了副筷子递给他，“当然关心。弟弟来，吃饭了，会不会拿筷子？不会哥哥喂你。”

“不会，要哥哥喂。”吴决特意捏着嗓子装奶声奶气，拿筷子的时候刻意碰到了江郁青的手指。

直男当然是浑不在意的，低头介绍他先尝尝蒸鱼。

倒真是很好吃。

“很不错，”吴决评价，他又迅速尝了几口，“很好吃。”

“那多吃点。”江郁青上了一下午课肯定也饿，倒还是有闲心给他介绍介绍。

吴决对美食经兴趣不大，更怕他饿，打断他让他先吃。

江郁青看出了他的意图，“好。”

吴决没吃过这么平民的馆子，这次来倒是一次蛮新奇的体验。其实吃什么他不大在意，他就是想和江郁青聊聊天。他刻意吃得很慢，能多拖一会儿就多拖一会儿。反倒是江郁青看了看手表，“这家很受欢迎的，外边还有人排号，你磨蹭太久要被骂。”

吴决简直疑心江郁青是故意的，“你请我吃饭还要赶我？这是待客之道吗？”

“再请你去别的地方坐坐吧，你挑地方。”江郁青愿意哄他。

吴决觉得江郁青肯定看出了自己这点心思。

吴决觉得有意思。

如果一个男人发现另一个男人非常希望和他多相处一段时间，而他默认了这个行为。

江郁青结账的时候吴决迅速把这个问题发给了夏俊驰。

对方回得很快，“如果他就是这个性格呢？传闻里他可是个典型的好好先生。”

“这个好里包括纵容男人追他？”打出“追”这个字的时候吴决心里轻微翻了一道浪。

就是追吧，吴决轻笑了一声，没差别。

夏俊驰依然回得很快，“你很行啊，人家有女朋友。”

吴决没再回。

这是江郁青要做的道德选择，跟他没关系。他现在喜欢他，他得让他知道。

出来的时候月亮已经升起来了。

周围霓虹灯艳俗地闪着。

夜风带着点凉意。

吴决心情很好，竟然觉得这些极端颜色相撞出来的穷街陋巷也有一份独特的美。

吴决明白因为自己身边这个人，他现在看什么都是美的，这是灵感奔流到让人飘起来的美好时光。

“江郁青，”吴决喊他的名字，“我看见你就觉得能画出很多东西，很美很美的东西，无边的光影，雪崩海啸一样向我涌过来。连这个破巷子，”吴决踢了一脚脚下的石子，然后回过头把视线撞进江郁青的眼睛，“似乎都值得我好好记录下来。”

“那我很荣幸。”江郁青停下脚步颇为平静地看向他，他轻飘飘的态度让吴决生出些恼恨来。

“我可不希望你只是荣幸而已，”吴决步步进逼，“我想要的可多了。”

“是吗？”江郁青继续往前走，风吹起他前额的刘海，两个人交错而过时吴决看到他无边夜色里温柔的眼睛。

“我读高三的时候，艺考的同学跟我说过类似的话，”江郁青声音里听不出任何情绪，“我当然是乐意帮他的，为什么不呢，高考这么重要的考试。”

吴决生气了，江郁青第一次让他这么生气，“你不要拿什么人都跟我比。”他们配吗？

江郁青丝毫不在意地说下去，“我不懂艺术，对我来说你们很像。”

吴决抓住了他的手腕，用力地握下去。

江郁青停下来，“这么生气吗？”

“当然，”吴决拉着他不放，“现在开始哄我开心，不然不放开了。”

江郁青看着他无奈地笑，“不放开又能怎样？你今晚跟我回学校，明天跟着我去上课？”

“对，”吴决双眼灼灼地瞧着他，“我可是很记仇。”

“我怎么可能跟另一个人像，”吴决是真的恨了，“你重新说。”

江郁青好像觉得跟他没有办法交流，“我根本不是这个意思。”

“那你是什么意思？”

江郁青真的没话说了，他转过身任吴决拉着走。

吴决握着他的手腕跟在他身后，看着他那截长长的脖子想咬他。

他怎么可能不知道他什么意思，他不就是想说吴决种种表现对他没有任何特别。

江郁青，吴决手指摩挲他的腕骨，这种抚摸一点都不单纯，对方感觉到了猛地把手往外抽。

“我不需要高考，什么都不需要，我就是不画画了也过得潇洒自在。”吴决恶狠狠地拉住他，“我就是想要你。”

这话说出来，火山滚滚的岩浆咕嘟咕嘟地灌了一天一地。

5.

既然要当好人，那当然是要献祭的——圣经故事里都是这样说的，吴决对那些故事再熟悉不过。

他凶狠地盯着他，眼睛里的光能把江郁青的衣服烧出窟窿。

他正是欲念凶猛的年纪，又生在这样一个人和人随时都可以发生点什么的时代。

他的冲动翻涌地异常激烈，还有几步就可以把他压进车里，那么他是不是可以对他做点什么。

“吴决，”江郁青的声音带了怒气，“你冷静点。”

江郁青另一只手握住了吴决的手腕，“我不想弄疼你。”

吴决笑了，以江郁青的体力他凭什么和他打架。

“弄疼我当然没关系。”吴决放开了他，他还有一点理智，不想把局面搞得一团糟。江郁青这样压着怒气的样子很好看，吴决看着他，他眼睛里那一闪而过的冷光刺激得他心底一阵阵发颤。

“江郁青，”吴决又喊他，声音放得极软极软，“我现在需要你，你帮帮我。”他用极卑鄙的心思装着可怜，他知道江郁青心软，“算我求你行吗？”

江郁青挪开了视线，“我从来没有说过不帮你。”

他转过的脸颊正好把脖颈拉出一条异常美丽的弧，吴决像审视一座雕塑一样看着那截白色的艺术品。

但他同时捕捉到了江郁青的意思。

到这种地步他不信江郁青没听出吴决想要的到底是什么，但他自始至终都没有表达过拒绝的意思。

这种态度，吴决脑海里阵阵电闪雷鸣，是不是就叫欲拒还迎？

吴决做了个醒来一塌糊涂的梦，他按住那截细白的手腕，梦境如海浪颠簸。吴决一边冲澡一边回忆这个绮丽的梦境，原来皮肤是最好的画布，洁白的，柔嫩的，有温度会颤抖的……呼，吴决回忆着梦境重新释放了一次。一种疲惫又酣畅淋漓的体验——如果一切都是真实的会带来什么样的刺激和快感呢？

洗完澡，吴决仰躺在画室的沙发上，梦境遗留的肮脏/淫/腻的气味还飘在他鼻尖，吴决打通了江郁青的电话，他得听听他的声音。

这个不明不白的电话指向一种非常赤/裸的渴/望，这种渴望由下/半/身指挥完全不经大脑，所以电话接通的时候吴决只是做出了一个抚/慰自己的动作。

“喂？”江郁青的声音遥远又贴近，“吴决？”他居然喊了他的名字。

“嗯……”吴决轻轻哼着，“江郁青？”

“打错电话了？”江郁青显然不明白现在的状况。

“没……”吴决脸贴着手机感受电磁波传过来的声音和呼吸，“跟我，说说话，随便什么……”

“你怎么了？”江郁青听着竟然是在担心他，“感冒了？鼻音怎么这么重。”

吴决凶狠地低/喘了一声。

对面一片空白。

但是呼吸声还在……

“你，到底怎么了？”江郁青问得干巴巴的。

吴决滚/沸的头脑里残留地一线理智敏锐地捕捉到了江郁青语气背后的东西。

江郁青已经听出了他在做什么。

但他要装傻。

江郁青，“呵……”吴决都觉得自己的笑声极其像个变态，“我怎么了你不清楚吗？”

吴决甚至能想象江郁青握着手机的手指在渐渐捏紧。

“我要上课了。”江郁青匆忙地扔下一句，“我先挂了。”

“嘟——嘟——嘟——”

吴决披上浴袍重新进了浴室。

江郁青在纵容他，吴决拧开花洒冲洗自己，他甚至哼起了歌，一些五彩斑斓的东西随着热水涌现在他的脑海。

吴决擦干身上的水珠拿起他的画笔，此前他从来不需要别人给他什么，画画是他的天赋，他提起笔便可以。

但他发现有一个能够给他灵感的人类感觉也很奇妙，吴决大胆地使用着极鲜艳的色彩。生理和精神以一种难以言喻的桥梁连接在一起，肉体和灵魂因为一个人的出现变成了一个统一体。

吴决光着身子在几十平米的画布上挥洒他的颜色。

太棒了，吴决的精神前所未有的兴奋。

6.

吴决打算请江郁青参加他的画展，但约了几次江郁青都说忙。江郁青必须要去，吴决听着对面的“没有时间”心情很差，“你什么时候有时间我什么时候开，你不来我就不开了。”

江郁青沉默了一会儿，“吴决，”他说，“这是你的画展，你用你的画展来要挟我，”吴决听出江郁青觉得可笑，“你不觉得很奇怪吗？”

这一点都不重要，“所以能要挟到你吗？”吴决也不知道自己哪里来的信心，他就是觉得江郁青会妥协。

江郁青在那边叹了口气，“我很忙。”江郁青很无奈，“真的很忙。”

他说话的语气由不得吴决不信，可他在忙什么能忙到这个地步？

“忙到连看画展的时间都没有？一中午就够了。”

“没有。”江郁青答得没留任何余地，“一中午很长，八点到十二点是四个小时，四个小时可以写完一份试验报告再写完一份课程作业。”

这样的理由简直好笑，“你在躲我吗？”吴决问，“你不想看到我？”

“没有，”江郁青的声音异常的疲惫，“我只是真的很忙。”

“忙到一点时间都没有？”

“对不起，”江郁青似乎不打算跟他拉锯下去，“我这边有点事情，我先挂了。”

“不能去你的画展，真的很不好意思。”江郁青让吴决简直想摔电话，“抱歉。”

挂掉电话江郁青猛地舒了口气。他的生活已经一团糟了，他没有多余的精力再去照顾其他人的情绪。或许吴决不能算其他人，但是……江郁青苦笑，就算吴决肯给，他又能开口要吗？

“我在，他们不会来了，安心。”江郁青把妈妈揽在怀里，轻轻拍她的肩膀。他根本不知道讨债的人们还会不会来，什么时候会来。

世事总是难以预料，他如何能预估到陆伯伯会中途撤出资金抽空他家呢？两家三代人的交情，还有他和陆尔予的爱情……江郁青压下心里泛上绵绵的痛意，这么多天他一直避免想起这件事，想起这个名字，但是……陆伯伯用不光彩的手段架空了江家，他爸爸一怒之下拉着陆伯伯从11楼的办公室窗户里跌下来。两家的经济纠纷就这样发展成了血案。

这一连串的打击击垮了江妈妈的精神。他温柔善良的妈妈回到了过去某段时光无法走出来。江郁青抱住她把她扶到沙发上，“江洋马上就回来了，你再等等。”

“嗯，我等着他。”妈妈露出一个憔悴的笑容，“你是谁呀？”

“我是他的朋友。”江郁青柔声告诉她，“他说他迟一会儿就来。”

江郁青终于哄着妈妈睡下了。

人生至此他无人可恨。他从小就不是个愿意记恨的人，往事如烟，重要的是未来人生。

所以他告诉陆尔予他不在乎。他爱她。除去生死大事亲恩利锁，他爱她，哪怕他负债累累前途叵测，哪怕他明知他给不了她爱以外的一切。这已经是他关于爱最后的坚持和不顾一切。

陆尔予，这个他可能从遇见她起就爱着的女孩子，他从没见过她那么绝望，“郁青，这就是我们的命。”大雨里他看不清她的泪水，只看到她发红的眼眶，“江郁青——”她瘦削的身体爆发出了最竭力的呐喊，“这就是你的命——我的命——！”她跑进大雨里，再也没有回头。

这就是我们的命。

江郁青闭上眼，他接受。回到房间里看他爸爸留下的账目。他人生第一次清醒认识到他的生活是建立在什么之上的。他看得出他的父亲是个不正直的商人，赚着不清白的钱，而他是被这些钱供养长大的。他没办法憎恶那群提着刀来他家要钱的工人，他们付出了血汗，他们有他们的家庭要供养，他们是最辛苦的人，却拿不到应该拿到的薪酬。

他不恨他们，甚至同情他们。

江郁青刻骨地体会到自己的无能。

他给不了这些需要钱的人应得的报偿。

他只能通过一些简单的工作赚杯水车薪的钱。根本不够，远远不够。

他真的羡慕吴决，一幅画就可以赚出很多。这是真正的才华，而他离那一天还有太久太久。他现在甚至不知道自己能不能正常地完成学业。可如果不继续读书下去，他将来要怎么办？

茫然和痛苦都不能解决问题。

江郁青静下来整理思绪。一个个给爸爸的老友打电话，现在能借到一些钱便借一些。只是雪中送炭总是难，他又凭什么承诺他将来一定还得起，借到的数额理所当然的不足道。

江郁青仍然在寂静的夜里把予他援手的名字一个个记下来，这都是珍贵的情义。

7.

吴决开着车寻找他打听到的葬礼的地点，江郁青家里的事情在商圈传得沸沸扬扬，他无意中听到一些传闻。他拖人查了查，看到了事情的全貌。

吴决对人间苦难向来缺乏同理心，他翻着资料甚至心情愉悦：江家的大窟窿，他能帮江郁青补上。

他向来很慷慨。

这当然是可以向他的学长邀功的事。

吴决没有插手过家里的生意，但他耳濡目染或多或少地熟悉商场的规则。没有天上掉下来的馅饼，得到就要付出代价。

所以江郁青能给他什么呢？吴决甚至期待起来。

吴决开车开到墓园门口，撑着伞等江郁青出来。没让他等太久，江郁青出现在青黑色的雨里。他穿了参加葬礼最基础的黑色西装，胳膊上别着一个孝字牌。几天不见他越发清瘦，只是身姿依旧挺拔，远远的像支玉质坚润的笔。江郁青真是个漂亮的人，这种漂亮和皮相无关，吴决心底的海为他化一片平静的湖，狂暴的力量消退成一种异常柔和的心绪，但湖面很快又被一圈圈的涟漪搅乱了。

江郁青撑着伞向他走过来，伞柄上的手指握得很紧，手腕上还坠着风吹来的雨滴，随着风的力量在手腕滑下一道道湿痕。

吴决快步向他迎过去，把自己的伞撑在他头顶，拉住他的手把他拉进车里。

“你瘦了。”吴决也坐进车里，用手帕擦刚才短暂时间里落在额上的雨滴。江郁青掌心的湿意和温度仿佛还残留在指尖，他看着江郁青苍白的脸，心上突如其来地泛出点疼来。

“瘦得很明显吗？”江郁青笑笑，“我最近明明有在努力吃饭。”

吴决不喜欢他这种不肯跟他示弱的态度，但他看着他又发现自己生不起气。

“想过找我帮忙吗？”吴决问，很快又补上一句，“我能帮你。”

“谢谢你。”江郁青态度非常客气。

“你知道的，我能帮你。”吴决强调了一遍，“或者说，就只有我能帮你。”

“嗯，知道。”江郁青垂下眼在思考，“谢谢你。”

这种事还需要思考吗？

“开口找我帮忙有这么困难吗？”吴决不理解他，“难在哪？”

江郁青没答话。

“我已经很上赶着了，”吴决近乎是无奈的，“总不能我开口求你让我帮忙。”

江郁青突然向他转过脸来，眼底闪过一抹近乎审视的冷色，这乍现的属于江郁青的锋利很短暂，但留给吴决的刺激异常强烈。吴决盯着他眼睫的线条，他又想吻他，按住手腕从眼睛开始吻他。

江郁青不该在这种即将要谈条件的时候刺激他。

吴决眼睛里的黑深了几分，“江郁青，比起我能给你的，我要的一点都不多。”

江家的口子那么大，就算是吴家，填起来也是要废点力气的。

江郁青闭上了眼睛。

他似乎还在想，可他已经是一只被枷锁扣住的鸟，他哪里还有余地。

“吴决。”吴决以为他不会再说话的时候江郁青开口了。

“嗯？”

江郁青的声音带着一种压抑之后的冷静和痛苦，“我从小到大生活在温室里，没吃过苦也吃不了苦。等我走出温室看到生活本身的时候……”江郁青无声地哭了，眼泪一滴滴跌下来，“我不懂得怎么撑下去，根本不懂。”

江郁青望着车窗外的雨。

他当然知道吴决要什么。

吴决看他的眼神赤裸得毫无掩饰，他怎么可能不明白。

这些天里他一直在忙碌，他必须去考虑问题，那些需要钱的被他家亏欠的工人们，身体不好的妈妈，还有他自己的前途。他鲜明地认识到了钱的重要性，他此前从未在意过钱，但当你没有钱的时候，钱简直是致命的。

他太累了，他支撑不下去了。

他没有卓越的赚钱的才华，也没有担起一切的解决问题的能力，甚至连熬过苦难的意志和决心都欠奉。

吴决能给他钱。

吴决无非是想要他这个人。

他的自尊和骄傲不值一提，他是一支温室里的植物，离开温室经暴风雨一吹便飘摇无依。

“吴决，”江郁青喊他，“我需要很多很多钱……”

吴决没让他把话说完。

他捧起他的下巴吻他。

车里的狭小空间被吴决滚烫的呼吸填满，江郁青被逼压在车座上，吴决的亲吻几乎要让他喘不过气。不知所措的时候他感觉到吴决解开了他的西装扣子，然后是衬衣……

“别……”江郁青在亲吻的间隙里艰难地吐字，他不懂男人和男人的这码事，但他不想在车里被操。他才刚从葬礼上出来。

“别怕。”吴决用额头抵着他的额头，黑亮的眼睛深不见底，吴决看进他的眼睛里，眼波缓缓地闪烁着，那些深邃的欲望渐渐温柔起来，吴决突然地把他拥在怀里。

“江郁青，”吴决低哑的嗓音响在他耳边，然后是密密的细吻，“我就是很喜欢你，喜欢得要命。”

8.

江郁青不懂男人和男人之间的那回事，但男人的事他还是懂的。他很无措地坐在车里，“我怎么帮你？”

吴决依然紧紧抱着他，“没事，我自己能憋回去。”

“江郁青，”吴决小声跟他讲话，“你有我呢，才不会让你受苦。”

这是太俗气的情话，他竟然感动了。江郁青没说话，抬起手回抱住吴决，把头靠在吴决肩上。江郁青承认自己的软弱，他太累了，他想找个人靠一靠，拥抱一下都是好的。眼泪又漫出眼眶，江郁青放任自己流泪了，哭吧，他想，哭完就好了。

吴决感受到肩头的湿意，他用嘴唇轻轻擦着江郁青的脸颊，当作浅浅的抚慰。他后悔起来，为什么没有早点去问问他，为什么没有更早地走过来抱住他。江郁青啊，吴决的心疼起来，不敢再去细想他这段时间是怎么度过的。

“没事了啊，没事了。”吴决把脸埋在江郁青颈间，等身体里的火渐渐平息下去。

对吴决来说能用钱解决的问题都不算问题，账面上走走数字的事情。钱到位了一切事情都好解决，江郁青家终于不用再被一群人围着讨债了。人群散去了，江妈妈能够静养，精神也好了很多。

只是这样的打击仍然需要漫长的时间去平息。

“这段时间委屈你了。”江妈妈倚在厨房门边心疼地看着儿子。

“没，”江郁青切着菜，“就是发现自己不太能抗事儿，挺挫败的。”事情来了他根本无能为力。

“还好最后借到钱了。”江郁青跟妈妈笑，“世上还是好人多。”

“对，你爸爸平常结善缘结得多，出事了自然有人来帮，不像你陆伯伯。”江妈妈恨起来，“你爸爸太傻了。”说着又红了眼眶，“你爸爸怎么就忍心丢下我的。”

“妈，爸爸在你心里呢，他一直跟我们在一起。”江郁青明白他爸妈之间深厚的感情。

“嗯……”江妈妈擦了擦泪，又想起了另一个问题，“对了，你跟尔予怎么样了？”

“很久之前就分手了，怕你们难过瞒着没跟你们说。”江郁青把准备好的谎话搬出来，“她现在怎么样我不大清楚，我早就谈新朋友了。”

“你这个孩子真是……跟谁啊？”江妈妈没想到儿子在这种事情上会瞒她，“有照片给妈妈看看吗？”

“再谈段时间就带家里来给您看看，”江郁青搬上缓兵之计，“慢慢一步一步来吧。”

江郁青把饭菜盛上来，都是他妈爱吃的。

“多吃点，这段时间都瘦了。”江郁青给妈妈摆好餐盘。

“嗯……”江妈妈安静下来。

食不语，这是他家的规矩。

江郁青终于缓了口气。

他妈妈被他爸爸宠得不谙世事，事情怎么解决的她不会深究，只要没人到她面前乱说就够了。

他不知道她愿不愿意接受他的“男朋友”，或者吴决需要他妈妈接受吗？江郁青对自己苦笑，吴决对他的乐趣又能维持多久？艺术家兴之所至的浪漫心意，消失时就像他们出现时一样的突然又轻易。

9.

江郁青终于有时间坐下来清理过去的痕迹，他把和陆尔予情感的遗物整理了一个箱子，陆尔予的声音最后一次在他耳边响起，“郁青，这是我们的命。”江郁青望着箱子怔了一会儿，把箱子搬去地下室。

江郁青不习惯回望。

过去就让它过去，江郁青想，恨是，爱也是。

他坐在箱子上把社交账号上的情侣头像换掉，随便选了一个默认头像，又把朋友圈里的照片一张张删掉。他看着空荡荡的朋友圈愣了一会儿，给吴决发消息，“有照片吗？帅一点的。”

“我有哪张照片是不帅的吗？”吴决随手自拍了一张发给他。艺术家又蛮久没剪头发了，刘海长得快要遮住眼睛，眼神在刘海的阴影里，嗯……狂野又忧郁。

“是都很帅。”江郁青认真给他捧场。

江郁青飞速地动着手指，屏蔽掉亲戚长辈分组，把吴决的照片发到朋友圈并附上文字：男朋友。

三秒后江郁青电话响了，“江郁青？”吴决叫他的名字。

“嗯？”江郁青笑。

“你现在在哪？”

“在家。”

“想亲你。”

“嗯。”

“我去你家接你？”

“好。”江郁青走出地下室上楼简单清理了一下自己，跟妈妈打了声招呼出门了。

微风吹拂，江郁青处在一种情绪放空的状态里。这段时间以来，能逃离纷乱的思绪得到片刻的放松都是上天给他的恩赐。

他用理智压下种种情感的伤痛，亲情，爱情，一切……忘记过去，去爱他应该爱的人。他不知道“应该”这个词算不算对“爱”的冒犯，他尽力了。

那个孤伶冰冷的雨天，他从身到心都走到了崩塌的边缘，他内心哀鸣着乞求一点点爱意和温暖支撑他走下去。是吴决走到他身边，拥抱了他。他的心一点点沉沦在吴决温暖的怀抱里，他不明白这样的爱是不是可耻的。因为自己的无能和软弱，他躲到吴决给予的庇护，以爱为名逃避承担应该由他担起的责任。

江郁青站在路边等待吴决，这些天里种种纷乱的想法突然都散去了，他只是怀着一种轻松的心情在等待他的男朋友。他的男朋友很帅气，很有才华，也很爱他。这是一种单纯的恋爱的心情，像春天来了，树叶会发芽，花儿会开放一样自然。这种爱的心情让江郁青放过了自己。他不再去想那笔对他来说宛如天文数字的钱。春风温柔地扫过他的面颊，他迎着那辆飞驰而来的跑车微笑起来。阳光太好了，他在一片金色的阳光里不自禁眯起了眼睛。

吴决下了车“哐”一声甩上车门，抬起江郁青的下巴就亲了下去。江郁青在阳光里简直白得会发光。江郁青在勾引他，吴决想，他那个笑随着一阵风吹到他心里，他心底顿时野草疯长。江郁青根本也在纵容他，他甚至抬起胳膊环住了他的肩膀。吴决忍不住把江郁青推到车门上，没给江郁青喘息的空档又迅速堵住他的呼吸。

他太喜欢这个人了，吴决身体里的血液都在叫嚣。

“江郁青——”吴决站在马路边上像个疯子一样狂喊，“你爱吴决吗——！你爱他吗？！”

他不知道有没有路过的人看他们，他根本不在乎。

江郁青被他禁锢在双臂之间，他低低地笑了一声，吴决心都快跳出来了，江郁青抬手拉住他的衣领把他拉下来，“爱你。”江郁青贴着他的嘴唇吻他，另一只手抚摸着他的脸颊让他低头，“我真是疯了，”江郁青叹息一样，“在自己家门口跟着你胡闹。”说完他就吻上来了。

江郁青太浑了，他根本很会接吻，吴决想，他跟吴决不一样，吴决会像火一样烧过去，但江郁青很温柔，有压迫力的温柔，一种要让吴决相信他爱他的有压迫力的温柔。吴决压住他把主动权拿回来，“光亲我不行，”吴决按着车钥匙开了车门把江郁青塞进去，“我早就说过我要的可多了，”吴决像狼一样眯了眯眼，“我什么都要。”

吴决亮出他的尖牙在江郁青后颈狠狠咬了一口，江郁青吃痛“嘶”了一声。

吴决坐到驾驶座上。

“你开车注意速度。”江郁青提醒他，“你如果……不方便，我来开。”

“哦？”吴决发动了车子，“什么不方便？”

“所以没反应吗？”江郁青说得居然很认真，“那我是不是该磨练一下吻技？”他顿了一下，眨了眨眼睛，“或者你自己不太行？”

江郁青很少这么烦人，搞得吴决又想亲他，“我行不行过一会儿你就知道了。”吴决悄悄又提了速。

男人上起头来挡不住，江郁青也是男人，明白这回事。他自己把吴决勾起来的，他得负责。可一进吴决的画室江郁青就想走。吴决握着他的肩膀把他按在画布上，“不是要练吻技吗？”

江郁青眼睛都没地方放，“你把画收起来。”

“放心，这是我的地盘，我只带你来。”吴决跟他解释，“我不会给别人看。”

吴决把他圈在怀里，拉着他坐下，“我第一眼看到你的时候就很喜欢你。想各种办法去见你，见不到你的时候就画画。”

江郁青听这些话也不知道心里是什么滋味。

“谢谢你喜欢我。”江郁青说。

如果没有吴决，谁知道他现在会过什么样的生活。

吴决看着江郁青的脸，像梦一样，他真的得到他了。他想他想得发疯，在梦里一次次不管不顾地把他弄哭，真抱在怀里反而小心翼翼起来。他知道江郁青一直是直的，没跟男人做过这事，他怕他不喜欢，又怕自己弄疼他。

慢慢来吧。

“你确定你能接受跟男人吗？”吴决问他。

“能接受跟你。”江郁青看着他，“跟男人不行，跟女人也不行。”江郁青很认真，“这不是一个男人女人的问题，这是爱的问题。”

吴决猛地箍紧了他，把他狠狠按进怀里。

“江郁青，”吴决声音哑了，“我想要你。”

江郁青任他箍着，“嗯，是你的。”

没抱到的时候吴决恨不得把江郁青生吞活剥了，真变成他的人了反而舍不得。最后两个人用手互相帮助解决了问题。

“宝宝，我们一步一步来。”这事还是循序渐进，吴决把江郁青抱在怀里亲他。江郁青被弄得很疲惫，“别喊宝宝，”他脸红扑扑的，“我比你大。”

“我就要喊，宝宝宝宝，”吴决把脸拱进他颈窝里，“你就是我的宝宝。”

江郁青本来也拿他没办法，决定遁了，“好困，睡一会儿吧。”

“哥哥你体力好差，”吴决笑话他，“和你打球的时候我就看出来了。”

江郁青真的困了，半眯着眼睛看他，“可是我赢了。”说完江郁青笑了，要不是他现在太困这一定是个非常飞扬的笑容。

吴决晃了晃神，重新赖赖地缠上去，“你还欠我次一对一你记得吗？”

“嗯……”江郁青已经不大清醒了，迷迷糊糊地应着。

“你还欠我一辈子你记得吗？”吴决套路他。

“嗯……”

真的睡着了。

吴决给他掖了掖被角，跑到浴室里冲冷水澡。

他对着江郁青兴奋地根本十头牛都拉不回来。

10.

江郁青睡意朦胧的时候感到一个温热的东西紧紧罩着他，而且这个庞大的热度中间有一块特别的热……等等……江郁青翻了个身，正对上吴决若有所思的眼睛。

江郁青被他整得没脾气了，“精力怎么这么好？”

“就……”吴决哑哑地笑了一声，贴近了来蹭他，“看到你就特别忍不住。”

“您得注意身体。”江郁青是好心，但这话说得真是大煞风景。

“你会不会说话……”吴决继续往他身上贴，“我身体好着呢。”

江郁青他给吴决弄了好几次，胳膊酸手酸。但这人现在这样靠着他，他不能不管。吴决对他反应很大，靠在他肩膀上一直喘。江郁青的经验局限于自己给自己解决点简单的需求，但男人说到底都差不多，他观察着吴决的反应给他弄。吴决眼睛黑漆漆地盯着他看，盯得他的心头一阵狂跳。他巨大的心跳声响在他空旷的身体里，一下一下冲击着他的大脑皮层。吴决脸上轮廓很深，长长的刘海黏在额角，眼睛又深又亮，江郁青屏了屏呼吸，凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊。

一阵天旋地转。

江郁青又被吴决压在了下面。

这真是……

江郁青知道自己又玩了火。

吴决盯了他一会儿，从他身上下去了，“宝宝，”吴决又叫他宝宝，“我就是太喜欢你了。”

“要不然……”吴决低下头在他耳边低语，“你今天早站不起来了。”

说完吴决又去了浴室，江郁青愣愣地躺在那里。

他当然知道吴决是什么意思。

吴决行动上很粗暴，实际上心思很细腻。我还没有准备好，江郁青抬起手背遮住眼睛。他见到吴决总是不大冷静，一开始见到他的时候就是，现在这种不冷静越发的严重。吴决问他能不能接受跟男人，他脑子一抽什么都愿意了。但吴决极聪明，又敏锐，他感觉得到，所以不硬来。江郁青对被当女人一样的插/入依然有点怕。他是学医的，知道自己没这个功能。

他这段时间太忙了，对同性相关的知识了解得太少。江郁青学生气的思维又冒出来了，他想给他时间学习他会适应的。

江郁青打开手机看了看时间，他还得回去给妈妈做饭。结果一开手机发现消息爆了，来了好几个电话，微信提示直逼99+

江郁青这才想起来自己出柜了。

他笑起来，简单翻了翻消息。他的感情生活没跟朋友们说太多，他不是习惯把感情拿出来晒的人。他在社交网站上更新这方面的动态只是想告诉一些对他可能有想法的人他不是单身，从而避免掉一些不必要的纠缠。江郁青翻着一条条消息笑，有人怀疑他是不是大冒险玩输了，有人对他可直可弯的性取向大加赞赏，还有好事分子如谢明泽直接发了个语音，把嗓子捏得娇滴滴的宛如女孩，“江哥哥～～几日不见，你怎么就弯了呢～～来看看小女子呀，一晚上之后保证您立马直回来～～～”

吴决从浴室里出来正听到最后一句，“这什么东西？你在看什么奇怪的小视频吗？”口气里夹杂着对他糟糕趣味的震惊。

“不是，”江郁青笑，“我朋友在对我弯了表示痛心。”

“让他们滚。”吴决也笑了，凑过来窥屏。

江郁青倒也不是很在意，“你看我私人消息好吗？”

“好啊……”吴决看着江郁青手机上五花八门的消息震惊了，“你的朋友都这么没底线吗？”吴决不满地嚷嚷，“这个是谁？宁原？问你什么时候分手，分手了考虑考虑他？”

“就开个玩笑。”江郁青摸了一把吴决湿漉漉的头发。

吴决搂着他的腰咬了一下他的耳垂。

“江郁青，”吴决变得很严肃，“开玩笑也不行。”

江郁青顿了一下，反应很快，“嗯，不行。”江郁青任他搂着，声音里有笑意，“开玩笑当然也不行。”

说完他把宁原那条捡出来回了，“没有分手的打算，一辈子就是吴决了。”

吴决盯着他的手机屏幕，“我说的时候你听见了？你没睡迷糊？”

江郁青亲了他一下。

然后吴决又不大好了。

时间到了江郁青收拾收拾回家。

吴决圈着他不想让他走，“今天别走了，周一我直接送你去学校。”

“得给我妈妈做饭，我妈一个人在家我不放心。”

“给她请个阿姨吧。”吴决想都不想，“以前也是阿姨陪着她吧。”

“嗯，以前我爸工作忙，只能请阿姨。”想起爸爸江郁青倒也没什么反应，“现在我也没什么事，自己来比较好。”

“你哪里没事了，”明明忙得要死，“请个阿姨吧。”吴决说得干干脆脆，抬手就要给老张打电话让他安排一下。

被江郁青拦了，“不能什么事都请人来做，我想等我妈妈恢复恢复教她自己做，毕竟不是我爸在的时候了。”

吴决停了几秒观察他，他不喜欢江郁青这样说，但他没表现出来，开口仍然是开玩笑的口气，“你男朋友不能派人照顾照顾他丈母娘吗？”

江郁青察觉到了他的不悦，“我爸已经差点把我和我妈养废了，你就不要惯着我了。”

吴决看着他的脸，几乎想问江郁青被他惯着不好吗。

“谁惯着你了，”吴决拥着他，“我惯着我自己，我就是想让你跟我多呆一会儿。”

“要不我亲自去给我丈母娘做饭？”

“好啊，你好好学学，你丈母娘可是很挑食。”

“请个阿姨好不好，”吴决又转到老话题上来，“让阿姨教我丈母娘，我男朋友来教我。”

江郁青知道拗不过他，吴决这个人脾气上来的时候拉不回来，吴决已经在压着情绪了，江郁青也不想再惹他生气。

“行啊，”江郁青答应了，“但今天我得先回去，我妈现在需要我在她身边。”

吴决不情不愿地答应了。

江郁青主动牵住他的手跟着他往车库走，“吴决，”江郁青哄他，“别跟我发脾气。”

吴决停下来，“我怎么会跟你发脾气？”我爱你都来不及。

江郁青笑，“那我的事，让我自己决定好吗？”

吴决盯着他，“都让你自己决定的话，我在你的生活里还能占多少？”吴决皱起眉，“江郁青，我养着你我乐意，你根本不需要这么辛苦。”

江郁青知道吴决不明白。

他没有再坚持。

“好啊，我听我男朋友的。”江郁青笑，拉着吴决的手往前走。

江郁青知道自己又轻易地妥协了。

吴决能给他更好的生活，那他就拿着吧。

江郁青明白自己不爱吃苦，不想为钱发愁，不想为柴米油盐的事情奔忙，这是他爸爸给他经营了二十年的美好生活。他早就被养懒了骨头。

可他又太深刻地体会到了他的人生充满风险，他必须要长大了。

“江郁青，我不知道你在担心什么。”吴决打断了江郁青的思绪，他似乎也在思考一些事情，“但是不管你在担心什么，都不要担心，你有我就够了。”

这是年轻强大的人才能说出的话，江郁青是真的羡慕他。现在的江郁青绝对没有任何信心把这句话宣之于口。

“前段时间太辛苦了，我可能还需要一些时间调整情绪，慢慢会好的。”江郁青回答他，“其实没有什么值得担心的。”

“对不起，不会再让你辛苦了。”吴决难受起来，他为什么没有在第一时间知道。

江郁青握着他的手，浅浅的温度传过来，很温柔，“那我跟你说没关系。”江郁青当然明白他为什么会说对不起，吴决是真的很喜欢他，“吴决，”江郁青说，“你永远这么喜欢我好不好？”

这可能是个过分的要求，只有在感情最深的时候才说得出口。江郁青跟吴决要很多很多东西，又要很多很多爱，贪得无厌极了。但这是吴决给他的权力，吴决为没有早点到他身边跟他说抱歉，那他当然也可以去责怪他没有早一点来。这是爱情给他的任性的机会。江郁青笑了，跟吴决撒娇，“你要永远这么喜欢我。”

吴决低头吻他。

温热的呼吸喷在他脸上，吴决的吻像急躁的流火。

江郁青被这热切的吻烫得微微醉了，渐渐把自己埋到吴决怀里去。

11.

江郁青到家忙完给钟扬回了个电话。来八卦的电话都可以不管，这个得回。

“郁青？”钟扬很快接了。

“嗯。”

“你……”

江郁青知道钟扬要问什么，不为难他了，直接答，“我最近挺好的，我很喜欢他。”

“我知道你会这样做就是喜欢他。”钟扬用他一惯平板又温和的声音回答他，“大事我帮不了你，但如果有用得到我的，你要跟我说。”钟扬说，“不要总是一个人扛着。”

“在你心里我这么不爱麻烦你吗？”江郁青笑，“其实我不知道怎么跟你说，我都觉得……”江郁青笑，“我变心变好快。”江郁青沉思了一会儿，“理不清楚原因，可能爱情就是件奇怪的事情，走的时候很莫名，来的时候也很莫名。”

“既然确定喜欢了，为什么要去计较喜欢的原因？享受这个结果不好吗？”钟扬有属于他自己的简单又直指核心的思路，“喜欢人应该是快乐的事。”

“那么钟扬……”江郁青看向窗外，突然不懂该怎么措辞。

钟扬了解他，“如果真的在意那笔钱，可以慢慢攒起来还给他。他喜欢你，不会认为被冒犯。”

“赚钱有那么容易吗？”江郁青笑。

“你有这个能力。”钟扬很笃定地说，“有目标在那里，你就能想到办法。”

“是吗？”

“是。”钟扬说。

江郁青想这段时间层出不穷的问题把他的信心磨没了，他都快忘记自己还是个一般意义上的优秀的人。

他沉默了很久，“我明白了。”江郁青终于平静下来，“钟扬，这些日子辛苦你了。”

钟扬语气不变，“是你比较辛苦，你好好休息吧。”

江郁青挂了电话，电话铃立马又响起来。

是吴决，江郁青接通，“男朋友？”

“你跟谁打电话打了这么久？”吴决很不满。

“和朋友，钟扬。”江郁青想他既然要认真谈恋爱，吴决和钟扬总是要认识的。

“什么样的朋友要聊这么久？”

“吃醋了吗？”江郁青笑，“打我电话一直占线的时候你在想什么？”

“想去你家找你，想你了。”吴决突然地大喊起来，“江郁青——！我特别想你，现在就要见到你！”

“小声点，”江郁青笑着远离了听筒，“这是在打电话。”

“你想见我吗？”

“想，”江郁青压低了声音，“才刚分开，居然又想你了。”

“那你下楼，”吴决说，“我在你家楼下。”

这真是……

江郁青握着手机不知道该怎么回应。

“你回去过吗？”江郁青偷偷换鞋出门。

“我回哪儿？别的地方都找不到你。”

江郁青居然像个初恋小男孩一样脸红心跳起来，还好现在没在吴决面前。

江郁青出了楼，他的男朋友支着长腿倚在车边等他，刘海随着长风乱舞。看到他便向着他大张开手臂，像是等他跑过去。那双眼睛在灰暗的天色里亮得逼人，和他的笑一样张扬得让人挪不开眼睛。

这个男人太要命了，江郁青想，把这么老土的手段弄得那么动人。

江郁青走过去把自己拿的外套扔在他张开的手臂上，“夜里风冷。”

“不给抱啊？”吴决顺手把衣服披起来了，一只手伸过来拉他的手。

江郁青也倚到车上，吴磊的手指很凉，迅速地扣到他指尖和他十指相扣，用指肚轻轻摩挲他手上的皮肤。

“去车里吧，别吹感冒了。”江郁青开了车门。

“哎……”吴决急急喊了一声，但来不及了，几枝玫瑰从开着的车门里流出来。

江郁青望着一车后座的玫瑰，“所以你刚刚去买花了？”

“本来想摆个花海给你，后来想在你家楼下这样搞我丈母娘该发现了。我丈母娘目前身体虚，暂时可能还受不了这个刺激。”吴决看着江郁青，他体贴人了，江郁青得夸他。

江郁青根本没领情，“你从哪学的这么过时的表白套路。”

江郁青只能坐到副驾驶座上去了。

“过时吗？”吴决折了一枝玫瑰花递给他，“可我感觉到你很喜欢。”

吴决说完便弓起身子向他吻下来，车内本就狭小的空间顿时一片暗影，吴决咬着玫瑰花瓣喂给江郁青，火红的花映着雪白的皮肤，“你好美啊，”满车的玫瑰花香里他不留缝隙地吻江郁青，吴决恍惚间已经醉了，“我的画都没有意义了。”

“我都不想画画了江郁青，”吴决委委屈屈地看着他，“我满脑子都是你。”

要命，江郁青根本不会应付这个，只能亲过去算了。

吴决跟团火一样火烧火燎的，滚烫的呼吸喷在他脸上，他觉得他要被吴决亲化了。

“宝宝，”吴决又开始乱喊他，“我快疯了，看不到你就像要死了一样。”

“你搬过来住好不好？”吴决哑着嗓子求他，“我一定安排人照顾好你妈妈。”

“吴决……”江郁青被他亲的泛迷糊，还好他脑海深处始终存着一点非常清明的东西，把他从吴决织给他的密密麻麻的网里拽出去，“我妈妈现在需要我。”

“吴决，”江郁青坚定地哄他，“我妈妈比你更需要我。”

“这世界上没人比我更需要你，”吴决完全不讲道理，“江郁青，你根本不明白我的念头有多疯。”

两个人极近地对视着，睫毛几乎都要撞在一起，江郁青看到了吴决深黑色眼底那些诡谲的暗流，他突然明白吴决说的可能是真的。江郁青无法想象吴决的“疯”到底指什么，但他真切感受到了某种可能淹没他的东西。

“吴决，”江郁青声音冷下来，“控制自己好吗？”

吴决看着他的脸，无奈地应了，“好，”他声音软了，“我都听你的。”吴决把脸埋到他肩膀上，“我就是太喜欢你了，”他声音闷闷的，“我在别人面前从来不这样。”

“你在别人面前什么样？”江郁青问。

“在别人面前我想怎样就怎样，”吴决理所当然，“想要什么就有什么。”

“我是不是挺贱的？”吴决突然又低声笑了，“我在别的地方别人那里要什么有什么，偏偏要跟只哈巴狗一样蹲你家门口。”

“听上去是挺贱的。”江郁青说。

“喂……”吴决不满地哼哼。

“对着一个人想怎样就怎样好吗？对方是个人。”江郁青说，“哪怕是很爱你的人，太任性也会伤人吧。”

吴决沉默了一会儿，“你别讨厌我。”

“宝宝，我不会伤害你的，永远都不会。”吴决说，“你不喜欢我就不做。”

江郁青拍了拍他的肩膀让他从他身上起来。

车里太窄了。

吴决出去绕到驾驶座上，伏在方向盘上歪着头看他，看了一会儿低低地笑了，嗓音沉沉的，莫名很温柔。

“怎么了？”江郁青跟着他笑了。

“都是两只眼睛一个鼻子一个嘴巴，你为什么比别人都好看？”吴决表情蛮认真的，像是真的好奇，“我画过那么多漂亮模特，你为什么比他们都好看？”

江郁青假装在认真思考，“可能因为我男朋友特别喜欢我吧，怎么看我都好看。”

“那你看你男朋友好看吗？”

“我男朋友是世界上最帅的人。”江郁青抬手刮了刮吴决的鼻尖，“跟你长得很像，你俩并列最帅吧。”

吴决顺势握住他的手指，放在唇边亲了几下。

“那个叫钟扬的呢？他好看吗？跟你男朋友比呢？”

江郁青一时没反应过来他问的是什么，反应过来简直哭笑不得。

“回答你面前这个世界第一帅的人。”吴决轻轻咬了一口他的手指尖。

“我怎么闻到了这么浓的酸味。”江郁青抽抽鼻子，“从哪冒出来的？”

“快说。”

“都说你世界第一帅了，第一就是比其他人都帅。”江郁青毫无负担地见色忘义，说完认真看了几眼，心想这不是一个风格。钟扬长得很清秀，吴决脸上的轮廓很深，都蛮帅的。

“我跟钟扬从小一起长大，是很好的朋友，你愿意的话改天可以介绍你们两个认识。”

“你到底有多少朋友？”吴决的酸气快溢满整辆车了，“微信上还有一堆要把你掰直和等我们两个分手的。”

“挺多的，我人缘好。”江郁青觉得自己说了句实话，然后迅速转移战场，“我们吴决同学那么有魅力，朋友肯定也不会少吧。”江郁青危险地眯了眯眼，“有对你有想法的吗？”

吴决很快乐，“吃醋了？等我回头挨个给你数数多少人对我有意思。”

“那你得自觉点了，别犯错误。”江郁青假模假样地警告他。

吴决低下头跟自己笑，“我可自觉了，认识你之后眼里就没看见过别人。”这竟然是句真话，不可思议，吴决心底感叹了一句，又迅速发现了新问题：“我可是第一眼看到你就对你念念不忘了，你呢？当时你怎么看我的？”

“我认识你要早多了，”江郁青回忆了一下，“我看过你的好几场比赛，仔细研究过你好针对性地布置战术。”

江郁青眼前出现了吴决在球场上的样子，“你在球场上太可怕了，我当然对你印象很深。”

吴决对他这个答案很满意，他笑了笑又想到了问题的重点，“那我岂不是被你研究透了？”

“是啊，你会怎么过我我都预料到了，你表现得跟我想的一模一样。”江郁青低着眼看他，“但真到了场上面对你，”江郁青抬手理了理他的刘海，露出他的眼睛来，“还是左支右绌特别狼狈，拿你一点办法都没有。”

江郁青眼睛里笑意很浓，又有跟他认输的无奈，仿佛在说比赛又仿佛在说别的，吴决心里简直甜化了，“可我还是输给你了，宝宝。”吴决说，“你没有办法我就主动把办法送给你好不好？”

12.

吴决泼了一桶七彩的颜料到画布上，他把手覆在画布中间，感受颜料河流一般漫过他的手背。混沌的颜色在重力的作用下随意混合，呈现出一种近乎幻觉的色调。吴决在流动变幻的颜色里看见江郁青的眼睛。

他的呼吸悄然间沉重，在梦中的画面里用沾满色彩的手指触摸情人的脸，在那张洁白细腻的脸上涂上属于他的色彩，感受他轻而温暖的呼吸……欲望像奔流的大河滔滔向前，江郁青是河里一个若即若离的影子。

江郁青……

吴决画完了，他瘫坐在自己几十平米的画布之前，轻轻合上了眼。

无数个江郁青依然在他的脑海里不断闪现。

我真是太喜欢你了，吴决讽刺地勾勾嘴角，喜欢得像条狗一样。

江郁青要忙学业，忙实习，忙他家里的事情，没有多少精力分给他。吴决那么渴望他，每时每刻每分每秒都需要他，但江郁青跟他讲他要控制自己。

于是他只能回来乖乖等着他。

那些轻声细语的爱和充满控制力的亲吻都让吴决恍惚，吴决抚摸自己的嘴唇，他当然愿意相信江郁青爱他，为什么不呢，像他这样的人生下来就是该被爱的，江郁青凭什么不爱他。

手机铃声响了，吴决赶紧去接，看到名字后又烦了，不是江郁青，“干什么？”

“我生日你来不来？”是夏俊驰。

“不去。”吴决没好气。

“就这么喜欢上赶着？连给我过个生日的时间都没了？”

“对，可享受了，你不打电话我都把你忘了。”

“人渣，”夏俊驰半真半假地骂他，“一点兄弟情都没有。”

“你可以带江郁青一起来玩啊，不耽误你谈情说爱。”夏俊驰笑了几声，“说不定还能帮你刺激刺激江郁青。”

“怎么刺激？”吴决问出来就后悔了，夏俊驰能想出好主意会出鬼。

“找一群漂亮小孩星星眼看你，让他认识到你多受欢迎。”

果然，夏俊驰脑子里全是浆糊，吴决不想理他，“我挂了。”

“你真不来啊。”

“看情况吧，”吴决也不会真把兄弟当衣服说扔就扔，“我男朋友让我去我就去。”

“……”夏俊驰无语了，“你恶心不恶心，爱来不来！挂了！”

听筒里立马一串忙音。

吴决低低笑了一声，给江郁青打电话。

“我马上到你那儿了。”江郁青直接给他一个惊喜，“我妈去看我姥姥了，我这周末正好放个假。”

“有假期了，就打算跟你干点儿大事。”江郁青的声音波澜不惊的，但吴决就莫名觉得心里发痒。

“什么大事？”

“等着我吧，”江郁青笑，“就到了。”

已经听到钥匙开门的声音了，江郁青穿了一件灰色的大衣出现在画室门口。春天风依然凉，江郁青冻得鼻尖红红的。他进了门先看到了吴决巨大的画布，愣了愣。

“这画得是什么？”

吴决从地上爬起来迎向他，“猜猜看呢。”

吴决手上都是颜料，江郁青身上太干净了，吴决都下不去手抱他。

江郁青歪头亲了亲他的脸，“你先去洗洗，我慢慢猜。”

江郁青总认为吴决是个自制力很好的人，这误会太大了，吴决不客气地抓住他手腕亲了个深的，把江郁青压到画布上。纷乱又灿烂的颜色很衬他，这画没白画，吴决心口发烫，搂住江郁青的腰吻得细了，从额头到下巴尖，手也不怎么安分，撩开毛衣进去。江郁青刚从外面进来身上凉凉的，吴决身上很烫，热度烫得江郁青的皮肤一阵阵轻颤。

“真是属狗的。”江郁青脖子上又被咬了好几下，他笑眯眯的，一副很淡定的样子。但吴决知道他不大好了，双腿一直打颤。江郁青就这股明明很有状态还非要强作镇定的样子最勾人，吴决手指摩挲到他胸前，江郁青敏感点到了，仰起脸喘了几声，眼睛微眯着看过来，特别的招人。

吴决早就有反应了，这下基本打不住了，用了力气把那东西卡到江郁青双腿间。太烫了，隔着两层布料江郁青脸上都止不住地飞红。

“去床上。”江郁青低低命令了一声。

吴决几乎是半扛着他把他甩到了床上，立马又按住他的肩膀压上去，四条长腿混乱地叠在一块。

江郁青相当配合他，配合到吴决几乎要怀疑他是不是也想了。江郁青蛮会玩的，远不像他表面看起来那么色欲不侵。

“吴决，”热力蒸得江郁青脸上汗津津的，他抬起汗湿的睫毛，眸子乌暗地瞧着他，“你猜我来这之前买了什么？”

吴决想起江郁青是提了个袋子来，“什么？”

江郁青起身想把袋子提过来。

吴决用手臂箍住他的腰，“到这时候了想跑吗？”

江郁青含笑地看回来，“不让我去拿我保证你会后悔。”

他这故弄玄虚的样子挠得人心痒痒，吴决一边抵着他一边亲他，“我有什么好后悔的，我的人我的东西，迟一会儿又不会跑了。”

江郁青推了推他，“听话。”说完这句话脸竟然红了红。

吴决的好奇心全起来了，咬了他耳垂一口自己跑过去拿。

一只又像狼又像狗的毛绒玩具。

吴决恨恨地重新搂上去咬他，“你是不是在耍我玩？”

“越看越像你忍不住买了，要两百多呢。”江郁青拿过那只狼狗摸了摸狗头。

“你怎么这么坏？”吴决搂住他狠狠地咬，“这么坏我要欺负你了。”

江郁青闭着眼睛任他欺负，似有似无的几声呻吟把吴决的狼性全激出来了。

“你说我像动物，那我真变动物了。”吴决喘得厉害，一边喘一边警告他，“你怕不怕？”

江郁青垂着眼笑，手指又去薅那只狗。

吴决不满了，“我本人在这里你老去摸它干什么？”

“因为我在它身上藏了宝贝。”江郁青手指间突然多出薄薄的一袋东西。他一只手拿着用牙把包装袋撕开，“我都说过了，今天跟你干点大事儿。”

吴决脑浆都炸了。

“想上我还是被我上。”江郁青抬眼冲着他笑，眼睛暗不见底。

吴决哪能忍得了这个，“江郁青，我现在疯了。”他一使劲把他按在底下，彻底不管不顾了。

“你要是难受就往死里咬我。”

快感逼得吴决出了一身一身的汗，天堂地狱重叠了一般的快乐和放纵。

“江郁青，江郁青。”吴决颤抖着喊他的名字，紧紧地抱住他。

吴决想他真的栽了，他不能离开这个人，他爱他爱得要死。

江郁青第一次做这种事，他不敢疯得太狠，他咬着牙收住自己的时候就想这是他的宝贝，他怎么爱他都不过分。他发着抖维持着奄奄一息的理智，“宝宝，难受吗？疼吗？”

江郁青眼里湿湿地溢出泪来，眼尾翻着红，他软软地依偎在吴决怀里，像一叶薄薄的月亮。

“还好，”江郁青哑着嗓子，“你可棒了。”

吴决被这一句话又弄硬了。

江郁青感觉到他的反应笑了，“这次你自己解决好吗？我还得锻炼锻炼才行。”江郁青脸红红的，湿湿的汗粘在额角，“我没力气了。”

“过一会儿自己就消了。”吴决用额头蹭他的额头，“宝宝，我好爱你。”

“我知道。”江郁青特别温柔，软软的嘴唇凑过来亲了亲他，“我也好爱你。”

江郁青重新躺回他怀里闭上眼，“我本来以为我会不适应，被男人……”江郁青顿了顿，“进入。那一刹那的感觉特别可怕，一瞬间对自己身体的控制力全部失去了。”江郁青笑，“但我想想进来的是你就觉得可以接受了，你不会伤害我的。”

江郁青拉住他的手，没有睁开眼，“我现在的心态很像个古代的女人，跟你做了就想你对我负责，想你娶我。”

“是不是有点奇怪，”江郁青不好意思了，声音越来越低，“我明明是个男的。”

吴决搂住他，太阳穴一跳一跳的，他努力压下身体里翻沸的热浪，江郁青对他根本不负责任，每一句话都在疯狂地勾引他。

“宝宝，”吴决嗓子哑得厉害，“我不止想娶你，还想你给我生孩子。”

这句话说完，一阵热流喷了出来。

吴决把脸埋进江郁青的头发里，“怎么办江郁青，”他想自己这辈子不能更丢人了，“我光听着你说话都能射。”

13.

吴决去了夏俊驰的生日会，夏俊驰这人喜欢呼朋唤友，这点面子要给他。更何况江郁青忙，他不去江郁青也没时间理他。

夏俊驰这人喝多了就爱高谈阔论，今天不知道抽了什么风，大谈了一番地上的人不要总想着上天揽月，小心碰到陨石被砸死。他话说得委婉，但概括一下中心思想就是癞蛤蟆不要想吃天鹅肉。吴决了解夏俊驰，他这话肯定是说给在场某个人听的，就是不知道谁这么倒霉，被拐着弯儿骂癞蛤蟆。

酒过三旬场子热闹起来开始玩游戏，吴决退席找了个安静地方。人群玩嗨了会特别没有节操，他现在不是单身了。

刚坐下才发现这里还窝着一个人。

眉清目秀的，一双眼睛黑白分明，看着特别纯，直勾勾地盯着他。

“你认得我？”吴决从刚才开始就觉得这边有道视线一直跟着他，他习惯了众星拱月也没在意，现在直面这样不加掩饰的注视不免不舒服。不会遇到狂热粉丝了吧，吴决想。

“见过你几面，”对方点了点头，“我叫钟扬，今天给夏俊驰开车。”

吴决觉得这个名字有点耳熟，还未及细想，夏俊驰走过来，胳膊横在了吴决肩膀上，冲着钟扬话里带刺，“你能不能检点一点？不要看着个条件好的你就往上凑，”夏俊驰一喝高了就语出惊人，“吴决有男朋友了。”

钟扬直接没搭理他，还是看着吴决，“我知道。”

夏俊驰横在吴决前头挡住钟扬的视线，“那你盯人家盯了一晚上？”

吴决看不到钟扬的表情，听语气还是淡定非常，“我看人又不犯法。”

“你能不能有点自知之明，”夏俊驰听着很动气，“以你的条件你配得上吗？”

吴决立马明白了钟扬就是夏俊驰今天骂了一晚上的癞蛤蟆。

“我喜欢人又不犯法。”

还是非常淡定的语气。

夏俊驰似乎气得说不出话了。

倒是钟扬先开了口，“我知道我配不上她，也没想告诉她，我自己默默地喜欢又没碍着谁。”

这话语气几乎是温柔的。

“她”是谁？

夏俊驰懒得跟他说话，拉着吴决要走。

“他喜欢谁啊把你气成这样？”夏俊驰平常人模人样谦谦君子的，今天这是抽了什么风。

“我姐。”夏俊驰说，“他配吗？”

“喜欢人有什么配不配的？”夏俊驰简直莫名其妙。

钟扬还是看着这边，不过可能听了夏俊驰的话，不再直勾勾盯着吴决了，换成盯吴决的椅子。

“他为什么这么关心你？”夏俊驰语气恶劣。

“你问我我问谁？我根本不认得他。”

夏俊驰咬了咬牙，不管他了。

吴决快笑出声了。

夏俊驰怕不是喜欢钟扬，知道人心有所属然而不是他后吃醋吃成神经病了。

夏俊驰没搭理他，在一边闹哄哄地玩大冒险。

这些游戏设置得一个比一个没节操，吴决便又悄悄撤了。

他总觉得钟扬这个名字耳熟。

等等，吴决想起来了，拿起手机给江郁青发消息，“你那个叫钟扬的朋友是个司机？”

江郁青估计在忙，没回他。

不过八成就是了，吴决想，要不然也不至于老看他。

“嗨，”吴决得在江郁青娘家人那里赚个好印象，“你吃晚饭了没？”

“提前吃过了。”钟扬回他。

“以后到桌上吃吧，夏俊驰不差你一双筷子。”

“你在卖我人情？”钟扬微皱了皱眉，想了三秒钟，“郁青跟你提过我？”

郁青？叫这么自然合适吗？

“嗯，他说要介绍我们两个认识。”

钟扬点点头，“郁青也跟我说过，不过他最近太忙了，抽不出时间来。”

“他最近肯定很累。他这人表面不说，但心里喜欢藏事儿。”钟扬很感慨，“又特别爱勉强自己。你多关心他一点。”

吴决觉出钟扬这人讨厌来了，江郁青的事情他怎么好像知道得比他都多。

“我知道，”吴决应着，但也烦了，“我当然会照顾好他。”轮不到你说。

“我关心郁青你不是该为他高兴吗？”钟扬一脸理所当然。

吴决笑得很不爽。

关心可以，但关心到让人家男朋友觉得比起来自己更像个局外人谁会开心？

“钟扬，过来。”夏俊驰在一边喊人。

“不过去。”钟扬声调不高，刚好够大家都听清楚。

吴决立马就笑了。

夏俊驰跟这么一个人杠根本自讨没趣。

那边果然一阵笑闹哄乱。

夏俊驰站起来往这边走，“那就我过去。”

钟扬看着夏俊驰微皱起眉，“他想干什么？”

“跟你玩大冒险。”这事很明显。

“他玩大冒险跟我有什么关系？”

夏俊驰已经走过来了，钟扬抬起头看他。

夏俊驰也看向他，然后微微眯了眯眼。

吴决想今天真是一场大戏。

夏俊驰亲下去了。

料到钟扬会反抗，夏俊驰一只手按着钟扬肩膀压制他，另一只手使劲儿捏住钟扬下巴。夏俊驰力道太大，手指深陷进去，几乎能在下巴上留下指印。

钟扬下意识去抓夏俊驰握在他肩上的手，小擒拿姿势特别专业，十个夏俊驰都未必够他打，吴决刚想夏俊驰这要被摔出去了，钟扬势成一半的动作突然停下了。

嗯？

钟扬就老老实实地被夏俊驰压着完成了一个超级hot的吻。

吴决离得近，看得极清楚，夏俊驰离开的时候还舔了钟扬的下唇一下。

钟扬还是木着一张脸，“你喝酒了，现在我也喝酒了，我不能开车了，你找个代驾吧，我先回家。”

“这一口酒能算你酒驾？”钟扬在骗傻子，“既然横竖都是酒驾，”夏俊驰又想到了新的坏招，“那让你多喝点。”他咕咚咕咚灌了半瓶，冲着钟扬再次亲下去。

周围口哨一声高过一声。

吴决非礼勿视地转过了头。

钟扬狠命咳嗽了几下，语气里总算听出些怒意，“你不要以为我不会打你。”

夏俊驰拿出纸巾给他擦脸上的酒，擦着擦着擦到脖子和领口，“生气了？”夏俊驰居高临下地看他，“那我跟你说抱歉。”

钟扬逃开了不让夏俊驰给他擦，“这句道歉一点诚意都没有。”

夏俊驰笑了笑，重新说：“对不起。”

“没关系。”钟扬恢复了平板的语气。

夏俊驰走了。

吴决这下什么都看出来了。

早点把钟扬安排了也好。

“你喜欢他？”吴决问。

钟扬看他一眼，“我有病？”

“……”

“他过生日，给他面子。”钟扬一本正经，“就当被狗咬了几下，没什么。”

“……”吴决不甘心，“那他挺喜欢你的。”

“原来是你有病。”钟扬不可思议地看着他。

“……”行吧。

钟扬说要走，但也没走，没一会儿就困得用手撑着额头打盹。

吴决等着江郁青回消息，看着时间想这是得多忙，要不过一会儿去学校看看他吧。

夏俊驰坐在那边示意他过去。

“你俩聊什么聊这么投机？”

“你猜？”吴决看着他笑。

夏俊驰警惕地看着他，“江郁青的新鲜劲儿不是还没过吗？”

吴决皱了皱眉，“开这种玩笑让他听见你就死了。”

夏俊驰笑了，“行，我哪敢。所以你和钟扬那根木头都聊什么了？你俩怎么都不像能聊在一起的人。”

“钟扬是江郁青的朋友，关系应该特别好。”吴决严肃起来，“以后在钟扬面前你也别乱开玩笑。”

“他跟江郁青怎么会认识？这根本不是一个世界的人。”夏俊驰想着想着脸色变了，“江郁青是钟扬的朋友的话，那岂不是……”夏俊驰看着吴决吞吞吐吐起来，“江郁青的前女友是不是姓陆？”

吴决脸色也变了，“我怎么知道，”吴决的心慢慢灰下去，“他从来没有告诉过我。”

14.

听自己男朋友和前女友海誓山盟真不令人愉快。

“我不在乎。”吴决在心里默默掂量着这四个字，自己家被对方父亲害的倾家荡产，自己爸爸抱着对方父亲同归于尽之后，仍然能说出“我不在乎”。

我不在乎。

江郁青，你真是个情圣。

“那天下雨，钟扬出去了没带伞，我去找他。”夏俊驰回忆那天的故事，“走到天泉广场的时候听到一男一女在对话，我只听到声音没看到人。”

“我没听出具体是谁。”夏俊驰呸了一声，“我也没听过江郁青说话是什么声音。”

“就听见男生在说什么‘陆尔予，我不在乎’，女生沉默了挺久的，最后喊了一句‘这是我们的命’，我记不清了类似的话吧。”

“两个人听语气都挺绝望的。”

“我在广场边的亭子里找到了钟扬，他说他要等等朋友。”

“但我看他自己在亭子里坐了一天，除了我没有人去过那里。所以我不知道钟扬那个朋友到底是谁，还以为他就是不想跟我呆在一块才……所以也不一定是江郁青……”

夏俊驰沉默了。

他亲耳听过的对话，他感受到过那些破碎字句里深埋的感情。

吴决没回话，一直在低头拨弄手机，拨弄了一会儿抬起了头，“是叫陆尔予，你没听错。”

钟扬还在小鸡啄米一样地睡觉，他喝不了酒，稍微多尝点就犯困。夏俊驰站在他身边犹豫半天要不要给他披件衣服，想了想最后还是把他踢醒了。

“怎么了？”钟扬惊醒，“要走了？”

睁开眼就清醒了，“我开不了车了，你找个代驾吧。”

“那今晚就不回家了。”夏俊驰坐到他旁边，“今天我过生日，你给我唱首歌。”

“你不回家？那我要回家了。”钟扬干脆地站起来。

夏俊驰拉住他的手，“你也留下，明天顺便把车开回去。”

“你找个代驾一样的。”钟扬握住他的手腕把他的手从他胳膊上提下去。

“要是今天是钟叔来肯定不会是你这种态度。”夏俊驰拿出杀手锏，提他爹钟扬一般就老实了。

“谁叫你灌我酒的，”钟扬不为所动，“又不是我不想给你开车。”

提起灌酒夏俊驰心里有些飘。

“玩游戏玩输了嘛。”夏俊驰盯着他薄薄的嘴唇眯了眯眼，“在场的就你一个单身，我也亲不了别人。”

反正他们这圈人换朋友比换衣服勤，具体单不单身他们自己都说不清楚更何况钟扬。

这个理由对钟扬来说显然很有说服力，他谅解地点了下头，然后又不满了，“不是单身还玩这么大，不应该。”

“你管人家呢，人家爱玩。”

“吴决就不玩。”钟扬赞许地点点头。

夏俊驰心情复杂地沉默了一会儿，想问又不知道如何开口。

“哎，你坐下，我问你点事儿。”

“怎么了？”

“你跟江郁青是好朋友？”

“对啊。”

“你怎么不告诉我？”

“为什么要告诉你？”钟扬特别自然地反问。

“你好朋友跟我好朋友谈恋爱呢，你一点风都不透。”夏俊驰觉得钟扬这人不可理喻。

“他俩谈恋爱，跟我们两个有什么关系？”

“……”夏俊驰没话说，“江郁青以前是不是有个女朋友？”

“对啊，怎么了？”钟扬警惕起来，“还不允许江郁青早恋吗？”

“他是不是很喜欢他女朋友？”夏俊驰小心翼翼试探。

“不喜欢为什么要谈恋爱？”钟扬像看白痴一样看他。

行吧……夏俊驰认输了。

“他既然喜欢他女朋友，那他怎么又喜欢吴决呢？”

钟扬看过来的眼神更嫌弃了，“人一辈子只能喜欢一个人？”钟扬反应特别快，“吴决跟你说什么了？”

“没什么。”夏俊驰立马甩锅，“他这人就醋劲儿比较大，人一般都有这毛病，对前任……”

钟扬皱了皱眉，“郁青都把过去放下了，吴决为什么反而要在乎？”钟扬有些难过，他打开手机看了半天，似乎要发什么消息，最后还是放下了，“算了，情侣之间的事，旁人不能插话，得他们自己解决。”

夏俊驰听到这话，想了想有道理，也把打算给吴决发的消息删掉了。

“给我唱个歌，”夏俊驰老话重提，“我今天过生日呢。”

“不唱，我为什么要唱？”

夏俊驰想钟扬这些反问句简直要把人搞疯。

“夏清过生日你怎么唱了？”

“因为我乐意。”

“我过生日你就不乐意了？”

“对，不乐意。”钟扬拒绝得干干脆脆，一点心理负担都没有

“为什么啊。”夏俊驰又气又伤心。

“因为你骂我癞蛤蟆。”钟扬目光炯炯地看着前方，还是一副天底下老子最有道理的拽样，但夏俊驰就是觉得他有点委屈。

“还骂了一晚上。”钟扬垂下眼。

“我不就是笨了点，穷了点，”钟扬声音抬高了一点，“怎么就连喜欢都不配了。”

夏俊驰慌了，手忙脚乱地凑过去抱他，“扬扬我瞎说的，我喝醉了胡说八道。”

钟扬迅速坐远了，“你离我远点。”他口气很差。

夏俊驰肩膀塌下去，“我错了扬扬。”

“你别跟我爸瞎说我喜欢你姐，”钟扬叹了口气，“我不喜欢了！”钟扬冲他嚷嚷，“喜欢不起你家人！”

“我不是真这么想的，你相信我，我就是不想让你喜欢我姐……我……我……”夏俊驰“我”了半天我不出来了。

钟扬没搭理他，“我想睡觉了，你找个地方我睡觉。明天还得去送我表妹春游，你也早睡吧，明天早点起我送你回去省得耽误我事儿。”

“表妹？”夏俊驰立马精神了，“你哪来的表妹？”

“就我妈朋友的女儿。”钟扬停了一会儿，“嗯……”钟扬突然瞪起了眼，“夏俊驰，”他想了想，“你说我妈是不是在给我介绍对象啊？”

“也是，我都21了，我妈快急坏了。”钟扬若有所思，“怪不得我妈让我好好打扮打扮。”

“听见了没，”钟扬推了夏俊驰一把，“你早点睡，别明天赖床耽误我相亲。我早结婚你早放心，免得看我跟看个贼一样。”

“你才多大就要相亲？”夏俊驰坐在沙发上不动，“够法定结婚年龄了吗就相亲？不以结婚为目的的相亲都是耍流氓你懂吗钟扬？”

“滚，我这恋爱都没谈过呢，从谈到订婚再到结婚我肯定够岁数了。”钟扬看了他一眼，“要说耍流氓，你今天玩的这些到处乱亲的游戏才叫耍流氓。”

“我不耍流氓，咱俩青梅竹马两小无猜我亲你怎么算耍流氓呢。”夏俊驰笑眯眯地开始耍无赖，“听我的，你明天别去了，好好睡一觉。”夏俊驰想了想，“你表妹地址发我一下，我找个秘书去送她，女的陪女的春游才有意思，一男的跟着只能增加不自在。”

“你不想早起你直说，”钟扬太了解他了，“那我先回家，你找个秘书来接你。”

“不是你还非要去啊？你才21你相什么亲？”夏俊驰一股无名火，“我比你大都还不急呢。”

“我能跟你比？”钟扬已经站起来准备走了，“你们上学的不急，我们读书不行的就得早点成家立业。”钟扬把他妈日常念叨的话原封不动拿出来，“现在中国社会男女比例严重失调，我这种没什么本事的就得趁着年轻先找上，要不然越老越变成老光棍儿。”钟扬模仿着着他妈的儿化音，那叫一个惟妙惟肖。

“你自己睡吧，省得早晨把你闹醒了你骂我。”钟扬把车钥匙掏出来放桌子上，“我把车留这，去附近找辆单车蹬回去就行了，你明天想办法回去吧。”

“你这什么工作态度呢？你别走！”夏俊驰急了，“你要走我就把钟叔叫来了，让钟叔送我回去。”

“夏俊驰你有病啊？！”钟扬也急了，“干嘛非得折腾我爸。”

“反正要么你留下要么让钟叔来，你挑一个。”

钟扬只得又坐下了。

“扬扬，”夏俊驰看出他真生气了，凑过去软声软气地哄他，“你这么小相什么亲呀。”

“你就一地方小片警，事业算不上成功，房子也买不起，姑娘跟了你你能给人好生活吗？能让她不跟着你受苦吗？”夏俊驰搜肠刮肚地想理由，“所以你要专注事业知道吗？别整天惦记大姑娘，越惦记越没出息。”

钟扬半天没说话。

夏俊驰有点慌，“怎么了？为什么不说话”

“睡觉！”钟扬不想跟他说话，“明天我7点走，你能起来就起来，起不来自己想办法。”

“钟扬你非要去吗？”夏俊驰跟着钟扬走到卧室里。

他过生日单包了个别墅，房间很多，空落落的。

“我一个人呆着害怕，我们睡一个屋子。”夏俊驰说。

“你别闹了，你会怕？”钟扬想关门。

夏俊驰卡住他，可怜巴巴的，“今天我过生日，你就不能给我点温暖吗？”

“不能，”钟扬面色阴沉，“你想要温暖找别人去。”

“我不。”夏俊驰瞅准空档溜进来。


	4. Chapter 4

自杀路上

创建时间： 2019/7/10 13:06

更新时间： 2019/7/14 21:24

沈移舟是城市里一个外表很正常的“精神病”。

这天月黑风高，她照常去体会自杀的快乐。

结果遇上一个比她更精神病的精神病。

精神病不让她死。

精神病接送她上下班。

精神病给她打了五百万。

精神病给她……

沈移舟：是不是我要什么你都给我？

精神病：是。

沈移舟：如果我想要男朋友呢？

精神病：我可以给你雇一个。

沈移舟：那不用了，我不想要假的。

……

精神病把沈移舟从餐厅里拉出来壁咚：你来相亲？你竟然相亲？！你一个想死的人相什么亲！！！

不懂感情把女主宠上天吃醋吃成泡菜缸仍然不知道自己爱女主的天才艺术家男主X外表正常内心神经质容易爱人又不容易爱人的女主

1V1 双C HE

1.在城市最高的地方相遇

创建时间： 2019/7/10 13:11

更新时间： 2019/7/14 13:10

沈移舟遇到傅斯存的过程像故事里才会发生的事。

沈移舟是个生活中普通得不能再普通的人，她普通地读完大学，普通地考取了所在大学的行政岗，被分派去管教务后勤。

后勤工作琐碎忙碌又辛苦，她便辛苦着，工作两年里只请了一天病假。可这一天病假就让学院上下乱了套：教授学生调用教室开会指派不当，教室钥匙收放一片乱套，投影仪电脑没反应无人调试，办公用品调度一塌糊涂……

沈移舟向来是个透明人，缺席一天大家突然都意识到了她的重要性。

第二天她脸色苍白病怏怏地到岗，大家热切的目光殷切的话语吓了她一大跳，自此再也没敢请假。

不是她品质高尚热爱工作，只是她性格如此，不喜欢这份存在感。

大家都想不起她，她才能过得舒服。

一切也如她所愿，她正常到岗的若干天后，学院秩序重新正常得让人麻木，大家也便渐渐遗忘了她的重要性，重新觉得她的工作又简单又无价值。

沈移舟无所谓，照旧每天忙忙碌碌。

她就是这样一个普通得不能再普通的人。

而傅斯存浑身上下哪点都和普通这两个字没有关系。

含着金汤匙长大的名门之后，十二岁手刻雕塑闻名世界的少年天才，十六岁召开世界巡回艺术展的天之骄子……

他拍拍手落下的石膏粉都比沈移舟要独一无二。

沈移舟大学专业是数学，纯血理科生，这辈子没培养出半点艺术细胞，认识的艺术家也只有美术课本上寥寥的几个。

如果傅斯存的艺术展免费，她可能还会在路过的时候因为好奇进去看看，可傅斯存的艺术展一票难求。

所以他们本不可能有任何交集。

但奇怪的事情偏偏发生了。

在很多社会新闻事件中，故事的主角在邻居眼中一直是个“老实人”，邻居们在镜头前摆出各种惊异的表情：他/她怎么会做出这种事！

沈移舟就是一个典型的外表老实内心神经质的大都市人类。

她喜欢各种带给人濒死体验的极限运动，每周定期去本市的最高塔上体验一把“我现在开始自杀”的心情。

沈移舟二十四岁的人生说起来也像一个故事。

她父母不要她，丢下她去了远方。

她由叔叔婶婶抚养长大，叔叔婶婶待她不薄，一路供到她考上大学。

她大学毕业刚入职，叔叔婶婶的亲儿子——她的表弟罹患重病。叔叔婶婶把房子卖了给弟弟治病，仍旧不能阻挡病魔的步伐。

叔叔婶婶一生善良，仍在壮年遭遇此等惨痛，可见天意公平有定数，并不对好人多几分偏爱。

婶婶遭此哀痛一病不起，沈移舟帮着叔叔料理完表弟的身后事，把自己所有的积蓄划给了叔叔婶婶。

自此以后，赡养叔叔婶婶以及偿还治病的借款都是她的责任。

这是她该做的，她主动承担，且无半句怨言。

这听上去像个苦菜花电视剧，但真降临到人的身上，其实也还是普普通通。

沈移舟接受度良好，仍然在普普通通地生活。

只是她在大学做行政，收入始终有限。况且人在大城市，生活压力巨大。

而她是个普通人，身无所长，在稳定工作之外，只能想到每天去做家教补贴家用。

她耐心细致，和善可亲，做家教算得成功，外快薪水相当不错。

只是窟窿太大，眼前道路依然漆黑一片。

但人生于世，黑路也是路，沈移舟普普通通地走着。

如果她还有什么是不普通的，可能就是她想死，她的爱好就是死。

周日晚上，沈移舟照习惯爬上本市最高的天台，俯瞰这个对很多人来说属于传说的大都会。

高台之上，城市华灯璀璨繁华尽览，车灯楼灯连缀成流动的光海，沈移舟置身于高楼的习习夜风中，觉得这样扑进大城市的万顷光海中真是个不错的结局。

可惜现在只能是想想。

叔叔婶婶在一日，她就要在一日。

债一日未清，她就要在一日。

只是这份随时可以死掉的感觉，仍让她觉得痛快。

责任良心一并丢掉，只剩任性恣意。

沈移舟正坐在天台的栏杆上感受不妨一死了之的畅快，胳膊突然被握住。

她应激反应下一回身，便被拉进一个温暖的怀抱。

“既然都不介意死了，那就更不介意和我聊聊了吧。”

低沉的声音响在耳边，沈移舟抬头，一双黑曜石般的眼睛。

“跟我聊聊。”沈移舟注意到男青年不容拒绝的命令语气。

沈移舟迅速从男青年怀里爬起来。

“为什么想死？”男青年依然握着她的手腕。

沈移舟试图挣开，但她的力气显然不是对手。

“我不拦着你死，”男青年的语气带着一种冷冰冰的真诚，每一个字都发自真心，“你告诉我你为什么要死之后我就不再拦你。”

沈移舟愣了愣，“你放开，我告诉你。”

这一刻她突然发现自己需要一个开口诉说一下生存的压力。

“因为没有钱。”沈移舟坐下看着万丈高楼下的车水马龙，“就这么简单。”

大城市租房要钱，吃饭要钱，家里叔叔婶婶租房要钱，生活要钱，治病要钱，还债要钱。

而她赚的只有一丁点。

男青年若有所思，“就这么简单？”他似乎觉得很好笑，“那如果我给你钱，你就不会死了？”

“你要多少？我给你就是了。”男青年随口就是一句惊雷。

沈移舟立马察觉自己面前英俊的男青年精神上可能有些缺陷。

她很快接受了这一点，本来，这个时间费力气爬这么高闲逛的人，精神多少有些不正常。

比如她，比如她面前这个男青年。

正常人看到外表这么体面的男青年精神有问题多少会觉得可惜，而沈移舟只判断他可能早早领悟到了另一重世界。

沈移舟做学生工作，各种各样奇奇怪怪的学生都打过交道，她无偏见，且有耐心。

所以她笑了笑，她笑起来的时候很温柔，“那你可得给我很多很多钱，”沈移舟无甚压力地一笔笔数下去，“我要还债，要给叔叔婶婶寄生活费，要租房子，要吃饭，还想买个房子……”

沈移舟说着说着都笑了，“哇，”她煞有介事，“真是好多钱。”

“给叔叔婶婶寄生活费？”男青年似乎没觉得这有很多钱，只在听到叔叔婶婶时挑了挑眉毛。

“我是叔叔婶婶养大的。”沈移舟简单地给男青年描述了一下她的童年。

沈移舟看着城市里的万家灯火，每扇亮灯灭灯的窗户里都有一个故事，她的故事讲起来其实充满温情，于是突然间有些感慨，“我很幸运，叔叔婶婶一直对我很好。”

“这都叫幸运吗？”男青年的脸在阴影里，“没见过爸爸妈妈？”

“想来即使爸爸妈妈在我身边，也不会比叔叔婶婶对我更好了。”沈移舟面对着他，陷入一些回忆，“所以我真的很幸运。”

“你真喜欢笑，”男青年说，“不像个想死的人。”

灯光从周边映过来，沈移舟坐在淡淡的光里。

“我从小一直想死，”她还是笑，“觉得死了的世界会很美，所以想到死会很开心。”

男青年怔了一下，移开视线望向这个巨大辉煌的城市，“现在的世界不美吗？”

“也美，”沈移舟说，“只是我看了很多年，看得有些倦了。”

“你才看了多少。”男青年不以为然，“我打赌你都没出过国门，撒哈拉，哥本哈根，爱琴海……世界之美异彩纷呈，你见识过几分？”

男青年突然“哼”了一声，“你甚至不认识我，也敢说看遍了世界的美。”

沈移舟被逗笑，“你确实长相英俊。”

男青年愤愤，“我不是这个意思。”

沈移舟没深究他是哪个意思，男青年说得有道理，沈移舟凡事从自己追究责任，对世界的厌倦不是世界不够美，是她天生懒骨没耐心多活。

世界大好风光，自有愿意欣赏的人去看。

她懒。

“你说的那些可能的确很美，”平日里沈移舟绝不多讲，今夜却打开了话匣子，可能是她觉得面前的人是不同的，彼此精神皆有问题，惺惺相惜引为同类，“但我不感兴趣。”

沈移舟指着楼下，“我现在只觉得这样跳下去很美。”

男青年顺着她的指尖看下去，蹙眉静默了片刻。

“如果我给你钱，你可以不死吗？”男青年抬眼看她，“你告诉了我你想死的原因，可我依然不想让你死——我现在很后悔做出了这个承诺。”

沈移舟站起来，白色的裙摆在夜色里吹动着。

“我本来就不会死，”沈移舟把吹乱的头发理好掖到耳后去，放纵的时间结束了，她要收拾好自己回到正常人的生活里去，要衣着妥帖纹丝不乱，“我还要还债，要照顾叔叔婶婶，要工作……担负着责任的年轻人是不能轻易言死的。”

沈移舟冲他挥挥手，“我要走了，有缘再见。”

男青年站起来，轻松自如地拦住她下楼的道路，“告诉我你的联系方式，我要给你钱，”他理直气壮一诺千金，“我做的承诺从来不收回。”

沈移舟再次被他逗笑，“要联系方式有什么用，给我钱你得要银行卡号。”

男青年很沉着，“怎么给你钱由我决定，你只需要收着。”

沈移舟觉得这个男青年可爱极了，大概在扮演什么设定奇葩的角色，“好啊，”她配合地说，“但是十点以后再给我打电话。”

十点之前她都有工作。

男青年拿过她的手机拨了一串号码，手机铃声响起来，“时间这点上我不能给你任何承诺。”

“你不觉得这段音乐很美吗？”

沈移舟反应两秒才明白他说的是手机铃声，“美。”

男青年皱了皱眉。

沈移舟拿过手机看到男青年的名字：傅斯存。

“如果有缘再见面，我就告诉你我的名字。”沈移舟挥挥手。

她喜欢一个人体会赴死的心情。

这里她不会再来了。

2.你喜欢他？

创建时间： 2019/7/10 20:28

更新时间： 2019/7/14 13:50

沈移舟大一开始做家教，教过形形色色的学生，习惯了各种相遇和分离。

在天台上的偶遇虽然算得上缘分难得，但缘分二字，是转瞬即逝的东西，无需挂怀和强求。所以第二天醒过来，她就忘掉昨晚的一切，重新投入到琐碎又忙碌的工作里去。

她很久没有这么轻松地和人聊过天，但交浅言深是危险的事情。

如果对方是骗子呢……

好在她也没什么可被人骗。

下班时候遇到了林韬映，两个人一起往校门外走。林韬映是数学学院重金请来的青年教授，在学术领域成就斐然，但是并无学究气，人很温和，风度翩翩，对教务人员很友善，不端架子，很受教务办公室年轻女孩的欢迎。

秦夏曾经振振有词地跟沈移舟分析过林韬映，说他中央空调，对年轻女孩一视同仁地春风吹面，这样的男人谈恋爱可以，嫁不得云云。

沈移舟就笑，不管恋爱还是婚嫁都和她无关，作为工作上有些许交集的同事朋友，林教授这样的人让她觉得相处起来很舒服。

对谁都好，所以对沈移舟也很好，沈移舟喜欢这份不特殊的好。

沈移舟是不善言辞的人，跟关系不相熟的人聊天极容易冷场，但是林韬映擅长起话题，风趣幽默，一路上两个人相谈甚欢，沈移舟跟着他走到学校门口，不禁再次感慨林教授真是个讨人喜欢的人。

总有些人，会让你感叹芸芸众生，怎么偏偏他如此深得上天厚爱。

沈移舟要去学生家里教书，在校门口跟林韬映说再见，再见二字还没出口，手机铃声响了。

沈移舟以为是学生家有什么事要调上课时间，匆忙接起电话，“喂”了一声之后，对面却传来陌生的男声。

“往你右前方45度看，有一辆蓝色的跑车。”陌生男人声音低沉动听，“看到了吧，看到了请到这边来。”

沈移舟举着电话向电话里说的方向看，看到一辆耀眼的蓝色跑车停在学校门口的停车场上。

车里居然是傅斯存。

“这么快就又见面了，”沈移舟想这真的是缘分了，“你好啊。”

“请过来吧。”傅斯存说完就挂了电话。

沈移舟听着“嘟嘟”的忙音愣了一秒。

林韬映注意到了那边的情况，他脸上的惊讶稍纵即逝，随即表情变得随意温和，“车上那位是你朋友？”

“不是，”沈移舟说，“一面之缘。”

“他好像等了你很久。”

“怎么可能呢，碰巧而已。”沈移舟所说即所想，傅斯存连她的名字都不知道，又怎么会知道她在哪里工作。

林韬映笑了笑，望向了停车场，“他应该很受女生们欢迎。”

沈移舟知道林韬映讲的是什么，看了看挤在校门口围观的女生，情不自禁跟着笑，“应该吧。”

沈移舟没有做多余判断的习惯。

归根结底，傅斯存于她仍然是个陌生人，陌生人是否受欢迎不是她需要关注的事情。

林韬映还欲说什么，傅斯存的车已经开了过来。

车窗摇下来，露出那双深黑明亮的眼睛：“学校门口不允许长时间停车，我不想违规，所以请你快点上来。”

沈移舟只好跟林韬映说再见。

她握上车门把手时有一瞬间的犹豫，她有她本能的警惕，如果傅斯存并非善类呢，她是谨慎的人，不能不考虑这种风险。

但她很快笑起来，她未免警惕过了头，傅斯存能骗她什么？

以他昨夜的表现，更像个稚气未脱的小孩子。

沈移舟坐到车后座上，“我还有事，”沈移舟看了看时间，“一个小时后我要去给我的学生辅导功课。”

傅斯存通过后视镜看她一眼，“去哪儿？”

“你要给我搭便车吗？”沈移舟不免觉得开心，能不挤地铁当然是好的，“松原小区。”

“哦，我送你。”傅斯存说。

沈移舟注意到车上的导航确实早就定了松原小区。

“真巧。”沈移舟感叹了一句，她和他是真的很有缘分。

然后林韬映那句“他应该很受女生们欢迎”划过脑海。

沈移舟笑笑，她也是女生，会花痴的那种，对着这样一个和她很有缘分的男人不免开始有一些长远发展的遐想。

还好她有得是自知之明，想想就算了。

“笑什么？”傅斯存问。

“没什么。”这当然说不得。

“你喜欢他？”傅斯存这问题来得奇突又尖锐。

沈移舟怔了怔，说了实话，她在傅斯存面前总是莫名其妙的诚实，“嗯。”

然后沈移舟开始好奇，“怎么看出来的？”

她自以为藏得很好。

“随便问问。”傅斯存说。

沈移舟失笑，“这不是可以随便问问的问题。”

“对于一个想死的人来说，还有不可以问的事情吗？”傅斯存问。

“当然，”沈移舟是个耐心又好脾气的人，愿意包容他的无礼并进行解释，“不想活着并不意味着乐于敞开心扉，我活着时是秘密的事情，我希望他们在我死了后也一直是秘密。”

“死不意味着什么都不再在乎，”沈移舟笑，“并不是对所有人来说，生命都是最重要的事情。对我来说，有些不足道的秘密可比生死重要。”

“你有很多秘密？”

“都是我自己的无聊秘密，”沈移舟说，“对其他人不值一提。”

“比如你喜欢他？”

“对，包括这个。”

还有她的日记本密码之类。

个人心灵的情感秘密，自己分外珍视，对其他人不值一提。

只有自己会珍视，所以更不必拿给外人翻拣。

“所以一个想死的人，也是可以爱人的？”傅斯存继续问他的问题。

“当然可以。”沈移舟说，“你不需要把‘想死’这件事看得很独特，想死的人很多很多，这是一件普通人身上会发生的事。”沈移舟当老师的惯性附体，耐心解答傅斯存的疑问，“我也并不因‘想死’这件事变得独特，我仍然只是一个很普通的人。”

“你不普通，”傅斯存说得理所当然，“因为你遇到我了。”

沈移舟发现他能把极其傲慢自大的话说得像“今天天气很好”一样平常。

“嗯。”沈移舟不想争论这些，每个人“普通”的标准都不一样，如果把遇到过傅斯存当做“不普通”的标准，那她的确不普通了。

“你为什么会喜欢他呢？”傅斯存又问。

“你为什么对这个感兴趣？”不想回答问题的时候就反问，沈移舟懂得这点技巧。

“我对一切都感兴趣。”傅斯存说。

“那你对圆锥曲线数学题感兴趣吗？”沈移舟笑，“我比较擅长解答这种题目。”

“这要看你的几何曲线画得美不美，”傅斯存说，“我可以感兴趣。”

“那我可以给你讲椭圆公式，”沈移舟说，“你还记得吗？”

“所以，”傅斯存一本正经，“你到底为什么喜欢他？”

“所以，”沈移舟学着他的讲话方式，她发现自从坐上车，傅斯存兜兜转转一直是这个问题。“你为什么对这个问题这么执着？”

傅斯存一瞬间安静下来。

“我有很执着？”他似乎反应了一段时间，“我只是好奇。”

“没必要对这件事好奇，”沈移舟说，“喜欢本来就是没有原因和理由的事情。”

虽然她喜欢林韬映原因充分理由充足。

她喜欢林韬映是件很正常的事情，她是个普通人，会喜欢温柔对待自己又漂亮聪明的人。

大部分人在她的处境之下都会喜欢他。

她觉得这太情理之中太正常了，所以反而不把这份喜欢看得很重。

怎么傅斯存反倒理解不了。

“你喜欢过人吗？”沈移舟把问题问回到傅斯存身上。

她没有八卦的心思，但她不想一直被问私人问题。

“这个很难界定，”傅斯存想了一会儿，“感情到达什么程度算是喜欢？”

“的确很难界定。”沈移舟认同他，“所以感情这件事才这么复杂又让人着迷：爱情小说一直很畅销。”

“你也认为喜欢这件事很难界定，”傅斯存依然紧追不舍，“可你却知道自己喜欢他？”

沈移舟发现话题又绕回了她这里。

“……”察觉自己没办法从傅斯存那里把话题绕开，沈移舟决定闭嘴。

傅斯存从内视镜里看了沈移舟一眼，胜利性地笑了一下。

沈移舟注意到他这个表情，像数学题解对的小孩，有些好笑又有些无奈。

“你说不定没那么喜欢他，”傅斯存得出结论，“也说不定不喜欢他。”

“是，说不定。”沈移舟点头，她最不喜欢跟人争论是非，更何况这种无聊的问题。

傅斯存顾自说下去，“你敷衍我，但是我觉得我说得是对的。”

沈移舟真的不再讲话了，随他去吧。

傅斯存笑起来，心情很好的样子，把车开到松原小区。

“谢谢。”沈移舟下了车，“非常感谢。”

“你说过如果有机会再见面，你就告诉我你的名字。”傅斯存摇下车玻璃，他那双眼睛闪着狡黠的光。

“沈移舟，移动的移，一叶扁舟的舟。”

一个名字而已。

“好，”傅斯存点头，“那么再见。”

“再见。”

沈移舟有预感，这次大概真的可以再见。

沈移舟做完家教下楼来，发现那辆蓝色跑车仍然停在原来的地方。

傅斯存家住在这里吧，沈移舟想。

然后她手机铃响了。

“看到车了吧，”傅斯存说，“看到了就请上来吧。”

3.我说过会给你钱

创建时间： 2019/7/11 20:34

更新时间： 2019/7/14 13:58

“你怎么还在这里？“沈移舟站到车窗旁边。

“等你。”傅斯存说。

“为什么等我？”

“我说过会给你钱。”

“什么？”沈移舟问。

“我昨天夜里答应过你的，我给你钱的话，你就不死。”傅斯存坦然地看着她，“而我会兑现自己的承诺。”

他看上去真像个正常人，沈移舟看着傅斯存想，他甚至能开车。

但是行事作风如此不合常规，沈移舟笑，“你不给我钱，我也会好好活着，想死和真的去死是两码事。”

“我知道，”傅斯存双眼有神讲话流畅，哪哪看上去都很健全，“你得赡养叔叔婶婶和还他们欠的债，这些结清之前你不能死，所以你不会死。”傅斯存顿了一下，“我给你钱之后，你不需要再费心赡养叔叔婶婶和还债，你不需要再承担任何责任，可是你依然不能死了。”

“这就是问题前后的区别。”傅斯存显得逻辑异常清晰。

沈移舟跟着他的逻辑走下去，“有句诗说，生命诚可贵，”沈移舟笑，“但是若为自由故，抛就抛了。”

“别人甚至乐意拿生命换自由，我为什么要拿自己生死的自由换钱。”沈移舟不知道自己为什么要和傅斯存进行这种神经质的对话，她居然还乐在其中。

“你换的不止是钱，”傅斯存说，“是你叔叔婶婶身上无债和晚年无忧，他们爱你，你也该爱他们，不是吗？”

沈移舟怔了怔。

最后露出一个苦笑。

“真的是。”沈移舟想这句话的背后是一个残酷的真相。

她想给叔叔婶婶的东西，钱都办得到。

甚至如果她足够有钱，弟弟也许不会去得那么快。

“你在想什么？”傅斯存打断了沈移舟的思路，“似乎是很悲伤的事情。”

“想到了我生病的弟弟，”沈移舟说，“如果我早点遇到你，给我很多很多钱，”沈移舟笑，“也许我弟弟现在还活着。”

“可惜现在才遇到你这个散财童子。”沈移舟开了个玩笑。

傅斯存安静地望着她，“如果难过就不要笑。”

“会笑就说明已经不难过了。”沈移舟挪开视线，拉开车门坐进去，她不想站在风里和他聊天。

“既然都专门等着我了，那就送我回学校吧。”沈移舟是个不爱麻烦别人的人，但莫名地支使起傅斯存异常顺手。

可能因为知道他是个精神病，而她接纳了他的精神病，他们可以算某种意义上的知己了。

两个人之间的心理距离是有过非常近的时刻。

至少她自己这么觉得。

“你住在学校吗？”傅斯存问。

“在学校附近。”

傅斯存顿了一下，“不想让我知道住在哪里？”

其实没有“不想”，但也没有“想”，所以沈移舟保持沉默。

“我理解你的警惕心。”傅斯存说，“你还需要一段时间仔细了解我。”

他话讲得十分善解人意，但他语气已经听出明显的不悦。

“虽然这句话很冒昧，”沈移舟说，“但我居然觉得我挺了解你。”可能是精神病的情感交流，“你也已经很了解我了。”

世界上知道她非常想去死时刻准备去死的除了她自己，就只有他了。

“我是很了解你了，”傅斯存说，“但你对我的了解只有一点点。”

傅斯存甚至一只手离开方向盘给她比了比，拇指和食指拉出一毫米的距离，“就这么一点点。”

被当场打脸，沈移舟笑，“看来我对你的感觉有很大一部分是错觉。”

“你可以更了解我，”傅斯存说，“只要你稍微有一点好奇心，一点点就够了。”

“但是你居然没有。”傅斯存语气再次浮现出不悦。

"因为我还沉浸在自己的错觉里，"沈移舟说，“以为自己已经非常非常了解你了。”

沈移舟听到傅斯存不以为然地哼了一声。

傅斯存的轻蔑也不能改变沈移舟自以为是的错觉。

什么意味着足够了解一个人？人是会变的，所以什么都不意味着。

沈移舟觉得有一刹那感觉到心和心很亲近就够了，她仍然觉得她很了解他。

是个思路独特又很有意思的人。

大概做某种特别的自由职业，美食家旅游家之类的，是沈移舟极其羡慕的那种各种层面上都非常自由的人。

而且想死就可以死。

沈移舟不禁笑，对她来说，能有死的自由，是最宝贵的自由。

两个人聊着天，很快到了学校门口，沈移舟道完谢下了车。

“我看着你走。”沈移舟说，“晚上开车注意安全。”

“这么不想我知道你住哪里？”傅斯存自然而然地发问。

“难道你很想知道吗？”知道她住在哪里能怎么样？

“你看上去非常不想让我知道，所以我产生了好奇心。”

这个答案十分狡猾。

沈移舟指着大学门口的一块石头，“你知道这块石头是谁放在这里的吗？”

傅斯存想了想，“斯诺宾丽？”

斯诺宾丽是这所大学培养出的最著名的数学家。

“错了，”沈移舟说，“你可以回去查查。”

傅斯存拿出手机，“我现在就可以查。”

“那你查吧，”沈移舟说，“我先回家了。”

“我觉得你在戏弄我。”傅斯存点开手机，但并没有真的去查。

“这只是一个新的我不想告诉你的问题。”沈移舟说。

“如果我不想告诉你你就会产生好奇心，那我可以给你制造无数的问题。”沈移舟说，“这样好像我能控制你的感情一样。”

“似乎是特别有意思的事情。”沈移舟眨了眨眼睛。

“给我制造问题让你觉得有意思吗？”傅斯存笑了，“那你似乎不是个善良的人。”

“我确实不太善良。”沈移舟承认，“我是你妈妈的话，就会跟我的儿子说不要和那个人做朋友。”

“……”傅斯存很无语，“不要做这样的假设。”

“我回家了。”沈移舟看了看时间，她是始终绷着一根弦的人，每一块时间要用来做什么都安排地详尽紧凑，没有那么多时间用来闲聊。

“再次谢谢你让我搭车，非常感谢，再见。”沈移舟挥了挥手。

说再见的时候她再次生出强烈的预感，认为他们很快就会再见，也许就是明天呢。

这种认知莫名让她心情很好。

但她又敏锐地意识到，这份好心情对她不见得是好的事情。

沈移舟疾步走回家，她的住址算不得秘密。

傅斯存既然想知道，她就不想告诉他。

她也有一点小小的坏。

她住在学校周围的民居宿舍里，是房东租给想借大学自习室复习考研考证的社会人的陋居，六人一间，月租极便宜，舍友都是年轻学生，作息时间和她非常一致。

就像学生时期的宿舍，沈移舟大部分时间在外边，所以住得还算习惯。

今天她搭了傅斯存的车，比搭公交早回家半小时，于是不用在公交车上用手机记事本备课。

她打开学生的习题集时突然笑了一下。

拿出手机点出了傅斯存的名字。

“你有查那块石头是谁放的吗？”

编辑好短信发过去。

“叮”一声的短信回得很快，“根本只是随便放的石头吧，我居然信你真的去查了。”

沈移舟突然间在没有人的宿舍里笑得非常畅快。

她很久没有体会过这样发自内心的快乐。

她笑完之后迟迟钝钝地重新笑自己，居然为了这样的无聊事笑成这样。

然后林韬映的一句话又响在脑海里，“他应该很受女生们欢迎”。

沈移舟收了笑容对自己摇摇头，如果她在这个时刻喜欢上傅斯存，一定也是非常正常的事。

她是个孤单又抓不到温暖的俗套的人罢了。

任何人对她的一点点好都会让她喜欢上对方。

对林韬映、对傅斯存、甚至对她的女性朋友秦夏，都是如此。

所以这份喜欢也算不上真正的喜欢，不过是见不到光的人对照到自己的那一束光的感激和欣喜。

沈移舟定定心思，打开习题本开始备课。

她的生活是设定好的，偶尔遇见了一些计划之外的人，却终究改变不了什么。

她要好好工作。

这时她的手机又“叮”了一声。

沈移舟拿起手机扫一眼。

她不可置信地看着手机上的消息，一个个数着零，又打开自己的电子账户确认了一遍。

她真的收到了五百万。

转账备注上写着一行字：我希望那块石头是你放的，否则我会很生气，非常生气。

沈移舟又看了一眼那个消息。

这行备注对现在的她来讲没有任何意义。

五百万，就呆在她的电子账户里。

傅斯存真的给了她很多很多钱。

4.

创建时间： 2019/7/12 13:48

更新时间： 2019/7/14 14:29

沈移舟努力稳定自己的心绪，她这样的人要正常地生活必须要有超出一般人的自律。

她是拿到了五百万，这五百万在她的账户里，她怎么花费似乎都可以。

但这不是她的钱，她知道。

她太清楚这一点了。

而且清楚地预感到这五百万会给她带来新的麻烦，浪费她正常生活时本来就所剩无几的休息时间。

沈移舟用笔指着备课资料一字字读下去，她的生活发生了一些波澜，但波澜终究会过去，河流仍然要按照既定的河道流淌。

她要备课，要给学生上课。

她领了非常丰厚的薪水，就要对得起自己拿到的薪水。

责任感让她好好活着，责任感让她有意志和这些天降的意外战斗并且胜利。

备完课，舍友陆陆续续回来了，沈移舟和她们攀谈着生活里的闲事轮流洗漱。

她们都是认真在为未来奋斗的年轻人，她们让她感到生活的脚踏实地。

到了约定的熄灯时间，沈移舟躺在属于自己的窄床上闭上眼睛。

怎么处理这五百万？

现在费脑筋思考毫无用处。

傅斯存一定会再找她的。

他是什么人？他为什么给她这么多钱？他到底想做什么？

让傅斯存自己给她答案吧，她很累很累了，没有余力再思考这些事情。

第二天睁开眼，沈移舟又进入到她日复一日重复性的工作里。

她努力表现得一如往常，但她发现自己多少被这五百万影响了工作状态。

林韬映办公室里的打印机坏了，请她帮忙印一份材料，她胡思乱想间印重了一页。

林韬映从她手中握住那份材料的一角，温和地笑了笑，“我自己来吧。”

“很抱歉，”沈移舟没有把材料交给他，“不会再出现这种错误了。”

“这点事情算不上错误，”林韬映很温柔，“本来就是我麻烦你，所以你不需要讲抱歉。”

“我想自己来只是感觉你看上去有点累。”林韬映说。

“谢谢，我不累的，”沈移舟很不好意思，麻利地干着该干的工作，“只是刚刚有点走神。”

“你工作时走神很难得。”林韬映看着她工作，“和昨天校门口遇到的人有关吗？”

沈移舟顿了顿，笑了，“看不出林教授也八卦。”

“看来是因为他，”林韬映嘴角也含着笑，“也许我能当当你的倾诉对象呢。”

“其实没什么，”沈移舟手上工作不停，“你看材料马上就印好了。”

林韬映也便跟着去看复印机。

林韬映是个很知礼的人，别人不想说的他绝对不会逾越界限去问，这点上他和傅斯存相反。

沈移舟把打印好的材料用长尾夹夹好递给林韬映。

林韬映笑着看她，“谢谢。”他握着那份材料，“经常麻烦你，但好像从来没有机会帮你做什么。”

“这都是我份内的工作，不麻烦。”沈移舟说，“而且你帮我的还不够多吗？”

“我帮过你吗？”林韬映俏皮地眨了眨眼，十分的可爱，“我倒很想听听我无意中做过什么乐于助人的事。”

沈移舟挪开了眼睛，“我不习惯面对面夸人。”

林韬映轻笑着放过了她，握着被她整理得整整齐齐的材料跟她说再见。

林韬映永远能察觉别人的不适然后迅速做出对方期待他做的事。

沈移舟刚欲舒一口气，走到门口的林韬映突然回头看了她一眼。

那双明亮又温柔的眼睛将视线定在她身上，之后重新轻轻地移开。

沈移舟想敏感又温柔的人真好啊，能察觉到别人的烦恼，又能明白怎样才能让对方感到舒适。

如果她有这个才能，她也许会更有追求一点，不会满足于这份稳定的职业。

沈移舟定了定神。

她不能再因为傅斯存那五百万影响工作状态。

林韬映对她的关心让她感到了温暖和快乐，但她必须承认，不要有人在意她，让她一个人解决好所有的问题，才是她更习惯的生活。

所以谢谢林韬映，但是不必了。

下班走到学校门口的时候沈移舟再次看到了昨天的那辆蓝色跑车。

沈移舟站在学校门口望着那辆车，她突然产生了一点点固执，她不乐意走过去找他，她要他过来载她，然后送她去学生家里。

是他给她带来了麻烦，他应该跟她讲对不起，然后替她做一点事情。

比如把车从停车场开到她站立的地方。

于是她就站在门口放空了自己，她不管傅斯存有没有看到她，她只等五分钟，她只有这五分钟的机动时间，五分钟后傅斯存没有看到她她就要去地铁口等她该乘坐的地铁。

学生上课的时间不能后延。

其实这份突然而生的固执对她没有好处。

这五百万的问题解决不解决都不会影响傅斯存自由的生活，被影响被作弄的是她本人，急于解决问题的是她本人。

但她偏偏自找麻烦地起了这份固执。

在蓝色的车开到她面前的时候，她突然地湿了眼眶。

然后她迅速眨了眨眼睛，坐到后车厢里。

这自找麻烦的固执是她表达愤怒的方式：他怎么能这样来打扰她的生活，用他的钱这样打扰她的生活。

可她从小就不懂得用正确的方式表达她的不满，她就只懂得傻乎乎站在那里宣示她生气了。

她知道对方很大概率看不懂她在做什么。

她知道自己只是无意义的固执。

沈移舟只能自嘲地笑。

傅斯存从内视镜里看她的脸。

傅斯存永远能让沈移舟预料不到。

“你生我气了，”傅斯存说，“你不开心。”

5.

创建时间： 2019/7/12 21:27

更新时间： 2019/7/14 18:27

“你为什么要给我钱？“

“因为我答应过你要给你钱。”傅斯存发动了车子，“那天天台上我做过的承诺，我得做到。”

“如果我不想要的话，”沈移舟说，“你会强迫我收下吗？”

“你想要的，你很想要，你没必要否认这一点。”傅斯存说。

沈移舟确实没办法否认。

“你一定要这样讲那我们没法谈下去。”沈移舟说。

“拿着吧，”傅斯存说，“你不需要整天这么辛苦。”

沈移舟想她怎么会遇到这么好的事情，可太好了。

“如果我不要呢？”沈移舟问。

“那你就还给我。”傅斯存说，“我不会强迫你。”

得到承诺，沈移舟拿出手机把钱转回给他。

五百万太多了，她的电子账户转不出这么大的额度。

她的电子账户一天最高只能转出一万，这样一天天转要一年半。

天哪，沈移舟在心里尖叫。

如果提现到银行卡她付不出提现的费用。

五百万对她是天文数字，五百万需要支付的提现费对她依然不可承受。

“你怎么一次性转过来的？”沈移舟问出口就知道这是个傻问题，傅斯存是随随便便就可以拿出五百万的人，他的额度跟她一定不是一个层级。

傅斯存无所谓，“何必呢，钱对我来说丝毫不重要，我乐意给你一次奇遇。”

“不如你跟我说说，”傅斯存说，“你在固执什么？”

“现在有大好的机会摆在你面前，你需要什么我都可以给你，”傅斯存是认真在好奇，“你可以去过自由的生活了。”

“听上去真好，”天上掉下来的馅饼，沈移舟知道自己没胆量接，“我凭什么得到这些的？”

“凭我有这么多钱，凭我乐意给你。”傅斯存说着天底下最有道理又最没有道理的话。

“你为什么乐意给我？”沈移舟觉得一切都该有理由。

“这个我不想告诉你。”傅斯存说，“所以那块石头到底是谁放的？是你吗？”

原来傅斯存还在在意那块石头，“我也不知道，我随便问了个问题而已。”

傅斯存愤愤，“我就知道是这样。”

沈移舟重新问自己关心的问题，“所以你为什么会乐意给我这么多钱？”

“我不想告诉你。”傅斯存笑了。

沈移舟无奈，早知道这会自己坑自己她一定不搞石头的故事。

但她也不想再纠缠于这种文字游戏，她开始回忆她认识傅斯存的过程。

她觉得傅斯存并不是个思路与众人一致的人，他有他自成体系的逻辑和办事方法，他很独特。

她其实蛮喜欢他的不合常规，如果他不给她带来困扰的话。

沈移舟回忆着一切，傅斯存给她钱，是因为他做的承诺，他确实可以因为一个承诺给她五百万，在古代讲，这是一诺千金名士风流。

更何况很可能对傅斯存来说，五百万和五块钱差不多，沈移舟生活得捉襟见肘，看到路边的乞丐也不会吝啬五块钱。

当然她相信傅斯存是个特立独行的灵魂，给钱给得毫无恶意。

他只是在兑现自己的承诺。

可她是个普通得不能再普通的普通人。

五百万太烫手了。

“我能猜到一点你在想什么，”傅斯存说，“但你没必要为难你自己。”

“我们很投缘不是吗？”傅斯存说，“我送你礼物你当然可以要。”

沈移舟没有说话。

她知道这五百万将会在很长的时间里给她困扰，她只能一天一万地退款，这一年半的时间里她会不断地被金额诱惑，可又无法心安理得地收下——在她的从小受的教育里，白白受人钱财不是好事。

说到底她需要说服自己，她凭什么平白无故拿这么多钱而不受之有愧？

她说服不了自己。

“你可以当自己中了彩票。”傅斯存很积极地给她提着建议。

沈移舟无奈地笑了笑，“我没法让你换位思考，也没办法说明白我的感受。”

如果你从来没见过太阳，那你忍受黑暗也没什么。

但是现在好的生活唾手可得，有这五百万她确实可以得到极大自由，但她基于她的道德和自律无法接受。

她不是真正高尚的人，所以她内心深处非常想占有这笔钱。

她又不是能够坦然接受天降馅饼的人，所以她拿了也会内心不安。

她在摇摆，异常煎熬。

她想她只是想过普普通通的生活，傅斯存是谁呢，为什么要这样来打乱她的节奏。

但她也怪不了他什么，他出于善意才给她钱财。

沈移舟不想再想这件事，先一天一万地还着吧。

在到达松原小区前，她要调整好状态给学生上课。

“我确实没办法换位思考，我不是你。”傅斯存说，“但我想了解你的感受，你能尝试描述一下吗？”

沈移舟没有拒绝，“我想要这笔钱，很想要，但是我不应该要，那不是我应该得到的东西。触手可得的东西，想得又不应得，这就是我的心情。”沈移舟很诚实，她在他面前向来诚实。

“我理解你现在的心情，”傅斯存静了一会儿说，“我完全能理解。”

“但是什么是应该的呢？”傅斯存问。

“你爸爸妈妈应该把你养大吗？你叔叔婶婶应该把你养大吗？事实又如何呢？”

傅斯存这句话说得丝毫不体贴，好在沈移舟已经不会再因为这个受伤了。

沈移舟没有讲话。

“你叔叔婶婶没义务把你养大，但是他们把你养大了，你接受了他们的抚养。”

“既然你能接受他们的抚养，你也可以接受我的钱。”

沈移舟想了想，认为这句话在逻辑上没有错误。

都是从天而降的善意，她不应得却得了。

“活着就是因为遇到各种美丽的意外才体会到这个世界的美。”傅斯存说下去，“很多年以前，你刚出生的时候，你爸爸妈妈丢弃了你。你本来会死的。可这时候遇到了你的叔叔婶婶，他们收养了你，你变成了一个健康的孩子，活了下来——这是生命里一个美丽的意外。”

“现在你生活得很辛苦，你遇到了我，我愿意帮你，这也是生命里美丽的意外。”傅斯存说。

沈移舟指不出他的错处。

沈移舟说，“那我真是个幸运的人，总是能遇到美丽的意外。”

“你的确是，我们相遇的那个夜晚，你亲口跟我说的，”傅斯存说，“你说你很幸运。”

沈移舟记得。

“人活着就有各种奇奇怪怪的意外、幸运，从此开展出无数的可能性——这就是活着的美。”傅斯存把车开到松原小区停了下来，然后回过头看她，“我说得是不是很有道理？”

他像取得一个胜利一样地微笑起来。

听完傅斯存的论述，沈移舟没有回话。

她下车，打算上楼去做自己的工作。

她的日程安排得非常详细，她甚至没有时间分神去思考傅斯存这段似乎会彻底改变她生活的论述。

下车的时候她看到了她的学生。

阿潇很快乐地冲着她跑过来，“小舟老师！”

“咦？”沈移舟对他温柔地笑起来，“今天回家有点晚呀。”

“因为爸爸接我接晚了，不是我的错哦。”阿潇说，“是爸爸的失误让我没来得及温习题目，小舟老师不能批评我哦。”

听着孩子一本正经的天真语言，沈移舟笑，“爸爸工作辛苦，你也不要因为爸爸接你接晚了批评爸爸呀。”

“当然，我最能体会爸爸的辛苦了。”阿潇一边说一边视线一转，看到了傅斯存的蓝色跑车。

“哇！”阿潇大喊一声，男孩子天生爱车。

“哎？这个大哥哥是谁？是老师认识的人吗？”傅斯存的蓝色跑车太闪亮了，阿潇小孩子心性地凑过去。

“你是林老师吗？”阿潇瞪大了眼睛看傅斯存的脸，“是那个做数学题特别特别厉害的林老师吗？”

沈移舟突然觉得异常尴尬。

傅斯存看了她一眼，“我不是，”傅斯存对阿潇说，“但我是个特别厉害特别厉害的人，比林老师厉害得多。”

6.

创建时间： 2019/7/14 18:24

更新时间： 2019/7/15 21:29

沈移舟带着阿潇上楼，阿潇爸爸李先生笑眯眯地和阿潇一起八卦，“男朋友吗？”

“不是，”沈移舟不大好意思，“是特别普通的朋友。”

“都是可以慢慢发展的嘛。”李先生依然笑眯眯，“能送你上班，我看他对你很有意思。”

“碰巧顺路而已，”沈移舟说了谎。

为了杜绝后患，她甚至开始胡编乱造，“他有女朋友，大方漂亮，都快结婚了。”

她真的不喜欢被这样八卦。

但人家对她是善意，她也不好表现得太排斥，只能如此。

“这样，”李先生收了兴头，但很快又起了新的兴致，“其实我认识一个不错的小伙子……”

沈移舟内心哀鸣，这都是什么天罗地网。

“谢谢，但是不用了。”沈移舟拒绝得干脆，“我现在的情况，跟谁都会拖累人家。”

李先生一家知道她现在的状况。

“不要这么想，我看我认识的小伙子们都不会在意这个，”李先生说，“把自己封闭起来会错过好感情的。”

沈移舟没有再接话。

李先生的圈子非富即贵，当然不在乎她欠的那点小钱。

可她跟那样的圈子没交集不相干，她从来不做白天鹅的梦。

“哎……”李先生叹了一声，“沈老师你啊。”

阿潇抓着沈移舟的手，“爸爸你干什么啦，为什么要批评沈老师？”

李先生笑了，“小朋友怎么还不懂啊。”

沈移舟也笑了。

“我可懂了，”阿潇扬起脸，“学校里好多女生追我。”

李先生精神为之一振，“好小子！快来跟爸爸分享分享。”

沈移舟内心叹气，数学课，她的数学课。

李先生家风开放活泼，阿潇聪明伶俐，上起课轻松愉快，沈移舟全情投入进去，不快和烦躁一扫而空。

离开李先生家，刚才的问题才又压上心头。

她在想傅斯存刚刚的那一番话。

叔叔婶婶给她的的确是她不应得的，很小的时候表弟还曾经为这件事不开心，他一个人的爸爸妈妈全部的爱，凭什么要分享给她这个外人呢。

叔叔婶婶教育了表弟，他们当时说了什么？

“爸爸妈妈的爱并不会少给阿清，阿清还多了姐姐的爱啊。”

沈移舟想到这里，眼泪悄然间滑落下来。

结果最后她什么都没能为阿清做。

那么不应得的爱和善意，她这么多年都坦然地接受了。

因为叔叔婶婶是那样好的人，甚至没让她察觉到自己根本不应得。

傅斯存的钱她可以同样地接受吗？

她能回报叔叔婶婶同样的爱，但她能回报傅斯存什么呢？

沈移舟想不到能回报什么。

沈移舟走出楼梯间，果然依然看到那辆蓝色的跑车。

她现在已经不会再跟傅斯存客气，拉开车门坐到后驾驶座上。

然后她发现车上全是圆锥曲线的图纸。

“这是什么？”沈移舟完全不懂这是在搞什么。

“以你数学专业的眼光看这张图，她美吗？”

沈移舟看着这些图案，脑子里构思着这幅图该怎么出一道高考题。

“判断美不美需要这么久吗？”傅斯存很不耐烦。

“美？”沈移舟从来没想过这个，“这不是高考题的几何图形吗？我完全想得到该怎么出题。”

“……”傅斯存很无语，“忘记你的数学公式们。”

沈移舟又仔细看了看，“嗯，美。”

这样组合起来确实很好看。

“……”傅斯存看上去没什么话好说，“你连基础的审美情趣都没有，我画了很久才找到最美的组合方式。”

“算了，你怎么可能会有，你连我都不认识。”傅斯存似乎很恼火，“你就只懂得算数学题。”

沈移舟根本不理解他哪里来的这股无名火。

她本科学的数学专业，爱好也是数学，懂得算数学题对她来说很快乐。

傅斯存把画纸收好放在一个盒子里，又把绘板和画笔收好，启动了车子。

“你对我毫无好奇心。”傅斯存的火气并没有消下去。

“我需要好奇什么？”沈移舟莫名其妙。

傅斯存没有说话。

“不过现在关于你我现在确实好奇一件事。”沈移舟说。

“我从来没有不让你问。”傅斯存心情好了点。

“如果我收了你的钱，五百万，你希望我做些什么？”沈移舟说。

傅斯存通过内视镜看了她一眼，“我没有做任何预设，”傅斯存说，“但我很好奇，你，一个想死的人，如果从现在的这些事务中解脱出来，你会做什么。”

“我会像现在一样。”沈移舟想真是个无趣的回答，“上班，带学生。只不过不会把时间安排得这么满了。”

傅斯存静了一会儿。

“说实话，”傅斯存说，“昨晚我转完账后一直在等你给我打电话，或者发短信，但是我没有等到。”

“你总是能给我很多意外。”傅斯存说，“各种层面的，我觉得你很有意思。”

“只有你会觉得我有意思。”沈移舟答。

她一直承认自己是个很无趣的人。

昨晚没有立即联系傅斯存，一是她当时没有时间，二是她当时并没有想好怎么问怎么处理，她需要一个冷静期，三是她很清楚彼时给傅斯存打电话甚至见面根本就不会解决任何问题，只会压缩她睡觉的时间。

而她必须睡觉。

她的自律近乎于一种苛刻，不为任何人任何事所转移。

这就是她的无趣。

但在一定的事件中，这确实可以有趣。

收到五百万后不声不响，沈移舟想，确实也可以说有趣。

但事情的核心不在这里。

有人会白送另一个人五百万——这才是有趣的事情，在这个大前提下，一个人无论做出任何反应都会引人注目。用现在流行的话讲，会很有流量。

是这件事情有趣到让沈移舟这个无趣的人也有趣起来。

但沈移舟不打算向傅斯存点明这些。

傅斯存怎么想她不干涉。

“哪怕只有我一个人觉得你有意思，有我也足够了，”傅斯存说，“我说你有趣，你就是有趣。”

沈移舟没有接话。

“如果你足够了解我，你就知道我说的不是夸张话。”傅斯存说，“你可以迅速了解我的很多事，通过很简单的途径就可以做到，但是，”傅斯存顿了一下，“你对我不感兴趣。”

“你更在意你的数学题。”傅斯存说。

沈移舟不做反应，她不明白傅斯存为什么老提数学题。

对别人充满兴趣对她而言不是好事。

她更适合解数学题，数学题不会给她带来风险，不会打乱她的节奏，还会帮她赚钱。

傅斯存突然间笑了一下，“我从小就不擅长解数学题，你就像那些无聊透顶的数学题一样，让我觉得很棘手。”

“但我还想试试有什么有意思的解法。”

沈移舟觉得被冒犯，“我是人，不是一道数学题，你想我做什么？”

“我希望你至少表现出一点对我的好奇心，”傅斯存说，“我从小到大从来没遇到过对我这么意兴阑珊的人。”

这又是小孩子的话了。

但沈移舟理解了，听懂了。

傅斯存这样的人，大概从小生活在万众瞩目之中，别人对他的一点怠慢都让他难以接受。

沈移舟想她和傅斯存的故事真像一本地摊小说。

沈移舟不想成为一本“霸道总裁迷恋我”故事的主角或者炮灰，她决定做一些努力让这个故事清新一点，或者戛然而止。

她开始想她该做些什么来满足傅斯存的自我意识和好胜心。

但她对他真的不好奇。

她依然觉得自己很了解他，他是个做事天马行空的自由的人，她很羡慕他。

她不能问心无愧地说她对她毫无兴趣。

她不是完全不期待他们之间能发生一段故事，她心里有一些小小的期待，比如爱情，比如一些说不清楚的东西。

但她是个有自知之明很清醒的人，这点期待她会自我开解掉。

她对这些期待不抱有太大的警惕心，任何人，任何一个普通人，面对傅斯存这样英俊又颇有资产，还显得对自己很感兴趣的青年，都免不了遐想无限。

沈移舟毫无期待才不正常。

能分清楚想入非非和现实生活的区别就好。

她当然可以想象傅斯存爱她爱得要死因为爱她才跑来接送她下班才一定要给她五百万巨款，但她必须同时知道，这些都只是想象。

现实故事是傅斯存是个特立独行，又能够对她的生活产生巨大破坏力的人，她只能在他面前保护好自己。

“你为什么会这么有钱？”沈移舟想自己够无趣了，好奇心就是这点好奇心。

她的世界囿于穷困，所以她的好奇心就只能被局限在钱上。

到底怎么赚大钱。

傅斯存笑了笑，“因为我是个特别厉害的人，非常非常厉害。我根本不需要赚钱。”

这完全是句空话，“你做什么工作？”沈移舟问。

“你想知道其实很容易，”傅斯存说，“我恰好是个很厉害又很有名气的人。”

沈移舟理解了傅斯存的意思。

她拿出手机开始搜索信息。

她终于知道了他是什么人。

艺术展开遍世界的天才艺术家，雕塑、绘画、设计……作品涵盖领域非常广泛，剩下的沈移舟看不懂了，什么当代浪漫主义存在主义领军人物，把存在的概念表现得更加绚烂丰富充满思辨……

沈移舟翻了翻傅斯存的作品，她只能说看上去很漂亮，但要说艺术……她很惭愧。

她不懂艺术。

“你看，你根本不认识我，”傅斯存说，“你居然在我面前说你已经看倦了世界的美。”

“我可以分享一点世界的美给你，”傅斯存说，“比如给你的生活带来一点意外，给你一种崭新的可能性。”

一道远方的光直直照射到傅斯存的脸上，他的脸如雕塑般深刻立体。

仿佛古希腊的艺术品。

“你想要自由对吗？我可以给你自由。”

傅斯存嘴角淡淡描摹出一个笑，“我什么都可以给你。”

蓝色跑车很快开过了那束强光。

车里很快归于夜晚的黑暗和安静。

“哦。”沈移舟应了一声。

她已经明白了自己现在的处境。

她成为了艺术家创作艺术的材料，他拿她的命运和选择当他艺术的灵感源泉。

“可以啊，”沈移舟笑了，终于受之无愧，“你的钱我要了。”

“我也想知道获得自由后我能做出什么事来。”

谁能不想知道呢。

7.

创建时间： 2019/7/15 13:18

更新时间： 2019/7/28 9:55

沈移舟拿了钱，把债清掉了。

还剩430万，她在网上找他们家乡的房子，小地方房价便宜，100万就能买到很不错的。

她挑好了小区户型，请叔叔婶婶去办理。

叔叔婶婶问她哪来这么多钱。

她说朋友的钱，暂时借给她。

“与其租房，还房贷划算些，住得也舒服些。”沈移舟解释，“朋友的钱可以慢慢还。”

叔叔婶婶本能觉得不应该，“凭什么白白借给你？”

“他钱多，”沈移舟说，“一百万他也就买块手表，借给我们对他相当于没有损失，顺手给我们个人情。”

叔叔婶婶对有钱人的生活缺乏想象力，只是开始怀疑这个朋友和沈移舟的关系。

“对方男的女的？”

“男的，”沈移舟说，“有女朋友，快结婚了。我和他女朋友很要好。”

叔叔婶婶仍然不安。

沈移舟叹了口气，没办法让他们安心。

她自己都不安心。

房子装修好，剩下的钱攒到账户里给叔叔婶婶做预备金。

弟弟的病让沈移舟见识了在疾病面前钱根本不是钱，钱拿在手里总是好的。

沈移舟现在做着四份家教，周一至周五教阿潇三小时数学课。

周六日早中晚各一个高三学生。

她爱学生，所以不可能教到半途放弃，况且她需要一段缓冲时间去想自己有了自己的时间后会做什么。

她这个人爱好缺乏。

小初高的时候整天学习，脑子里没别的东西。

大学课余时间一般都做家教或者打工，赚学费生活费。剩下的时间像每一个普通的大学女生一样，逛逛街看看电视剧，日子也就波澜不惊地过去了。

唯一可以算爱好的，就是极限运动。

但是没钱去体验正经运动，所以她就爬遍本市对公众开放的各大高楼的天台。

她想她真的对活着这件事非常麻木。

她想她爸爸妈妈不要她是不是就是看穿了她这个人的灰丧所以才不要她。

到今天她觉得世界非常厚待她，可她为什么还是不想活着。

周日做完家教，她找了另一座高楼爬上去，城市依然灯火辉煌，这么多年未尝因为任何人改变过它的繁华与冷漠。

每个人，沈移舟想，平平淡淡或者轰轰烈烈，其实都在渡过24小时，有什么特别的？

她遇到了一个很大又极其美丽的意外，但她的生活还是普通地一分一秒地消逝。

她兴奋不起来。

高空的风浩浩荡荡吹过来，她觉得冷。

这时候手机铃声响了。

是傅斯存。

沈移舟把电话按掉了。

这是属于她一个人的时刻，她不想见任何人。

手机铃声固执地一次次响起来。

沈移舟点了静音。

点下来的一刻她突然觉得何必呢。

她的生活本来就回不到过去。

“喂。”

“你没有来。”傅斯存说，“你在哪儿？”

这话说得稀里糊涂，但沈移舟听懂了。

她换了一座高楼，这个城市什么都缺，唯独不缺高楼大厦。

“我在做我喜欢做的事情。”沈移舟说。

“我听到风的声音了，”傅斯存说，“你在一个很高的地方。”

“你在哪里？”傅斯存问。

“我喜欢一个人呆着。”沈移舟说。

对方沉默了一会儿。

“好，”傅斯存说，“我不打扰你。”

沈移舟挂了电话。

她看向远方。

突然间觉得无趣。

她又不会真的去死。

于是她开始想要见到他。

那双明亮的眼睛。

沈移舟对自己笑了笑。

她搞得清自己的想法，当然搞得清。

她拿了他那么多钱，她该怎么面对他？

可是她又很想见他。

她想他了。

想见傅斯存很正常，能有一个漂亮青年天天接自己上下班，那是一种对虚荣心的巨大满足。

傅斯存的行为的确给她带来了困扰，但带来更多的，是甜蜜。

她不是不享受这份殷勤。

所以她想他了。

沈移舟能用理智把自己的一切情感冲动解释得清清楚楚。

所以她是个无趣的人。

沈移舟在高楼上坐了一会儿，回到她自己的日常生活里。

在回去的地铁上用手机备课，回到租的陋室里洗刷聊天，然后闭上眼，过她最习以为常的日子。

但她闭上眼的那一刻，就清醒地意识到有什么东西不对了。

一股焦躁和兴奋在她的血液里滋生。

她现在有很多钱，很多钱很多钱，每月的利息就足够吃喝。

她可以去做自己想做的事情了。

她想做什么？

她想休息。

想换个一人居住的卧室，想在一个人的屋子里睡到天昏地暗，想有一个厨房给自己做点东西吃，她厨艺说不上顶尖，但刚刚好满足她自己的口味。

欲望，一重又一重的欲望出现了。

沈移舟对自己笑，等这些被满足，她又会冒出更多的渴望。

如果她最终做出了什么戏剧性的行为——她觉得自己不会，但她从来不说确定的事，她认为一切可能性都存在。

所以如果她最终做出了什么戏剧性的行为，那傅斯存应该会感到满意吧。

这时沈移舟突然地起了一点好胜心，她不可以被他扰乱日常生活，她要冷静自持地活着。

她得始终知道自己是谁，无依无靠，月工资微薄，经不起任何挥霍和风险。

她是个弱小，所以必须默默忍耐的人。

忍耐一切。

沈移舟这样告诫着自己，清醒到了第二天凌晨。

顶着硕大的黑眼圈去上班。

在学校食堂吃早餐时遇到了林韬映。

“这段时间你看上去有些累。”林韬映说。

“昨晚没睡好。”沈移舟说。

“不止昨晚吧，”林韬映说，“感觉你有些心不在焉——不是影响工作，是……”林韬映寻找着词汇，“生活有了一些变化？”

“是吧，”沈移舟笑了笑，“好的变化。”

“有点措手不及。”沈移舟又笑。

和他人不必分享她的烦忧。

“恋爱了？”林韬映问。

“比这个好一点，”沈移舟笑，“大概类似中了彩票，继承遗产这种吧……”

“这样。”林韬映一定听说过她的身世，沈移舟有意引导他往另一个方面想，“事情总是既好又坏的对吧，我们都学过辩证法。”

“嗯。”沈移舟笑。

对啊，事情总是既好又坏的。

下班时又看到了那辆蓝色跑车。

沈移舟此时此刻不知道怎么面对傅斯存，她想跑，但这种行为显然不是一个理智成年人该做的。

所以她上了车。

“昨天去哪儿了？”傅斯存问。

沈移舟沉默。

“你可以不回答。”傅斯存说。

沈移舟继续沉默。

“你好像不太想见我。”傅斯存说。

她现在看傅斯存就是个看债主的心情，当然不会想见他。

但她看到他出现的一刹那内心其实又是欣喜的。

这种小小的虚荣和关于感情进一步发展的期待……

她知道自己矛盾又做作。

她是个感情不清爽的人，她承认。

“你不打算跟我说话了？”傅斯存耐心显然已经见了底。

“只是不知道从何说起。”沈移舟说，在内心叹了口气。

“随便谈就可以，比如你现在这份家教还打算做下去吗？”

“对方不辞退我就会做下去吧，”沈移舟说，“我很喜欢阿潇，就是我的学生。而且报酬很丰厚。”

”所以每天晚上还是十点才能到家。“傅斯存说。

“在企业上班的话，十点到家是正常的。”

“然后你再备课备到十一点，就可以睡觉了。”傅斯存说。

“是。”

“感觉没有个人的生活。”

“工作也是生活的一部分，”沈移舟说，“我不是完全不享受。”

“这样说吧，”沈移舟说，“你……做艺术的时候，能说你没有个人的生活吗？不是吧，那正是你个人的生活。”

“我们这样聊天，”沈移舟内心觉得很讽刺，“不正是你工作的一部分。”

“我没法反驳你，”傅斯存想了一会儿，“可我总觉得你不会喜欢这样的生活。”

“你明明是个很古怪的人。”傅斯存说。

沈移舟笑了，“只有你觉得我很古怪。”

“我觉得你古怪，你就是古怪。”傅斯存说。

“对，艺术家似乎能在时间的长河里定义一个人。”

几十年后，沈移舟死了。

但也许傅斯存创作的关于沈移舟的东西会无限长的存在下去。

所以傅斯存说沈移舟古怪，沈移舟就是古怪的了。

但那是傅斯存的创作，不是她本人。

她没有义务真的为符合傅斯存的想象古怪起来。

傅斯存笑了笑，“你这话口气有些抗拒，”傅斯存似乎习以为常，“你们搞理工科的似乎容易对艺术怀有轻蔑之心，我一个朋友就是这样的。”

“我羡慕你。”沈移舟说真心话，可以轻轻松松赚很多钱。

“哈。”傅斯存笑了笑，“我知道你只是羡慕我有钱。”

沈移舟终于笑了，开心的笑。

谁说不是呢。

“谢谢你送我上班，”沈移舟下了车，“以后不用麻烦了，非常感谢。”

她怕这样下去她会不习惯公共交通的拥挤和漫长。

她很怕。

傅斯存安静地看着她。

“你就是个很古怪的人。”傅斯存说。

“那我就是个很古怪的人。”沈移舟不喜欢和任何人争论，包括争论她自己。

傅斯存没有再说话。

“谢谢你。”沈移舟又说了一遍，转身进了楼梯房。

按项阿潇家的门铃，开门的却不是阿潇。

是一个高挑英俊的青年，“沈老师？”

沈移舟有些意外，“是我。”

青年露出个开朗的笑容，“你好啊。”

沈移舟被他的笑容感染，“你好啊。”

这样傻乎乎地打了个招呼。

废稿

创建时间： 2019/7/10 21:19

更新时间： 2019/7/14 20:44

沈移舟今年24岁，在办公室较年长的同事眼里已经是该嫁人生子的年纪，大学教务人员工作稳定、有寒暑假，沈移舟本人又漂亮温柔，同事们给她介绍对象的热情一度极高，只是这些热情在了解到她的家庭背景后又迅速冷却。

“我……”傅斯存顿了顿，“其实我去你们学校了。”

沈移舟没有太大意外，她的办公室整天人来人往，学生老师们进进出出，她没有注意到傅斯存什么时候来过，但这也没什么奇怪的。

“我看到你在做一些琐碎的事情——包括帮他做一些事情，我看的时候就在想，这样的生活确实让人非常厌倦。”

沈移舟没有去猜测傅斯存说的“他”是谁。

“我可以给你换一份工作。”傅斯存说。

如果之前傅斯存说这话，沈移舟只会好奇地问什么工作，因为她以为那是一句玩笑。

现在她明白傅斯存说的每一句话都是真的。

“我对我的工作没有任何不满。”她的工作确实琐碎而辛苦，很难给人价值感，但是稳定且有寒暑假，很契合她的需要。

她是个安于现状的人，并不想自己的生活再发生任何改变。

“为什么不想换工作？”傅斯存说，“因为林老师？”

“跟他无关。”沈移舟说，然后不再多说。

“你现在似乎丧失了跟我聊天的兴趣，这让我很失落。”傅斯存说。

但他的语气里并听不出失落感，只有陈述一个事实的平静和淡定。

沈移舟觉得喜欢林韬映是件很正常的事情，她是个普通人，会喜欢温柔对待自己又漂亮聪明的人。

大部分人在她的处境之下都会喜欢他。

所以她这份喜欢是情理之中的喜欢，任何人和沈移舟异位而处都有很大概率喜欢林韬映，沈移舟只是刚好站在这里，于是成为了这份喜欢的持有人。

这份喜欢太过合乎道理符合逻辑，所以沈移舟对待它非常淡然。

反正她不期待任何回应。

客观上不会有，主观上也不期待，那这份喜欢注定只作为一种感情而被收藏，不会产生任何外部效应。

用傅斯存的话说，这份喜欢目前不重要。


	5. Chapter 5

总

文案

创建时间： 2019/8/27 14:44

更新时间： 2019/9/2 6:50

我是王爷的白月光

我是王爷的白月光但是我不说

“皇宫是个什么地方你知道吗？在那座高高的禁城里，关着成百上千的女人。这些女人们或是被皇上看中，或者家里有意送她们进来，所以才被困在了城里。只要一进去，她们的命运无非就那么几种。被皇上爱的，”

爹不疼没娘爱的将军府二小姐边天月，自小被当空气放置一边，无爱无恨地长大了。

于是冷冷淡淡对感情甚是无知。

机缘巧合之下，遇到了一个不正经的王爷。

这个王爷给她治旧伤，封她做大将军，赐她宅院，甚至教她化红妆，把她宠到天上去。

说是拉着她一起去送死，也只是吃吃喝喝玩玩乐乐了一路。

边天月不懂爱是什么，她翻着他给她从街上买来的地摊文学，困惑地问他对她这么好是不是爱她。

王爷当然不这么认为：“我呢只是可怜你，至于爱呢，我心里啊有个白月光，珍之重之念之爱之……”

还好还好，边天月悄悄松了口气，我不爱你，要是你爱我我无法回报。

等等……边天月听完故事，这白月光好像，真的是我啊……

白月光就是我，但是我不说。

我又不喜欢他。

嗯。

你不喜欢我？嗯……？

唔……

再说一次不喜欢？

……

武力值爆表的不懂爱也不懂情的天真冷淡系女主vs外表风流纨绔内心机谋深沉的王爷

甜宠文 1V1 HE

1.

创建时间： 2019/8/25 9:11

更新时间： 2019/8/28 6:26

旧伤又开始流血了，边天月检查自己的伤口，这伤都三个月了还未痊愈，下梁国的青钩箭果然厉害。

边天月熟练利落地给自己止了血，一层层缠好绷带。

她从铜镜里看自己的脸，其他时间无所谓，但今天，她希望自己气色能好些，偏偏伤口不听话。

待会儿铺点胭脂口红吧，边天月想。

她今天要去向顾宇信求亲。

她已经十六岁了，在东盛国，这个年纪的女孩子就算没嫁人，也早就订了亲。

而边天月的亲事，至今没有影子。

她生母死得早，长房大娘不喜欢她生母，说她生母是丫鬟狐媚，用了不光彩的手段才弄出边天月好野鸡变凤凰。

大娘平常看边天月便如看空气，张罗她的亲事，根本不可能。

爹爹知道她在家处境不好，或者也不想碍大娘的眼，自边天月小时起，便带着她在军营里南征北战。

男人到底心粗，不知不觉边天月就到了待嫁的年龄，但爹爹总也想不起这回事。

没人帮她做，那就她自己来。

边天月解了自己向来高束的长发，在军营里呆久了，女儿家的心思养得淡了，她几乎都没好好看过自己。

看着镜子里肤白胜雪黑发如瀑的人，她甚至有些陌生。

做个女子的打扮，边天月平静地给自己梳妆，去跟顾宇信聊成亲的事情。

顾宇信是半年前调到军营来的监军，玉冠高束白袍俊逸，为人慷慨有礼，一得闲便握着一卷经典给众兵士讲书。

大部分时候讲兵法，偶尔讲些野闻掌故。

边天月自小血堆里生活，没听过这些，便也沉默坐在一边听他讲。

顾宇信风趣幽默，侃侃而谈时风姿十分折人。

可仅仅是这些不足以让边天月爱他。

与下梁国大战之后，军营里尸骨横叠。

顾宇信向来爱洁，身上并不沾血。

他站在高处洒酒向天，口中吟着悲歌，“身既死兮神以灵，魂魄毅兮为鬼雄。”

与军中众人的悲伤恐惧不同，顾宇信眼中是分明清晰的冷漠。

边天月按着胸口的伤抬头看他，想这人是看破了生死的。

边天月爱上了他这份冷漠。

结亲是男女两个共度一生，对他们这些刀口决战生死一瞬的人来说，一生永远短如一日。

如果和寻常男子结亲，她若有一日战死沙场，那留下那人该是非常孤单。

就像被母亲留下的她，每到夜晚除了对月练武，并无说话之人。

而顾宇信不同，他不会为她伤心，也不会感到孤独。

他有他的冷漠，和他的万卷书。

边天月给自己涂好了胭脂唇脂，只淡淡一层，看过去已经仿佛是陌生人。

她本有贴身侍女，但她常年不在将军府，侍女早被调去缺人手的地方，所以她这里目前只有几个管日常起居杂食的嬷嬷，给她清点好东西便走，她不好麻烦她们。

一切自己亲力亲为，她着实有些生涩笨拙，但她自问已经尽力。

本来皮相如何，也非一门亲事的重点。

边天月最后望一眼镜子里白衣云鬓的女子，将随身的短刀束在腰间，便启程赴约了。

她昨夜给顾宇信递了帖子，约他今日在太医院外的桃花林一见。

那里桃花开得正艳，芬芳满园，是个美丽的地方。

边天月到时顾宇信已经在了。

顾宇信依然一身白衣，站在桃花树下。

翩翩公子，皎如玉树。

边天月走上前去，“顾宇信。”

她平日里有军情同他谈都是喊“顾监军”，但此刻聊的是私事，她便直呼他的名姓。

“少将军。”

顾宇信却给她行了个军礼。

“今日不必行礼，”边天月向来开门见山，她一句话说得极明白，“今日找你来，是想同你订亲，你愿意么？”

顾宇信似是没听清，“什么？”

“订亲。”边天月重复道，“我想同你做夫妻。”

顾宇信面上现出惊讶之色，“少将军这话，在下不明白。”

边天月仍是非常平静，“何事不明白？”

顾宇信静默下来。

边天月看他神情心中了然，“你不愿意。”

顾宇信深望她一眼，“少将军，结亲一事不是这般儿戏的。”

边天月冷淡惯了便如个冰雕的人偶，面对这等尴尬事脸上表情依旧丝毫不变，“你不愿意，是或不是？”

顾宇信凝神看她，想说话似又犹豫。

边天月不喜欢强人所难，“今日没事了，叨扰你，我们各自去忙吧。”

顾宇信欲再说什么。

“既然你不愿意，”边天月打断他，“不必多言。”

“解释只是徒添误会。”边天月黑琉璃一般的眼睛仍然静如深海。

顾宇信看着这双眼睛，“少将军我……”

然后他反应过来一般突兀地笑了一声，“你说得极是，说得极是……在下……告辞！”

说罢顾宇信转过身，大步离去。

边天月也转过身去，望向桃林里漫天的桃花。

她脑子里留有几分困惑，原来结亲可以不情愿。怎么看旁人结亲，都是定下便定下了，丝毫不需要考虑儿女的意愿。

边天月找了个枯树桩坐下。

风吹起片片桃花，边天月抬手接了一片。

看来仍然是要一个人了，她想。

一人生，一人死。

风起了，桃花顾自随风乱舞。

边天月怔怔地望着桃花。

还未及细想，一只白玉酒壶自树上垂下来落入眼帘。

边天月翻然警觉，握上腰间短刀。

怎么这里突然多了一个人她竟未察觉，她何时如此大意轻忽！

“啊，这一觉睡得好舒服。”一个刚睡醒一样懒散的声音响在边天月头顶，“咦，我的雪澜青梅酒。”

一只修长干净的手伸下来握住剔透的白玉酒壶。

然后是绣着金色暗纹的黑色衣摆随着主人的行动垂坠在枝间。

黑影一闪，树上跃下一个人来。

黑衣男子有一双桃花一样的眼睛。

深暗明亮，沁着浓浓的笑意。

边天月一眼看去便觉得这双眼睛十分熟悉，她一定在哪里见过这双眼睛。

深渊一样的黑，剑光一样的亮。

“你是谁？”边天月低声问。

我是在哪里见过你么？

“嗯……我是谁呢？”黑衣男子轻皱起眉自己问自己，“这酒太香醇，桃花又太芬芳，醉乡逍遥，桃源梦好，浑然忘我，”男子一双灿若繁星的眼睛看向边天月，“我是谁有什么要紧呢？”

边天月不答，努力搜索着自己的记忆。

军人的天性，为防军中细作，对所有一瞬即逝的熟悉和异样保持警惕。

她到底在哪里见过他。

“你在回忆，”黑衣男子望着她，“你认得我。”

问话间那双笑与不笑都春水含情的眼睛突然闪现一线锐利的警惕。

就是这样的眼睛，边天月想，深渊一样的黑，剑光一样的亮。

男子眼中凌厉如刀的警觉一瞬即逝。

那双漂亮眼睛里重新酝满了温和的笑意。

“是了，”黑衣男子自问自答，“本公子风流潇洒英明远播，美丽的姑娘们认得本公子是极正常的。”

是他。

边天月想了起来。

是那个男孩子。

六岁时，下梁国和东盛国仍是盟好之国，经常互送礼物以示友好。

那日军营负责运送下梁献来的珍禽猛虎，儿时的她好奇心盛，乘夜悄悄溜出去看猛虎。

结果一走近关猛虎的帐篷，里头竟然尽是欢声笑语。

边天月诧异之下，偷偷掀开帐篷一隙往里瞧，赫然看到关猛虎的笼子里还站着一名少年。

少年长身黑发，脸带血污。

行状狼狈，却仍是气势凌人。

可他赤手与猛虎相斗，面对庞然之躯到底气力不济，一个不小心被猛虎压在掌下。

猛虎张口便咬，那少年眼看是要死了。

帐篷里其他人发出一阵阵惊呼声。

边天月心里一紧，登时顾不上自己是在偷看，握起自己的随身弹弓便打向猛虎的眼睛。

正是这一下，少年一跃而起，一口咬上了猛虎颈上的动脉。

少年一边深咬一边看向边天月的方向。

边天月永远都记得那双黑如蛮荒的眼睛和那口流溢着兽血的尖牙。

少年咬死猛虎，高傲冷漠地用手指抹去了唇角的血。

那双冷血狠戾的眼睛居然也能这样风流地笑。

而在他的笑里，他的牙齿这样白皙漂亮，看不出半点尖锐。

如果不是刚刚那瞬息而逝眼风凌厉的一眼，记忆好如边天月，定然也是认不出来的。

可居然是他。

边天月默默无语。

“你既然认得我，”男子露出个邪气好胜的笑来，“那我也当认得你才公平。”

“所以你是谁呢？”黑衣男子笑意盈盈的眼睛里悄无声息地浮上一点，“不如让我来猜猜看吧。”

黑衣男子鼻翼轻动，“你身上有血的味道，你受伤了。”

“嗯……”黑衣男子看着她，“还有苦金酒的味道，”男子眼波微颤，“莫不是中了下梁国的青钩箭？”

“那你就是刚刚从东盛国与下梁国边境回来的军人了，”黑衣男子思索着，“而你又是个美丽的女孩子……”

“你是边天月少将军？”

这个人鼻子好灵，军营里的鬣狗恐怕都比不上他。

边天月想。

男子观察她的表情，“看来我说中了。”

“苦金酒味苦有毒，侵入人体会延缓伤口愈合加剧伤口苦痛，本是下梁国逼供折磨人之用。你身上苦金酒味淡近无，看来是入体已久深入伤口，”黑衣男子想了想，“这中箭之苦，想必十分不好受。”

然后男子微微惊讶，“你就这么忍着？”男子说，“你是傻瓜吗？”

边天月不答话。

她听闻过下梁国苦金酒，但军医并未告诉她这一点，她以为伤势久久不愈是三个月来战途劳顿箭伤又深所致。

“看来你是不知道自己中了毒，”男子仿佛能看穿她的心，“这苦金酒味淡无色，确实不易察觉，但你是边远疆的亲女儿，军医对你行医都如此疏忽草率吗？”

边天月任他说下去。

她的处境她多年来心知肚明，处之已经非常淡然。

“你还真是不爱说话。”男子说，“今天我偷到了一瓶好酒，心情愉悦，所以做做好事。”

说完他竟然要伸手握她的手。

多年来不曾有人离她这么近过。

“你干什么？”边天月低喝了一声，身形一避间腰间匕首刀气已出。

刀气轻轻划过去，断了男子一缕头发。

在男子微偏的脸上留下一道断断的血痕。

男子一双眼睛似笑非笑地望着她，修长手指摸了摸颊边的血痕。

“傻是傻了点，”男子似乎是想到了什么，薄唇轻轻勾起来笑得一脸邪气，“但是身手不错嘛。”

2.

创建时间： 2019/8/27 9:57

更新时间： 2019/8/28 6:10

“离我远点，”边天月仍是非常平静，“我不想伤你。”

“好好好，都听你的。”男子眯了眯眼，依然笑呵呵的，轻轻后退了几步，“虽然你恩将仇报践踏我的善意，但我今天偏偏要好人做到底治一治你的伤。”

“你知道这是哪儿吗？”男子问。

这里是太医院。

“虽然你不说话，但我善解人意，明白你知道这是太医院。”男子继续说下去说，“太医院是什么地方？东盛国最好的大夫都在这里了。我们东盛国最有名的大夫，连死人都能医活过来的悬壶妙手徐龟寿你可听说过？”

边天月当然听过。

“你这苦金酒之毒本是小毒，但你放任它在体内积聚，已成沉疾，一般大夫奈何不得。”男子说，“而我呢，恰好和徐大夫关系甚好，可以请他帮你医治。”

“来吧，”男子大步往太医院走，“跟我进去治病。”

边天月看着男子的背影，并不动。

她知道男子说得极大可能是真的。

但她凭什么要承他这份恩情，死了便死了，她不想亏欠别人。

更何况这点小毒而已，她未必就会死，她命硬得很。

男子见她不动，回过头来。

“你不想让我帮你？”男子简直像会读心一般，“但我这人呢很倔，别人不让我帮，我偏要帮一帮。”

男子吹了一声口哨。

一只白色的大鸟扑闪着翅膀飞过来，落在男子肩头。

“去把徐老头给我叫出来，”男子对着一只鸟撂狠话，“徐老头在这姑娘走之前没出来，我炖了你喝汤。”

“啊——”鹦鹉发出一声惨号，“你这个坏人，坏人！”

“我可不坏，这位姑娘心地善良，”男子笑吟吟地看着边天月，“断不会忍心让你变成鸟汤的。”

大鸟哀叫着飞走了。

边天月认得这鸟，是当年下梁国进献的珍禽猛虎中的珍禽。

想来他养了也有十年了。

他不会炖了它喝汤，边天月想，他是说给她听的。

可他为什么要说给她听呢？

那是他的鸟，跟她并无关联，她自然不会在意它的生死。

人的生死她且见得多了，更何况一只禽鸟。

“这双眼睛生得这么美，偏偏好无情。”男子看着她的眼睛假模假样地感叹，“你既然不在乎它会不会变成一锅汤，为什么不离开呢？”

边天月想这个人难道真会读心术吗？

“因为桃花很美，我想再看看。”边天月安安静静地重新坐下去。

回家同样是一个人，只是她的院落因她常年不在疏于打理，早已尽是荒草，并无眼前这片丰美桃林。

顾宇信是不喜欢她了，她却还有些喜欢他。

桃花很美，两个人看的时候很美。

好在一个人看，也是同样的美，边天月想。

胸口箭伤的痛几个月来已经痛得麻木了，但另一个地方却空落落的，这种似痛非痛的感受对她而言很新奇。

桃花纷落，她把头靠在桃花的树干上，轻轻合上了眼睛。

这种感受是什么呢？

她明明不曾受伤。

男子一直在看着她。

见她闭了眼，也一翻身上了桃树枝，躺在桃树枝上看她。

他轻功非常厉害，行止近乎无声，不动之时宛如空气，是以刚才她竟然没发现他。

他是她见过的轻功最厉害的人。

只是刚刚她刀气拂向他之时，并不见男子身上有武人们遇到危险时自然生发的防护之气，他不像有深厚的武学根基。

非常奇怪。

那个一口咬死猛虎的少年人冷漠狠戾的脸又浮现在她眼前。

和如今这个言笑晏晏十分英俊随和的脸重叠在一起。

他到底是谁呢？

和下梁国有什么渊源？

可这些同她有何关系？

边天月不去想他，此刻欣赏这一树树的桃花便好。

可惜这怡人的清静很快被打破。

大鸟扑扇着翅膀的声音异常吵闹地传过来。

“快鸭，快鸭，霍云舟那厮要煮了我炖汤鸭！”

“你不要啄我！”一个老头的声音，“唉呀这不就到了，你这只死鹦鹉你再啄我！”

“啊鸭，这个冷冰冰不爱说话的女孩还在鸭！还在鸭！”大鸟欢快地扑扇着翅膀。

边天月回过头去，一个球一样的老人家已经向她滚了过来。

这……

边天月抬掌运气止住老人家的动势，被称作徐龟寿的人喘着气抬起头来。

“霍云舟这个死小子！偷了我的酒还敢来麻烦我！”老人家边骂边抬头，结果一看到边天月立马瞪直了眼，“哎呦原来需要医治的是这位姑娘啊！”

徐龟寿眼睛直勾勾锁着她的脸。

“老朽来迟了来迟了！”说着便要去抓边天月的手腕摸脉。

边天月微微一动，让徐龟寿不明所以地扑了空。

“我无事，谢谢你。”边天月说。

“你怎么会无事呢？”徐龟寿认真瞅着她的脸，“虽然你涂了胭脂，但看你底色苍白指尖泛青，明显是有病在身啊。”

“病便病了，与你们无关。”边天月说。

“哎，你这姑娘……”徐龟寿无奈地回头看霍云舟，“你看不是我不医啊，不许找我茬。”

“她被涂了苦金酒的箭贯入胸口，我猜伤了至少三个月，毒液入体了。”被称作霍云舟的男子说，“这姑娘根基深厚有内功护着五脏六腑才至今无大碍，这要搁普通人身上，怕是早就一命呜呼了。”

“这水灵灵的姑娘怎会被那玩意儿伤了，”徐龟寿抚着胡子，想了半晌，眉毛一瞪看向霍云舟，“都已经三个月了，还叫我来干什么！你自己处理不就好了！”

“没有你，这姑娘怕是不信我。”霍云舟颇有深意地看了边天月一眼。

“也是，”徐龟寿捻着胡须点头，“谁要信了你，年都要过错。”

“我找你来可不是让你埋汰我的。”

“哼，你偷了大半壶我今日刚刚开坛的三十年美酒，难道你还想让我夸你！”

“我不是还给你留了半壶嘛。”

“你——！”徐龟寿直气得吹胡子。

“边姑娘，”霍云舟向边天月看过来，“这苦金酒是一种药酒，正常服下本是普通药物，清热除炽，是下梁国夏季时惯饮的珍贵好酒。但若与金属之物混合进血，那就变成了一种不易察觉的寒毒。我看你面色苍白体质偏寒，再加这苦金酒入体，你手脚很久没有过暖意了吧。”

边天月静静听着，他说得都对。

“咻”一声，一个白玉瓶破空而来。

边天月接了。

“这是春露解寒丹，共十二粒，每日正午时分服下一粒，一轮之后酒毒可除。”

“啧啧，”徐龟寿在旁边连声感叹，“这春露解寒丹你居然舍得拿出来了，还一拿就是十二粒。”

“再宝贝的东西，该用的时候也要拿出来用。”霍云舟说。

“既然宝贝，那就不用浪费在我身上。”边天月把瓶子放在桃花树下，“我不需要。”

“什么？！”徐龟寿很是吃惊，“这么好的东西你竟然不要？！“

"不要仗着自己武功高就讳疾忌医，这样下去身体会坏掉的。”徐龟寿语重心长。

“我无事。”边天月说着便想走。

徐龟寿急急跑过来拦住她，“还没见过你这么不爱惜自己性命的人。”

边天月本想说生命有其重，但死了也便死了，她不想麻烦不相干的人。

眼前却突然一阵晕眩。

……我怎么了？

边天月落到一个宽阔的怀抱里。

“唉，我好不容易发发善心做做好事，偏偏碰上这么一个主，做个好事还得下迷药。”霍云舟从边天月身后抱住她。

“你会白白发善心？”徐龟寿鼻子里吭气，“就你这睚眦必报滴恩必讨的个性，别人帮了你，那是你魅力无双善用人心，你帮了别人，那追到天边也是要把这份恩讨回来的。这次连春露解寒丹都拿出来了，这姑娘是哪点长处被你看上了？”

“我岂止是看上她了，这姑娘特别适合我，”霍云舟把边天月抱起来，“我喜欢她喜欢得紧呢，非她不可了。”

“呃……”徐龟寿一脸要吐的表情，“你到底想干什么？”徐龟寿有些担忧，“这姑娘性子冷淡了一些，但并不是坏人。你是看准了这姑娘天真又对药物一窍不通，仗着她不会防备我在我身上洒无色无味的迷药。”

“她不让我近身，要不然也用不到你。”霍云舟把边天月放到桃树下，“她浑身发冷，睡着了都在抖，还不肯拿我的药，不知道逞的什么强。”

霍云舟把一颗丹药喂到边天月口中，“好了，”霍云舟一脸尽在掌握的笑容，“你就是真的不在乎性命，也得帮我把事情干成了再死。”

徐龟寿汗毛一束，“你到底想干什么，老朽别又帮你害了这好端端的一个小姑娘。”

“我能干什么？”霍云舟说，“我马上就得去下梁国送死了，找个人陪我罢了。”

“本来我也没想到好人选，没想到这位少将军就送上门来了。”霍云舟唇角斜勾，“我不用白不用。”

3.

创建时间： 2019/8/27 12:39

更新时间： 2019/8/28 6:08

边天月醒过来时身体已然轻松了不少。

她睁开眼。

“为何一定要帮我？”不用看，边天月也知道那个叫霍云舟的男子一定在。

“我说因为我善良，你一定不会信。”男子换了身华贵的玄色长袍，戴上了金色冠冕，打扮得王气翩然，他把白玉瓶放在床边的柜子上，“记得好好吃药，养好身体，恢复功力，在家慢慢等，你很快会等到答案。”

说完，霍云舟转身要走。

边天月拿了药瓶。

“你使这些手段，我不会感谢你。”

“我没要你感谢。”霍云舟走了，“记得此后午时按时吃药。”

边天月拿着玉瓶。

她以前经常看见大娘逼着大姐和三妹喝苦药，但于她，这倒是生来第一次有人一定要她吃药。

还是被迷晕了喂药。

她倒生不出什么防备心来，她生来便被人当作空气撂在一旁无人问津，没人爱她，却也不曾有人着意为难她。

所以她无爱无恨到了今天，对霍云舟的所作所为，只产生了些微困惑。

他要她养好身体，恢复功力。

看来他是有事要她帮忙。

什么事？边天月看着药瓶，她能做的事，无非杀人而已。

边天月回了家，将军府灯火辉煌，她穿过前厅回到她的院落，迎面便是爹爹和大娘的交谈声。

边天月着实不想听别人的私谈，只是她内功深厚是以听力极好，纵是隔得极远声音也如在耳畔。

“顾家大奶奶下午来同我谈，她的意思，是宇信有意同泉薇结亲，想探探我的口风。”大娘说，“顾宇信经常听你提起，知道是个大有前途的孩子，但顾家怎么论都攀不上我们将军府，所以我只说再等等，要问问泉薇的意思。”

“顾家确实门庭小了点，许了这门亲委屈了泉薇。”爹爹的声音，“但宇信这孩子跟了我一段时间，是个有心有才的人，监军现在虽然只是个虚职，但足见皇上看重他，如果我愿意提点，他来日必会有所作为……可……”

“算了，”爹爹沉默良久，“泉薇才十三，还不急，再等等，如果有更好的人家上门，也就不需要烦恼了。”

“嗯，你说得极是。”

声音字字清晰地进了边天月耳朵。

原来顾宇信不愿意同她结亲，是因为喜欢她的三妹。

顾宇信竟然认得泉薇么？边天月认为不大可能。泉薇是大娘的女儿，向来管教严格，不经允许是不许抛头露面的。

顾宇信出任监军之前，顾家与将军府并无来往，当了监军后整日在军营，更加不可能见过泉薇。

这结亲一事，情愿不情愿十分古怪。

顾宇信不愿意同她结亲，倒愿意同素未谋面的泉薇订亲。

边天月想不通这其中的道理，独自回到自己的院落。

她不在，屋里灯尚未点。

只有一轮明月正悬天中。

边天月解了自己挽的发髻，重新高束起一头长发，又换了行军时的黑色简衫做她寻常的装扮。然后取下自己的长剑，在月下舞了起来。

霍云舟的春露解寒丹见效很快，她的伤口似被什么温暖之力轻轻覆住，已经不会蚀骨疼痛了。

但是心间一阵淡淡的孤寂之情又升起来。

“人在世间，爱欲之中，独生独死，独去独来，苦乐自当，无有代者。”

长剑映清辉，边天月念着歌谣，心中的情绪渐渐趋于枯寂。

她的喜怒哀乐没有出口，也得不到回答，一个人冷冷淡淡这些年，一颗心已经枯木般沉寂无声。

她求亲落了空，也便落了空。

她甚至搞不清楚心间那点怅然究竟是何物，只能随着一朵朵剑花舞出去便罢。

收剑回房，她便收拾收拾睡下了。

一闭眼，霍云舟剑眉星目的一张脸浮在眼前。

他想让她做什么呢？

霍云舟没有让她迷惑很久。

三天后，宫里来了人。

将军府从上到下聚于前厅对皇上的圣旨行三扣九拜大礼。

圣旨前头的内容边天月听不懂，只明白了提到她名字的那一部分：

“……钦命金武大将军边远疆副将边天月为靖晏大将军，随临沧王出使下梁国……”

她竟被封了大将军，和爹爹同一级。

边天月看向爹爹，边远疆亦是一脸大惑不解。

圣旨刚去，爹爹还不及有所交代，下人又急急来报，“将军，临沧王来府上了，眼看就要到门口了。”

“什么？”边远疆听闻王爷要来，慌忙起身去迎，“你们都去，全家都得去。”边远疆回身吩咐边夫人和一众女儿，重点看向边天月，很怕她不懂这些拜见皇子的礼仪，特意说明：“行跪拜礼。”

边天月作为庶女跟在最后出去了。

边远疆带着一众家眷站到将军府门口，临沧王正骑着一匹白马到了。

边远疆跪下，“拜见临沧王。”

临沧王一袭黑色长袍，其上绣着巨蟒的金纹。他跨在高高的白马之上，朗声说话，“本王今日一人一骑到将军府，不是以临沧王身份来的，所以大将军不必行这些虚礼了。本王今日来，主要是想和靖晏大将军谈几件事。”

他说不用行虚礼，却也不免了大家的礼。

边家只好仍然伏身跪在那里。

“靖晏将军，天月姑娘，”临沧王喊边天月，“你起来，我同你说几句话。”

边天月不解地站起来，抬眼看向临沧王……竟然是霍云舟。

“很惊讶吗？”霍云舟从马上翻下来，玉树临风地站到她面前，全无那日的散漫之气，“我让你帮我的事，便是今天之事了。”

“将军既然不怕死，”霍云舟眼若灿星，“那我就邀请姑娘陪我走一条死路。”

“好。”边天月回答他。

她无惧。

“很好。”霍云舟笑了一声，“本王待人向来周到，我知你不在意浮名虚衔，但还是在父皇面前给你要了个大将军当当，靖晏大将军，我亲自想的，”霍云舟侃侃自夸，“你觉得这个名头如何？”

边天月毫无感觉。

“哈，就知道你会是这种木头表情，但我自己倒是很喜欢这个封号。”霍云舟说，“半个月之后出发，你就当这次是要跟着我死了。你要还有什么牵挂之事，趁这段时间了结掉。”

霍云舟看了看仍是跪着的将军府众人，跟她耳语起来，“你身后那些人嘛我看你不会牵挂，但你喜欢的那个郎君嘛，”霍云舟一笑，“你要是特别喜欢，我可以给你做主让他从了你。”

“你不必如此，”边天月双眼清明地看着他，“我没有任何心愿。”

“我奉命随你出使，便会誓死护着你，遵守命令是我的天职。”

“是吗？”霍云舟似乎觉得她的话很有意思，“遵守命令是你的天职，遵守谁的命令呢？我的命令包括吗？”

“军人听上级的命令，现在你是我的上级。”边天月答。

“好，好。”霍云舟很满意。

“你们起来吧，”霍云舟上了马，“都说不必拘泥虚礼了，大将军仍一直跪着，是着意惹本王不快吗？”

边远疆听了，只能继续跪着告罪。

霍云舟轻笑了一声，又看了一眼边天月，纵马走了。

直到霍云舟的背影彻底消失，边远疆才敢站起来。

边远疆看边天月一眼。

那一眼含的内容很复杂，边天月看不懂。

“你现在封了大将军，”边远疆叹了一声，“该有自己的府邸，不必再与我们同住。”

边远疆回过身去，“出使下梁国这一路，好好保重，为父盼你回来。”

说完边远疆便大步进了大厅。

边夫人揉着膝盖站起来，她很是迷惑地看了一眼边天月，随即厌恶地转开脸，跟着边远疆去了。

大姐三妹也都起身进了将军府。

留下边天月一个人站在府外。

刚刚爹爹什么意思？边天月看了一眼将军府门前的匾额，她是不能再住这里了吗？

此时一队豪华车架远远驶来停在了她面前。

“奉临沧王命，接靖晏大将军前往将军府邸。”一个军人模样的女子在她面前行了军礼，“将军如有行李需要收拾，尽可差遣属下。”

边天月懂了。

她自小跟着军队，惯于行旅，向是无家之人。

此刻离开，要带走的也无非随身的刀剑和几件衣服。

她遣退了霍云舟安排的车驾，简单收拾了一个小包裹，便一人一骑到了她的将军府。

她坐在马上看她的新住所，高屋华盖，非常气派。

只是她一个人住这样大的屋子，未免不习惯。

霍云舟给她安排了许多下人，她以前的院落，屋里除了她连个鬼影也无，现下却是热闹了许多，她衣食住行都有人在身边悉心照顾，唯恐需要她亲自做一点。

“你们不必如此。”边天月万分不适应。

“临沧王殿下吩咐了，务必要照顾得将军事事妥帖。”主事的嬷嬷是个固执的妇人，“殿下说将军不惯被人伺候，乐于亲力亲为，但我们仍需面面俱到，若有半点差池，唯我们是问。”

“殿下发怒，”妇人一脸高深莫测，“我们承担不起。”

边天月只能随他们去。

离出使下梁国的日子不过只有半月，这样的日子也只需捱过半月而已。

边天月整理自己的腰刀和佩剑，打点好自己的远行衣物，认真准备护临沧王出使。

而在将军府对面的高塔上，一个男子正拿着一只圆筒形物件往这边看。

“她还真是毫无情趣，整日除了练功和收拾兵器就不干别的了。”

“偷窥狂，偷窥狂——”

男子身边的大鸟嘎嘎叫喊着。

“这不叫偷窥，叫监视。”男子坦然得很，“这可是要和我同生共死之人，我不好好观察观察她确定她可靠，我性命不保。”

大鸟语带嘲讽，“放心鸭，全天下人都死翘翘，你也会活好好嘎。”

“我多谢你。”男子仍是看着筒状物，“我们这位大将军在她爹身边定是活得十分孤苦，女儿家被养成这样毫无乐趣只懂得一人练剑或静坐，着实有些可怜。”

“哪有爹爹不爱自己女儿嘎？”

“如果爱，怎么可能这么轻易让她跟我去送死。”霍云舟笑，“这边远疆很爱他的妻子，夫妻间恩爱甚笃在朝中是出了名的，可不知为何竟然与丫鬟搞出个女儿来。边夫人当然容不下这爱情里横插进来的第三者，那丫鬟最后郁郁而死。丫鬟留下的这个女儿，当然也入不得边夫人的眼。边远疆爱夫人，不想小女孩整日在家坏了夫人心情，便把小女孩送到了军营。这么多年，她居然没死在军营里，反而这般身手凌厉，也算奇闻。”

“嘎——听上去可怜鸭。”大鸟说，“现在又遇到了你这个一肚子坏水的坏家伙，命歹鸭。”

“我帮她教训她家里人，又派人照顾她，她碰到我明明是好命极了。”

“嘎——”大鸟喊了一声，“陪你去死命好极了嘎。”

“哈，刚刚不是还说我死不了吗？”霍云舟云淡风轻，“放下你的心，这位大将军功夫厉害得很，天底下没几个人打得赢她。有她在，我们一定怎么出的这金盛都，就怎么好好地回来。”

“吓，”大鸟惊叹，“这么厉害鸭。”

霍云舟手指抚上脸颊处一道淡淡的红痕，“我十二岁之后，她还是第一个能伤到我的人。”

“吓，”大鸟发出鸟式轻蔑，“原来是吹嘘自己嘎。”

“哈，”霍云舟看着望远镜里，“这么多天终于有件有趣的事情了。”

“哇啦哇啦，”大鸟兴奋拍翅膀，“在哪里！在哪里！”

“我们的靖晏大将军有个心上人，好像叫顾什么信，”霍云舟放下了望远镜，一双眼睛里浮出幽暗的笑意，“现在他来了。”

4

创建时间： 2019/8/27 20:47

更新时间： 2019/8/28 20:11

边天月正在庭院中练剑，绿雪通报有人找她。

绿雪是霍云舟派给她的副将，是个心细机灵的姑娘，她不需要她的时候她像不存在一般，她需要她的时候她却总能适时出现。

“谁？”边天月很奇怪，她无朋无友，不会有人来找。

可如果是霍云舟本人或遣人来，绿雪便会通报临沧王的名号，毕竟将军府上下都是临沧王找来的人，没人不认得霍云舟。

“一名白衣男子，说是姓顾。”绿雪答。

竟然是顾宇信吗？

他来做什么？

难道爹爹答允他和三妹的婚事，他来知会自己一声吗？

还是什么别的事情？

边天月思索着，收剑去前厅。

“他不肯进来，说在门边说便好。”绿雪补充了一句。

这正合边天月心意，有事说了便罢，迎进门奉茶行礼那一套太为难她了。

边天月走出将军府，一眼便看见站在门口的顾宇信。

一袭白衣，长身玉立，手中握着一柄金玉折扇。

“少将军，”顾宇信行了个军礼，说完知自己口误，“不，靖晏大将军。”

“非是军务，就不必行这些军中礼仪。”边天月说，“何事？”

顾宇信略一沉吟，“那我就开门见山长话短说。”

边天月看向他。

“你可了解临沧王是个什么样的人？”

这话问得古怪，“不知。”

谋过几次面而已，谈不上了解一个人。

“举止风流，爱花爱酒，文武不工，正业不务。”顾宇信说，“我非背后嚼人是非，这是朝堂上对临沧王的评价，他平日不做功课，只喜欢美酒和……美人。”

边天月静静听着，不知这些与自己何干。

顾宇信见她无反应，叹了一声，“一路上，要小心些。”

“自然会。”边天月答。

顾宇信继续说下去，“皇上气他不思进取，所以把他派到了南线边疆作战。”

“南线？”边天月知道了。

与下梁国一战，兵分两路，边天月跟着边远疆在西线，另有兵马在南线辅战。

只是南线军情被封锁，与西线毫无军情互通，是以边天月完全不知南线发生了什么。

“我也是回来才知道南线是临沧王统战，”顾宇信说，“临沧王砍了下梁国太子的脑袋。”

“南线胜了？”西线大军一路兵败，留给南线的军队很少，没想到霍云舟这么厉害。

“战争非是一时一战的胜负可定。”顾宇信说。

边天月垂下眼，这她明白。

“眼下下梁国三十万军兵陈西兰河，而我东盛国兵溃粮乏，已经战不得了。”

“所以这次皇上派临沧王出使下梁国，就是去向下梁国皇帝奉上头颅求和的。”

边天月一惊，“战胜之将，却要去敌国领死？”

“道理上不通，但这是弱国的不得已。”顾宇信理所当然，“本来临沧王擒了下梁国太子，若能押太子为质，咱们跟下梁国求和会更从容些。可他偏偏大胆妄为杀了太子，这放哪一国都是奇耻大辱，下梁国必然兴战。可东盛国现在实在无力应战，只能送上杀人凶手和城池向下梁国求和。”

边天月不语。

她只知战场上杀敌，对战场外的事情不懂，所以不论。

顾宇信说下去，“临沧王风流之人，惯会享乐，每次出征必然带美人好酒，一扎营寨帐中歌舞声不断。这次出使，以临沧王的性子本该快活个够的，但他却退了乐师美人，只跟皇上点你的名要你同他去。”

“朝中现在流言纷纷，”顾宇信说，“将军这一路千万小心。”

“我会。”边天月答。

她向来是谨慎之人。

战场上从不冒进。

顾宇信很是无奈，“你没有听懂，临沧王他这次是要死了，拖上你一个年轻姑娘……”

一阵洒踏马蹄声自西向东而来，打断了顾宇信的话。

顾宇信和边天月同时转头，只见一黑衣男子骑着白马踏月色而来，身后跟着一只白色大鸟。

“本王是要去死了，”霍云舟翻下马，唇角尚且漾着笑意，一双眼睛幽暗莫测，在月光下看不出情绪，“却不是一定要拖上天月将军的。”

霍云舟来到顾宇信身边，“你是，顾……”霍云舟显然想不起来，“你在军中是何职来着？”

“监军。”顾宇信答。

“哦，监军。”霍云舟看向顾宇信，“那见了本王，是不是该先有点礼数？”

顾宇信抿了抿唇，倾身单膝跪下去，“是臣无礼了。”

边天月知晓军中礼仪，也准备跪下去。

被霍云舟扶住了。

“将军就不用了，”霍云舟看着边天月的眼睛，“此后一路西行将军都是要陪着本王的，天天行礼烦也要烦死。”

“是。”边天月听命。

霍云舟转身看向顾宇信，“顾监军刚刚嘱咐将军的几句话，本王无意听到了几句，监军十分关心本王的大将军，本王十分感动。”

顾宇信维持单膝跪地的姿势低着头，没有答话。

“其实呢……”霍云舟伸手把顾宇信扶起来。

他这一举动着实出乎人的意料。

顾宇信连忙站起，“谢王爷。”

“其实呢，”霍云舟重复说，“本王也不是非要天月将军陪我出使，天月将军纵然武功高强，毕竟是个姑娘家 ，本王怜香惜玉，让她陪着我受苦，我心里万分过意不去。”

“既然王爷如此想，”顾宇信抓住机会，“那我可否代边将军请王爷向圣上禀明换个人选。”

“代边将军……”霍云舟一笑，看边天月想插话，做了个手势让边天月安静。

边天月领命，只好静默立在一旁。

霍云舟一脸坏笑，“边将军不亲自来同我说，却需要你代为请命吗？”

“边将军军务繁忙，况且此事涉及亲生女儿，需要避嫌。”顾宇信躬身一拜，“请王爷换个人吧！”

“换人当然可以，”霍云舟突然特别好说话，“只是换谁呢？顾监军心中可有人选？”

“军中尽是英雄男儿，随便一人都可陪着王爷走这条为国为民之路。”顾宇信慷慨道。

“英雄男儿，为国为民，说得好！”霍云舟煞有介事地为之豪迈抚掌，“我看顾监军就是这军中一顶一的大英雄，不如就换顾监军此番跟着我，如何？”

顾宇信脸上表情霎时一滞，但很快恢复如常。

“臣虽在军中，但身居文职不通武功，恐怕不能护王爷周全。”顾宇信答。

“本王都不怕，你何必看低了自己？”

“力能则进，否则退，量力而行。”顾宇信说，“臣不敢应下超出能力之事。”

“你看看，”霍云舟一副很为难的样子，“我让天月将军随我去，边将军不愿意。让顾监军陪我去，顾监军不敢。我再换个人，怕还是类似说辞，我也很为难啊。”

“这……”顾宇信无话可说。

“你既然不愿意，那就还是天月将军随我去，如何？”霍云舟问。

顾宇信向来冷漠如冰，此刻的他又现出了边天月熟悉的那种冷漠。

“王爷一定要臣做这样的选择吗？”顾宇信直视着霍云舟。

“嘎，他就是安的这样的坏心肠鸭。”随霍云舟同来的白色大鸟突然间出了声。

这禽类学人语的声音甚是古怪好笑，把此时严肃的气氛破坏了干净。

“人说话，鸟插什么嘴？”霍云舟骂了一声，重新转向顾宇信，“顾监军看，这人人皆有不愿死之心，本王同样。既然你能代边将军来跟我提要求，那我就命你帮我带句话。”霍云舟说，“告诉边远疆，本王在东盛与下梁边境等着他。上次他在西线的作为已让本王十分失望，希望下次不要像上次一般兵败如山倒丢尽我东盛国颜面。”

顾宇信闻言停顿良久，“若王爷出使顺利，两国不会兴战。此次皇上开出的条件优厚，下梁国万万没有再兴兵戈的道理。”

“出使顺利？”霍云舟玩味地看着顾宇信，“你是在夸我斡旋手段高超呢？还是在暗示本王该老老实实去死？”

“臣不敢，”顾宇信正色，“只是此次出使关系我东盛国苍生，望王爷三思后行。”

这意思显然是在劝霍云舟死。

“你敢这样跟我说话，”霍云舟眼睛一转，“看来宫中事你知道得不少。”

顾宇信沉默。

这便是默认了。

笑意浮上霍云舟的脸，那笑容明明一派温和，视之却一股寒意直升心底：“既然你知道宫里的事，那你也应该知道，在那高高的禁城里，知道得越多，死得就越早。”

“皇上天恩，”顾宇信答，“让臣生则生，让臣死则死，臣义无反顾，殿下当也明白这道理。”

“说得真好。”霍云舟再次为他抚掌，“所以按照你的道理，天月将军与我同行之事，父皇已经欣然应允下了圣旨，你却在这里妄议父皇的决定，”霍云舟眸光一凛，“做出如此不臣之事，你该当何罪啊？”

“臣不敢！”顾宇信万万没想到话题会再次转到这里，忙大声否认。

“你最好是不敢，”霍云舟眼睛里重新眯起了笑，“本王呢，大人有大量，不同你计较。但你身为人臣肯定有人臣的自觉，妄议朝政，你自己当然会自行领罚。”

“既然如此，”霍云舟转向边天月，“他这个罪，五十军棍够吗？”

边天月没想到他会突然问自己这种问题，猛然一怔。

她只是战将，并不管刑罚，“我不知。”

“大将军不知道，本王也不知道，”霍云舟说，“那就五十军棍算了，顾监军，你看如何呀？”

顾宇信抿着唇，显是正在努力忍耐自己的怒意。

“臣领罚，”顾宇信低下头，“谢王爷！”

“那就现在去军营自己领了军棍吧，”霍云舟说，“我看天色已经晚了，就不要拖到明天啦。”

“是……”顾宇信走了。

“夜路走多了，总会撞到鬼。”霍云舟一笑，这笑容甚至是孩子气的，孩子气的天真自傲，和狠毒，“皇帝身边敢这么和我说话的人，已经十年没见过了。”

“五十军棍，”大鸟扇着翅膀，“你太狠啦，你太狠啦。”

“他劝我去死，”霍云舟摸了摸自己的嘴唇，“不狠吗？”

“也是嘎，”大鸟难得认同霍云舟的话，“他也是个坏家伙，坏家伙。”

“不错，”霍云舟赞美了一下他的禽鸟，“你总算说对了一回。”

霍云舟转身看向边天月，“怎么样？他对你如何，懂了吗？”

5.

创建时间： 2019/8/28 15:31

更新时间： 2019/8/29 7:01

“懂什么？”边天月看向霍云舟漆黑的眼睛。

“本王不是不想成全你们，如果他愿意，我一个人走也没什么。”霍云舟一脸善良，“但你看上的郎君，并不愿意替你走这一趟绝路。”

“他当然不会愿意，这是人之常情，”边天月说，“我不需要成全。”

“……”

“嘎，”大鸟适时插了话，“你看你多管闲事嘎。”

“不说话，没人把你当死鸟。”霍云舟愤愤，“你的意中人如此畏死，弃你而逃，你却说这是人之常情。”霍云舟说，“那顾宇信遇上同样的事，你也不会拿自己去换他吗？”

边天月想了想，“我会服从命令，命令是谁，便是谁。”

“我现在命令你选一个呢？”

“他不懂武，自然是我去。”

“那如果你也不懂武呢？”

“还是我去。”

“为什么？”

“我心中并无牵挂，生命于我毫不要紧。顾监军有父母亲属，还有意中人，他比我更渴望活着。”

“意中人？”霍云舟眼睛眨了眨，“哪个意中人？”

“我三妹，他向我三妹求了亲。”

“你觉得他向你三妹提亲是喜欢她？”

“是。”边天月理所当然。

“你还真是什么都不懂。”霍云舟颇为无奈，“他想娶你三妹，是想与将军府攀上关系，好为他以后的仕途做铺垫，和情情爱爱之类的东西一点关系都没有。”

“仕途？”

“顾宇信现在是皇帝面前的红人，但我们的皇帝陛下是个善变的人，今天看重张三，明天看重李四。”霍云舟同她解释，“现在喜欢顾宇信封了个监军给他，听着好听实际上并无实权，调离军队就一无所有。“

“皇上哪天把顾宇信忘了，顾宇信什么都捞不着。所以顾宇信得趁着自己还能入皇上的眼，为自己的未来铺铺路。“

”他要拿实权，将军府当然是最好的高枝，边远疆老了，膝下又没有儿子，监军调成军师甚至混个将军当当，靠边远疆进言可方便得多，你说他是不是得挖空心思娶你三妹？”

霍云舟解释完，“至于为什么他选你三妹而不是你，还需要我点明吗？”

边天月听懂了，心里毫无波澜。

这和她都没有关系。

她已然要陪霍云舟去死了。

顾宇信和她已经无关。

就是她现在依然好好地呆在军中，她也尊重顾宇信的选择。

她从不喜欢强人所难。

“你真像个假人，什么情绪都没有，逗起来都不好玩。”霍云舟看着边天月无喜无悲的脸感到没趣味，“所以顾宇信是哪里入了你的眼，说给我听听。”

怕她不答，霍云舟特意加了一句，“我命令你答。”

“我死了，他不会伤心。”边天月说，“在军中，一人死，全家悲伤，看着十分可怜。”

边天月看了看天边的月亮，“如果有一天我死了，我不希望任何人为我伤心。”

霍云舟闻言一愣。

“你到底怎么长大的，想法好生古怪。”霍云舟说，“你现在死了，本王也不会伤心，你要同本王结亲吗？”

边天月眨了眨眼睛。

霍云舟吗？

他确实不会为她伤心，一点都不会。

她要嫁他吗？

她不愿意，边天月想，他太聪明了。

顾宇信已经是她见过的最聪明的人，霍云舟却三言两语就让他难堪又狼狈，甚至还挨了罚。

五十军棍，顾宇信不懂武，怕是会伤筋动骨的。

边天月知道自己不够聪明，会被人骗。

结亲是一生的事情。

她不想跟太聪明的人共度一生。

哪怕一生很短也不可以。

她希望有人能真诚待她。

而他一定会戏弄她的。

“嘎，”大鸟幸灾乐祸地叫了几声，“人家看得上顾，看不上你呢，嘎嘎嘎。”

“看不上本王，是这丫头没见识没眼光啊，你看她什么都不懂。”霍云舟并不气，“你不愿意嫁我，所以你看上顾宇信的并不止这一点。”

“不过以你的脑袋瓜，”霍云舟摇摇头，“怕是也根本想不明白自己是看上了他哪一点。”

边天月听着他的话，习惯地保持着沉默。

霍云舟端详着她的脸，很是感叹，“这么美的美人儿，偏偏是块不解风情的木头。”

“木头好，木头妙，”大鸟跟霍云舟唱着反调，“你拿木头就是没办法嘎嘎嘎。”

“哈，本王也不需要有什么办法。”霍云舟说，“虽然你想法古怪，但本王要你陪本王死，你便陪着本王，非常听话，本王喜欢你。”

“所以本王大发善心，可以帮你补补你脑袋瓜里缺的那一部分，”霍云舟说，“人活一世，草木一秋，珍惜自己的生命，享受自己的人生。”

霍云舟翻身上了自己的白马，“我会教你的，不会让你跟着本王白白走这一遭。”

霍云舟知道边天月对这句话不会有任何反应，说完这句话，便回身纵马疾驰而去。

“不要耍完帅就跑嘎！”

白色的大鸟挥着翅膀紧跟他而去。

一道黑影和两抹白色渐渐消融在远方的夜色之中。

边天月望着他的背影直至消失。

他来时和去时都仿佛一阵风。

他杀了下梁国的太子，边天月想，原来他也是上过战场杀过人的。

南线兵少马乏，他居然能擒了对方的将领，这是爹爹都做不到的事情。

这样一个聪明的，似乎谁都欺负不了他的人，她现在要陪他去死了吗？

他死不了的。

边天月想。

那么聪明的人，怎么会乖乖去送死呢？

他一定有他的办法。

6

创建时间： 2019/8/29 7:01

更新时间： 2019/8/31 6:33

离开的日子渐近，边天月也已准备齐全。

她没想过和谁道别。

她向来了无牵挂，也不被牵挂。

所以边远疆出现在她的将军府邸时，边天月很是意外。

“天月，”边远疆亦只是在门前站了一会儿，“这次离开，为父不与你同行，你好好保重。”

“是。”边天月答。

边远疆看她良久，喟然一叹，“是我太荒唐，有负于你母亲，也对不起你。”

边天月面对这似乎压在心头多年的长叹，木然不知如何作答。

“我无事。”她只会这么说。

眼前这个垂垂老矣的男人是她父亲，但多年来在军中，他对她几无照料甚至避而不见，他于她，只是个名义上要叫爹爹，时不时需要见上一面的陌生人而已。

她对他谈不上有感情，更不知如何才能劝慰他。

于是她静静地站着，等他继续说话。

但边远疆似乎也已无话可说。

他突然间俯身给她行了个军中的大礼，“为父这一生之愧，这一拜是还不干净的，来日黄泉之下，你和你母亲再向我讨吧。”

说完，边远疆站起来，大步离开。

边天月如同一个局外人般看完了这一切。

那个看都不敢再看她一眼便匆匆离去的人，背上好似莫名沉重了许多。

夜里桃花依然开得繁盛，在将军府的灯火下艳艳灼灼。

绿雪说临沧王喜欢桃花，所以命人在将军府院中门前也种了许多。

边天月看着边远疆离去的落花大道，突然间心中有些怅然。

明日便要走了。

也许再也不会回来了。

远方突然响起了幽幽的笛声。

是顾宇信常吹的曲子，是军中送行战士们的离别曲。

是顾宇信吹的么？

边天月坐在将军府门前的石阶上，静静听完了萧瑟笛声。

她没看到他的人，看到不看到也没什么要紧。

第二天临沧王的车驾行到将军府前，浩浩荡荡列队几百米，同行人员少说也有几百人。

霍云舟坐在最前面的轿子里，拉开轿帘露出那张英俊的脸。

“来吧，我的大将军，”霍云舟潇洒地说，“与我同行。”

边天月牵住了离霍云舟最近的马。

“我在你身边，你比较安全。”

“好，很好。”霍云舟很满意，“可将军在本王的轿子里，不是离本王更近更安全吗？”

“在轿子里不易观察周围情况。”边天月答。

“我相信大将军功力深厚，在哪都能对周围环境一览无余。”霍云舟下了轿来拉边天月的手，“来嘛来嘛，大将军与本王同乘一段。”

边天月身形微动，让霍云舟拉他的手拉了个空。

霍云舟似乎早已料到，冲她眨眨眼睛，似乎有话跟她说，“不要害羞，来嘛来嘛。”

说着还要来牵她手，一副轻浮浪子的模样。

这……

“军人要服从命令哦，”霍云舟说，“我的大将军。”

“是……”边天月没有再闪。

霍云舟轻轻拉住了她的手指，她第一次与人这样亲密的接触。

霍云舟手心有一种淡淡的暖意，像盛了温粥的瓷碗，温暖又让人安心。

边天月于是也轻轻回握住了他。

霍云舟感受到力度，有些诧异地回头看她，但那双深黑色的眼睛很快染上笑意，“大将军很听话，我很高兴。”

他把边天月拉到轿子里，轻轻放下了轿帘。

轿帘一放，霍云舟嘴角噙着笑做不正经状，“将军喜欢我牵你手吗？”

边天月仍老老实实牵着他，“你的手像盛了温粥的瓷碗，行军时久无热水，能喝一碗很是舒适。”

“盛了温粥的瓷碗？”霍云舟重复一遍，“这个比喻真是……”

霍云舟放下了她，“你还真是没见过好东西，”霍云舟说，“无妨，本王去带你见识见识。”

“不过呢，”霍云舟正色起来，“眼下你有一个重要任务。”

“什么任务？”边天月严阵以待。

“哈，很简单很简单，”霍云舟说，“这轿子出了金盛都，跨过护城河，便会遇到一片树林，”

“树林里树枝横斜，百鸟乱鸣，”霍云舟说，“将军久经沙场，来说说这是个适合做什么的地方。”

突然来了道考题，边天月低头细思，“以前跟着爹爹打仗，树林里一般是组织撤兵之处。分岔路多，道路又窄，枝繁叶茂遮掩很多，退起来容易些。”

“很好，”霍云舟说，“所以咱们就在小树林里撤走。”

“撤走？”边天月不解。

“对，护我离开这长长长长的车驾。”霍云舟说，“想我死的人多着呢，这么招摇着走，是嫌我死得不够早。我们撤出去，换个装束，换个路线。”

“想你死的人很多？”边天月警惕心大涨。

“安心安心，”霍云舟说，“多那是超级多的，但我自有办法，等我们撤出去，我细细讲给你听。”

“好。”边天月答。

“那现在就跟我走吧。”霍云舟不知拉动了轿中的哪个机关，轿顶突然开出个天窗来，正好可容一人通过。

“我知道大将军轻功很好，那就跟上本王吧。”说完，霍云舟笑意盈盈的脸便在边天月眼前影子一般消失了。

他轻功着实非常厉害。

边天月连忙提上气息紧跟上去。

两个人影一前一后在林中疾掠，一眨眼已经跃出车队老远一段距离。

边天月跟着霍云舟，只见霍云舟凌云辗转间已经到了林中一处僻静的湖边。

他的那只白色爱鸟，正立林梢上等他，脚上还系着一个包裹。

“鸭，”大鸟看到边天月似乎很是欣喜，“冷冰冰的小姑娘也来了嘎。”

“鸭，”大鸟很高兴，“这次终于不是我自己陪着这个处处讨人厌的坏家伙嘎。”

“你再多嘴，我现在就煮了你炖汤喝。”霍云舟从大鸟脚边解下包裹，“这一路上呢，你会遇到形形色色的厉害杀手，当然啦，他们都会被本王摆平。”霍云舟大言不惭，“但是呢，纵使本王神通广大，一波又一波地来之不尽还是很讨厌，所以咱们要低调，低调，让杀手找不上咱们，这样就能省一堆麻烦了。”

“嘎嘎嘎，”大鸟扑着翅膀，“霍云舟知道低调两个字怎么写吗？”

“这里只有你一个文盲，不懂得写字。”霍云舟说。

然后他把包裹解开，挑出一件衣裳给边天月，“你先拿着，待我给你扎个帐帘，你把衣服换了。”

边天月接过衣服，只见是件青色的女装，颜色素丽，剪裁古雅，只是……

“缀余有些多，怕是不便打斗。”

“无妨啊，”霍云舟在一边撑杆子挂布帘，“本王要你换，你换上便是了。”

霍云舟支好帘子，“你换衣服吧。”

“我也要换身低调些的衣服才行。”霍云舟取了衣服也走远了。

大鸟站在树枝上，“换衣服还要支个隔间嘎，霍云舟才不知道低调是什么意思嘎。”

边天月换好衣服出来，霍云舟已经换好衣服在等她了。

霍云舟换了一件黑色长袍，头发只是简单束起未戴发冠，腰间玉佩润日生光。

边天月对衣物用品不甚了解，但看这装束，也一看便不是寻常人家的公子。

她自己这一身穿之轻盈温适，薄薄一层，但不通不透，凉暖适宜，在这春天里穿着正合适。

霍云舟撑着下巴从上到下打量她一眼，“果然不错，本王真是好眼光。”

“嘎，”大鸟继续拆他台，“冷冰冰的小姑娘穿什么都不会难看嘎。”

“穿军装可没有这么漂亮，”霍云舟说，笑意突然一敛，“虹霓要是还活着，也该是她这个年纪了，本王这么英俊，她肯定也是一等一的美人儿。”

“你又想你妹妹了嘎，”大鸟早就习惯了，“已经十年了嘎。”

“不是又，”霍云舟眼神发暗，“我不曾有一日不想起虹霓，不想起我母亲和大哥。”

“皇帝老儿造的孽，”霍云舟眉峰一凛蓦然间杀气逼人，“我会一笔笔跟他讨回来。”

大鸟抖了抖，没有吱声。

“吓到你了吗？”霍云舟收了身上的阴戾之气，问边天月。

边天月静静看他，“无。”

“哈，你这样感情缺缺的样子，有时倒也可算优点。”

“此行为了避人耳目，你我就不要拘于那些王爷将军的名头，路上以兄妹的身份作伴，我唤你月儿，你称我哥哥，听明白了吗？”

“好。”边天月答。

“你这样生分是做不了戏的，”霍云舟摇摇头，“不过也无妨，我妹妹自小流落在外，刚刚寻回来，孤僻些也是有的。”

“如此，”霍云舟拍了板，“云舟哥哥的月儿妹妹，随我往前走吧。”

“好。”边天月听话地跟了上去。

然而刚走出几步，方才边天月换衣服的帐子里边猛冲出一个黑衣人。

一柄大刀在日光下耀目一闪，便向着霍云舟背心直取而去。

7

创建时间： 2019/8/31 6:46

更新时间： 2019/8/31 20:12

边天月立即拔剑，飞身挡在霍云舟身前，扬剑阻住黑衣人劈刀的劲力，剑气一震，将黑衣人弹出若许寸。

边天月眉眼一凛，这样的人要留活口，于是看准黑衣人受力后撤没有支力点的空隙，提剑直击划废了黑衣人膝盖。

黑衣人一落地，边天月剑瞬间架到对方脖子上。

与此同时，边天月抄起一枚树枝便别住了对方的唇舌，防止对方任务失败寻死。

霍云舟站在一边看完了全程。

“嘎，”大鸟扑闪着翅膀，“好，好厉害嘎！”

霍云舟很是欣赏地看着边天月，“就说我不会看走眼了。”

大鸟还在愣神，“太厉害了吧……”

霍云舟走到黑衣人面前，“直说吧，谁派你来的？”

黑衣人不答。

霍云舟撕了他的遮面面巾。

只是一个普普通通的东盛国人脸庞。

“你收钱办事而已，”霍云舟说，“不用这么有气节抵死不答吧。”

黑衣人仍是不语。

“或者说你根本也不知道谁让你杀我？”霍云舟很是感慨怅惘，“我好歹也是个为国牺牲为民请命的皇子，我东盛国百姓不感恩戴德也就罢了，居然还收了银子想杀我，这要我如何不悲伤欲绝啊！呜——”

“好惨哇，”大鸟陪着他讲相声，“好惨哇。”

黑衣人难以自禁地浮现出嫌恶之色。

边天月察言观色，拔了他口中横着的树枝。

“呸！”黑衣人啐了一口，“你身为皇子，整天出入烟花之地，沉迷酒色，不思进取，更不思国事，任意妄为，还好意思说为国牺牲！”

霍云舟静下来看他。

“下梁国皇帝点名要你，你仗着皇上为了国事不得已必须满足你的所有要求，开口就跟皇上要三前名美姬五千坛好酒，一路上不知又有多少良家女子被你糟蹋！东盛国人人闻你而诛之！还为国牺牲，我呸！”

“本王在民间名声已经这么差了吗？”霍云舟无语向苍天，抹了抹眼角并不存在的泪，“可怜了本王日日殚精竭虑为民辛劳啊。”

“好可怜哇，”大鸟说相声已经说得非常敷衍，字字棒读，“好可怜哇。”

“罢了，”霍云舟自我安慰，“伟大无私的人总是要背负误解。”

“看来东盛国百姓已经恨不得砍了本王吃肉饮血了，”霍云舟重新看向黑衣人，“所以你是出于个人义愤来杀本王的？”

“哼！”黑衣人身上正义凛然。

“出于个人义愤来杀本王，却知道本王的出行路线，甚至勘察了树林的地形，精准判断出本王会在此歇脚。”

随着霍云舟的话，黑衣人脸上神色越来越难看。

边天月见状又把树枝给他塞了回去。

“你真是好聪明哇，”霍云舟说，“不只聪明，还是本王的知心人呢，本王怎么计划安排你都知道得一清二楚。”

霍云舟笑了，“我就是真的喝酒喝糊涂了，也不可能信这话，是吧？”

黑衣人皱起眉，并不吭声。

“我看你功夫相当可观，去军中想必也能混个不小的官衔，就是眼界见识差了很多，脑袋不大好使，被人利用了还不知道。”霍云舟说，“我细细给你道来。”

“本王砍了下梁国太子的脑袋，下梁国点名要东盛国把我交出去，这事想必你已经知道了。”

“你身后的人肯定是对你说，下梁国要的无非是个死人，只要我死了，把我的脑袋交上去，下梁国就能满意。两国的邦交出不了问题，我东盛国在边疆的战事就仍有转圜，对吧？”

边天月注意到黑衣人面上微微一震。

“但事情哪会如此简单。”霍云舟说，“如果下梁国只是要我的脑袋，我父皇有什么必要事事依着我，差点在金盛殿上给本王跪下求本王去出使啊？一刀把我砍了他不是更省事？咱们皇上是这么傻的人么，这个道理想不通，反而要如此大费周章？”

黑衣人脸上也现出疑惑之色。

“就是因为下梁国要的是活的本王。”霍云舟眨眨眼，“本王三岁就在下梁国当人质，下梁国朝中上下，吃了不少本王的苦头，是相当了解本王的。”

“一个活的本王站在他们面前，他们自信能辨得出本王，认不错人。但凭空拿出一个闭目僵唇的死人脑袋说那是本王，他们心里就要打鼓了。”霍云舟微微一顿，“万一拿错了脑袋，拿一个无关人等的脑袋祭了他们太子。本王的脾性下梁国再了解不过，若改日本王又不知在哪里招摇起来，他下梁国岂不是更要变成列国的笑柄。”

黑衣人显是被说服了，眼神开始游移不定。

霍云舟观之默默添上一把柴。

“所以死的本王，不是下梁国想要的。我一旦死在了中途，他们必定会认为东盛国藏人不交并视之为挑衅，两国战端到时必当不可避免。”霍云舟义正言辞悲愤至极，“而差遣你过来杀我的幕后之人，更是恨我入骨到不惜挑起战乱也要让我立刻死掉的滔天罪人！”

边天月看时机差不多了，一抬手拆掉了黑衣人口中的树枝。

“不可能，不可能的，皇后娘娘最是体国，她定是也……”

霍云舟听到这个名字，眼底一道冷光闪过。

边天月看出霍云舟已经没有想问的问题。

边天月微一扬手，剑刃横划，黑衣人正说着话，蓦然止了声。

边天月下手甚是利落，不爱给人多余的痛苦。

所以黑衣人面上仍然是说话中的模样，并无濒死的震恐之色，反是相当的平静，只当是被点了穴道一般。

霍云舟看她一眼，又看看地上的尸体。

“嘎，”大鸟愣了半晌，“小姑娘你，嘎……”

“我没让你杀他。”霍云舟说。

“你不是问完了？”边天月不解。

“是，是。”霍云舟点着头，“但我好像没让你杀他。”

边天月低头高罪，“属下擅自行动，认罚。”

“我不是这个意思。”霍云舟说，“只是我不明白你为什么要杀他。”

“他已经没用了。”边天月说，“为何不杀？”

“没用也不一定要死嘎。”大鸟飞得远了一点，“小姑娘好可怕鸭。”

“真是鸟嘴吐不出人话。”霍云舟念叨一句，走过来轻轻拍了拍边天月的肩膀，“没关系，杀了便杀了，你做得没错。”

边天月眨了眨眼睛。

霍云舟笑笑，“只是呢，这人看品性不是该死之人，受人愚弄当了棋子而已。”

“好好劝导，还是能为我所用的。”霍云舟说。

边天月垂下眼。

“没事，”霍云舟安慰她，“你做得没错。”

“你呀，”霍云舟温和地看着她，“没人教你要爱惜一条命，所以不太会。没关系，我一点点教你就是了。”

“这人命呀，”霍云舟说，“包括月儿，不，尤其是月儿的命，是非常珍贵的，不可以轻易言死。”

8

创建时间： 2019/9/1 7:27

更新时间： 2019/9/2 7:03

“既然你现在是我的属下，要听我的话，那我不让你死，你就不能死。“霍云舟说，”至于其他人，我没让你杀，你最好也别杀，不过情势危机下，杀了就杀了，你自己判断和决定。“

“好。”边天月说。

“我说这么多，你就答一个字。”霍云舟说，“不感动流泪一番吗？”

“为何要感动流泪？”

将领接受命令时哭泣不是一件很奇怪的事情吗？

“因为我对你很好啊，”霍云舟说，“很关心你的生命。”

“？”边天月依旧不解，“你不是需要我保护你吗？”

“……”霍云舟无奈，“不通人情到这个样子，看来我是没法通过寻常手段收买人心了。”

“嘎，小姑娘六亲不认铁板一块嘎，”大鸟在霍云舟头上飞来飞去，“你可别得罪她嘎。”

霍云舟无奈地拍了拍额头，“我问你，如果哪一天边远疆，或者皇上，反正类似的随便什么人，让你来杀我，你也会毫不犹豫是吗？”

“我当然会服从命令。”边天月不见任何犹豫。

“嘎……”大鸟声音一颤，“我是不是也会变鸟汤鸭。”

边天月抬眸看了一下大鸟雪白的羽毛，“我不会把你煮汤。”

“哈，”大鸟开心了些，“死霍云舟不死本鸟，哈哈，嘎。”

“蠢鸟想得美，”霍云舟不看大鸟，一双黑沉沉的眼睛深深地瞧着边天月，“她的意思听不懂吗？她只会杀你，懒得把你拔毛煮汤。”

“我说的对吗？”霍云舟问边天月。

“对。”边天月答、

“嘎……”大鸟扑棱棱飞走，“我要离她远点，远点！”

“它胆子就是这么小，”霍云舟说，“没出息。”

边天月不说话。

“这么漂亮的小姑娘，”霍云舟用手指挑她的脸颊，“怎么会被边远疆那厮养得如此不近人情。”

这要搁寻常人，他的手指定然已经断了。

但这是霍云舟，她得听他的。

所以边天月眼睛直视霍云舟，一双冰冷安静的眸子里警告的味道已经隐隐腾升。

霍云舟自然看得懂她的意思。

“好了好了，其实呢，”霍云舟移开他的手指，“对男人警惕心强点也不是坏事。”

“这男人啊，”霍云舟转过身去，准备离开这片树林了，“喜欢你的时候呢，什么花言巧语都说得出来。不喜欢你的时候，一皱眉头就能要你全家的命。你这样一个人，谁也不招惹，除了孤单些，却也没什么不好。”

霍云舟这句话倒说进了边天月心里。

是，除了孤单些，也没什么不好。

边天月轻轻跟上他。

“刚才那个人说什么你也听见了，他是咱们皇后娘娘派来杀我的。皇后娘娘一国之后母仪天下，其子霍文瑜就是当今的太子，未来的皇帝，可谓权势滔天尊崇无比。”

“而我呢，不过是一个小小的皇子，小小的临沧王，还马上就要去敌国送死了。”

“所以高贵的皇后娘娘，为什么要编个瞎话糊弄人来杀我呢？这种行为不是和她尊崇的地位完全不相匹配吗？”

霍云舟回头冲边天月眨眨眼睛，“你知道为什么吗？”

边天月垂下眼，这事确实古怪。

皇后娘娘杀霍云舟做什么？

她这次任务是要护着霍云舟周全的，了解清楚霍云舟身边的危机来源也好更好地执行任务。

“为什么？”边天月问。

“哎，”霍云舟似是很开心，“还有好奇心就很好，好歹有点七情六欲。”

“嘎，”大鸟不知道什么时候飞回来了，“我听到霍云舟的算盘哐哐响了。”

霍云舟不理大鸟，跟边天月笑笑，“因为她做了坏事，而我恰好知道她做了什么。她怕我把她做的坏事宣扬出去，所以时时刻刻盼着我能永远闭嘴。”

“死人不会说话，所以我死了才是最好。”

“但是你到了下梁国一样是死，”边天月问，“皇后娘娘何必多此一举？”

“这是个好问题，”霍云舟说，“这说明皇后娘娘认为我这次去下梁国也许死不了。”

霍云舟运筹帷幄，“我和下梁国上上下下交情都不错，运作一番，真未必然会死。”

“嘎，”大鸟嗤笑，“霍云舟又空口吹牛嘎。”

“？”边天月不解，“你杀了他们的太子，他们为什么会放过你？”

“哈，我为什么非要杀下梁国太子呢？”霍云舟说，“皇帝老儿只给了我五百兵马让我去守南线，下梁国太子十万兵，我五百兵，他想的就是让我死在乱军之中。我保命就得了，给皇帝老儿辛苦打仗，这不是我的风格。”

霍云舟眼睛里闪现一丝狡诈的光，“我那么积极地杀他，自然有我的道理。”

9

创建时间： 2019/9/2 7:05

更新时间： 2019/9/3 6:54

至于霍云舟为什么要杀下梁国太子，霍云舟卖着关子没有说。

他不说，边天月也就不问。

她静静跟在他身后，出了树林，来到了金盛都附近的一座城市。


	6. Chapter 6

1.  
“啊——啊——安安！妈妈爱你！！！！”  
“平平你是最帅的！！！”  
“明明——我的明明！！！！”  
肖烨和队友们安静地坐到人群之中，这里已经是后场的高山位置，但粉丝的热情丝毫不减，依然喊得震耳欲聋。  
肖烨坐下来看着舞台中间光最亮的地方，麻木地挥舞着荧光棒。  
谁不想站在舞台中央表演呢？谁不想被万众瞩目接受人群最疯狂的呐喊呢？最不想被很多很多粉丝用崇拜的视线注视呢？  
但那是当红爱豆才有的待遇，从来没有红过的小透明只能去梦里感受了。  
“哎你们怎么才来？第一首都快唱完了！”肖烨旁边一个女孩注意到了他们。  
此时舞台上一首歌唱完了，组合成员暂时去换演出服装，只有主持人在暖场子。粉丝们有余暇不再一直盯着舞台，所以刚坐过来填空场的肖烨他们被注意到了。  
肖烨好脾气地“嗯”了几声，“有点晚。”  
“哇！居然是男粉！”旁边的女孩看清他们是男的眼睛亮了，追偶像明星的男粉并不多见。  
“帅哥你挺帅的哎？你是谁的粉啊？”  
“问什么问，没看见绿色的荧光棒吗？肯定是安安的粉丝，别搭理他！”女孩旁边的另一个女孩出声提醒。  
肖烨看了一眼自己手里的绿荧光棒，又看了一下周围，发现这一块的荧光棒都是黄色的。  
肖烨有点尴尬，荧光棒是主办方随手塞给他们的，他们哪里懂还有这么多规矩，找到空位就坐下了。  
坐下了再起来也不太合适，肖烨和队友们只能尽量往旁边坐了坐，隔了几个空位，荧光棒也不大好意思晃了，省得惹了黄色荧光棒阵营的粉丝。粉丝闹起矛盾来非常激烈，同公司其他组合就有粉丝在演唱会上当场打起来的，他们没几个粉丝感受不到这份狂热，但多少有所耳闻。  
肖烨是偶像团体“UZTN”组合的成员，本来也是要在这次演唱会上表演的，但他们是机动节目，如果当红歌手们兴致不高唱完就走，他们可以在中间的时间差里表演填填场。如果当红歌手们心情不错愿意跟台下粉丝互动互动，演唱会时间能够撑满，就不需要他们上台了。  
现在演唱会已经接近尾声，最红的组合开始表演，看时间很可能会超时，明显不需要他们了。主办方就打发他们走了，不过还给了他们别的选择：“‘YLEY！’组合的表演很受欢迎的，你们要是想看可以拿个荧光棒去最后边，座位开得足够，后边高山上应该还有空位。”  
肖烨和队友们商量了一下，决定先去后边看表演。他们等会儿要和来看演唱会的粉丝们一起坐大巴到火车站，现在出去大巴也不开，还不如欣赏欣赏当红组合的表演。  
肖烨他们组合出道两年了，公司打一开始就不重视，录了几次团综挂在视频网站上就由着他们自生自灭了。他们这两年靠各种不入流的商演赚钱养活自己。出来表演公司甚至不给报销车钱，还好公司看不起他们这点收入也不抽成，他们勉勉强强还能靠自己到处表演养活自己。  
他们也不是没想过自己出去闯闯，但合同锁着，不能独立接外戏，不能去非合作平台上做直播，他们又没钱打官司，就这么空耗着，不知道什么时候是个头。  
肖烨认真地研究合同法研究了半年多，也咨询了很多律师，最后的结果都令人绝望。他们五个家庭背景都不好，人单力薄，当初签合同的时候年纪小什么都不懂，根本看不懂这一纸合同到底有多霸道。现在想跟耀华势力这么大的娱乐公司打官司，打赢是根本不可能的事。再说就算拼着头铁离开了，跟耀华关系僵了，单凭一个人去哪里争资源呢？  
事情怎么想怎么绝望。  
肖烨坐在高高的座位上遥望着远处的舞台，光海离他很远，几乎只是一个白亮的光块。风吹得他有点冷，他撇了撇嘴，他曾经想站在那里感受千万人因他而起的尖叫声，他就是最酷最帅最配得上那个舞台的那一个。可两年了，除了一开始的几个视频他们什么都没有，甚至没有专门的歌。他们日复一日黑夜白天的练习似乎都成了无意义的空耗。  
他默默地握紧了手中的荧光棒，他怎么可能会甘心，谁又能甘心。

肖烨看演唱会还有三首歌就结束了，从双肩包里找出晕车药给谢晓，这孩子是他们组合里年纪最小的，身体弱，还不大会照顾自己，让他记得提前吃药比登天还难，所以一般都是肖烨给他带着，到时候给他就成了，免得他老忘。  
严一轩把带的保温杯递给谢晓，命令他喝热水，严一轩这人心细会养生，二十出头一青年，已经过上了保温杯里泡枸杞的生活。  
夏星池懒得听演唱会，掏出手机在一边刷微博，“嘿，有粉丝给咱们鸣不平呢，说咱们大老远赶过来上不了场主办方不厚道。”  
李之念坐在他旁边看着他乐，文文静静的。  
“我看看我看看，”谢晓吃完药凑过去看，“哇！又是这个ID呀，上次我被骂也是她帮我说话。”  
“咱们这粉丝真是义薄云天，感动！”夏星池压着声调，但语气依然倍豪爽。  
肖烨也拿出手机刷了刷，他也记得这个ID，他们来来回回就那么几个粉丝，经常给他们加油鼓劲儿，还帮他们骂公司。当偶像的被人喜欢就特别感动，肖烨来来回回看粉丝写给他们的祝福，握着手机的手指紧了紧。  
支撑不下去的时候就给自己喂喂鸡汤，哪怕只有一个人注视着你，你也得好好努力啊。

肖烨和队友旅途劳顿地回到公司宿舍时已经是凌晨五点了，五个人早就习惯了这样的生活，简单洗漱了一下纷纷瘫在了床上。  
肖烨本来也以为这就是他丝毫看不到指望的爱豆生涯里普通的一天。  
结果第二天七点半宿舍门就被敲得咣咣响。  
“起床了！起床了！开会了！开会了！！！”  
小半年没见过的他们组合名义上的经纪人周姐居然跑到他们男寝来了！  
五个人垂死挣扎又无可奈何地从床上爬起来，眼神死地相互看看，都在怀疑自己现在还在梦里。  
肖烨首先反应过来：“醒醒！快醒醒！真的是周姐。”  
其他人被他喊得如梦初醒，惊了一下也纷纷爬起来。  
“等等周姐，我们马上就来！”肖烨喊了一声。  
“怎么回事？”夏星池一边提裤子一边喊，“太阳打西边出来了？”  
“我是不是还在做梦？”谢晓还迟钝地揉着眼睛，“我好困啊我幻听了。”  
严一轩把他的衣服扔他身上，“没做梦，快起来。”  
李之念穿着睡衣先去洗漱，省得过会儿五个人挤一个洗手盆。  
几个人手忙脚乱地把自己收拾清爽，肖烨去开了门。  
周姐霸气干练地立在门口。  
“嗨，周姐。什么风把您吹来了。”夏星池笑嘻嘻地凑上去说话。  
周姐笑得特别慈祥，“快，快跟着我去会议室，有好消息。”  
好消息？五个人面面相觑，什么好消息？  
“去了就知道了，”周姐打着手势让他们快走，“天大的好消息！”  
周姐向来风风火火，大踏着步就走了，“门口有车，上车！”  
“你们觉得能是什么好消息啊？”谢晓天真无邪地问，“终于能给我们发单曲了吗？”  
“想得美，当红的要发单曲都得排队呢，哪里轮得到我们。”严一轩浇了谢晓一盆冷水。  
“我看周姐对我们挺热情的，还点明白了是好消息，肯定有好事情。”肖烨分析得到的信息，看了一眼他们这群游魂一样的人，五个人刚刚坐了六个小时的高铁从外地回来，折腾着才睡了两个小时，精神面貌都有点颓。“打起精神来，待会儿免不了要唱歌跳舞，一副没睡醒的样子可不行。”  
“好咧。”夏星池挺直了肩膀，“那当然得拿出我们UZTN的气势！”  
五个人笑闹着坐上专车往公司的办公大楼走。  
肖烨坐在车上思考，他对这个天大的好消息心里一点谱都没有，他们跟被冷藏一样放置了两年，有好消息又能是什么好消息？他脑子里闪过了一些乱七八糟的想法，比如给当红当伴舞赚赚曝光，比如去公司开的网剧里做做临时表演——当红组合一般不愿意去网剧里串场子。  
“你们别干坐着，化化妆，才睡了两个小时咱们五个可都一脸起床气。”肖烨提醒了一句，自己拿出随身包里的化妆工具给自己上点色。哪怕是再微不足道的机会，肖烨也想好好抓住。  
“哎好！”谢晓积极响应。  
“咱们五个这么帅，素颜就震倒一片了好吗？”夏星池口头开着玩笑，手上动作很利落，迅速遮了遮自己巨大的黑眼圈。  
公司没给他们配过化妆师，他们咖位小，出去走商演主办方一般也不会多关照他们，所以他们五个大男人天长日久也多少学会了一点修饰自己的方法，拿过来稍微遮遮睡眠不足的丧气还是绰绰有余的。  
五个人收拾停当，专车也已经开到了耀华公司办公大楼门前。  
五个人精神焕发地在楼下一字列队：“走！去听好消息！”  
周姐坐的另一辆车，已经站在大厅前等他们了。  
“小伙子们挺帅嘛，”周姐赞扬他们，“跟我上七楼的会议室去，保证你们笑开花。”  
“周姐，到底什么好消息啊，跟我们透个风呗。”夏星池努力套着消息。  
周姐但笑不答，更加深了他们的好奇。  
还好悬念没有持续太久，五个人很快坐着电梯走到7楼一间专属会议室里，肖烨一进门就看到了周姐口中“天大的好消息”。  
那一瞬间他身上的血液都快凝固了，卡在门口动弹不得。  
他身后的谢晓推了他一把，小声喊他，“肖烨你怎么了？为什么不走了。”  
肖烨这才反应过来，木木地走进去。  
见鬼了，肖烨心里说不上什么滋味，这双又黑又深的眼睛……这个嘴角勾着浅浅微笑从他出现在门口起就一直盯着他看的人，不是丁时扬是谁？  
算起来，他和这个人分手，也正好是两年。

 

2.  
其他人进来也都有点懵，他们本来以为会看见几个“张总”，“王总”，按照套路自我介绍再给他们表演个节目，没想到进来只看见一个年轻男孩，看上去年纪不大，也就比谢晓大一点。脸特别好看，非常适合进娱乐圈，一双眼睛黑深明亮，任谁被他看一眼怕都会想入非非。他很随意地穿了一身普普通通的运动服，但坐在那里莫名气场强大。  
肖烨扫他一眼，这个爱装逼的小破孩，肖烨心里冷笑。  
他平常都算个理智的人，但看到这人所有理智都飞了，没立即转身走人都已经是他冷静克制顾全大局。  
“我叫丁时扬，”他的眼睛扫了一圈最后落到肖烨身上，“你们好啊。”  
大家坐下来自我介绍一番算是相互认识。  
肖烨最后才开了口，“我叫肖烨。”  
“肖烨，”丁时扬盯着他看，“好久不见了，”他看着他笑得有点期待，“你还记得我吗？”  
“不记得了。”肖烨彬彬有礼，说话非常客气，“公司每天人来人往的，我记不太清什么时候见过你，不好意思。”  
这么久了，该忘的人早就忘了。  
丁时扬闻言脸上表情不变，仍然一副他很厉害很淡定的样子。但肖烨太了解他了，他眉毛微皱的那一下瞒不过他的眼睛。丁时扬现在肯定气得要命，要不是周围人太多他得装逼，他肯定会立马扑过来咬他。  
这只狗。  
他自己可以一声不吭消失两年，但别人必须呆在原地死心塌地等他回来，他就是这样的人。  
“哦，这样……”丁时扬顿了一会儿缓缓开口，装的十分之风轻云淡，“那我认错人了。我快两年没见过他了，确实也忘了他长什么样，看你就是有点眼熟。”丁时扬眼睛精亮地看着他，跟他示威一样：我也不记得你了！  
打嘴仗肖烨从来都不怕他，“可不是，两年时间够久了，”他神色如常地接下去，“两年没见的人我怕是都记不清对方叫什么，别说脸，认错人也正常。”  
丁时扬这下是真生气了，装都装不下去，眉头拧起来。  
肖烨安静地等着看他脾气发作，他生气了就一定要别人也不舒服，是个真正的作精。  
但没想到丁时扬气了一会儿自己给压下去了，“那我以后岂不是不能跟你分开太久，要不然你连我名字都忘了。”他这话旁人听着可能像句玩笑话，但肖烨耳朵里他百分百是在压着火跟他发脾气。  
丁时扬心里指不定觉得自己多委屈。  
但他没当场发火已经很出肖烨预料，可能在国外呆久了长大了，肖烨感慨了一句。  
丁时扬这个人从小被惯坏了。  
长大点也好。  
但都跟他没什么关系了。  
他随便地冲丁时扬笑了笑，没再接话。  
丁时扬于是更气了。  
丁时扬的气性很容易上脸。谢晓在他正对面坐着，看着丁时扬越来越难看的表情有点迷茫。他听不大出肖烨说的话有什么不对，但对面这个小帅哥表情怎么就越来越吓人了呢。谢晓悄悄拽肖烨的手肘，示意他再说几句。不管怎么样这个人看着都不简单，周姐对着他毕恭毕敬，肖烨把人得罪了不好。  
谢晓没想到自己这一拽没拽动肖烨，倒是把面前的丁时扬从座位上给拽起来了。  
一大片阴影向着谢晓压过来，谢晓发现丁时扬挺高的，特高。  
“肖烨你坐过来吧，你们五个人都坐那边不嫌挤吗？”丁时扬站起来就往他这边走，笑得特别友好，“你看我那边都没人坐。”他拉起肖烨把他拉到对面去，一套动作行云流水天经地义，“周姐还得给我们开老长时间的会呢，你们五个人窝在一起不难受吗？是吧周姐。”  
“是，当然，”周姐积极响应，“你们都挨着点坐，以后就是一个团了，别这么一左五右泾渭分明的。”  
“一个团？”夏星池最先发出了疑问，“周姐，这怎么个意思？”  
肖烨本来还想拒绝，听到这句话也愣了，一晃神就被丁时扬拉到了对面沙发。这时候拒绝已经不合适，他只得坐下来，抬起头疑惑又认真地看着周姐。  
然后他听到了丁时扬在他耳边的轻笑声。  
肖烨没理他，专心看周姐风风火火地打开PPT开始讲她的策划书。  
周姐在整个娱乐界都算金牌经纪人，他们刚出道时知道是周姐带他们都以为自己成名在望，没想到的是后来他们在两年里就只见过周姐一次。所以尽管周姐名声在外，他们其实没体会过她的厉害之处。  
他们现在坐椅子上听周姐的策划案，都被唬得一愣一愣的。  
概括一下就是他们团加一个人——也就是丁时扬重新出道，单曲团综推广一条龙，这做梦都没想到的好事居然真落到他们头上了。  
其他人非常惊喜地相互看。  
“我们竟然有资源了！”谢晓很兴奋。  
“周姐，”夏星池觉得不可思议，“今天不是愚人节吧，你不是联合这个小帅哥来耍我们玩吧？”  
“夏星池你说什么呢，”周姐笑着骂他，“你们都是好苗子，我冷你们一段时间也是磨磨你们的心态，省得新人刚进圈心态浮，一不小心登高跌重。”  
“现在时候差不多到了，周姐可是摩拳擦掌等着带你们给我争口气呢。”  
“哇，周姐太帅了！”夏星池惊叹，“谢谢周姐！”  
“周姐好威武！”谢晓望着周姐闪出两只星星眼。  
“嗯，时扬？可以这么叫你吗？”严一轩是他们之中年纪最大的，他可不信周姐那些场面话，他太清楚这些好事是谁带来的了，“欢迎加入我们团啊，以后一起加油。”  
“谢谢，”丁时扬终于不装逼了，露出个灿烂的笑容来，“请大家多关照我。我有什么做得不好的地方，也请多包涵。”  
肖烨坐他旁边，看他装傻白甜。  
丁时扬长得好，只要不刻意摆出一副拽样都显得阳光可爱，很容易讨人喜欢。  
也很容易骗人。  
肖烨心里悄悄补上这句。  
“欢迎欢迎啊，”夏星池向来是最自来熟的，“以后有事尽管说话，我们这个团向来亲如一家。”  
丁时扬看了肖烨一眼，“怎么个亲如一家法啊？”  
“哎？”夏星池被他这个问题问愣了，但他很快接下去，“就是跟亲兄弟一样，不用跟我们见外。你有什么事，只要你说一声……”  
夏星池还在跟丁时扬表达他们的团魂团爱，李之念坐在夏星池旁边向肖烨看过来，他话少但是心细，注意到了肖烨和丁时扬两个人的关系有点奇怪。  
肖烨冲着他笑笑，示意他别多想。虽然不知道丁时扬这是什么操作，但这对团、对他们五个人显然是大好事，他不能因为私人感情拖团队后腿。  
“欢迎啊时扬，”肖烨也拿出基本的礼貌来，“以后相互关照。”  
丁时扬看着肖烨的假笑倒是笑得蛮快乐，乐呵呵朝他歪过来，“肖烨哥哥要多照顾照顾我，我是个新人，还什么都不懂呢。”  
“那是当然。”肖烨笑得脸上肌肉发僵，“你要是遇到不懂的，我们大家都会帮你。”  
“那就说好了。”丁时扬笑得那叫一个花见花开车见爆胎。  
肖烨挪开眼睛不看他，丁时扬不知道为什么放着家产不去继承又一时兴起要跑过来当爱豆。  
算了，肖烨懒得多想，大少爷就是自由自在，想干什么干什么。爱出国就可以两年来毫无音讯，爱当爱豆就可以立马出道自带资源。  
他爱玩什么玩什么，反正都跟他没关系。

周姐大笔一挥重新给他们分了宿舍，原本的五人混宿改成了一室三厅两人一间，待遇直接飞升。  
“哇哦！”谢晓别提多快乐了，“周姐万岁！”  
“应该的应该的，”周姐踩着高跟鞋咔哒咔哒忙别的去了，“好好加油，以后红了还能搬更好的地方！”  
“麻烦周姐！辛苦周姐！我们一定努力！绝不辜负周姐的期待！”  
几个人对着周姐一边吹彩虹屁一边表决心。  
周姐一走谢晓立马瘫倒在新居的沙发上，“天哪，这是什么好地方！”谢晓赖在沙发上抱着抱枕扭动，“严一轩你快来掐掐我，我是不是还做着梦呢。”  
“行啦，别出洋相，快回去收拾东西搬过来吧。”严一轩把他提起来，顺便往他们这边看，“两人一间，咱们怎么分？”  
“时扬新来的，最大的那间给他住吧。”严一轩先说了。  
“不用不用，你们都是前辈，我是新人，我不用住特别好的。”丁时扬特别乖，本来就站在肖烨身边现在贴得更近了，他估摸着以肖烨的性格肯定不会住那间最好的，不如先把风格发扬了，“我看肖烨哥哥特别亲切，跟以前见过似的，”丁时扬似笑非笑地看肖烨，“肖烨哥哥住哪间我就住哪间。”  
肖烨被这两声矫揉造作甜得发腻的“肖烨哥哥”震得头皮发麻。  
“一轩，你跟谢晓住那间大的吧，你俩东西多。”肖烨出来说话，住宿向来是他安排的，“谢晓身体不好又觉轻，你俩在一起正好照顾照顾他。”  
“说什么呢，”谢晓不满地直嚷嚷，“说得跟我是个小婴儿一样，还要人照顾。”  
“你可不就是嘛。”夏星池笑。  
肖烨分完谢晓和严一轩，看着剩下的三个人差点哭了。  
李之念是肯定不会跟夏星池分开的，可不就得他和丁时扬一间了。  
肖烨天人交战无数回，没有办法，毫无办法，只能认命。  
他斜了丁时扬一眼，“时扬弟弟，那你跟我一起住左边那间？”  
“好咧！”丁时扬笑得花开朵朵，“一切服从肖烨哥哥的安排！”  
肖烨心里一阵恶寒，这是守着人的时候，过一会儿进了卧室门一关，鬼知道丁时扬会变成什么样。  
想到这里，肖烨对未来一段时间的宿舍生活萌生出一股巨大的绝望。

 

3.  
觉得关了门丁时扬才会暴露本性肖烨实在低估了他。  
现在大家都在整理行李，东西摆得到处都是，卧室门大开着——也没必要关。  
丁时扬根本没几件行李，大少爷潇洒惯了，缺什么买就是了，不需要像他们一样非得搬来搬去。  
丁时扬把电脑之类的搬出来往桌上一扔就在门边站桩了——他倒是不征求一下肖烨想不想用那张桌子。  
肖烨都能想出来他要是问了丁时扬会怎么回答他，他跟他有什么可见外的呢，两个人一起用呗。所以他干脆不搭理他由他去。  
虽然肖烨心里跟他可见外了。  
“你今天化妆了。”丁时扬开口跟他说话，“你一进门我就看出来了。”  
“对。”肖烨专心收拾东西，“我们本来以为要表演个节目，就打扮了打扮。”  
“你涂口红了。”  
“嗯。”废话。  
“可我觉得吧，”丁时扬的视线太烫了，肖烨没忍住抬头看了他一眼，正看到丁时扬伸出舌尖舔自己的嘴唇，“你嘴唇本来的颜色最好看。”  
丁时扬看他抬头猛地眯了下眼，他那双又黑又深的眼睛朦胧起来实在是……  
肖烨只好重新低下头，又转过身背对着他，不让他看到自己的脸，侧面也不行。  
丁时扬低低地笑了几声，“你看你有感觉。”  
肖烨不想搭理他，“你为什么突然要跑来当爱豆？”肖烨心道你去夜总会跳脱衣舞最合适，今年正好20，年龄也到了。  
“我来拯救糊团啊，”丁时扬大言不惭，“周姐一看见我就说想带我，说我肯定出道就能红。”  
“那我们得谢谢你了。”  
“当然，”丁时扬很顺杆子爬，“你准备怎么谢我啊？”  
“口头感谢为主，精神感谢为辅。”肖烨主要精力还在收拾行李上，他行李也不多，差不多快收拾完了。  
“你怎么这么没诚意？”丁时扬很不爽。  
“你还想我怎么有诚意？”肖烨把行李箱里最后一件行李取出来，“把你供起来啊。”  
他根本没反应过来，丁时扬不知道什么时候就站到了他旁边。  
“你就这么点东西？”丁时扬口气很不好。  
“你不比我还少。”肖烨没在意。  
丁时扬来来回回看他的东西看了几圈，“我以前送你的东西呢？你扔了？”他声音显得特别受伤害，“不对，”他表情更惨烈了，“你肯定不会扔的。”他不可置信地看着肖烨，“你卖了？？”  
“你小点声。”肖烨看了外面一眼，跟丁时扬这点糟糕的关系他不想闹到人尽皆知。  
“肖烨！”  
“我又不认识你，你什么时候送过我东西。”肖烨不想搭理他。  
当年丁时扬连人都消失了，他凭什么要求他留他的东西。  
丁时扬一瞬不瞬地盯住他，声音更大了，“肖烨！”  
“叫我也没用。”不是以前了，肖烨才不会惯着他的坏脾气，“你要是乐意可以再在地上打个滚。”  
丁时扬一言不发转过身去客厅了，留个生气的背影对着这间卧室，一副不想搭理他的模样。  
正好，肖烨想，他乐得清净。  
他们一群人早晨就睡了两个小时，又收拾了半天行李，忙完都困了。  
“同志们，咱们睡个觉吧！”夏星池一边打呵欠一边提议。  
“时扬想睡吗？”李之念很关照新来的人，跟丁时扬解释，“我们今天早上五点多才回来，没睡多久，现在都蛮困的。”  
“你们为什么那么晚睡？这么辛苦吗？”丁时扬向肖烨看过来，“那快点睡啊。”  
肖烨注意到丁时扬眼眶有点红。  
不会真气哭了吧？  
丁时扬走过来推着他忘卧室里走，“走了，走了，我们去睡觉。”  
听声音倒是听不出他很生气。  
丁时扬把窗帘拉上，厚重的黑布挂下来，屋里一点光都透不进来。  
这窗帘质量真好，吊打他们以前屋里的那层薄布。  
肖烨感叹着躺在了床上。  
他真的困了，没多久就沉入了梦乡。  
梦到了一些过去的事。  
“您拨打的电话已关机……您拨打的电话已关机……”  
肖烨当年刚出道，正是吃苦的时候，每天身体和心灵都要忍受重重折磨。但再大的折磨都没有丁时扬消失的折磨大。他当时甚至想只要他回来，他不出道都可以。他喜欢他喜欢到什么都可以放弃，他不能什么都不说就一走了之，连个挽回的机会都不给他……  
幸好再深的痛苦日子久了都是可以抚平的，肖烨突然觉得自己落到了一个温暖的怀抱之中。  
他沉浸在这份温暖里，不再想过去的事。  
事情在向好的方面发展，他一定要抓住机会。

醒来不知道是什么时间，肖烨一睁眼就看到两个聚光体。  
丁时扬的眼睛。  
肖烨很快发现自己整个被丁时扬抱在了怀里。  
肖烨皱了皱眉，“这不是我的床吗？”  
“我怕黑。”丁时扬浅浅的呼吸喷在他的脸上，声音可怜巴巴的，“我一个人睡不着。”  
“肖烨哥哥刚刚还说要照顾我的。”丁时扬的脑袋往他颈窝里拱，“一起睡。”  
“松开。”肖烨声音冷下来。丁时扬又在撒娇，他什么时候怕过黑了。  
“我不。”丁时扬说。  
“你又不是不喜欢我抱着你，”丁时扬无赖兮兮地笑，“你一开始睡的时候老皱着眉头，我抱着你你睡得舒服多了。”  
“抱着睡怎么可能会舒服，”肖烨决定死不承认，“你松开我。”  
“别这样肖烨……”丁时扬又像个受了委屈的孩子一样喊他，“让我抱抱你。”  
“不让。”肖烨别过头去，让自己的耳朵逃离丁时扬滚烫的呼吸。  
他说不让，可也没有真正去推他。  
这是肖烨的弱点，君子动口不动手，他只好意思用嘴说自己不愿意，却抬不起手真的推开丁时扬。  
男人相互拉拉扯扯多别扭。  
所以就任丁时扬抱着。  
丁时扬抱着他也不说话，肖烨安静地躺在他怀里，丁时扬的手臂圈着他，他没使劲儿，也不知道是不想还是不敢。  
周围太安静了，只有丁时扬的心跳声，一下一下平静又有力。  
四周又黑，什么都看不清。  
给了肖烨很合适的思考环境。  
他开始琢磨丁时扬这次回来是想干什么。  
丁时扬脾气像个小孩子，以前他们两个在一起的时候就想一出是一出，任性得厉害，动不动就生气。不过以前丁时扬生气无非就是醋坛子翻了，或者肖烨忙于训练没好好吃饭之类的。他生这些气都是因为爱他，肖烨哄他的时候甚至觉得很甜蜜。所以那次丁时扬因为他教一个训练生舞蹈动作气得直接不搭理他甚至说要跟他分手时他没察觉到太大的危机，他以为丁时扬就是平常的生气，哄哄过两天就好了。结果没多久丁时扬就消失了，给他打电话不接，给他发邮件不回，怎么联系都联系不到他。他最后只能去联系丁时扬的姐姐，丁时扬的姐姐很抱歉地说不好意思啊，扬扬说他不想看见你了。他姐姐看着他的目光几乎是同情的。  
那是个夏天，气温将近四十度，他站在丁家门口金灿灿的阳光下，冻得几乎要发抖。  
后来他不断地给他发道歉短信，求他回来。但所有的消息石沉大海。  
肖烨这才明白过来丁时扬狠起心来能有多狠。  
他竟然真的能做到这个地步。  
后来肖烨终于从这段戛然而止的感情中恢复过来，他一封一封去看他曾经写给丁时扬的短信。看着他亲手打出的字句他就像回到那个站在丁家门口的夏日，太冷了。他不敢相信自己曾经居然能这么贱——说到底他做错了什么？他给舞蹈动作不规范的后辈指导一下动作不是最天经地义的事情吗？他什么都不会的时候前辈们也是这样指导他的。他为什么竟然会为自己没做错的事情道歉到这个地步。  
原来人陷入感情的时候是如此丧失自我身不由己。  
肖烨怕了。  
肖烨疲惫地垂下头，丁时扬的怀抱宽广而温暖，他忍不住往他怀里靠了靠。  
丁时扬反应特别快，像是提前准备了很久似的，立马抬抬手把他圈住。  
“你这次回来是打算做什么？”肖烨直接问他。  
他想丁时扬要是说他想追求他那么他现在就拒绝他。  
丁时扬把脸往他头发里贴了贴，静了一会儿。  
“终于想起我是谁了么，哥哥。”丁时扬说话语速很慢，都不像是开玩笑的语气了，“不是说不记得我了么？”尾音又忍不住委屈起来。  
“乍一看是没认出来，长大了。”其实这个年龄的男孩子外表不会再大变了，只是心智会变得成熟。  
“你还装。”丁时扬更委屈了。  
“所以你长大了吗？”肖烨本来是无心地话赶话问了一句，问出来这句话突然就变得有心了。  
你长大了吗？  
丁时扬又沉默了很久，他以前很少这么安静。所以人再怎么看上去没变，终究还是变了。  
两年真的挺长的。  
“长大了。”丁时扬委委屈屈的，“我不长大有人就不喜欢我了。”  
“你还缺人喜欢你吗？”肖烨想就是蜜糖罐儿里泡大的才这么爱撒娇。  
“别人喜欢我我也不稀罕。”丁时扬闷声闷气的。  
肖烨冷不丁给他甩了一下，心湖里的水憋不住荡漾了几个圈。  
肖烨你能不能有点出息，肖烨自己在心里嫌弃自己，把话题带到别的地方去。“你跑来当偶像，你说别人喜欢你你不稀罕？”肖烨教育他，“别人的喜欢是很珍贵的。”  
“我来当偶像又不图别人喜欢我，”丁时扬心情突然好了，他这人情绪藏不住，一乐尾音都跟着上挑，“我跟周姐说好了，周姐跟我保证说我肯定能和你炒CP。”  
“什么？”肖烨差点从他怀里蹦起来。

 

4.  
肖烨不是没想过丁时扬为什么会心血来潮跑来当偶像。  
丁时扬上学时成绩优异，16岁就跑国内最好的大学读商科，读了两年就能出国深造。  
丁时扬和大家普遍观念里对二世祖的刻板印象很不一样，他没有乱七八糟的堕落爱好，大概只在肖烨面前像小孩似的烦人，在外人面前都是懂事又优秀的“别人家的孩子”。目标明确又有能力，年纪轻轻前途无量。  
丁时扬金光闪闪的履历摆明了将来是要回丁家打理生意的，肖烨没怀疑过这一点。所以他听周姐说丁时扬要加入他们团的时候，脑子里浮现的第一个想法是这位小少爷要来过个快乐假期了。以前丁时扬也喜欢一时兴起就去四处瞎玩，丁时扬曾经跟他说他十五岁暑假看以前的老电影少林寺看的心痒，跑山上当了两个月俗家弟子，每天吃斋念经练练少林拳，六根清净不染俗尘，离武功大成修成佛只差一点点。  
“肖烨你知道吧，我就是当和尚都能当得比别人都强。”丁时扬大言不惭，“山上一堆研究生博士生，可我师父只夸我天生慧根极有悟性。你男朋友就是一个天才。”  
肖烨轻轻推了他一把，“那你现在怎么还在地上站着？不应该盘腿在天上飘吗？”肖烨伸开胳膊比划了个大圆圈，“你脑袋背后自带的光圈呢？我悟性不够吗怎么没看到？”  
丁时扬笑眯眯地抓住他比划圆圈的手凑过来搂他肩膀，“我不是一下山就遇到你了嘛，”丁时扬那眼睛凑近了看人的时候真是杀人不偿命，“妖精把我的魂勾走了，我三百年修为毁于一旦。”  
“你得对我负责你知道吗？”当时他们才刚谈恋爱，丁时扬还是个纯情少年，满口骚话但不好意思动手动脚，所以盯了肖烨半天盯得肖烨呼吸都不顺了，就等着丁时扬低头亲他，结果丁时扬自己倒脸红红地转过脸去了。  
“咳，”肖烨缓解尴尬，“学佛不是得讲究随缘吗？你怎么还赖上我了。”  
“是我赖你吗？”丁时扬嘴巴上不肯输，“明明是你对本少侠一见钟情，使了什么邪术非圈着本少侠不让走。”  
肖烨懒得跟他打嘴仗，“行行，”肖烨顺着他讲，“都是我的错，每天给你下迷魂散。”  
“你怎么给我下的，快老实交待。”丁时扬貌似严肃地盯着肖烨瞧，好像真犯愁似的，“我现在整天什么都不想干，睁眼闭眼光惦记你了，睡着了还老梦见你。”丁时扬眼神突然就飘了，也不知道他梦见了什么。  
“我都烦自己了，每天虚度光阴无心向学，朕的千秋霸业现在还创业未半呢。”丁时扬委屈巴巴地凑过来，“你到底对我干了什么？”  
他那双纯情又苦恼的狗狗眼弄得肖烨心脏砰砰跳。  
要命了，肖烨想，小男孩这么会说情话合适吗？  
“嗯，我每天做法勾引你，”他爱开玩笑肖烨就顺着他开，特意装得十分神秘，“我每天在训练室里跳舞就是在发动神功，你不知不觉就中招了。”肖烨开玩笑地嘲讽他，“丁大天才察觉了没？”  
丁时扬居然认真想了想，“我当然察觉了，”他皱了皱眉，看肖烨眼神又不对了，耳朵尖都开始泛红，然后他转过脸不看他，“你跳舞穿的那些衣服，摆的那些动作……”  
然后他突然转过脸来盯着他，看上去生气了，“你又不是给我一个人跳。”  
丁时扬更气了，“你还想在电视上跳！”  
“怎么？”肖烨笑了，把声音压低，“想让我给你一个人跳啊。”  
肖烨想了想，“也不是不行，”肖烨给他顺毛，“我写了首歌还没做出来，我想编个舞配着，成品出来后先跳给你看。”  
丁时扬盯着他，想说什么又压下去了，对着他笑，“行啊，”丁时扬说，“说好了只……先给我跳。”  
“肖烨，”丁时扬耍赖的的时候声音也可怜巴巴的，“既然你整天对我施法把我弄得魂不守舍的，你不能丢下我不管。”丁时扬想得很长远，“我以前老听我姐说娱乐圈的人都爱玩，红了就……”丁时扬捏他的手指尖，“乱搞。而且是一个圈的人都乱搞。”  
“想什么呢？”肖烨想小男孩脑袋里整天都是些什么东西，“我才不会。”  
更何况他都不知道自己能不能红，什么时候会红。  
他比丁时扬大三岁，但十六岁的丁时扬面前尽是金光大道，十九岁的他还在为一个未知的前途在苦苦挣扎。  
他和丁时扬这种天之骄子差得太大了。  
他和丁时扬这种天之骄子差得太大了。  
肖烨从回忆中清醒过来。  
舞蹈老师正在教丁时扬动作，丁时扬是个新人，没有系统地练过舞，学起来比他们费劲儿。丁时扬这人又优秀惯了，不服气自己比他们跳得都差，很晚了还跟舞蹈老师在那磨。  
严一轩他们都已经被丁时扬赶回卧室休息去了，丁时扬只缠着肖烨要他留下来陪他练。  
关爱新人是老成员的责任，肖烨也确实说不出拒绝的话，看着丁时扬那双不知道想什么的眼睛，肖烨只能露出一个很有担当特有团爱的微笑，“好啊。”  
肖烨本来以为丁时扬要让他教，结果其他人一走丁时扬先抬手抹了一把肖烨额头上的汗。  
丁时扬的手心因为活动量大非常烫，突然摸到肖烨额头上让肖烨忍不住躲了躲。  
丁时扬注意到了肖烨动作愣了，他震惊又受伤地停在那里，迅速皱起眉头又迅速压下去，他摩挲着自己的手指像在回味刚才的触感，“我上一次这样试你额头是多久以前了？”丁时扬若有所思地看着他，“你体力差又容易虚，老出冷汗，还喜欢拼命。说你也不听，烦死人了。”  
肖烨不想听他回忆过去，眼神往舞蹈老师那边瞄，丁时扬的声音压得很低，但训练室里已经没人了，空空阔阔的，一点声音都很明显，谁知道那边听不听得见。  
丁时扬注意到了他的眼神，立马生气了，“还要装不认识我是吧。”  
但他声音倒是压得更低了，近似于气音，所以一个字一顿显得特别用力。  
“一年十一个月零七天了肖烨，”丁时扬说，“你一年十一个月零七天没见过我了，我现在离你那么近你不能抬起头好好看看我吗？”  
他不提还好，一提肖烨也起了气性。  
是他不想见他的吗？他想他想得要死的时候他在哪里？  
现在让他看他？  
晚了。  
要不是舞蹈老师就在那边肖烨肯定当场转身离开。  
丁时扬眼波晃了一下，“行，你狠，肖烨。”丁时扬口气彻底变坏了，“你坐着吧，我这个陌生人不在你眼前烦你了。”  
走了几步又回头，“你披件外套，不运动了屋里就冷了。”  
不放心一样又折回来，把挂在一边的自己的外套罩肖烨身上了。  
在外人面前肖烨也不好扔回去，“丁时扬，”肖烨觉得烦透了，但说话还是要很小声，“你这样有意思吗？”  
“有意思，当然有意思。”丁时扬低下头给肖烨扣拉链，他的衣服肖烨穿大几个号，特别的男友外套，“按周姐的策划咱俩是一对呢，少不了要你关心我我关心你，我给你套件衣服你给我倒杯水之类的。”丁时扬把拉链拉到顶，微低着头直视肖烨的眼睛，“从现在起我们就要开始练，省得到时候面对镜头卖CP业务不熟练。”  
“肖烨哥哥，”丁时扬突然放大了声音喊他，舞蹈老师肯定是听到了，“今晚麻烦你陪我练，我先去给你倒杯水。休息日的时候请你吃饭，你不许跟我客气。”  
说完丁时扬就跑去给他接水了。  
肖烨穿着丁时扬的外套站在那里，哭笑不得。  
“给老师也倒一杯。”肖烨对着他的背影小声提醒他。  
丁时扬已经走远了，没一会儿就又跑回来了。  
“他自己有手，自己想喝自己去开水房接，反正不远。”大少爷傲气得很，“我又不跟他卖CP。”  
“你快喝。”丁时扬又委屈了，“我长这么大我妈都没让我给她倒过水。”  
肖烨想这能怨到他头上吗？  
“你还跳舞吗？”肖烨握着杯子，“让老师陪你加练，你倒好，晾着人家这么久。”  
“那你必须喝，不能倒了。”丁时扬看他一眼，“你看我跳舞啊，你得看我你知道吗？”  
“卖CP就是得视线一直黏在对方身上。”丁时扬一套一套的。  
“你快去吧。”肖烨真的拿他没办法。  
丁时扬终于跑过去了。  
肖烨端着那杯水看着丁时扬，以丁时扬的底子已经学得不慢了，他运动能力好身体柔韧性不错，又确实是个天才，其实已经差不多了。但丁时扬这人向来对自己高标准严要求，非要标着肖烨比。  
跟肖烨比那就有他吃苦的了。  
肖烨想丁时扬这是干嘛呢？他必然不会长期呆在娱乐圈里，就是来玩的，可能是看了什么电影，也可能就是单纯的心血来潮。跟他当和尚一样，玩两三个月玩够了就回家。丁时扬对他自己的事业很有野心，他不可能放弃他从小到大的努力过来的那条路。  
不过反正耀华都是丁家的，大少爷当然想来就来，想走就走。  
肖烨笑了笑，丁时扬傲气得很，肯定会觉得自己做偶像也必然是最棒的，所以挑来挑去挑中他们这个糊团。毕竟放眼全耀华，这么不争气的团真就只有他们一个。  
带飞他们团，方能显出他丁时扬本领过人。  
肖烨看着丁时扬在那磨动作，叹了口气。  
哪怕知道丁时扬只是来玩的，很可能会不负责任地中途退团，但他依然很珍惜这次机会。他们沉寂太久了，他不甘心，只要有一点微弱的希望他都会全力以赴。  
卖CP是吧，肖烨心微弱地疼了一下，男团出身的谁还不会卖了。  
他认真地去凝视丁时扬的背影，含情脉脉的眼神是这样吗？肖烨回忆着很久以前他是怎么看丁时扬的。  
丁时扬的背影突然像被烧着一样抖了一下，他迅速回过头看向肖烨。  
看到肖烨的一瞬间他眼睛就亮了。  
“肖烨！”丁时扬抽了风一样地向他跑过来，低着头看向他，哪怕他背着光都满眼都是星星，“你——”  
丁时扬想起要小声了，特别傻地冲他笑，嗓音又低又甜蜜，“你快承认你还喜欢我！我刚才背对你时你看我那个眼神……”  
丁时扬说着说着自己停下了，“哦，”丁时扬眼神骤然冷了，“你在练习卖CP是吧。”

 

5.

丁时扬背对着肖烨玩命一样地练，舞蹈老师看他这个狠劲儿都吓到了，“你已经很优秀了，你之前都没训练过，练到这个程度就行了，歇歇吧。”  
“老师，我们再练练吧。”丁时扬用手背擦了一把额头上的汗，他心里难受，不能冲人发火他就冲自己发火，反正这里没人心疼他。  
“老师您看我按节奏向右滑这一下是不是不够轻盈。”丁时扬曲起右腿左脚点地向右滑一下，然后脚的重心右移整个身子偏到右边去。  
“是有点，但你的动作都是标准的，就是体力跟不上了。”舞蹈老师拍拍他的肩膀，“歇歇吧，明天练。”  
“但肖烨就像飘过去的一样，”丁时扬脑子里闪过某个人，“我体力好也做不成他那样。”  
“你才学了几天跳舞，肖烨舞蹈基础都多少年了。”舞蹈老师劝他，“而且肖烨天赋好，谢晓他们也跳不成肖烨那样。”  
老师看着他的表情无奈了，“我也没肖烨跳得好啊，知道你要强，但强也不是这么要的。”  
丁时扬咬了咬牙，“行，老师我知道了，您要是累了先回去休息吧，不早了。”丁时扬看了看手表，都11点半了。  
舞蹈老师打个呵欠，“你也别练了，明天早起呢。”舞蹈老师往休息区看了肖烨一眼，肖烨头倚着墙壁，看上去正眯着眼小憩，“你看肖烨留这儿陪你练，肯定也困了。”  
丁时扬也回了头看向肖烨，他练了一个多小时一次头也没回，这还是他第一次回头。  
丁时扬本来心情就不好，看到肖烨好像心情更差了。  
“老师您先走吧，今天辛苦您了，我去找肖烨教教我。”  
话都没说完就冲着肖烨去了。  
“我走了，你别太累啊。”舞蹈老师本来还想嘱咐几句，丁时扬早走远了。  
太要强了，舞蹈老师想，这小孩这股劲儿跟和谁有仇一样。

丁时扬冲着肖烨就来了，肖烨眯着眼看他气势汹汹地大步走近，心想这小孩又生气了，今天一晚上拿着背影跟他赌气。  
才不理你，肖烨想，不高兴你再去国外好了。  
结果丁时扬伸手就朝他的脸来了，肖烨吓一跳，还好丁时扬是冲着他身后的墙去的。  
丁时扬的掌心很烫，轻轻地靠过来，把手掌垫在肖烨的后脑和墙壁之间，“你都二十三了，老年人一个了，心里能不能有点数？”丁时扬骂他，“墙上多凉啊，你不会躺椅子上吗？”  
这事以前也发生过，肖烨一时有点恍惚，他懒兮兮地靠在丁时扬的手掌上不起来，“那你学学尊老敬老的传统美德，别净拉着我陪你练。”  
“你怎么能这样呢？”丁时扬本来是要生气的，但现在有事情做，火没发起来，他就着手的姿势坐到肖烨身边，顺势试图把肖烨往他怀里带。  
肖烨轻轻挣出来了。  
丁时扬立马炸了，“我们不是在卖CP吗？”丁时扬专业得好像他是该方面的权威，“你会不会营业啊！”  
“我是你CP，我练舞你要看着我，看我辛苦你要来关心我，我不练了你要给我倒杯热水喝！”丁时扬重新凑过来巨霸道地搂他，“我想抱抱你了你要老老实实给我抱。”  
“就你今天这表现，”丁时扬要是不动不动闹委屈的话，呛起人来肯定世界第一有气势，“你敬业精神去哪了？有职业素养吗？”  
这里又没镜头我为什么要敬业，肖烨不想在公共场合也趴他怀里，虽然现在没人吧，但万一有人进来了呢。  
毕竟在训练室里练到深夜的训练生可是很多的。  
肖烨再一次从丁时扬怀里挣出来，“我有好好看你，”肖烨直接站起来，说话声音放柔了，省得大少爷气急了又发疯，“你一直在练这个动作嘛。”  
肖烨给他示范了一下，右脚先向右边点，“换重心的那一刻身体就该有移动的趋势了，”肖烨伸开手臂配合着手的动作轻悄地滑过去，“形成一种失重感。”  
丁时扬也不知道好好听他讲了没有，极突然地伸出手捞他的指尖。  
“喂。”肖烨正做着动作被他带了一下差点晃倒。  
丁时扬也迅速站起来拉住他，一使劲儿把他拉到怀里。  
“你这样就像要飘走了一样……”丁时扬把脸埋在他肩膀上，“你别以为我看不出来，你总是想逃开我。”  
肖烨不好再挣开了，任他抱着静了一会儿。  
“我在这里呆了四年，一直都在这里。”肖烨说，“会飘走的是你。”  
“我不是故意的，”丁时扬搂他搂得更紧，害怕他跑，“你根本不明白，你不明白我的心情。”  
“那你明白我的心情吗？”肖烨低声问他。他也很委屈，他也很想发脾气。他只是不是那种性格的人，他只会安安静静地看着对方，等对方自己明白过来。  
但丁时扬只是个小孩。  
会伤害他的小孩。  
“对不起……”丁时扬说。  
肖烨推开他。  
“现在说对不起没用了。”过去太久了，肖烨想，“我已经不喜欢你了。”  
丁时扬抬脸看着他，张了张嘴，没发出声音。  
他整个人灰丧下来，毫无生命力地垂下了头，“我已经在努力了肖烨……”丁时扬声音整个的闷住了，听上去特别绝望，“我在努力长大了……”  
“我求你……”丁时扬压抑着哭腔，但是眼眶已经红了，“我不会再离开了……我再也不任性了……我求求你……别不理我……”  
丁时扬甚至不敢抬起头来看他。  
肖烨认识他这么多年从来没看过他这么可怜。  
含着金汤匙长大的天才小少爷，向来高高在上。现在像个一无所有的小孩，竭尽全力求他给他一点点同情。  
肖烨叹了口气，两年前他到处找丁时扬的时候，可能也是丁时扬现在的样子。  
不对，肖烨想是不是他对丁时扬太心软了，他竟然觉得自己当年没有现在的丁时扬惨。  
“别哭。”肖烨怜爱地拍拍他的肩膀。  
丁时扬下意识想抬起手来拉他，看他一眼又不敢了，眼眶红红的，生生停在那里。  
唉……肖烨主动凑近抱了抱他，“你为什么不接我电话不回我短信？”肖烨想他至少应该得到一个解释，“为什么两年都不联系我？”  
丁时扬这次是真的哭了，他没哭出声来，眼泪一滴滴渗出来，哭得肖烨肩头一片湿意。  
“到底为什么？”丁时扬这样哭，让肖烨简直开始疑心丁时扬两年不理他都是他自己的错。  
“等你喜欢我了我再告诉你。”丁时扬哑着嗓子，但他的声音极其正经，仿佛真的一夜之间长大了，是他在别人面前的社会精英的样子，不是他在肖烨面前的样子。  
“我长大了你就会喜欢我的，是吗？”丁时扬又郑重又可怜地跟他要保证。  
“嗯……”肖烨想自己是真的心软。  
本来也没不喜欢你，肖烨想，只是害怕再一次被伤害罢了。  
“那我长大了，你看着。”丁时扬说，哭过的眼睛还沾着一层泪膜。  
肖烨无奈地想你哪里长大了，还是个爱哭的小孩。  
“太晚了，明天还要早起。”丁时扬又开始找大衣披给他，“我们回宿舍，你要好好休息。”  
“现在也不大晚，我基本都是过了十二点才睡。”肖烨看他很愧疚于拖累自己晚睡的样子，没忍住又开始安慰他。  
结果他一句话又把丁时扬弄炸了，“你怎么老熬夜？以前跟你说过多少回不许熬夜了？”  
肖烨根本拿他没办法，“你跟前辈说话能不能口气好点，”肖烨被他套了一身衣服拿人手短，决定认输了，“好啦以后都不熬夜了，听你的。”  
再次见面以来这是肖烨第一次服软，丁时扬简直感动了。  
刚才哭得特别惨的那个人仿佛不是他一样，他的心立马被快乐装满，“我们以后都早睡，11点就睡。我要练舞就早起练。”  
“别跟今晚上似的那么练，太耗体力了。”肖烨提醒他，“你明天起来身上肯定疼，回去给你揉揉。长期训练用力气要适度。”  
丁时扬立马乐得跟哈巴狗一样，一双眼睛看着他闪闪发亮，“你终于开始关心我了！”他滚烫的呼吸贴过来，“今天太晚了你又练得累了，我不舍得用你，但我先存着，等我想的时候你再帮我好不好？”  
“你自己决定吧，”肖烨看着他笑，“反正我只服务一次。”  
“一次就很好。”丁时扬还是很兴奋，像只叼到骨头的小狗，多动症又犯了，手一直试探着想握过来。手指弯起来一下一下勾他的手指，稍微一碰到又立马缩回去，缩回去了又再来。完全是在试探他的耐心和底线。  
这是学了多少营业CP的教科书？肖烨在心里感叹，他这一系列动作放到镜头底下大概一群CP爱好者会疯。  
肖烨正走着神，丁时扬勾着他小指的指头用了点力气，指肚悄悄摩挲起肖烨的小指指肚，他摸了几下发现肖烨没反应，很快温热的手掌就向肖烨覆过来了。  
“给你机会了，是你一直没拒绝我。”丁时扬理直气壮的。  
深夜月亮已经到了天心，两个人贴得很近，早春天气寒，衣服都还很厚，袖口垂着，也看不清两个人只是贴得近，还是手也牵在了一起。  
行吧。肖烨没挣开。  
得到默认丁时扬非常熟练地顺着肖烨的手指摸下来，肖烨的手指总是偏凉，他摩挲着肖烨的手心把自己的热量传给他，手指轻轻插到肖烨的指缝里，十指相扣地紧紧握住。  
“哥哥，”丁时扬觉得自己非常幸福，“我真的长大了，我会证明给你看的。”

 

6.  
肖烨不懂丁时扬要如何证明自己已经成熟了，他自己心中也没有判断的尺度，丁时扬孩子气的时候很可爱，哪怕现在他看过去也很可爱。他只是害怕丁时扬再一去不回。人生很短，经不起一次又一次的毫无音讯的等待。  
他希望丁时扬能给他一份安全感。  
哪怕他要走，也要跟他解释清楚的安全感。  
丁时扬还在练习跳舞，小孩心气太高，憋着一股劲儿要跳好，每天对着镜子抠动作和细节。  
团里其他人都不免担心，让肖烨去劝劝他。  
也不知道从什么时候起，丁时扬已经成了肖烨需要负责的对象。  
肖烨走过去拍他的肩膀，“休息一会儿吧。”  
丁时扬撩起黑色背心下摆擦了擦额上的汗，垂下眼凑过来又跟他撒娇，“我不想拖你后腿。”  
“时间来得及，”按照周姐的企划这才刚开始，“你不用这么急。”  
“严一轩和谢晓都去练合作曲了，夏星池和李之念也去乐器室练歌去了，只有我连自己团舞的部分都没练好。”丁时扬可怜极了，他从出生到现在可能没受过这么大挫折，“你们为什么学得这么快啊，这才几天。”  
“我们练舞练了很多年了，舞蹈是新编的，但基础动作都大差不差，你多跳跳舞就明白了。”肖烨笑了，“而且是我们太优秀了，别的团肯定不会这么快。”  
他这个笑神采飞扬的，丁时扬看着他眼睛蓦然黑了一分，“哥哥……”嗓子莫名其妙有点哑。  
他又开始叫哥哥。  
肖烨没办法，“我陪你练吧，时间不急。”肖烨自己的独舞不需要磨很久，至于双人舞台那肯定又是跟眼前这位，他自己没法练习。反正丁时扬就是赖上他了，而且说实在的，把丁时扬扔给别人他自己也不大好意思。  
“你已经练得蛮好了，不至于拖后腿。”肖烨站到他面前去，“不过你要精益求精的话，可以跟着歌词和我过一遍。”  
他们团第一首单曲叫“此时此刻看着我”，  
周姐的意思是现在的男团多如繁星，第一首出道曲再唱爱情小甜歌很难给人留下印象，所以去舞台上打歌的时候第一句就要突出“看我”，调动起台下的注意力。  
这句歌起调很高，一嗓子出来颇为震撼，舞蹈动作出来必须有力有气势，表情也要到位。  
“你想想台下都是人，你怎样一出现在舞台就要让他们不做别的，专心抬起头看你。”肖烨冲着丁时扬微抬起下巴，淡漠地轻甩刘海，“眼神一定要凌厉。”  
“你做起来应该很容易吧。”肖烨收了表情看向丁时扬，这个傲气的家伙从小就习惯了万众瞩目，这种“我要你看着我”的表情他根本不用学。  
丁时扬眼睛幽幽地黑着，似乎在沉思，“你继续讲。”  
“行，”肖烨脾气好，“我先给你系统讲一遍再一段段带你。”  
“歌到了第二段算是一个垫场的前奏，舞动动作从缓到急。”  
“‘什么都不要问，什么都不要说’，就是让台下观众闭嘴。”肖烨一边清唱一边做了个无所谓的冷淡表情。  
“‘黑暗夜色，绚烂灯火’这是要突出舞台的光，手臂的动作一定要打开，给观众一种‘我是唯一的光，你只能看我’的引导。”  
肖烨整体跳了一遍，这段比较简单。  
第三段是重头戏，也是歌曲的高潮部分。  
歌词是意象的罗列，“骄傲、脆弱、爱恋、憎恨、妖冶、纯真”之类的词汇堆砌起来，目的就是为了他们展示各自的优势，毕竟这么多形容词总有一个适合自己，方便区分，也方便分配镜头。  
肖烨自觉是个温和好相处的人，只是他不擅长语言表达，所以在陌生的环境里显得非常安静，甚至有些拒人于千里之外。  
当初团里给他的是冷漠舞担，为舞疯魔人设，不爱讲话但是跳舞极好。  
肖烨觉得这个人设有些尴尬。  
其实跳舞本身也是一种表达，语言，尤其镜头下的语言难免矫饰和谎言，但身体总是非常诚实的。  
他不冷漠，他只是诚实。  
他的这种言论曾经被指责为傲慢，或许吧，肖烨想，他不反对别人给予他的任何评价。  
表达本身的意义只是表达，收到的反馈是另一个层面的事情。在他的认知里，这已经和舞蹈无关了。  
第三段高潮部分本就是放给舞者自由展示自己个性的一段，所以肖烨也随着歌词的节奏放开了自己。  
肖烨看着丁时扬深黑的眼睛，轻轻做了一个口型，“看着我”，然后唱起了歌。  
丁时扬的眼睛随着肖烨的动作一分分渐暗下去。  
肖烨用酒一样的眼神凝望过来，再转过脸去向他展示他的下颌线和纤长的脖颈。漂亮的锁骨和那两道凌厉的锁骨线随着他的动作在白色T恤领口中时隐时现。  
他的哥哥像一只翩跹的白鹤，有纤长美丽的身体和一双永远安静的眼睛。  
他唇上那一点艳艳的红总是出现在他黑暗的梦境里，他在梦里对他做很多他醒来不能做的事情。  
滚烫的热度从身体深处燃烧起来，丁时扬几乎动弹不得。  
“你真的有好好听我讲解动作吗？”肖烨终于发现他已经走神了。  
“哥哥……”丁时扬声音哑得厉害，他说不出别的字了。  
“你怎么了？”肖烨停下来，看他神色不对，疑惑地走近他。  
随着他接近，充满热力的怀抱一瞬间锁住了他。  
“哥哥，”滚烫的呼吸喷在肖烨耳边，那声音带着热度从耳边直直穿到他身体里去，“告诉我现在我该怎么办。”  
天哪，肖烨震惊得一时说不出话来。  
同为男人他当然知道现在顶着他的那个东西意味着什么。  
真的是狗吗？这样就能发情。  
“我长大了哥哥。”丁时扬嗓子已经哑得不能听了，“我二十岁了，我成年好久了。”  
肖烨脸红得要滴血，这怎么能算长大。  
丁时扬死死地把他箍在怀里，又把脸埋在他颈边深吸了一口气，然后一把把他推开——“我去浴室了。”丁时扬丢下一句迅速跑了。  
留下肖烨一个人站在空荡荡的舞蹈室。  
这只狗，肖烨根本不知道自己现在应该是个什么心情。  
但让发情的小公狗一个人四处乱跑肯定是不行的，肖烨犹豫了两秒钟也跑出去了。  
“丁时扬？”肖烨跑到浴室里去。  
训练室的浴室分成一个个隔间，肖烨也不知道他具体在哪里。  
这个时间还正是训练的时候，应该也没有其他人，但肖烨还是不敢大声喊。  
这都是什么事儿……  
肖烨的手机响了。  
肖烨不用看也知道是谁。  
“哥哥……”这声音又低又哑，伴随着粗重的喘息，一听就知道现在在干什么。  
肖烨只能沉默。  
“你出去，我听到你叫我了。”丁时扬低声命令他，“离我远点。”  
“你……”  
丁时扬语气几乎是严厉了，“快点，要不然我不保证我会干出什么事情来。”  
“……”肖烨听懂了，“好，我走。”  
肖烨往外走，听着那边的动静依然不大放心，“你还好吗？”  
“哥哥……”丁时扬越喘越厉害了，“我看着你，我一个人看着你，不好吗？”  
“……什么？”肖烨听不懂了。  
“你叫叫我。”丁时扬低声说。  
“丁时扬？”肖烨到更衣室坐下，把更衣室门锁上。没有人了，但他还是止不住的脸红心跳。  
谁碰上这种事能平静呢？  
“你再喊喊。”  
“丁时扬，”肖烨很配合地压低了声音，他不想他太难捱，“丁时扬……扬扬。”  
“呼——”  
对面说不上是一种什么样的声音，总之好像是解脱了。  
肖烨立马把电话挂了，手机烫手。  
但电话很快又打过来了。  
“你现在在哪？”丁时扬声音听上去平静了，只残余一点淡淡的哑。  
“在更衣室。”肖烨说。  
丁时扬把电话挂了。  
跑步声很快由远及近，然后是握门把的声音，门开不了，肖烨想起自己把更衣室门锁了。  
他不是故意要锁的，毕竟刚才他那个电话……他也怕谢晓谁的突然跑进来。  
肖烨站起来去给丁时扬开门。  
一开门差点把丁时扬晃进来，他已经靠着门板坐地上了。  
“又哭了？”肖烨低头看丁时扬的脸，想怎么回事，生气的不应该是他吗。他走几步开门的功夫怎么丁时扬眼眶就又红了。  
“才没有哭。”丁时扬看着他站起来，“就……嗯——”这个尾音咬得极其暧昧，特别无所畏惧地看着他。  
肖烨一下子听懂了，也不知道丁时扬是不是故意的。  
“所以你为什么锁门？”丁时扬很在意。  
“你说呢？”肖烨瞪他。  
丁时扬想了想突然笑了，“哥哥，”他倚到门框上去，“我现在长得可大可大了。”

 

7.  
“你……长大了，”肖烨不好意思说得更露骨，“还需要我教你跳舞吗？”肖烨才是不知道自己该怎么做的那个人，他现在真的怕自己教着教着这只小狗又上头。  
丁时扬看着他若有所思，“你是不是在撩我？”他顿了一下，“是吧？”  
“……”肖烨无奈了，“所以你能不能好好跳舞？”  
“能，”丁时扬眼波飞快地闪了闪，“只要你别……”丁时扬理直气壮的，“勾引我。”  
“……”肖烨不可思议，“所以是我的错？”  
“不是，不是。”丁时扬又贴过来把他圈怀里，“你没错，你做什么都对。”  
“……”  
丁时扬拿鼻尖划他的脸颊，他惊讶地发现这种程度的接触肖烨已经不会拒绝他了。  
“哥哥你永远是对的。”丁时扬凑肖烨耳朵边，他向来是个得寸进尺的人，为什么不呢？他哥哥整个人都是他的。他看着他哥哥那片又白又薄、特别漂亮的耳垂，忍不住伸出舌头轻轻舔了一口。  
他哥哥在他怀里迅速地缩了一下。  
缩的那一下把整片侧颈都露出来了，又白又长的一段，特别漂亮。  
他哥哥全身都很漂亮。  
他又舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你够了没有。”他哥哥开始挣扎了，又清又亮的眼睛泛起了薄薄的怒气，直直地瞪着他。  
他的心更痒了。  
“哥哥，”他低下头把额头贴他哥哥额头上，轻轻地呢喃，“哥哥……”  
“抱就抱，别……”肖烨的脸向后退了几分，“不能咬我，也不能舔。”  
丁时扬心里笑了，肖烨这人特别容易心软。  
他的肖烨就是太好了，他才不舍得真做出某些事情来。  
“嗯……”丁时扬搂到腰上去，“那你给我抱一会儿。”  
他把头拱肖烨颈窝里紧紧抱住，“肖烨我想你了。”他说话声音变低了，“我特别想你。”  
“我好想你啊。”  
明明是丁时扬自己躲着不见人，他自己倒先难受起来，“你为什么不去找我？”他怪起别人来，“我姐姐不告诉你你不会逼她说吗？我不值得你动动脑子用点手段吗？”  
肖烨轻轻把头靠在他肩膀上，“小狗既然长大了，能不能讲点道理呀。”  
“小狗怎么会讲道理呢？”丁时扬说，“小狗只想把他哥哥叼到自己的屋子里，不给外面的人看。”  
“不能给别人唱歌，不能给别人跳舞，不能跟别人说话，更不能跟别人笑，哥哥是小狗的。”丁时扬说。  
肖烨想抬起头来看看他，被丁时扬按住了，两个人维持着靠在肩膀上的姿势，“哥哥，我好坏的，你原谅我吗？”  
肖烨安静了一会儿，“不原谅又能怎么样呢，”肖烨叹气，“小狗又不是哥哥的小狗，小狗想走的时候哥哥也锁不住他。”  
丁时扬心里难受了，“对不起……”他紧紧抱住他，“我以后再也不会这样了，我真的长大了。”  
肖烨没再讲话。  
丁时扬心里酸酸的，他心疼肖烨，但又不知道怎么弥补，眼睛又湿了。  
肖烨抬起胳膊抚摸他的头发，“明明是你两年不理我，结果还要我安慰你。”  
丁时扬更难过了，眼泪不停地渗出来，“以后不会了，”他说，“我长大了，我懂得克制我那些疯狂的念头了，所以再也不会了。”  
“嗯。”肖烨应了一声。

之前肖烨不搭理他的时候丁时扬还知道要收敛一下，现在丁时扬盯他的眼神真的能流出蜜来。  
“你稍微……正直点？”肖烨提醒他。  
“好啊。”丁时扬可乖了，但眼神丝毫不变，“你是不是，”丁时扬压低了声音，“害羞了？”  
“你先把舞蹈练好。”肖烨很严肃。  
“我练得好。”丁时扬又嘚瑟起来了，“世界上没有什么事情是我做不好的。”  
“那你跟着音乐跳一遍吧。”肖烨坐在地板上，“能跳好我们就直接练练你的个人才艺展示。”  
以丁时扬的头脑和运动能力确实没什么做不好的事情。  
他记动作很准，无非就是做起来到位不到位。他跳得不算特别突出，但团内跳成这样已经很厉害了，绝对不会拖后腿。  
肖烨很怀疑地看着他，“你之前在跟我装？”  
“嗯……”丁时扬心虚了，“我其实……”丁时扬顿了半天也没说出个所以然来。  
肖烨就只能理解成他在跟他撒娇，“你这样做很过分知道吗？”肖烨很严厉，“这不只是你和我的事，这是我们团的事。就算是你和我的事，你也不可以这样做。”  
“对不起，我……”丁时扬看着他，没有继续说下去。眼睛黑漆漆的看不出来想什么，或者就是在看着他而已。  
肖烨思考该怎么罚他。  
这次虽然不算耽误了团队的活动，但这种态度真的很成问题。  
丁时扬又想俯下身来抱他，“别生气了好不好，我以后不这样了。”  
肖烨躲开了，这次他真的生气了，“你不能每次犯错都想这样蒙混过去。”  
“我们是一个团队。”肖烨说。丁时扬这种人不教他他是不会有任何团队精神的，在他眼里这世界上就只有他自己和其他白痴而已。  
“我知道的，我真的知道。”丁时扬又开始垂着眼跟他装可怜，“我不会拖累你的，我有分寸。”  
“是我们，我们六个人。”肖烨强调。  
“对我来说从来就没有我们，”丁时扬又用那种又黑又深邃的眼神看他，看不出他在想什么，“但是你说有‘我们’，那我就有‘我们’。”  
“哥哥，”他这次是真的惯性撒娇了，“我很乖的，我听你的话。”  
他这样肖烨也发不出什么脾气来了。  
“那你练练你的个人才艺展示吧，”肖烨想了想，“你想展示什么？”天才大少爷可展示的才艺太多了，他现场解道数学题都是可以的。  
“我听你的。”丁时扬就一直看他。  
肖烨开始想，他自己是跳一段舞，严一轩唱流行音乐美声版，谢晓唱rap，夏星池有时弹钢琴，没有钢琴的时候就表演口技，李之念有时拉小提琴和夏星池的曲子，有时候就唱段戏，李之念小时候是学戏的，唱得还是花旦。丁时扬的话，他唱歌还可以，就是没经过专业训练，肖烨担心他太耗嗓子，毕竟团歌也是要排要唱的。  
“偶像的话最容易传播的才艺展示肯定是唱和跳，但是你没经过训练，练团歌就已经很辛苦了。”肖烨斟酌着。  
“你看不起我的能力，”大少爷不高兴了，“我才不辛苦。”  
“我只是怕你太累了。”肖烨说。  
丁时扬把头靠在他肩膀上，“我不累，我最累的时候已经过去了，”丁时扬说，“跟你在一起我都不累。”  
“其实我表演什么都无所谓……”丁时扬顿了一下，声音提了提，“反正我有得是才艺，到时候可以即兴发挥。”  
“算了，”丁时扬从他肩膀上起来，“如果你怕我太累了就别让我表演了，我不想练。”  
丁时扬说完特别认真地看着他，“你会不高兴吗？”  
肖烨沉默了一会儿。  
“所以你来当偶像就是想和我待在一起是吗？”  
“你不高兴了吗？”丁时扬心虚了，“你要是想让我练我也可以练的，我都听你的。”  
“没，”肖烨对他笑，“你不表演也没关系。”  
“个人才艺只是更好的展示自己让大家记住你而已，”肖烨很感慨，“但是你吧，什么都不做都会被注意到的。”  
丁时扬其实很适合做偶像。  
这样说可能很让人灰心，但从丁时扬跳舞时的肖烨就感受到了，那种骨子里的自信和从容以及由此迸发出的荷尔蒙并不是他们这种正常拼搏上来的偶像可以拥有的。  
如果他们的曝光度足够，一定会有很多人爱丁时扬的，爱得要死的那种爱。  
“你这样想吗？”丁时扬眼睛弯起来，“在你眼里我是不是超级有魅力？”  
“是。”肖烨回他，“你特别厉害。”  
“所以刚才我跳舞的时候你是不是有感觉，”丁时扬凑近了看他眼睛，“你要诚实地回答我。”  
肖烨笑了，他就知道丁时扬一定会在意这个。  
丁时扬在对他散发魅力，他一定反应都没有丁时扬会气炸。  
这个小孩心里的别扭可多了，就是看能憋多久罢了。  
肖烨看了看手表，“可以，忍了7分钟才问。”肖烨说，“有很大进步。”  
“你干嘛？”丁时扬气到变形，“肖烨你学坏了，你怎么这么坏。”  
“看你跳舞时心跳得很快，”肖烨看着他眼睛说，“根本挪不开眼睛。”  
丁时扬闻言静了三秒钟，“哥哥，我可以亲你吗？”  
离得太近了，他的呼吸喷在他脸上。  
肖烨刚想点头，练习室的门开了。  
糟了，肖烨急急忙忙地坐远了，太放肆果然会出岔子。

 

8.  
夏星池一进舞蹈室便看到丁时扬脸色黑如锅底。  
“时扬这是怎么了，脸色这么难看？”夏星池关心他，声音豪迈，“你跳舞已经跳得很好了，不用丧气！”  
丁时扬冲夏星池笑了笑，挺温和的笑，“我没丧气，”他说，“就是我本来能吃到‘宵夜’的，肖烨飞快地给我抢走了。”丁时扬冲着肖烨舔舔嘴唇，“我没吃到，现在更馋了。”  
“池哥，你说肖烨是不是得补偿我。”  
夏星池笔直的脑回路get不到丁时扬话里有话，“肖烨啊肖烨，为长不尊啊，”夏星池乱掺和，“你居然抢弟弟东西吃，这可不行，快给弟弟订个鸡腿。”  
“我教他控制饮食呢，”肖烨淡定地接下去，“这个时间了，吃高热量食物特别容易发胖，为了弟弟的身材，绝对不能给他吃。”肖烨看了丁时扬一眼，“你还要不要维持身材了？”  
“肖烨就是很严格。”夏星池冲着丁时扬挑挑眉毛，“谢晓以前胃不好，偏偏爱吃凉，我们严大哥慈父之心不舍得不给他吃，都是肖烨劈手夺过。”夏星池比划了个肖烨抢东西的动作，“肖老师，没有感情一杀手。”  
丁时扬看了肖烨一眼。  
行吧，肖烨想，这小狗醋瓶子又翻了。  
“池哥，我舞蹈即将大成，”丁时扬自我吹嘘模式开启，“等我今晚先跟肖烨磨磨，明天给你们一个惊喜。”  
“哇！那我非常期待。”夏星池是来拿东西的，他的外套放舞蹈室了。  
听到丁时扬的话他立即三步并作两步拿到东西往外走，“那池哥我不打扰你练了，等明天的surprise。”  
“好咧，”丁时扬非常开朗，“谢谢池哥！”  
夏星池前脚一走，丁时扬立即把舞蹈室的门锁了。  
维持身材个鬼！  
他要吃！  
立马吃！  
“你刚刚点头了！”丁时扬重新去握肖烨的肩膀。  
“没有。”肖烨问心无愧。  
“那你将要点头了！”  
“你要练舞了。”肖烨不动声色挪到一边去，“surprise，”肖烨是没有感情的杀手，“来先给哥哥一个surprise。”  
“你不能耍赖！”  
“你说谁耍赖？”肖烨佯装生气。  
反正他本来就没答应。  
“……”丁时扬乖了，“我耍赖，我耍赖行了吧。”  
“那你跳舞。”肖烨用眼神示意他。  
“我累了，我得养精蓄锐。”丁时扬又蹭过来，软下声音来撒娇，“要不然明天没体力怎么给他们跳surprise。”  
“哥哥，”丁时扬装出一腔雷人的奶气来，“我也喜欢乱吃东西，对我身体非常不好，你得管着我。”  
什么鬼，丁时扬是从小吃专业营销师配菜长大的大少爷，饮食习惯好得不得了，肖烨哪里管得到他，明明是他吃的东西整天被丁时扬挑来拣去辱骂都是垃圾。  
“哥哥你整天训练这么累，还要操心我的饮食习惯，肯定没有多余的精力了。”丁时扬露出了他的狗尾巴，“所以你管着我就够了，不要操心别人了好不好？”  
“你管我就够了。”丁时扬收了他做作的腔调，恢复了他偏低沉的嗓音，又重复了一遍，“你管我就够了。”  
丁时扬又来了。  
“我管小狗也得小狗听话。”肖烨用手指卷他的发梢，语气很无奈。  
肖烨知道不用跟丁时扬解释谢晓是弟弟，他关心他本来就是应该的。不止谢晓，“UZTN”的其他人也是一样的。  
他们就是相互关心，相互鼓励着，一起走过了黯淡无光的岁月。  
这些道理丁时扬都是懂的。  
丁时扬在别人面前很正常，精明强干礼貌周到，会阳光可爱也能成熟稳重，只有在肖烨面前退化到像个小孩，根本不讲道理。  
“我能先管管你别动不动乱吃醋吗？”肖烨问。  
“你这句话的意思就是你答应了。”丁时扬逻辑满分地绕过他的问题，直接去抓肖烨问题的前提，“答应了就不能反悔了。”  
“……”说不过他，“那你听话吗？”  
“你多管管我我就听话了嘛。”丁时扬又粘肖烨身上了。  
“小狗在一般情况下是很乖的，”丁时扬颠倒着黑白，“偶尔不听话了主人要反思是不是自己有错，或者教育方式不对。”丁时扬不讲道理的时候尤其聪明，“给小狗足够的爱了吗？每天主动抱他亲他跟他说悄悄话了吗？”  
“管小狗好麻烦，”肖烨感叹，“不想管了。”  
“都说了不能反悔了，”丁时扬一本正经的，“得管一辈子了。”  
“得管一辈子啊。”丁时扬又舔了一口他的耳朵。

丁时扬是个说到做到的人，说“surprise”就“surprise”，谢晓看完直接“呱唧呱唧”给他鼓掌，“哇！时扬你好厉害！”  
丁时扬特别谦虚，“尽量不拖你们后腿。”  
“已经比星池强了。”李之念客观评判。  
“喂，这么不给我面子好吗？”夏星池跟李之念笑闹。  
丁时扬认真了，团舞很快排好拍完了MV。  
周姐带他们可谓尽心尽力，MV拍好后之后立刻推他们上刷脸的娱乐综艺。  
是个收视率很高的明星向综艺，所以几个人都很兴奋，团节目排了很多次以备万无一失。丁时扬态度很好，表现得很期待一样跟着他们一遍遍认真练，但有意无意盯肖烨盯得越来越密集。  
丁时扬那双眼睛盯起人来太露骨了。  
他这么不收敛让肖烨很不自在，“又怎么了？”肖烨私下悄悄问。  
丁时扬眯了眯眼，“就……”丁时扬穿着黑色的舞台装看他，“觉得你很好看。你穿这种白色的制服吧，很……”  
两个人穿的衣服设计风格很统一，系军装风格，只不过一黑一白。  
丁时扬穿着笔直英挺，像个年少有为运筹帷幄的少年将军，气质极锐。  
“你照镜子看看自己，”肖烨夸回去，“特别英俊。”  
“不只是英俊……”丁时扬伸出手来，指尖在他睫毛尖上轻轻点了一下，“我脑子里想了好多乱七八糟的东西。”  
他眼睛黑得不正常了，肖烨不自在地错开视线。  
小狗又开始玩火。  
“想好到时候怎么自我介绍了吗？”这其实是句废话。丁时扬想不想都无所谓，他本人站在那里就够了。  
“想好了。”丁时扬声音哑哑的。盯着他的眼神越来越不对，肖烨有点怀疑他这个“想好了”是哪个意思的想好了。  
“你要冷静一下吗？”肖烨想小狗整天对着他这样可怎么办，正常工作怕是都进行不下去。  
丁时扬猛地转过身去，“一会儿就好，”丁时扬耳根都红了。  
但很快又转过来抱住他，“我憋回去。”  
“哥哥……”他的嗓音和呼吸直接也把肖烨的脸烫得发红。  
好在除了嗓音黏黏地喊他丁时扬没多做什么。  
不知道过了多久丁时扬总算清醒了。  
“你别生气，”丁时扬怕肖烨怪他不尊重团体活动，“我有在学习别的男团上那个综艺是怎么表现的，我会很努力的，不会捣乱。”  
“都是怎么表现的？”肖烨很好奇，想听听优等生是怎么圈重点的。  
“眼神交流，肢体接触，相互爆料，展示默契。”丁时扬一本正经。  
“什么？”肖烨没大听懂。  
“营业CP啊。”丁时扬特别疑惑地看着他，不明白他这么精辟的总结肖烨为什么竟然听不懂。但他很快反应过来，“你记得要跟我营业CP的吧？”丁时扬生气了，“肖烨！”  
“……”  
“算了，你们学艺术的在理论层面就是不大行，”丁时扬自己找借口原谅他了，“我教你，你好好学。”  
“我们第一次团队活动你就得跟我锁死你知道吗？”丁时扬警告他，“绝对不允许出现别的邪教。”  
“邪教就是你和其他人的CP。”丁时扬特意跟他解释了一句。

 

9.  
综艺节目请的人比较多，他们比较镶边，大部分时候坐在嘉宾席位上看别人表演，肖烨回忆丁时扬的种种表现，不由感慨万千：丁时扬如果去演戏，肯定也能当影帝。  
肖烨正想着，丁时扬抬起手拨了拨他的刘海，“看我看走神啦？”丁时扬声音极温柔，轻轻地笑了，“有那么帅吗？”  
肖烨仿佛才是那个新人，“……”  
丁时扬凑近了和他耳语，“你应该说‘有’。”  
“……”  
“要不然显得我很倒贴哎。”丁时扬不满了。  
“……”  
肖烨转过脸，“你专心看别人的节目。”  
丁时扬手伸过来捏他手指，“我不帅吗？”这是委屈上了。  
肖烨反抓住他的手指牵住他的手，“你话少一点。”  
丁时扬的手指很利落地插到他指缝里来，大拇指指肚轻轻抚摸他手背上的小块皮肤。  
肖烨没办法，转头瞪了他一眼。  
丁时扬冲他摆出一个很标准地面对镜头式微笑，手上的动作丝毫不收敛，甚至得寸进尺地抽出手摸到手腕上来，手指勾到袖口从袖底伸进去。  
肖烨想抽开，但丁时扬的爪子跟铁钳一样，论力气肖烨不是他的对手，他又怕挣扎幅度太大在镜头边缘很明显，只能用眼神瞪丁时扬让他收敛点。  
丁时扬还是笑。  
“哥哥，”他低声说，“你再这么看我我就……”  
丁时扬做了个口型，“长大了”。  
“……”  
肖烨转过脸去彻底不看他了。  
丁时扬低沉的笑声从身边闷闷地传过来。  
终于轮到他们上场了，主持人介绍他们是新出道的男团，“UZTN”。  
严一轩是他们的队长，引导着他们做自我介绍。肖烨不擅长拿梗cue自己，他说了句，“我是肖烨，喜欢跳舞”，“我可以给大家跳一小段，我可以吗？”肖烨问主持人。  
“当然可以啊。”主持人笑眯眯的。  
肖烨跳了一段男子伦巴，用了很舒缓的背景音乐，讲一只鸟告别他陆地上的爱人飞向天空的故事，曲调舒缓哀伤，但是很坚定。肖烨只跳了高潮的一小段旋律，不到20秒。长久的新人期让他羞愧于占用过多的时间。20秒对他已经长久而珍贵。  
他的衣服本来就是白色的，他舒展开手臂，衣襟上的白纱随着他的动作铺展开。一只鸟告别爱情回归自由，其中的坚决和哀伤只能通过他的表情和肢体动作一点点渗透铺陈出来。  
肖烨不擅长语言的表达，自我介绍只懂得介绍自己的名字，但在跳舞的时候他是坦率而诚实的。  
一舞完毕，他退回到队伍里，“谢谢大家。”  
主持人和善而有洞见，“肖烨跳得超级好啊，像一个白色的鸟在天空飞翔。”他几乎看懂了他在跳什么，“但是地上有他留恋的东西，对吧？”  
肖烨点点头，主持人笑着进行流程，现在轮到丁时扬的自我介绍。  
“你跳得真好看，”丁时扬永远不按套路出牌，他深黑的眼睛不看镜头看着肖烨。  
但这样的眼神转瞬即逝，他很快转过头去面对镜头，露出一个淡淡的微笑来，“我叫丁时扬，是肖烨的舍友，以及最好的朋友，”丁时扬在“最好”两字上用了重音，“我跳舞跳得不大好，是他天天陪我练。”丁时扬又回头看肖烨，“可我居然没看他跳过这段。”  
丁时扬这是在公开跟他发脾气了。  
“我刚刚都看呆了。”丁时扬重新面对镜头，好像刚刚那句是开玩笑。  
“哎？”主持人很熟练地接着梗，“时扬和肖烨感情很好啊。”  
“当然。”丁时扬点头。  
主持人又回过头去找肖烨，他应该接梗了。  
肖烨不擅长在镜头前表达，更何况面对丁时扬这些奇招怪招，“时扬很聪明，特别聪明，什么东西都一学就会。”肖烨说，“虽然他说是我在陪他练习吧，但其实是我……”肖烨斟酌着，“不自觉地在跟着他的节奏。”  
这是一句真心话。  
“哪有。”丁时扬向他靠过来，他好歹知道这是镜头前，语气还算正经，“我明明是很乖的学生。”  
主持人笑了，“看出你们感情特别好了。”  
“看得出你们每个人感情都很好，”主持人露出一个坏笑，“但友谊第二，比赛第一的时候到了。”  
主持人熟练地过渡到了下一轮游戏环节。  
他们和另一个六人团随机分成两队玩斗鸡游戏，所有人单腿跳跃行动，抬起的腿先落地的一方输，最后看哪方赢的人多。  
为了区分敌我，主办方给他们发了不同颜色的手帕，系在左手手腕上方便确认阵营。  
肖烨抽到了红手帕，丁时扬的是蓝的。  
“居然这样，”丁时扬听声音听不出是不是失望了，“我不能罩着你了，你这么弱……”  
“这样看不起我好吗？”肖烨练舞蹈的，平衡能力一流。  
丁时扬没再接话，拉过了他的手腕，攥在手里给肖烨看，“嘴硬，你看有这么细。”  
肖烨天生骨架很细，所以整体给人感觉特别的清瘦，丁时扬用手指圈起来很富余。  
“我给你系上。”丁时扬拿着肖烨的红色手帕系在肖烨左手手腕上。  
他低着眼，系的很慢，莫名认真。  
“没想到挺好看的。”丁时扬说。肖烨白，红手帕圈住手腕，颜色衬出很鲜妍的效果。  
“我也给你系上。”肖烨试图抽回手。  
“等等。”丁时扬握住他。  
丁时扬拉起手帕的两个角轻轻系了个奇怪的结，“哥哥，我知道你会飞，”他突然又古怪起来，拉着他的手，“那么……这个结只有我会解。”  
肖烨经常看不懂丁时扬那双深黑色的眼睛里都是些什么。  
“来，”丁时扬把自己的手腕伸到他面前，“你也给我系上，系的死一点，不要中途松开了。”  
“不要做游戏的时候松开了，”丁时扬露出一个飞扬的笑容，“即使是做傻乎乎的游戏，我也很想赢给你看。”  
肖烨被他闪了一下。  
“那你加油，”肖烨把手帕缠在丁时扬手腕上，轻轻打了一个结。  
肖烨把声音放低了，“你挺帅的，特别帅。”  
丁时扬急速皱了皱眉，“要不是……”丁时扬说，“我就……”  
“亲你。”丁时扬还是说出了声音。

 

10.  
在主持人喊开始之前，丁时扬保持单脚独立的姿势，眯着眼看向对面的肖烨。他哥哥即使是这样的姿势也纤直轻盈，像只美丽的白鸟。  
他哥哥骨架很细，类似于一只鸟的骨架，学舞蹈习惯性地直着肩膀和长长的脖颈，安静优美地站在那里。如果不是在镜头面前，丁时扬一定会去抱住他咬他白皙脆弱的脖子。但这是在镜头前，他哥哥被一个巨大圆形的透镜盯着并且记录，丁时扬想，再展示到很多很多人面前去。  
肖烨刚才跳的舞……丁时扬眼前还是他哥哥翩翩飞翔的样子。他哥哥的表现力太好了，主持人都看得懂，他当然更看得懂。  
舍弃爱情去往天空。  
肖烨像水墨动画里缓缓离开他的白鹤，他抓不到他。  
不可能的，丁时扬想，他不能失去他，更不可能放他自由。  
丁时扬知道爱和自由是不能兼得的。  
不可能兼得。  
他遇到肖烨以前也认为自己是个自由的人。  
他聪明，勇敢，世界上的一切都不足以成为他的障碍。他志得意满地活到十六岁，他以为他的人生会继续这样轻易又充满光荣，直到某一天他看到肖烨。  
一种巨大的快乐和光明降临了他，同时锁住了他。  
他病了。  
肖烨是他心底无法挣脱的病。  
他哥哥的梦想和他的念头如此格格不入甚至相互违背，他很痛苦，可他不想伤害他。  
他花了两年时间，每天都在思考自己和肖烨的关系，直到他相信“他可以了”。  
他一直以为自己是这个世界上最聪明的人，什么事他都能轻而易举地做到万无一失。  
但当他苦苦耗费了两年时间，竭尽自己所有的才智和自我把控的能力，终于相信自己能把握好一切，重新来到肖烨面前之后，他才明白他不可以。  
肖烨，丁时扬无声地念他的名字，舌尖和牙齿接触而成发出他心底最美好的两个音节。  
你知道吗？  
即使现在，此刻，丁时扬想，他依然很有冲动砸烂场边所有的摄像机，拉着肖烨的手带他走。  
他的哥哥。  
跟全世界都没有关系的他的哥哥。  
只属于他一个人。  
肖烨姿态优美地站在对面，他脸上的表情很平静，在安静地等待游戏开始。  
他不知道，丁时扬喉头发紧地想，肖烨一点都不知道他的小狗在拼命压抑着多么激烈的渴望。  
他不知道丁时扬是做了多大的妥协下了多大的决心才走到这里和他站在一起。  
他什么都不知道。  
可他又有什么必要知道。  
肖烨是个正常的人，他永远无法理解丁时扬的爱情。

主持人做下了开始的手势。  
丁时扬注视着肖烨，他会跳舞所以姿势很灵动，他很谨慎地看着四周人的活动，并且在空闲中会看向丁时扬。  
他那双清亮的眼睛每一次扫过来，丁时扬的心都会微微一颤。  
丁时扬对他笑了一下。  
丁时扬对自己的运动能力和平衡能力都很自信，他正了正神，看着系着红手帕向这边跳过来的人。  
他在乎的其实不是这些人。  
他甚至不在乎自己站在这里。  
他唯一的执念就是既然肖烨一定要来当这个爱豆，那他就得和丁时扬捆死，肖烨不能有别的选项，他不允许。  
他用几个假动作晃倒了一个人，这群人平衡能力看上去都不怎么样，感觉他们自己跳着跳着就能把自己绊倒。他又跳过去撞倒了一个，走到肖烨身边去。  
肖烨眨了眨眼睛，“我还以为你会把我留到最后呢。”  
“我来保护你嘛。”丁时扬说。  
“不过你这是在跟我……”丁时扬顾虑到是在镜头前，只做了口型：“撒娇”。丁时扬冲他扬了扬眉毛。  
肖烨轻巧地跳到一边去，“我以为我是在讲你心底的打算。”  
丁时扬跟上去，“那你的确很了解我。”  
“我其实想玩个大点的。”丁时扬说。  
他们说话间已经有几个人自己平衡失衡倒地了。  
丁时扬转了个方向，去找红方除了肖烨的最后一个人，“你快点逃跑，等我回来解决你。”  
“行啊。”肖烨笑眯眯的。  
肖烨很灵巧，逃跑没有在怕的，目前还没有蓝方的人能撞到他。  
但肖烨力量不够，让他去撞人那自然也是不行的。  
丁时扬飞快地把红方的另一位也解决了。  
他飞速地向肖烨冲过来。  
“喂。”肖烨几乎被他的冲刺速度吓得往后退。  
“别怕。”丁时扬伸出左右去拉他的手腕。  
丁时扬飞快地绕到肖烨身后去，将他往他怀里带。  
“你想干嘛？”肖烨完全猜不透他动作的逻辑，但丁时扬力气太大了，肖烨身体不由自主地向他倾过去。  
“你没事……”肖烨话还没讲完，就摔到丁时扬怀里去了。丁时扬躺在垫子上，双手箍在他腰上。  
肖烨急忙从丁时扬怀里爬出来，但腰还被丁时扬握着。  
在镜头面前这个姿势太羞耻了。  
“我想赢，又不想让你摔嘛。”丁时扬眼睛太亮了。  
肖烨转过头去，“快起来。”  
“嗯。”丁时扬放开了他。  
“你拉我起来。”丁时扬冲他抬起手，“哥哥——”他撒着娇喊他。  
肖烨拉住他的手把他拉起来。  
丁时扬抓住他的手就不放了，特乖地贴在他身后。  
“你这么夸张，”肖烨悄悄跟他说，“这段八成会被剪掉。”  
“刚才的比赛很精彩呢，”主持人什么大场面没见过，丁时扬这惊天的卖腐骚操作他也能淡然以对，“看得出时扬很亲近肖烨啊。”主持人做了个很夸张的“我懂”的表情。  
这属于综艺效果的范畴，不是对话的范畴了。  
丁时扬很自然地接话，他拉着肖烨的手摇了摇，“他太瘦了，我怕一不小心把他撞坏了。”他看着肖烨的眼睛说的这句话。  
“他要是疼了生气了，”丁时扬总算还知道在镜头前该装直男就得装一把，“就没人教我跳舞了。”  
肖烨笑了笑，“没，不会生气。”  
丁时扬扭头看他，“我听到了，”丁时扬眼睛很亮，“那我以后欺负你你不能生气。”  
行吧，又弯彻底了。

丁时扬用力过度的操作成功让他俩的CP刷出了巨大的存在感。  
毕竟综艺后期不管怎么剪辑，都不可能把丁时扬全剪掉，而丁时扬只要一出现，那一定就是在卖CP。更何况丁时扬和肖烨的基础条件非常优秀，从脸到气质都是非常受追星粉丝欢迎的类型，歌舞能力也不差，综艺有想推一下他俩，所以几乎没怎么剪他们的镜头。  
一夜之间，时烨CP就刷爆了微博，给他们带来了出道的第一波浩荡流量。

 

11.  
既然吸引到了第一波流量，周姐果断出手给他们砸曝光，给他们联系了很多通告。  
但是任何活动提上流程都需要一定周期，所以他们只能暂时通过拍VLOG维持曝光率。  
回宿舍之后丁时扬趟肖烨腿上刷微博。  
“她们说我是霸道苏攻，说你是小龙女受。”  
“小龙女？”  
“白衣飘飘不爱讲话。”  
“可是小龙女不是个女的？”肖烨想搞错了吧，他是个男的。  
丁时扬笑了笑，抬脸看他，“是挺像小龙女的，好看。”  
丁时扬说完直起身子凑过来。  
“姑姑，”丁时扬已经低头碰到了肖烨的嘴唇，“亲一下吧。”  
肖烨想拒绝也拒绝不了了。  
亲玩丁时扬搂着他的腰，“她们观察得好仔细。”手的细节居然能截图出来做成GIF，高清大图里肖烨的眼睫毛都能一根根数清楚，一群陌生的女孩子对着肖烨的照片带着无数感叹号惊叹“脸好小！！！”“睫毛好长！！！”“腰好细！！！”“腿好直！！！”。  
好烦。  
丁时扬加大了搂抱的力度。  
一切都在按他想要的发展，他们第一次出现在镜头下就有了不小的流量，肖烨也成功和他锁死了，但他心里依然不开心。  
“哥哥，”丁时扬说，“已经有很多人疯狂爱我了，一堆堆的女孩子哭着喊着要嫁给我，还要给我生孩子。”  
肖烨笑，“所以呢？”  
丁时扬瞪他，“所以呢？你不吃醋吗？”  
他都快被醋海淹没了，肖烨怎么能无动于衷呢。  
肖烨装模作样地想了想，“还好吧，”肖烨抚摸他的头发，“她们只是喜欢镜头下的你，我比较喜欢你本人。”  
丁时扬一翻身猛地压住他，“再说一遍。”  
“我比较喜欢你本人。”肖烨拍了拍他，“我不会乱吃醋。”  
丁时扬垂下眼躺到他身边。  
又侧过身子抱住他。  
“我想让你乱吃醋，你能吃吃吗？”丁时扬问。  
肖烨笑了，“小狗是长不大了。”  
“我已经很努力在长大了。”丁时扬说。  
肖烨转个身回抱住他，“扬扬……”  
他不能清楚说明白自己的感受，但他确实不擅长吃醋，他总是相信丁时扬很爱他，哪怕在丁时扬渺无音讯的那两年，他都相信他是会回来的，只是不知道这段时间有多长。  
他没想过去爱丁时扬以外的人。  
他想丁时扬一定也是如此。  
他不知道这种信心源于何方，但他的确有这种奇妙的信心。  
“你会喜欢其他人吗？”肖烨问他。  
丁时扬抱他抱得紧了，几乎是勒着他在讲话，“才不会，”丁时扬说，他的声音闷闷的，“我每天都在想如果我为什么不能喜欢你喜欢的少一点……”  
“不许喜欢少一点。”肖烨说。  
丁时扬笑了，把他搂在怀里，“不会的。”  
“全世界我最喜欢你，比喜欢自己都要喜欢。”  
“我也是。”肖烨回答他。

 

周姐让他们每个人拍一个个人vlog，5分钟左右，丁时扬接到任务就随随便便拍了一个介绍他们日常生活的，他环拍了一下自己的宿舍，让肖烨入了镜，又去了他们团的舞蹈室、声乐室、琴房，还跑到耀华的录音间里拍了一圈，最后对着自己的大头一阵狠拍，丁时扬表达能力非常强，永远不愁没话说，单口相声拍完了全场。  
“谢谢大家的支持，下期见。”丁时扬说，“录好之后肖烨会帮我剪好的，我要感谢他。”  
丁时扬本来以为这只是个普普通通的VLOG，万万没想到视频一放出来粉丝们又把他送上了热搜。  
“丁时扬的音响，XX牌，全球限量，价值某惊人数字。”  
“丁时扬的耳机，YY牌，全球限量，价值某惊人数字。”  
“丁时扬的手表，ZZ牌，全球限量，价值某惊人数字。”  
“……”  
娱乐圈里家境好的偶像蛮多的，偶像吃穿用度非常阔绰也不算很大的新闻，但丁时扬这手笔太大了，大家不免好奇起他的家庭背景来。  
肖烨边刷微博边看丁时扬，“大少爷，”肖烨有点担心，“互联网可是没有隐私的。”  
丁时扬从小被保护得很好，外界并不知道他的名字和身份。  
肖烨曾经观察过周姐知道不知道丁时扬是她的少东家，就他判断而言应该是不知道。周姐对丁时扬很客气，但基本也只当普通的家境较优渥、有偶像梦想的小孩来对待。周姐对丁时扬的特长近乎一无所知，肖烨疑心过她拿到的丁时扬的档案很假。否则以周姐的习惯，不让丁时扬秀秀外语是不可能的。  
“没有隐私又怎样？”丁时扬笑笑地看向他，“我的真实身份曝光了，然后呢？”  
肖烨看他一脸轻松，“你不在乎吗？”丁时扬一直不喜欢被当做二代，他傲气得很。  
“你担心我了？”丁时扬笑得眼睛发亮。  
肖烨看他态度知道不会有什么事，“对啊，”肖烨笑了笑，“一旦曝光了估计会有很多记者来围着你问，你的一举一动都会在风暴眼核心，公司有什么事估计也会跑来问你。”  
肖烨说完还是有点担心，“会很烦的。”  
“我有准备。”丁时扬点了点头。  
丁时扬看着他，那双黑色的眼睛里又出现了他看不懂的东西。  
但这一瞬间转瞬即逝，丁时扬笑了起来。  
“哥哥，我既然来了，就对所有的事情都有准备。”丁时扬走过来抱他，“你不用担心我。”  
“你爱我就好了。”丁时扬捧起他的脸颊低头亲他。  
网络上沸沸扬扬的八卦运动并没有停止。  
尤其是丁时扬的那块手表，被各种放大放在粉丝群间观摩八卦，想讨论出到底是谁买走了，能找出买走的是谁，肯定也能八出丁时扬的来历。  
虽然没八出具体的人，但丁时扬的粉丝突然间有了危机感。  
“扬扬会不会哪天不想玩了就离开娱乐圈回去继承家产啊。”  
“对啊当偶像多累啊，”粉丝们在微博下刷着聊天，“我看综艺里面扬扬也没表现得很积极，都在CUE队友，不像别的队友，尤其是‘某人’，可着劲儿表演才艺表现自己。”  
“扬扬大度嘛，知道队友特想红就把镜头分给队友。”  
其他人的粉丝也来了，“你们说谁呢？”  
“还没起飞呢就开始踩队友？”  
几家粉丝掐成一片的时候，丁时扬上线看了一眼。  
他皱了皱眉，挑出一个回复转发出来，“不要叫我‘扬扬’，只有肖烨可以叫。”

 

12.  
丁时扬转发微博后，周姐风风火火第一时间召集大家开会。  
会上，周姐用风趣幽默的语言，活泼生动的例子激情讲述了什么是唯粉，什么是CP粉，什么是墙头粉，唯粉又分为妈妈粉、女友粉、男友粉，数据粉、站姐、壕粉，等等一系列，激情澎湃把几个人说得目瞪口呆。  
现在的粉丝好会玩啊。  
周姐敲起了小黑板，视线特别霸气地从每个人脸上扫过去。  
“对你们来说，唯粉是最重要的，是你们各自商业价值的体现。”周姐说，“出来当明星，商业价值永远是第一位的。”  
“时扬，”周姐语气还算温和，“卖CP是可以的，组合初期用CP来引流是很正常的操作，但一定要注意尺度。”  
“但不能太赶唯粉，如果你想……”周姐滔滔不绝，周姐不愧金牌经纪人，话术一流，提炼她的语言，很明显是对丁时扬任意而为的操作有意见，但她说得非常入耳，仿佛为丁时扬做好了最充分的计划和打算。  
“总之呢，”周姐最后一锤定音，“你们的微博发言都是你们人设的一部分，我们当然支持你们自由发挥，但发挥之前最好和我商量一下。”  
“微博不是署着我个人姓名的社交工具吗？”丁时扬不满了，“我做什么为什么还要报备？”丁时扬这人自由惯了，怎么可能习惯别人对着他指手画脚，“既然商业价值是最重要的，”丁时扬满不在乎，“提升自己的商业价值不就够了吗？”  
周姐皱起了眉，“当偶像可没有你想的那么容易。”  
“那让我试试好了。”丁时扬永远自信，“当提线木偶的话怎么配给人当偶像。”  
“你……”周姐已经有了隐隐的怒气。  
“这次会议还有事吗？”丁时扬问。  
“丁时扬，”周姐说，“你进入一个行业就要遵守一个行业的规矩。”  
“我没不尊重啊。”丁时扬说，“你刚刚说了，当明星就是要有商业价值，换句话说，就是给公司赚钱。”  
“你等着看呗。”丁时扬根本无所畏惧。  
周姐见过的眼高于顶的年轻人太多了，多少人心高气傲地跑她面前来告诉她他将是未来三年最红的偶像，但娱乐圈是个非常残酷的地方，很多人连名字都没留下就失去了踪影。  
丁时扬虽然确实条件很好，但不听话的艺人能有什么前途。  
周姐冷笑了一下。  
“可以，”周姐说，“我等着。”  
“但我的耐心可不好，”周姐说，“我等不了多久。”  
“不用多久。”丁时扬笑笑，突然地转过头看向肖烨，“哥哥，”他变得特别甜了，“我们一起爆红给周姐看好不好？”  
肖烨也笑了，丁时扬就这种时候最可爱，“好啊，”肖烨从来也不是乖孩子，“我们，”肖烨看了一眼大家，“UZTN一起红啊。”  
“哈哈哈，”夏星池爽朗地笑起来，“我喜欢时扬这股劲儿。”  
李之念看着夏星池笑。  
“对啊对啊，”谢晓也附和进来，“做偶像当然是要传递梦想的，怎么能当生意运营。”  
严一轩低头想了想，“那要加油啊。”  
丁时扬扬了扬下巴，“那当然啦。”

 

他们开会的档儿，网上早就炸了锅。  
“单曲才出了一首，单人才艺挂零，看来是准备靠麦麸搏出位了。”这是一个新入手他们团的墙头粉，“但这卖得也太烂了！”  
“小扬没出个人才艺还不是为了挤时间给回锅肉队友，好心还要被骂废物，心疼小扬。”  
“来看小扬的跳舞镜头，跳舞特写.gif，能唱能跳美颜盛世，帅哥独美不靠麦麸。”这是认真的唯粉。  
“不让粉丝叫扬扬那叫什么？卖腐也有点分寸好吗？！！！”这是一个痛心疾首的妈妈粉，“你条件那么好！！！靠脸就能坐着吸粉！！！不要听公司瞎安排！！！！”  
“哇哦，只有肖烨能叫扬扬哦，”CP粉快乐地吐着粉红泡泡，“霸道年下攻就是好吃，烨哥哥不来回应一下吗？”  
“唯粉惨遭打脸哈哈哈，”这是被骂过一轮的CP粉，“你哥哥就是想和他肖烨哥哥锁死，不服憋着！”  
“跟肖烨无关！勿CUE！勿捆绑！！小叶子们专注欣赏哥哥的仙鹤舞！！”这是肖烨的粉丝在努力控评，小叶子是肖烨粉丝给自己起的粉丝名。  
“六出飞花，独一无二！”这是团粉在刷。  
丁时扬的微博底下一时百家争鸣十分热闹，把这条微博直接刷上了热搜。  
丁时扬的VLOG播放量很快突破了三百万。  
“这个小哥哥条件很好哎，里面白衣服的小哥哥是他CP吗？”路人随便看两眼，“我觉得可以，我觉得OK。”  
“小哥哥语言表达能力真好，20了，是三大的吗？学什么的啊？”  
“耀华这么不专业吗？什么信息都没公开？”  
“憋大招？”  
“算了吧，UZTN出道两年了，加了个人也没见有多少好资源。”  
“周姐带的哎，不能说公司对这团不上心吧。”  
“周姐出了名的资源分配不均，狗她带的团就等着生气吧！”  
“不做功课了吧，周姐带这个团都带了两年了，上过什么心。”  
“不是，单曲发了，收视率最高的刷脸综艺上了，还想怎么喂资源！”  
“真的假的？有资源那我就看看。”  
路人们的议论纷纷里，夹杂着粉丝“来看看我小扬出道单曲舞蹈CUT吧！”“来看看小烨的仙鹤舞！”“来听听谢晓弟弟的Rap吧！”等等的安利。  
丁时扬随便刷了两下就把手机放下了。  
“哥哥，”他一脸很苦恼的样子，“我大话已经说出去了，我该怎么办，你得帮我。”  
丁时扬这表情一看就是装的，“你想我怎么帮你啊？”  
肖烨想看看丁时扬想干什么。  
“我要当爱豆了嘛，要让粉丝们都喜欢我。”丁时扬问，“所以哥哥喜欢我什么，觉得我哪里最讨人喜欢最吸粉啊。”  
居然是个正经问题。  
肖烨于是也认真想，回忆起他第一次见到丁时扬的场景。

 

13.  
肖烨先最先见到的是丁时扬的姐姐，当时是周末休息日，时间也还很早，其他训练生都不在，肖烨一个人在舞蹈室里练舞，一个女孩子悄无声息地跑进来，肖烨正在练习转身的动作，被那个从门后冒出的脑袋吓了一跳。  
“你是？”肖烨很惊讶，这是男生的舞蹈室。  
女孩把食指放在唇上“嘘”了一声，悄悄走进来，“那什么，”女孩有点脸红，“叶宇是在这练舞吗？”  
叶宇是公司里一个很红的偶像，肖烨听懂了女孩子的意图。  
“想见偶像的话，通过公开的渠道比较好吧，比如去演唱会、见面会现场之类的？”肖烨对偶像和粉丝之间应该保持的距离向来很认真，“叶宇不在这里练舞，我也不太清楚他在哪里练舞，不好意思。”  
“就说不让你来了，你打听到的信息根本不准，”后面突然传来一个男生的声音，“还要麻烦我帮你骗保安。”  
丁时扬很突然地从门后闪了出来。  
丁时扬的头发和眼睛都是一种极深邃的黑，整体给人一种非常浓烈的色彩感，他披着门后灿烂的阳光闯进来，整个人非常的鲜亮，站在那里你很难不去注意到他。  
肖烨看到他的瞬间微微一怔。  
丁时扬真的很好看。  
然后肖烨鬼使神差地想，女孩子有一个这样的男朋友，大清早却偷偷摸摸跑来看男偶像，真是一件令人费解的事情。  
肖烨想完又笑了笑，觉得这个男孩子真不错，非常宠女朋友。  
丁时扬转过身，黑色的眼睛向他看过来，隔着两米左右的距离把他从头打量到脚。那是一种非常专注的观察他的眼神，像在思考他可能是一个什么样的人。  
丁时扬表现出了一种孩子气的好奇，“你在笑什么？”  
肖烨只是微笑而已，他想这个小男孩为什么居然能看到他笑。  
“陪她来看叶宇吗？”肖烨友好地冲他笑，他刚刚也是在笑这个，少年情侣总是让人觉得可爱。  
丁时扬点了点头，看得出是个不容易高兴的高中男孩。  
“你，”丁时扬甚至皱了皱眉，“也是明星吗？你叫什么？”  
“不是，”肖烨说，“我只是训练生，还没有出道。”考虑到丁时扬很可能不知道训练生是什么，“就是一个为了当明星在努力训练的人。”肖烨说，“我叫肖烨，生肖的肖，火华烨。”  
“我叫丁时扬，时间的时，飞扬的扬。”丁时扬看他时眼睛很专注，“她叫夏连雨，‘连雨不知春去，一晴方觉夏深’的夏连雨。”  
夏连雨对肖烨笑了笑，“既然都认识了，你可不可以告诉我叶宇的练舞室在哪里啊？”夏连雨双手合十，对着肖烨双手合十摆出一个请求的姿态，异常的可爱。  
“我……”  
“他不知道，”丁时扬替他说了，“你不要再打扰人家训练了。”丁时扬甚至低头看了看手表，“你已经浪费了别人很久的时间。”  
“还好，不能说浪费。”肖烨想这个人好严厉。  
丁时扬拉着夏连雨转身离开，打开舞蹈室门的时候丁时扬又回头看了他一眼。  
肖烨还没来得及做出回应的表情，他就迅速带着夏连雨消失在门口。  
那一团浓烈的黑色眨眼间不见了，肖烨重新怔了怔。  
又一次想有这样的男朋友在身边，竟然会沉迷叶宇吗？  
肖烨转过身继续练舞了。  
丁时扬是个会给人留下深刻印象的人，但肖烨当时并不认为他们还有再见面的机会。  
所以中午吃饭时间在训练室走廊尽头遇到丁时扬时肖烨很是惊讶。  
“丁时扬？”肖烨喊了他一声，用神情询问他为什么会在这里。  
丁时扬向他点了点头，“夏连雨去看叶宇了，我不想跟着。”丁时扬从倚着墙壁的姿势转换成向他走过来，“我很饿，你能请我吃顿饭吗？”丁时扬很真诚地看着他，“这里的食堂要求刷卡。”  
“好啊。”肖烨带他向食堂走，“她见到叶宇了吗？”  
肖烨想叶宇这种当红偶像，周末会出现在这座楼里吗？  
丁时扬观察着他的表情顿了顿，“见到别人也是一样的，她喜欢的明星很多，我根本认不过来。”  
“我也分不清楚她见到的人是不是叶宇。”丁时扬说，“她跟着一群女孩去看室内节目去了，可能会见到很多明星吧。”  
“你不去看看吗？”肖烨笑，“偶像的舞台蛮好看的，跟看演唱会是一样的，男生看应该也不会觉得无聊。”  
“我知道。”丁时扬看了他一眼，“我看到你在练习跳舞。”  
“对，我在舞蹈学校，”肖烨说，“上完课程就来这里训练。”  
“那不是很辛苦？”  
“做喜欢的事不辛苦。”肖烨说，“偶像是个青春饭，我现在就已经不小了。”  
“你多大了？”丁时扬问。  
“19，”肖烨说，“读大二。”  
“我16。”丁时扬说。  
“读书辛苦吗？”  
“还好，”丁时扬说，“不难应付。”  
肖烨笑了，很自信的小男孩。  
肖烨只比丁时扬大三岁，但在肖烨的下意识里，十八岁是个门槛，这之前和这之后的仿佛不是一代人。十八岁之后是成年人，十八岁之前只能算个孩子。  
所以他在丁时扬面前一直很以哥哥的身份自居，并在潜意识之中纵容他。  
“想吃什么？”到了食堂门口，肖烨引他去自选餐厅。  
“和你吃一样的吧。”丁时扬说。  
“这可不行，”肖烨说，“我前几天吃多了这几天要控制饮食，只能吃蔬菜沙拉。”  
“你从早晨练到现在只吃蔬菜沙拉吗？”丁时扬皱了皱眉，“能量消耗太多又补充不够对身体不好。”  
“营养搭配好就可以。”肖烨说，“我们有营养师搭的菜谱。”  
“这里的龙鱼面很好吃，你要尝尝吗？”肖烨问，“这是我的推荐。”  
“好啊，”丁时扬并不挑，“但我吃的话，你不会馋吗？”  
“抵制诱惑也是需要修炼的功课。”肖烨一本正经。  
“那跟我一起吃饭变成你的试炼了，”丁时扬说，“这不好。”  
丁时扬顿了顿，“我和你吃一样的。”他做起决定时向来带点命令的味道，哪怕现在是肖烨请客。但很奇怪地他这样做却并不让人讨厌。  
“哈。”肖烨说，“我都没觉得不好，你这么客气做什么。”  
丁时扬看着他，“我不是客气，我有我的考虑。”  
他的表情让肖烨觉得他在运筹帷幄一样。  
“好吧，”肖烨觉得他这样很可爱，忍不住笑了，“蔬菜沙拉其实蛮好吃的。”  
“我可以给你加个蛋，要卤的还是煎的？”肖烨问，“蔬菜沙拉不太顶饿。”肖烨还记得丁时扬跟他说他饿了。  
“跟你一样就可以。”丁时扬坚持道，“我也不太饿。”  
肖烨笑了，觉得这个弟弟很奇怪，但又很可爱。

 

14.  
之后每到周末丁时扬都会来找他吃饭，丁时扬是个很容易吸引注意力的人，他自己也知道这一点，所以他总是带着一个黑色的鸭舌帽挡住脸，坐在训练楼前的草坪后边，肖烨知道他总是在那里，训练完就去找他。  
“连雨每周末都来看偶像吗？”肖烨很奇怪。  
丁时扬看他一眼，“如果我说是呢？”  
“门卫会让她进吗？”  
“既然我能进来，她肯定也能。”  
“你怎么进来的？”  
“你猜呢？”  
“猜不到。”肖烨根本放弃挣扎。  
“你连尝试一下都不肯，”丁时扬说，“会让我公布答案公布得毫无乐趣。”  
肖烨认真想了想，“真的猜不到，”肖烨说，“假装公司的艺人说忘记带工卡只能欺骗保安一次吧。”  
“假装公司的艺人？”丁时扬从来很擅长找到角度自我赞美，“我可以理解为你认为我长得很不错，至少看脸是可以当明星的吗？”  
他说这句话时非常严肃，完全没有笑，甚至似乎在思考。  
导致这不像一句玩笑话。  
“这需要我认为吗？”肖烨顺着赞美他，“客观来讲你就是长得很不错吧。”  
丁时扬依然一本正经，“客观上我确实很帅，但人的审美有主观性，你会这么想是按照你的审美，我很帅。”  
肖烨不明白他为什么纠缠这个问题，“所以呢？”  
“所以你承认？”丁时扬问。  
“对。”肖烨觉得这可太古怪了。  
他们居然在认真探讨这样的问题。  
丁时扬认真地看着他，“我不知道为什么，”他说，“但我确实在意这一点。”  
丁时扬继续说下去，“我不知道为什么，”他显得很迷茫，“我最近总是觉得自己不可理解。”  
“在意一些古怪的东西，忍不住要做一些古怪的事。”丁时扬看肖烨像看一道让他苦恼的数学题，“比如来找你吃饭。”  
肖烨已经隐隐意识到他对面的男孩子并不是一个思路正常的普通人。  
丁时扬的想法有时候很奇怪。  
但这种问题已经超过了肖烨能解答的范围。  
“你来找我吃饭是很古怪的事情吗？”肖烨当时有一点失望，毕竟他以为他和丁时扬已经是朋友了。朋友找朋友吃饭是非常正常的事情。丁时扬觉得古怪，那就是肖烨对两个人之间的关系产生了一定误解。  
丁时扬深深看了他一眼。  
“你不高兴了？为什么？”  
“因为……”肖烨多少习惯了他的个性，所以回答他，“我以为我们是朋友。所以你找我吃饭并不古怪，哪里古怪呢？”  
“你是这样理解的？”丁时扬接收到了他的想法，短暂地沉思了一会儿。  
“一般意义上理解好像是这样。”丁时扬依然像个解不出数学题的高中生，“但如果我告诉你夏连雨没来呢。”  
丁时扬看着他，“是我要来。”  
“？”  
“第一次进来我和夏连雨一起欺骗了保安，这个你猜对了。”丁时扬说，“但之后我是翻那边的围墙进来的。”  
丁时扬给他指了个方向，“你们训练室后边的围墙对男生来说很好爬，你爬过没有？”  
“没有。”不过现在的重点不是这个了。  
“夏连雨不来，你为什么要来？”肖烨问，“来找我吃饭吗？”  
“对。”丁时扬说，“是不是很古怪？”  
“好像是。”肖烨说。  
丁时扬还在想，“你能理解我吗？”丁时扬说，“理解我一定要做古怪的事。”  
丁时扬在寻求肖烨的理解。  
但肖烨不能为他找到合理的解释。  
“对不起，”肖烨说，“我不理解。”  
“嗯。”丁时扬那时候还很通情达理，“我都不明白的事情，你当然也不会明白。”  
“蔬菜沙拉好吃吗？”肖烨笑了，这是句玩笑话。  
“还好，”丁时扬说，“基本营养元素都有，勉强算健康的食物。”  
肖烨笑了，“你可能是喜欢吃蔬菜沙拉。”  
“这个答案很傻，”丁时扬毫不留情地否定他，“我为什么要赶这么远的路，傻乎乎地翻一道墙，再百无聊赖地在窗子下边等三个小时，就为了吃一份蔬菜沙拉？”  
“不是沙拉那就只能是我了。”肖烨这句也是玩笑话，他并没有当真。  
他当时认为古怪的弟弟会有古怪的念头。  
古怪的念头催生古怪的行为。  
也许是什么行为艺术。  
丁时扬听到他的答案认真看了他几眼，“对，”丁时扬还是很茫然，“目前我能想到的只能是因为你。”  
“没有其他可能。”丁时扬说。

 

 

此时此刻看着我

此时此刻看着我

什么都不要问  
什么都不要说  
在这最黑暗的夜色  
在这最绚烂的灯火  
此时此刻  
看着我

我的歌声 舞步 和动作  
我的骄傲 冰冷 和炽热  
我的爱恋 憎恨 和执着  
我的卑劣 痛苦 和脆弱  
我的妖冶 纯真 和疯魔  
此时此刻  
看着我

世界广阔  
生而漂泊  
刹那相遇  
永久分隔  
所以此时此刻  
记住我�


End file.
